Vampires Don't Exist
by Timekeeper101
Summary: He's a vampire; she's human. Things wouldn't be THAT bad, except her memory keeps getting erased and the purebloods constantly interfere with everything, not to mention a lot of drama. TakumaOC - plus SenriRima KanameYuki AidoYori later KainRuka
1. First Encounter

_Hey, there! I wrote this quite a while back and decided what the heck--why not post it? Anyway, it's just a simple one-shot that I wrote on a whim. Hope you like it!_

_**Edit:** Actually, this chapter can be read as a one-shot, or you can continue the story. :) Take your pick!_

* * *

I sit down on the cold, stone steps of the Sun Dorm. The last rays of sunlight reflect off the lake water and into my eyes, blinding me and turning everything else vermillion. I can't stay here for very long, I know… it's almost time for the Night Class to come out, and when they do, the rest of my idiotic classmates will be running to see them like the star-crossed freaks they are. Honestly… do they really see nothing more than looks? I mean, there's more to someone than just the outside. They always go on about Hanabusa Aido… makes me sick. He's so freaking pompous!

Now granted, they aren't all bad. Aido's just the most… noticeable, shall we say. No one really notices the one I've got my eyes on (which is a blessing for me)…

His name is Takuma Ichijo.

Ichijo… with his longish, dirty blond hair and those cool green-gray eyes… He's always got a smile on his face and he says "hello" to everyone in this really cheerful tone. He seems pretty nice—_and_ he's cute, which, like I said before, isn't all-important, but _is_ a nice bonus. Not only this, but he likes manga, to boot. Seriously—how amazing is that? I saw him carrying some volumes of _Fullmetal Alchemist _and _Death Note _once… those are definitely two of my favorites. Now _there's_ someone I could fall for: sweet, hot, and manga otaku… no, wait—I think I already have fallen for him…

Excuse me. I tend to ramble a bit.

The point of the matter is, I can't go to see him. They say the Night Class is all made up of honors students. Another plus: he's smart. But that's also a bad thing. I know he'll end up figuring out I like him if I go every night to stare at him. I mean, that's not exactly hard to see through—no pun intended.

Anyone could figure that out.

The creak of the door opening behind me made me jump. Time to move… The Day Class is off to watch the Night Parade.

And so, I just head off into the grounds to meander. I hope I don't get caught by the disciplinary committee, this time… Zero's always so PO'd about something or other. Why is he so mad all the time, anyway? And is it such a horrendous crime to walk about the school grounds at night? They always act like it's such a big deal, like our lives are in danger or something. Geez. Lighten up, will ya?

But then… that only makes me think that there's some awful secret about the Night Class that would endanger us… And the thought makes a chill run up and down my spine. What could all of the Night Class students have in common that would threaten us? Is there really something so bad… that even Ichijo…

I just sigh and stop thinking about it. I'm getting paranoid for nothing.

Paranoid! That's all the disciplinary members are… paranoid. They're so dead bent on enforcing the rules that they need to make a big fuss about it.

I hope that's all, anyway.

The leaves crunch as I walk through the grass to my favorite tree. From there, I can see the school building, both dorms, the headmaster's office, and the lake. It's quite a view. If I climb up higher, I can catch a glimpse of town, too… beyond the lake…

By now, the sun has set, and I can see the hordes of Day Class girls flocking to the school's entrance to look at the Night Class as they walk by. I suppress a groan and close my eyes… but I can still hear them. Unfortunately.

But being alone gives me time to think… so I do. Get my mind off my girly-girl "kyaah kyaah" swoon-over-Kaname-Kuran classmates, anyway. If Zero and Yuki are so strict that they have to enforce the rules, then why do they break those rules by falling asleep in class all the time? It doesn't fit. Are they or aren't they obsessed with rules…?

I'd guess they aren't. Which would mean there's a reason why they don't want us to be around the Night Class.

BUT WHYYYY!!

It drives me insane!

I can only sigh and stop thinking about it. Etsuko's always telling me that I think too much, anyway. My gaze drifts out onto the lake, where the moon's reflection can already be seen. I stare at it for so long that I fall asleep…

"Hello?"

I am jerked awake by a voice calling below me. I grip the branches of the tree—I almost fall out because I'm taken so off-guard! Below me stands none other than Takuma Ichijo.

I gulp noisily. "Um… hi." Thank goodness I don't blush very often.

"It's not a good idea to fall asleep in trees, you know," he says with that infectious smile of his. "You could fall out and hurt yourself."

"Right," I say with a nervous laugh. "I'll be right down." Within a few seconds, I'm standing on the ground before him. About ready to leave, my eyes are drawn to the books under his arm…

Three manga volumes… each one the latest issue of its series.

_Her Majesty's Dog_, _Bleach_, and _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_.

"Ohmigosh, I didn't know the next _Bleach_ volume was out!" I say before I can stop myself. "Where'd you get it!?"

He laughs. I love Ichijo's laugh… it sounds so pleasant and genuine, and _pretty_. That can't be said of every laugh. Most are cackling, guffawing, too breathy, too loud, or too nasal. His laugh is none of these, but rich, light, and meaningful. "I didn't know you were into manga."

"I'm a manga freak," I admit with a grin. "I'm totally hooked."

"What's your favorite series?"

I shrug. "I don't have a favorite, really. Now, I have a top five list…"

He nods, turning to lean against the tree. "What are the top five, then?"

"_Bleach_,_ Her Majesty's Dog_,_ FMA_,_ Death Note_, and _Peacemaker_."

His green eyes shine brightly in the moonlight as he stares in open fascination. "That's a little eerie…"

"Why?"

"Those are my top five favorites." Ichijo smiles and sits down, his back still to the tree, and he motions for me to sit next to him. I was going to go back to the dorm, but who am I to deny one of the elite Night Class members the pleasure of my company…? I might not if it was Aido, but this was most certainly not Aido. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hikari Yagari. And you're Takuma Ichijo."

He chuckles. "Yeah… I guess being in the Night Class here automatically means instant infamy, huh?" To my complete and utter surprise, a slight blush creeps into his cheeks.

I would pretend not to notice, but I can't help myself. I giggle and say, "You're ashamed of that?"

"Huh?"

"You're blushing, Ichijo-sempai!"

"Am I?" He smiles nonchalantly and looks down at the grass. "I guess I'm just not used to being around pretty girls."

The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Bull crap! You're in the Night Class! There's Ruka and Seiren and Toya…"

He shakes his head, though, which makes his long blond bangs get into his eyes. He brushes them away. "They're not all that good-looking. Not next to you, anyways." His gentle smile is enough to make my heart melt.

"Ichijo-sempai…"

"It's just 'Takuma.'"

"Takuma-sempai, then." I stop. My heart thuds audibly in my chest. Before I can say anything else, I actually look down at my torso, distracted by my own audible heartbeat.

Ichijo laughs at this. "That's cute, Hikari-chan. It's like something out of a manga."

I can't help but laugh. Ichijo makes me feel at ease… except when he's saying something about my looks. "Yeah… you've got me there… And now we've run full circle. What now?"

"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

I shake my head. "Only sleep."

There's a rustle in the grass and he's moving to rise. "I shouldn't keep you up too late. The disciplinary committee will be after us…"

I blow a raspberry and stare off into the distance. "Bah. Who cares about them? And who needs to sleep at night when you've got all day in class to do that?"

He looks a little concerned. "But your grades will hurt if you do that."

"Once won't kill me. I normally don't do that, and all my teachers seem to like me, so if I do, I'll probably just get off with a warning."

"Oh." Ichijo sits back down and hands me the _Bleach_ volume. "Wanna borrow it?"

My eyes light up—I can't help it! "Can I?"

"Just return it to me when you can. I haven't read it quite yet, either."

"Oh, I don't want to make you wait on me!" I say, handing it back. "I don't know when I'm gonna see you next."

"But you don't know when you're going to get another copy, do you?" he presses. I am absolutely stunned by his generosity. We only just met, and he's lending me his unread manga. I feel privileged. As an otaku myself, I know how big a deal something like this can feel like.

After a pause, I come up with an idea. "Let's read it together, now," I suggest. "I mean, you don't have any other plans, do you?"

He shakes his head. "No. Let's do it." Without warning, he scoots up close to _me_—I freeze up. "Something wrong?" he asks, looking at me with a touch of concern. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"On the contrary," I mumble. "It's a little too comfortable." There is a pause and he looks at me strangely. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to make you feel awkward."

"It's not awkward," insists Ichijo. He holds the volume out in front of both of us, but I can't see because of his hand. "Um… you'd see it better if…" and he puts his arm around me to hold it in place.

His arm feels a little cold, I'm surprised to notice, and his hold on the book never wavers once. He doesn't even twitch. It's practically inhuman.

His arm is cold enough that it makes me shiver. He stops and puts down the book, and takes off his white jacket, putting it around my shoulders, and resumes his former position with his arm about me.

And I… I am too stunned to move. I stare at the pages of _Bleach_, but don't take in any of the information. The smell from his jacket fills my nostrils… it smells so good! And I find myself leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Done?" he asks, ready to turn the page.

"Yeah." I totally wasn't. I couldn't even say what the pages held. Something about the Vizards in the Soul Society, maybe? But Urahara was there, too, only without his hat—and Aizen, who wasn't a captain yet. If I'd read it, it might have made more sense.

Before I knew it, he was asking me if I was done with the next page, and the next. Our pace kept getting quicker and quicker… until I finally shook my head rapidly to clear it, like a dog trying to remove itself of water. Ichijo looks over at me, a question in his eyes.

"Have you any idea what's going on here? Because I definitely don't."

He laughs again. Did I mention how nice his laugh sounds? "I haven't the slightest clue! We're not getting anywhere like this…" I look over, and his green eyes are staring back at mine, full of smiles and good humor. "You look so pretty in the moonlight…"

I blush profusely, but cease to really care as my eye is drawn to his smile… his _teeth…_ They are… pointed… like a…

Like a vampire's. They were far too pointed to belong to anything else. Suddenly, it all made sense: the Disciplinary Committee's unwillingness to let us wander around at night, why they kept our classes apart so fiercely, and why everyone in the Night Class was so talented, beautiful, and _nocturnal_.

He must have seen the look of alarm on my face, because the spell is broken and he looks at me in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-you… y-you're a v-v-vamp… a vampire!?"

"Oh, crap." I try to move away, but his arms hold me in place. I can't fight him; he's stronger than iron, and… his gaze holds me more captive than any cage, including that of his arms. "This is what we are… the Night Class," he explains softly, shaking his head to free his line of vision from his hair. "We are vampires. Are you… afraid?"

This is enough to snap me back to reality. "Afraid? Of vampires…? Duh! I'd be an idiot not to!"

Before I know it, he sighs and looks away. I know the expression on his face… self-loathing. I've seen it on Zero, on my best friend Etsuko, on my mom before she went to the institute… and now, on Takuma.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asks softly… so softly, I almost don't hear it.

The look on his face is anything but scary. Vampire or no, it's too genuine to be an act… and I can't stand that look. I wrap my arms around him. "No. I'm not."

I can tell he's stunned. But then, his hand takes hold of my chin and guides it upward… and his lips press gently against mine.

I melt into his arms, and after a few seconds, he pulls back. He brushes my hair from my face, and smiles a little. "That's good to know. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

The piercing shriek of a whistle makes us both jump. "HEY! You know better, Ichijo!" cries Yuki as she races across the grass toward us. "What would Kaname say if he found out?"

"Found out what?" he asks innocently. "I haven't told her any secrets." Under Yuki's quelling glare, he sighs and lets go of me. I take the hint and back away. "It was only a kiss. She just wanted to read some of my manga. I started that part," he admitted. "If you give her any punishment for this… I'll sic Aido on you."

Yuki blinks in surprise and takes a step back, then stares at him mutinously, pulling out her Artemis rod. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Now, now… not in front of Hikari-chan," he says reprovingly, standing up lazily.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Ichijo?" snaps Zero as he arrives.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"No," says Zero, looking angry and confused at once. "I'm a disciplinary committee member, stupid."

" 'Stupid,' says the one with bad grades," I mutter under my breath as get to my feet.

Zero gives me his infamous death-stare. I stare back boldly. I'm not scared of him. 'Sides, I've got a vampire on my side, whether they know that I know I do or not.

With a sigh, Zero puts his hand on Yuki's rod. It spits and zaps, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Put it away, Yuki. Don't cause a scene."

"But he—and Yagari-chan…" Zero's glare makes her go silent—with some obvious reluctance. "Fine. If he bites her, I'm not responsible."

"He won't," said Zero. In his hand is a silver gun with a chain.

My eyes grow wide. "Is that really necessary, Kiryu?" I ask nervously. "It was only a kiss…"

"No, it's not," comes another voice. Kaname Kuran walks up. "Back, Kiryu."

Zero's challenging glare is finally stared down by Kuran, and Zero actually backs away. I can't help but gawp at this. Kuran actually made Zero obey!

"My apologies, Kaname," says Ichijo hastily. He bends to pick up his books.

But Kaname is looking straight at me. I blink, but hold my ground. "Yes, Kuran-sama?"

"Ichijo's jacket, please," he says in his dark-velvet voice.

Ichijo, however, starts to protest as I reach to remove it. "But she's cold—yes, Kaname."

"It's okay, Ichijo. The dorm's not that far." I hand the jacket back. "Thanks, though." Kuran keeps looking at me, though. "That's not all, is it?" I ask softly.

"No. Ichijo, if you would."

He bites his lip and holds back a sigh. "Yes, Kaname." His eyes are tired, now, and full of reluctance. "I'm sorry, Hikari-chan. I didn't want to have to do this…"

"Do what?"

His hand reaches up to my forehead. "When you awaken, you will have no memory of tonight…" My eyes go wide with saddened surprise, which only makes his expression more sorrowful. "Please understand, it was not my choice. I enjoyed our chat."

And everything turns black.

* * *

A sharp screech fills my ears. I groan as I feel around the table for my alarm clock. Something else, though, meets my fingers… something slick. Ignoring the clock's cries, I pick up the item. It's a volume of manga. The latest _Bleach _volume, in fact. I'd been looking forward to this for so long! But whose is it? Who sent it here?

I open the cover of the book. In a thin, crisp, calligraphy, reads the message:

_Hikari-chan:  
__Return it when you can.  
__—Ichijo_

I look at it in wonder. But how did I get this…?

A dim memory of the kiss comes back. But it was all a dream… wasn't it? Ichijo and I have never kissed… I've never even said more than three words to him.

"Hey, Yagari! Turn off the freaking alarm!"

My head jerks up to the voice of Etsuko, who looks at me grumpily. Immediately I shut it off.

I shouldn't think about it anymore. I think too much, anyway. Instead, I lay the book down on my bed and go get dressed. I'll read it in class and return it to Ichijo tonight when the Night Class goes to school…

And maybe, I'll get to see his smile. A brief image of Ichijo pops into my head, only he's got vampire fangs. I shake my head. That can't be right…

After all, vampires don't exist.


	2. The Ball

_I don't own VK or Ichijo._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO - THE BALL

**

* * *

**

So today, my class had to be the ones to set up the decorations and stuff for the ball that both the Day Class AND the Night Class will be attending. It's all because Miss Disciplinary Committee didn't do anything more than put her freaking name on the exam sheet… Ha, the Day Class President's face was hilarious when he found out! I was laughing so hard…

But I suppose that's irrelevant. The point is, I stayed up über-late to work on the decorations with Yori and Etsuko and the rest… and I nearly fell asleep in class. Oh, well. It was worth it—we had fun decorating.

I still have that _Bleach_ volume Takuma Ichijo-sempai lent me… I can't give it back when the Night Class comes out without being nabbed by Yuki and Zero, so I've kept it for the past week or so. I feel pretty guilty about that… I mean, if someone had kept my _Bleach_ book for over a week (and the newest volume, too), I'd be majorly ticked…

Now, it's time for the ball. Etsuko and I are so excited, getting our dresses and hair and such ready and laughing over which of the Night Class members we'll dance with… She's got a crush on Akatsuki Kain-sempai, which makes me giggle. "I'll bet you 500 yen you can't get Kain-sempai to dance with you!" I challenge her, running a brush through my short brown hair until it shines in the light.

"I'll bet you the same you can't get a dance with Ichijo-sempai," she challenges.

"You've got yourself a bet."

Etsuko grins in the mirror, and leans forward to scrutinize her face (which is perfectly made-up—I don't know why she worries so). "So, if you can't get Ichijo-sempai, who _will_ you dance with?"

"Huh?" I shrug and reach for a sky blue ribbon to tie around my hair to keep it back. "I don't know. I guess with no one." I'm not too keen on dancing, unless it's with someone I really like. "Oh, well. I'm gonna get my dress on."

"Okay," calls Etsuko as I leave. She's still touching up her make-up.

I go to my room and pull the box out from under my bed. My dad sent me the dress last week for the ball, and it's been lying there since then, waiting for me to open it. It's a light, delicate blue, trimmed in white lace and silver beads—very elegant. In the box is also a silver necklace with a tiny sapphire set in a carved silver rose setting, and matching earrings. As much as I hate dressing up, I can't suppress a feeling of intense excitement about tonight. This is, well, our prom, if you will. It only comes once a year, and if someone special happens to be there… well, it's only natural to have some butterflies in your stomach.

That may be the reason I'm not busy thinking about how thoughtless the other girls in our class are—my nervousness, I mean. Under almost any other circumstances, I'd be on a mental rampage about how shallow they are, seeing only the appearances of the Night Class guys and not their (typically) haughty personalities.

I finish getting ready and put Ichijo-sempai's _Bleach_ volume in my silver handbag to give to him at the ball. "Ready, Etsuko?"

"HIKARI-CHA-A-AN!!!" She comes dashing into the room wearing her gorgeous burgundy dress, looking like she's ready for a red-carpet event (with the exception of her frazzled demeanor).

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"No, I'm not!" she wails. "I can't find my shoes!!"

I heave a sigh. She's always like this, but we're best friends. What am I going to do, tell her to shut up? Instead, I ask, "Where did you last have them?"

"I thought they were in the closet, but I can't find them!"

"Did you check on the floor? Under the bed? In the dresser drawers?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!"

"Don't cry, Etsuko-chan. You'll have to reapply your mascara."

She scowls. "You're no help at all!"

"Give me a second!" I protest, setting down my handbag to search. The first place I look is under a heap of dirty uniforms tossed carelessly on the floor. Sure enough, there lie the shoes.

"Oh, you're a doll!" cries Etsuko, hugging me tightly.

I laugh. "All right, all right! Just put them on, already!"

Only now are we finally ready to go to the ball. Some of the students are hooking up with their dates in the common room downstairs, leaving in pairs or groups. Etsuko leaves to walk with a group of students I only vaguely know, leaving me to walk by myself. I don't mind. I pull out the _Bleach_ book and begin rereading it as I slowly make my way down the stone paths to the old, unused teachers' dorm, where the ball is being held.

When I get there, the whole place is aglow with beaming girls, handsome guys (mostly from the Night Class), dancing couples… Orchestral music can be heard throughout the place, but I can't tell where it's coming from. In the other room are clusters of armchairs and benches, where couples with hors d'oeuvres (from a table on the far side of the room) can sit and eat and chat. I can't see Ichijo-sempai anywhere, so I meander into that room to get myself a glass of punch, and sit down on a vacated futon to finish reading.

And… several minutes pass. I can't concentrate on rereading, so I put the book carefully back into my handbag and go wander about the dance hall. I look around, and I still can't find Ichijo anywhere…

I sigh and finally make my way out to the balcony. It's hopeless. I lean on the railing and stare out at the night, across the lake to the town beyond. Thinking about town makes me think about home… I wonder how Mom's doing…

"You look a little lonely," comes a friendly voice behind me. I turn and see Ichijo standing there in the doorway, which makes me jump.

"Oh, good evening, Ichijo-sempai!" I say quickly, bowing. "I have your book…" I move to open my purse, but he raises his hand as a signal to leave it be.

"Keep it for a bit longer," he says with that big smile of his (does he ever _not_ smile, I wonder?). When I look askance at him, he chuckles and leans in a bit, which makes me blush (I can tell because my cheeks are getting really warm). "If you give it back to me now, I won't have an excuse to stay and dance with you. You look very pretty tonight, Hikari-chan," he says with a smile.

"Th-thanks," I stammer. "You… look the same as ever."

He laughs at this, but I can't say otherwise. He's wearing his typical school uniform, and the only thing different about him is the crimson rose in his breast-pocket.

Part of me wants to point out that this is absurd, and that dancing is the primary order of the evening, but I can't find enough moxie to argue with him.

He steps over, his shoes making sharp _taks_ on the stone balcony; he leans against the railing, looking sideways at me. "It's so beautiful out, tonight."

"Yeah," I agree. "It is."

He reaches over the railing to fiddle with a rosebush, and his hands come back with a white blossom, which he puts behind my ear. "There we go. It helps complete the ensemble. I did tell you how nice you look, right?"

I can only nod and smile (and blush… I can't help it). "I do recall something like that, yes."

"Would you care to dance?" Ichijo offers his hand… and I take it, and soon, we are twirling across the floor. It feels more like we're floating.

I misstep, throwing us off-beat, and reflexively look down. "Sorry—" But his shoes catch my eye: shiny and new patent-leather Oxfords. The only thought running through my head right now is _Ohmigosh! That's so freaking cute!!_ But I can't say that exactly, so I compromise. "I love your shoes!" I say, smiling at him.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like them! Kaname-sama said I shouldn't wear them, but I couldn't help it."

"I like them, so you can tell Kuran-sama that they fetched at least one compliment."

"I'll be sure to tell him," says Ichijo with that playful grin. His grey-green eyes stare down at me with a strange fire… and I wonder what he's thinking.

But I'm too afraid to ask.

And so, we dance again for a bit, swaying slowly to the music, just the two of us alone in the night. And… I'm content to remain there for a while.

Until I step in a crack in the stone and lose my balance, that is.

With an ungainly cry, I sort of fall against him, and he catches me.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" I exclaim—I'm sure I made an idiot of myself, babbling on apologies and half-witted excuses…

"Whoa! What's wrong—oh, your shoe. Allow me." Ichijo bends down and tries to pry it loose, but with my foot still in it, that's easier said than done. "Here—take out your foot," he says, and after I do, he continues to tug at it, until the heel snaps off, leaving me with half a shoe.

We both stare at it for a few seconds, and then, I laugh. Seeing my reaction, he relaxes and smiles, relieved. "Sorry about that… guess I don't know my own strength."

"It was uncomfortable, anyway," I say, waving it off and removing my other shoe. "Going barefoot is much nicer."

Ichijo laughs, unleashing a silvery, delicate sound that makes me somehow happier. I love his laugh. "You have a point." Nevertheless, he escorts me over to the balcony's railing, where we both sit once more. "Did you enjoy the _Bleach_ book I lent you?"

"Oh, yes!" I say enthusiastically, lighting up like a firefly, I'm sure. I wonder if he knows how much I like him… He's very intelligent; he probably does, I finally decide. That thought isn't terribly reassuring. "It was excellent! But it ends with such a cliffhanger…"

"When does it _not_?" Ichijo returned. "Oh, well. It won't be much longer until the next one comes out."

"But it'll feel like forever."

To my surprise, he sighs and looks up at the stars, a strange look on his face, despite his smile. "Not really. It's not as long as forever."

I tilt my head and give him a questioning look.

"Ah, I'm jabbering again," he says, looking back with a bright smile. "Sorry."

"It's okay… But why take that line so seriously?"

Ichijo looks uncomfortable, now. "Well…"

But before Ichijo can continue, he is interrupted by a trio of girls shyly approaching us. The one on point is shoved forward by the other two. "Um… Ichijo-sempai, w-will you dance with me?"

His green eyes open wide, his mouth slightly agape. I can tell he's completely taken off guard, and unsure of how to respond. He wants to be polite, but… I think he also wants to be with me… I shouldn't keep my fingers crossed, though. He's the vice-president of the Night Class and rather popular.

I back off. "Go ahead, Ichijo-sempai. I'm getting a little dizzy from spinning so much; I need to sit down, anyway."

Ichijo smiles at his new partner, but… I could swear that he's not quite so cheerful, now, for some reason. But for the life of me, I can't put my finger on a reason why he shouldn't be as happy with someone else as with me.

"Okay!" says the girl, looking all kinds of happy. She wasn't rejected, after all.

I watch Ichijo's back and slightly slower-than-normal gait as he escorts one of the girls back inside; the other two look at me for a few moments. The taller one leans to the other and whispers something, and they both begin to giggle. I sigh and sit back down on the railing to stare at the lake, ignoring the two girls. Whatever they're saying can't be anything good; why bother asking about it? I know I'm not particularly well-liked, and as the "poor" kid on campus, I am sometimes the brunt of jokes.

"So, you danced with Ichijo-sama, hm?"

I want to groan my displeasure and ask why in the world they're even bothering to talk to me, but I bite my tongue. No sense in stirring up pointless enmity. "Yes, I did." My tone is all politeness.

"How did _you_ manage to dance with the _vice president_ of the _Night Class_?" demands the shorter, blonde girl. She's about five feet tall, wearing a skimpy pink dress—_too_ skimpy for a formal ball. She wrinkles her nose at me and gives me a "look-down," showing her displeasure.

"He asked me to dance, and I agreed to do so," I say in a neutral tone, thoroughly miserable. It's funny how quickly you can go from "ecstatic" to "depressed."

The taller one tilts her head, making her brown curls bounce slightly. "OMG, _he_ asked _you?_ PUH-lease."

I don't reply. They'll just find more fodder for their insulting natures to throw back at me.

After staring for a full minute at me like I'm some kind of monster, the two girls lose interest and return indoors. Once the coast is clear, I follow.

I make my way over to Etsuko, who's sitting on a divan in the foyer, and I smile smugly at her. "Fork it over, Etsuko-chan. I danced with him _twice_."

Her jaw drops. "Are you kidding me!? I haven't even _seen_ Kain-sempai…"

"He's got to be around here somewhere," I say slowly, scanning the room while I speak. "I'll help you look for him."

"No, Hikari-chan, you don't have to do that…"

But I roll my eyes and scoff at her. "Please, if anyone here actually _wants_ to dance with me, I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have a hat."

"Not with me, no," I reply lightly. "I've got nothing better to do, anyway. It's no problem."

"You're the best, Hikari-chan!"

So I return to the dance hall to look for Kain Akatsuki, but he's nowhere in sight. I'd consider asking one of the Night Class members if they didn't look so fed up with the whole affair (or if they weren't too busy dancing), but seeing as how no one was actually available or approachable, I have to make due with searching by myself.

After a few minutes, I catch sight of a familiar dirty-blond head. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I watch Takuma Ichijo walk out onto one of the smaller balconies, where Kaname-sama is standing. The glass in the door beside him… it cracks sharply, making me jump. I raise my eyebrows, more than a little unnerved. Kaname's fingers curl into the stone railing of the balcony, like he's frustrated or angry. Why are the Night Class students such _snobs_? Seriously, if he doesn't want to be here, he should just return to the dorm. It's not like it's inexcusable or anything.

He sort of slumps a bit, bowing his head. I can't tell what they're saying, but I know it's not good. Ichijo puts his hand on the dorm president's shoulder in a consolatory manner, and I inch closer to the door so as to better hear their conversation.

"…dancing with _her_?" My heart sinks even lower. So… he likes someone already… Though that isn't surprising. Ichijo is the kind of person you'd expect to see constantly hand-in-hand with a girlfriend, the kind of person who'd snuggle with his significant other in public, and kiss her on the cheek at random just to make her smile. He's just that kind of person.

But to think that he already has a "her" in mind is incredibly sobering.

I tell myself that it shouldn't matter, because Ichijo would never go out with someone like me, anyway. I already knew this—have known it since I first laid eyes on him—but it's disappointing to actually hear it. It means that I don't even have the right to dream about the possibility of actually developing a relationship with him, anymore.

Ichijo pauses before responding. "Kaname-sama, it was just a dance."

"What is it about her that would make her so attractive to you?" Kaname asks in his velvety voice. Velvety it may be, but it's also dangerous and menacing in a subtle way. "You know her family status. It would be dishonorable."

"I don't care about that."

Ichijo's words make me gasp in surprise. He… he doesn't care about family status? That's _definitely_ a good sign for me, despite the fact that he already likes someone else.

Kaname chuckles in a sardonic manner, like he's mocking Ichijo. "I'd like to see you speak so boldly before your grandfather."

"I'm sure he'd have a few choice words for me," was the mumbled response. "Besides, I never said I was going to actually do anything." He sounds a little defensive, now. "It's just a crush, Kaname-sama. It will pass."

I swallow. A crush… but he's not going to do anything about it… Well, that's not at all maddening! Not only does that make him seem almost a little weak, but it's supremely aggravating. Why won't he do anything? Why is he so sure that it'll "pass?"

I suppose that's sensible of him. After all, none of us will be at Cross Academy forever. It's wise to think beyond the Academy, if one's feelings for someone else aren't strong enough to last.

There is a pause, and Kaname murmurs something about "something I must attend to," and I hear footsteps returning to the hall. That's my cue to leave.

What's the point of staying any longer to dance, I ask myself, and I make my way across the campus for my dormitory. I don't even bother with the stone path. Besides, it's nicer to go through the grass, since I'm barefoot. The plan is to make myself a cup of hot chocolate once I get back, and read some manga until Etsuko gets back, then ask her how her evening went.

That sounds nice. I think I will.  
_  


* * *

_

ICHIJO'S POV

"It's just a crush, Kaname-sama," I say with false confidence. "It will pass." _Though it may take a while for the passing to occur, _I add silently. I mean, Hikari Yagari is incredibly adorable (in personality as well as in appearance), and I find it hard to believe that my feelings for her could simply _pass_. But if I can make an outward effort, maybe I can convince him that I really _am_ making an effort to forget Hikari. I doubt I can pull it off, but it's worth a try, anyway.

He mumbles something about business to attend to, so I decide to return to the dance hall. Maybe I can find Hikari and dance with her again…

So I look through the hall (I actually go through it twice), but I can't find her. I suppose she went back to her dorm. She doesn't strike me as the type to enjoy balls, so I suppose she'd be more comfortable away from here.

It's very disappointing not to see her, but I suppose I'd better put on a good front. After all, hardly any of my classmates seem to be making an effort to mingle with the Day Class, arrogant jerks that they _can_ be. (I won't say they're truly condescending—not _all _of them, anyway—because they don't necessarily mean to come across that way. Then again, just because I can get along well with humans doesn't mean that everyone else can. I'd probably view it differently if I weren't one of their classmates.)

Then, I see Etsuko Akiyama standing by the wall. Isn't she Hikari's roommate? Well, it's worth a try, so I approach her politely and bow. "Good evening, Akiyama-san," I say with a cheerful smile, and she smiles back.

"Good evening, Ichijo-sempai." Her friends nearby giggle and stare at me, wide-eyed.

"I was wondering if you'd care to dance." I hold out my hand, and she takes it; I lead her onto the dance floor, and we begin to waltz in a rather clumsy fashion—it seems that dancing is not Etsuko's strong suit. Never mind that, I don't really care much for dancing, anyway… unless it's with someone whose company I enjoy, that is.

After a bit of small talk—the weather, the party's decorations, school, et cetera—I broach the subject. "Have you seen Hikari-san around tonight?"

Etsuko looks a little confused. "I thought you'd already danced with her," she says in a questioning manner.

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to her. I was stolen away by Sachiko Iemura." I have to give her a slightly bitter smile—god, I'm such an actor…

Her whole expression changes entirely, like she suddenly knows something. Whatever—if I had my way, Hikari would already be my girlfriend, and Etsuko would probably know about it, anyway. "Ooooh, I see," she drawls slowly, and her smile grows in the creepiest fashion. Why is it that girls have the ability to smile like that, like they're crocodiles about to bite off some unlucky guy's head? But then, she looks around. "I… I haven't seen her. Actually, last I knew, she was looking for Kain Akatsuki-sempai…"

AKATSUKI?! Aw, how can I compete with Kain's good looks…? (What reason, other than a crush on him, would she have for looking for Kain, I'd like to know.) Well, how's _that_ for disheartening… I thought she liked _me…_ I mean, we kissed and everything… Well, not every dream is meant to come true.

I guess it's for the better. I keep telling myself that, because it really is better that I don't get involved with Hikari (and I know Kain won't go after her; he's got his eyes set on Ruka). If I involved her in the affairs of the Night Class, she'd likely only get hurt (if I'm lucky, she'd only get emotionally hurt by the notion that we can't be together, because she's not virtually immortal, as I am). Hikari's better off with a human who will share her whole life with her, and who won't endanger her just by being next to her. What would she say if I told her about my identity, anyway? Aren't lovers supposed to confide in each other their secrets? I can't do that to her…

After all, we vampires aren't supposed to exist…


	3. The Summons

**_I don't own Vampire Knight! IDK if I mentioned that before, but I think you guys figured it out..._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3 – THE SUMMONS

* * *

I love the night. So peaceful, so quiet.

Perhaps I should qualify that statement: I love the night _after_ the fangirls in the Day Class have finished fawning over the Night Class like they're famous celebrities. Once they're back in their dorms, I'm happy.

Another thing, it's not necessarily the _night_ that I love—it's the serenity of solitude. The world and all its troubles just melt away when I can just sit beneath a tree and read. I suppose I prefer just reading to thinking. Thinking means facing life's problems when you would rather just relax.

And God knows, I've got _problems_.

Well, not me, exactly… it's my family. While we're not _poor_, my family is considered to be middle class. In an academy full of high class kids from truly wealthy families, I'm the "poor kid." I only made it to Cross Academy through scholarships. My older brother, did, too, but he flunked out because he couldn't concentrate. My mom's suicidal, and when she returned to the asylum, my brother took it harder than any of us, except Dad. So now, I'm the only one at Cross, until my younger sister turns fourteen.

Mom's getting worse, too. It's difficult to deal with, sometimes—Mom's state of mind, I mean. She's chronically depressed, and that makes the rest of us depressed, too, but we all have to hide our feelings for Mom's sake. Dad lost his job last week, too, and I really wonder how much longer I'll be at Cross—what little we have to pay to keep me here might need to be used to keep Mom in counseling and to put bread on the table.

Okay, enough of that.

Like I said, I've got problems.

The cold, wet grass soothes my feet as I walk toward my tree. Yes, I call it _my_ tree, because I'm the only one who ever bothers to climb trees (only one from this academy who ran around like a hooligan as a child, I'll wager), and it fits me so well… When I climb up to the third branch on the right, I can sit between two higher branches which serve as armrests. It's nature's perfect La-Z-Boy.

Another reason to climb trees at night: if you don't want to get caught by the disciplinary committee, being hidden by a bunch of leaves certainly helps. They're less likely to catch you when you're not on the ground in plain sight.

It's only been two nights since the ball, and it already feels like something out of a dream. I mean, would you believe it if you danced with your crush, and he seemed to enjoy it? I think I'm so used to the dull, mediocre, or sometimes tragic, so something that amazing… well, my mind wants to reject it as an illusion. The only things that make me rationally respond otherwise are the facts that Etsuko, too, remembers that I danced with Ichijo, that my right shoe is broken in two, and that I recall Ichijo having implied that he's got a crush on someone other than me. Why would I want to have dreamt something like _that?_ Daydreams are supposed to be happy, aren't they?

Once I think about it, it makes sense. Ichijo wouldn't fall for someone like me. I'm nobody; I'm not anything particularly special. As far as I know, no one's ever had a crush on me. I'm plain, boring, but dependable and reliable, Hikari Yagari. Even my name sounds dull.

Don't think I'm depressed or suicidal—it's not that! I just like to be realistic about my life, my dreams, and my expectations: it leaves less room for disappointment, that way. I suppose I just don't want to get my hopes up, as it were. And because I'm trying to be sensible about myself, I realize that I am not really much of a prize. I'm just… normal. With a slightly dysfunctional family.

I really couldn't say how long I've been in my tree by this point, but I'm getting tired and I probably should get some sleep before class tomorrow. I've got a test in Human Psychology tomorrow and I need to keep my grades up, or I'll lose my scholarships.

The rough calluses of my feet don't let me feel much of the rough bark as I climb down. I suppose that's another mark against me: I'm a bit of a tomboy in the sense that I like to be outside a lot and have thus developed the marks of someone who has done so. I have a farmer's tan, calluses on my hands and feet, too many freckles, and a less-than-delicate structure. I should care about that more than I do, but being outside makes me happy. I almost want to doubt that any boyfriend who would somehow deign to like someone like me wouldn't be half as much fun as just being outdoors, free and wild.

I really am a freak, aren't I?

I drop from the last branch and land on the ground with a soft _thump_! But then, I hear the sound of running footsteps on the sidewalk, and from the sound of it, they're headed in my direction. Unfortunately (at the moment, that is), the number of trees around campus can shield someone's position from view.

Soon enough, I see Yuki Cross running toward me, and I freeze. Her eyes catch mine, and she stops to stare at me with mixed fear, anger, and surprise. "Hikari-san! You aren't allowed out here at this hour…"

Well, what do I say to that? _"I know, but I like defying the rules." _I don't exactly like defiance—just, I like defying this particular rule, since I can see no feasible reason why we shouldn't be allowed outside at night. _"Oh, really? I wasn't aware." _Well, that would be a ludicrous answer. Headmaster Cross kind of drilled it into our skulls, and the disciplinary committee only enforces it. _"Sorry, I'll go back, now."_ If I was truly repentant, I wouldn't have come outside to begin with, because I know what will and won't make me feel guilty later on.

Yuki's head turns, and her short brown hair whips into her face. It's as if she's looking for something, and is distracted. I guess I didn't notice it earlier—her distraction, I mean.

"Good evening, miss." A calm, light, and vaguely amused voice sounds behind us, and we both turn. "Is this Cross Academy?"

Yuki says nothing, and I follow her lead. I look at the man who spoke. He's a little tall, perhaps, with dark blond hair and oval-shaped eyeglasses. He seems friendly enough, but there's something subtly forceful about him, something that just unnerves me…

"I apologize for visiting at such a late hour," he says with a smile. "I lost track of time at the office…"

I hear a shift in the leaves behind me and turn to look around. Is there someone else here, or is it an animal? Yuki's voice is so soft that as I turn in the grass, I don't even catch what she's saying. I turn back. I'm getting goosebumps, now… I don't like this situation one bit.

But when I look again, Yuki's got her Artemis rod out, stretched out and ready to attack (though she probably can't do much more than whomp him with one end of it, I'll wager). "…and the young lady is a guardian," says the man genially. "Then please, tell me—"

"What do you want?" she asks, but Yuki's voice is hard, like she's somehow threatened, and for the life of me, I can't imagine why! Who is this man? Why is he at Cross Academy, on the far end of campus? Why am I, too, getting the feeling that I should be _away_ from here?

My heart rate speeds up, and I gulp. Stupid adrenaline kicking in…

"—where the other guardian is," hisses the man, and he leaps for Yuki.

I am _way_ too scared to scream, but before I could've even opened my mouth, Zero is suddenly _there_, between the man and Yuki—more accurately, Zero is holding Yuki with one arm, and blocking the man's hand with his other, their fingers interlocked.

But that's not why I'm even _more_ frightened…

The man's hand was normal when I first saw him. Now, his nails are elongated, talon-like… only they're close to a foot long! Sharp, menacing, and completely… _unreal_.

I almost don't want to believe my eyes. I mean, this can't be happening—just, can't be! What is this? How am _I _now involved?

Technically, I'm not involved, but I'm too scared to move. I can't help but realize that this man means business, and if he actually is going to attack Yuki and Zero, then one, my chances are higher with them nearby; two, I'm afraid that he won't want any observers escaping to leak information of his attack and he could outrun me any day.

"What do you want with me?" Zero practically snarls at the man, who smirks at him in return.

"Zero Kiryu," he muses as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "Under order of the Senate, the highest governing body of vampires, I have come here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio."

Zero's eyes widen, but it seems like he's more shocked than scared at the verdict.

But, wait—Zero's murdered someone?!

_Vampires!?_

What is all this…?!

And that's when it hits me…

_…Ichijo smiles at me. "I guess I'm just not used to being around pretty girls…"_

_…Ichijo holds a _Bleach _book out towards me. "Wanna borrow it…?"_

_…Ichijo's white teeth gleam as he smiles. "You look so pretty in the moonlight…" but I'm distracted by his pointed teeth…_

…"_Are you afraid of me…?"_

…_the kiss…_

…"_I'm sorry, Hikari-chan… When you awaken, you will have no memory of tonight…"_

It all happened.

Everything…

Even the part about Ichijo and the Night Class being vampires…

A sharp crack jerks me out of my sudden revelation, and I watch in horror as Zero bends the man's hand backwards—he's breaking the man's wrist with sheer force!

The man's reddened face darkens into a nasty frown, and he snarls at Zero—_snarls_, like a feral animal! "How dare you break my hand!" He swats at Zero, who somehow manages to flip the vampire onto his front, where he lies there, unmoving. "Sorry," Zero mutters in a quiet voice. "I'm not willing to pay that price."

As much as I hate Zero, I find myself on his side. I don't like this strange man—or vampire, whatever he is—and I'd rather have Zero win against him. At least I know he's reasonably safe, when not crossed.

A strangled chuckle comes from the fallen vampire, which makes me wonder if Zero just knocked the wind from him. "Even if you kill me," he says weakly, "you can't escape your fate. You _will_ be executed."

"This has nothing to do with you, Yuki, so get out of here," Zero says to Yuki, who's at his back, rod out and ready to fight. She responds in the negative. I suppose that means I could potentially leave, too, but I don't think that's a good idea…

I look around, and five strange men, all wearing suits and glasses, surround us. The odds are _not_ in our favor, especially since I'll probably be no help at all in a fight.

Did I say I'm a tomboy? That's only because I spend a lot of time outside. I'm not especially tough, nor can I fight. It's not looking good.

Suddenly, there's a rushing wind that fills the area, and a bright flash follows…

And there are suddenly seven Night Class students there, materialized from nowhere, surrounding the bespectacled men. Kaname and Ichijo are among them, and I also recognize Shiki, Toya, and Seiren.

Ichijo's green-gray eyes meet mine, and he looks startled. Kaname glances at him briefly and with disdain. I'd guess it's because Kaname said that we can't be together… and they've probably figured out that I remember everything now. It's conceivable—unless I really try to put on a mask, my face can be read like an open book.

"As the Senate is well aware," Kaname says in his deep, smooth voice, "that woman did something so heinous that we cannot blame Kiryu if he did hunt her."

Exclamations were murmured throughout the circle of vampires, and they all knelt before him. "Kaname-sama!" "Kaname Kuran-sama!"

Okay, _now_ I'm even more confused. One, why are they bowing to _Kaname_? Is he some kind of noble? That… doesn't make sense…

Then again, it would explain Kaname's ever-pompous and regal manner. He seems to have been bred for royalty, manners and all.

I suppose I'll just have to find out…

"Tell me," he says quietly. "Why should Kiryu be executed? To protect the so-called sanctity of purebloods?"

"Kaname-sama," says a blond vampire with a ponytail, keeping his eyes to the ground. "We cannot accomplish our mission if you, a pureblood, stand in our way. Please stay back, your comrades, too."

"This academy is dear to me," Kaname says in a slightly more forceful tone. "I do not want this place spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance by the Senate's henchmen."

"But—"

The ponytailed man is interrupted by a soft, dull booming sound, and when I look, his arm is lying a few feet away on the ground. Blood pools around it creepily.

I've mentioned before that I like to read, and I often read novels as well as manga. However, there's something oddly real and nauseating about seeing that much actual blood… I don't know how to put it… Suffice it to say that I am incredibly stunned by this move, and I can only try to stifle my horror by closing my eyes and holding my hands into fists. I keep telling myself to think happy thoughts, happy thoughts…

"Leave now," I hear Kaname Kuran say in the most chilling voice I'd ever heard.

Again, a rough wind blows through the clearing, and the Senate's vampires are gone, as if turned to dust and blown away.

I let go a shuddering breath and look around. Kaname turns to Yuki and Zero, saying softly, "Are you all right?"

I decide that I can leave, now, but… I _really_ want some answers. I turn to see Ichijo staring a little helplessly at me, as though trying to say silently that he _wants _to talk, but can't. I bite my lip and sullenly walk back toward my dormitory, but I turn just before rounding the corner behind the stone wall that encloses the Sun Dorm, and point to it quickly—Ichijo's still watching, and he watches me.

"Ichijo." Kaname's voice is louder than I expected.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Find the girl and remove her memories of everything."

There is a pause. "Yes, Kaname-sama," he answers in a soft, dull voice, and I hear footsteps approaching me. Part of me says that if I run and hide, or if I manage to make it to the Sun Dorm in time, that Ichijo can't take my memories, but I probably wouldn't be able to run quickly enough. And besides, I need to talk to Ichijo, despite the fact that I won't even remember it tomorrow…

"Hikari!?"

"AHH!" I stumble backwards and fall on my rump in the wet grass, which just aggravates me. Ichijo stands there, but quickly kneels down to help me up.

"I'm sorry…"

I shake my head. "You just startled me…" I pause. "I think I've had enough startling experiences for one night, too."

That makes him chuckle. "I don't think that _startling_ really covers it…"

"Well, I can try and save face, can't I?" I mumbled with a smirk. Ichijo smiles and reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Can I ask you a few things?"

This seems to surprise him, and he tilts his head with a confused look, but his long bangs fall into his eyes; he glares at them half-heartedly before tossing his head to remove his hair from his vision. "I suppose so, but I…" He sighs. "I'm going to have to wipe your memory again, so it might not make that much of a difference." He looks to the side for a moment, then meets my gaze again. "Then again, I have a few things to tell you, too, so…" He smiles crookedly and gestures to the grass, where we both sit, our backs against the stone wall.

"What the heck is going on!?" I ask quickly, eyes wide and probably scared-looking. "Who is Shizu-o-whatsherface, why did Zero murder her, what's a pureblood, and why were those creepy meganes here?" (1)

Ichijo chuckles again. " 'A few things,' huh?" He smiles at me, and I manage to look mildly sheepish. "In order… well, it'll probably be easier to answer with the pureblood question, first." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "We vampires have a kind of hierarchy. For those of us who are vampire-born—that is, we were never human—there are three kinds: commoners, aristocrats, and purebloods. The common vampires, well, they have a bit more human blood in them, and they're at the bottom of the caste pyramid. The aristocrats have pur_er_ blood, that is, mostly vampire blood, and a lot of us have special powers."

"So you're an aristocrat?" I ask then, a little disappointed. Why does everyone here have to be so freaking rich?! Even Ichijo's an _aristocrat_? Who uses that term anymore? It's so… archaic…

He nods, but his expression is a little bored. "Yeah. Everyone in the Night Class is an aristocrat, except Kaname, who is a pureblood. There are only a handful in this world anymore, and they're like vampire royalty. Kaname is rather like a prince, by human standards, and has the power and right to command any other vampire to do his will."

"Figures," I mutter, and turn away.

Ichijo laughs lightly. "Do you dislike Kaname?"

I roll my eyes and look back at him. "He's trying to keep me from ever seeing you! Plus he's kind of a jerk, from what I can tell," I add thoughtfully. "No, I don't like him."

He shrugs. "Well, he's not all bad, I suppose, but I can see why you don't like him, anyway."

"So… what about Zero murdering some chick?" My eyes snap open as I realize something. "Zero killed a pureblood, didn't he?"

Ichijo nods silently. "Yes, he did. She was insane, and she'd slaughtered his family in front of him, then allowed him to live. She's the one who turned him into a vampire in the first place."

WHAT?! "Zero's a vampire…?!"

"Yes. He hates it—his family was one of the most respected vampire hunter families in existence, but Shizuka Hio killed them and turned Zero."

"So _that's_ why he's always so moody…"

"Probably, yeah."

A comfortable silence falls between us as I contemplate what I've just been told. I smell the faint scent of Ichijo—it's rather like a cologne, only much more subtle and soft… I can't even describe it, really…

Warm…

He smells warm. I can't tell how or why, but he just _does_.

"I still have your manga."

"Didn't I tell you to keep it?" he asks, amused.

"I thought you meant for the duration of the ball."

"Well, it's a good thing you still have it, because now, after I wipe your memory, I won't have a reason to see you, since I could just as easily buy a new book, but _you_ will want to return it, so you'll have to seek me out," he concludes cheerfully. I feel a slight, cool weight on my hand, and see that Ichijo's own hand lies partially atop mine. I smile, and his fingers curl around mine gently.

"Good point." I stop, recalling that Ichijo had something he'd wanted to say to me, and now, I might be able to imagine what it is… "Didn't you want to tell me something?"

He instantly stiffens a little, becoming a bit nervous and scattered, which makes me smile. Ichijo really is cute. "Oh! I, er… well… at the ball, I was going to talk to you…" Ichijo stops and exhales slowly, like he's stalling. He turns his head toward me and looks me in the eye. "First… why did you leave the ball early?"

I frowned at that. "How did you know?"

"I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you. Akiyama-san said you'd gone looking for Akatsuki."

"Yeah, she'd wanted to dance with Kain-sempai, so I tried to find him, but—" I stopped. "I couldn't find him and got bored," I finished lamely. I'm not going to tell him that I eavesdropped on Ichijo and Kaname!

Ichijo raises a calm eyebrow.

Did I mention that I'm not a good liar, either?

"Why did you leave?"

"No!" I protest with a slightly guilty look, and Ichijo smiles knowingly. He stares at me, smilingly, and I stare right back… I won't smile. I will not smile. I will… not… smile… no, don't, don't—! Okay, so his smile is very infectious, and I can't help it, but I look away quickly.

"Come on," he says, laughing softly.

"I… might've heard you talking to Kaname… about having a crush on someone… and guessed it was someone else…"

His eyebrows go up, and his lips form a distinct "o." "I see…" he says, and I watch as his cheeks turn a little pink.

He's blushing!! That makes me grin despite myself, and I giggle at him. "You're blushing, Ichijo-san!"

He smiles right back. "I… was trying to convince Kaname-sama that I'm going to _forget about you_, which is a lie, because I'm not going to try at all. I'd rather not."

So he _was_ talking about me…! (In retrospect, it makes sense—I mean, in Japan, you don't kiss someone for nothing, not like in America or Europe. So he's got a crush on _me_… doesn't care about my "family status," and he _isn't _going to "forget about me!")

He chuckles, then. "Well, I guess we're even, because I thought you had a crush on Akatsuki."

I grin. "Nope. That's Etsuko."

"So… I hope you'll forgive my forwardness, but… does that mean that… you like me?"

I feel like I'm back in junior high, adolescent awkwardness and all. But at the same time, those butterflies in my stomach are what convince me that this is real, that I'm actually going to get to tell him this… I haven't had this feeling for a very long time (except when we were beneath the tree earlier, and when I was getting ready for the ball… but those don't count). I have to look away at the ground, because I feel so self-conscious. My face gets warm, and I nod as I bite my lip.

I can't resist looking back, and Ichijo smiles, his face practically lit up. He leans in and kisses my cheek quickly, and my attempts to not smile fail even _more _miserably than before. Which is saying something. "I should be asking _you_ that," I mumble, but I'm pretty sure that the kiss, hand-holding, and nervous attitude are all adding up to a resounding "yes."

"Hey, Ichijo-san—"

"You can call me Takuma," he offers.

I swallow and backtrack. "Takuma-san, then. Um, why are you bothering to tell me all this if you're going to wipe my memory anyway?"

"Well, I figure you'll probably find out again, soon enough." He smiles. "I have some plans to get around Kaname's restrictions, but I won't tell you, because I want to surprise you." He's grinning now, like he's extremely excited and pleased with himself, and I have to chuckle at him.

"Okay…"

The clock tower on campus tolls out the midnight hour, which makes me jump. "Oh, shoot, I've got to go to bed!" I say quickly. "I've got a test tomorrow…"

"Oh, we'd better not waste time, then," he agrees. "You should've told me earlier; I'd have been briefer."

I shake my head. "I like spending time with you, Takuma-san."

He smiles softly, but is soon replaced by a look of resignation. "Sorry, Hikari-chan…"

"It's okay," I reply as he places his hand on my forehead. "I know you'd rather not…"

He nods, and his face is the last thing I see…

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I stretch out my arms to catch Hikari as she falls limp, unconscious from her memory wipe. I'm strangely cheerful, considering I just wiped my crush's memory of my identity and half of our experiences together…

I know, it's diabolical.

Well, can you blame me if I just… tweaked her mind a bit? She'll only remember that we rescued her, Zero, and Yuki from a group of thugs, and that we confessed our feelings after a short conversation. To her, we won't be vampires. To her, I'm just a guy who likes her, and who knows what she really DID know, and with the proper catalyst, will know once more. I'm not even stepping outside the boundaries Kaname set for me, because he said to erase her memory, and I did, of all the things he would've wanted me to erase. I just… didn't erase every memory of me.

I told you it was diabolical.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I wake up the next morning, and it's a normal day…

Oh, crap, no it's not. I have a test in Human Psychology this morning.

Hm. Well, lying here in bed won't do anything for that, so I get up and get ready for classes. I see the manga Takuma lent me on the night stand, and I tuck it into my backpack on a whim. I'm really not sure why, as I probably won't see him unless I attend the Night Class Parade tonight (which I won't, but it's a little tempting… I mean, I'd really like to see him again, despite the prospect of squealing girls around me).

I go to class, I complete my test with a degree of satisfaction, and at noon, it's time for lunch. I want to go outside, since it's actually warming up, and as I walk across the grounds to take my lunch beneath my tree, I stop…

Takuma is sitting beneath my tree, clad in a grey hooded sweatshirt under a black blazer and a pair of designer jeans, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

I've frozen in place, and after a few seconds of dumb silence, finally bow to him. "Hello, Takuma-san! I… didn't expect to see you here!"

"I thought I'd come and eat lunch with you," he says warmly, and pats a spot on the grass next to him. "How was the test?"

"It… was okay, I guess," I say, shrugging and slinging my backpack onto the grass before I sit down.

"Good, good…" He nods and pauses. "Hey… what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow is Friday. I'd planned to stay in my dorm and read a good book, but…

"What did you have in mind?" I hedge.

"Going to town for dinner."

I am so glad that I didn't take that first sip of juice, because I would've spit it out in my surprise. My eyes go wide and I inhale. Is… is Takuma seriously asking me this…? I mean, really…?

"That sounds great!" I say with a grin.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I smile at her acceptance. "Great. I'll pick you up in front of your dorm at seven."

Die… ah… bolical. This is the second time in less than twenty-four hours I've gone behind Kaname-sama's back, and I hardly feel bad about it. He may be my "best friend," but I know he's hiding something from me, now. He's seemed so detached lately, and I think it's got something to do with Shizuka Hio's murder. In fact, I'm sure of it.

I recall when my grandfather told me to "watch" Kaname's moves. I am beginning… to suspect that he was onto something…

And now…

I really shouldn't think about it. I mean, why should I bother depressing myself with my friend's secrets concerning the death of one of our kind, especially if my friend happens to be behind it somehow, when there's a beautiful girl sitting right beside me. A beautiful girl who thinks that we vampires don't exist…

That… I don't exist… in a sense.

* * *

(1—A "megane" is a Japanese term for a person who wears glasses.)

_

* * *

_

I'se proud of my update speed. Review? :3


	4. Dates are Overrated

_Hey, I'm so proud! Look at my update speed! I'm really getting into this story... sorry to all who are reading my current Death Note story; I'll finish it, I promise! I'm just more excited about this one at present. ^^_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 – DATES ARE OVERRATED**

* * *

It's almost seven o'clock, and I can't even begin to say how nervous I am. I'm going on a date with Takuma (a double date, actually, he explained yesterday at lunch; we're going with two other Night Class students, Senri Shiki and Rima Toya)…

Actually, he described it more as "hanging out." The way he sounded, the underlying implication was that he was a little afraid he might scare me somehow if he classified it as a date, so we're "hanging out." With another established couple. Out to dinner, and he's paying.

It's definitely a date.

But his conscientious spirit is incredibly sweet.

I have to smile at the memory of him asking. He acted so casual, so confident, but I could tell he felt pretty nervous about it. But then, he also seemed somehow amused…

But that's probably me reading too much into this. I mean, that's ridiculous. Why would he be amused?

"Hey, Hikari-chan," comes a familiar voice to the side, and there stands Takuma, a charming smile on his face. Behind him stand Shiki and Toya, looking kind of bored. "This is Senri Shiki and Rima Toya," he says calmly, as though there is absolutely no social distinction whatsoever between us, much less attitudinal differences.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiki-sempai, Toya-sempai," I say with a smile, bowing briefly to them in turn. "I guess you already know, but I'm Hikari Yagari."

Toya's face darkens for just a moment, but she nods in a very polite manner; Shiki takes a bored look in my direction, gives me a "look-down," and nods his own head.

Takuma offers his arm to me with a smile, and we set off for the trail that will take us around the lake. It'll probably take the better part of an hour to reach town, but we're not allowed off campus without permission, and a car would definitely draw some attention…

The leaves crackle and crunch underfoot as we walk down the trail. It's weird, having to take a guy's arm—I mean, it's adorable, don't get me wrong! But it's so old-fashioned… so much so that I find it even cuter!

I'm a little afraid of speaking, as I don't want to make a bad impression on Takuma's friends. No doubt my position in the Day Class has already prompted them to form a less-than-reputable opinion of me. Stupid Kaname and Aido fangirls with their lack of judgment and real character…

"Hey, don't worry about them," Takuma whispers to me as we walk along the lakeside. "They may not seem friendly at first, but they're all right. They're just… well, you'll have to prove to them that you're not like the other Day Class girls, I guess." He chuckles quietly.

"Oh." His tone tells me that he actually believes I'm not like the other Day Class girls, which definitely pleases _me_. "Takuma-san, aren't you skipping class for this…?"

"We have the night off," he says with a cheery smile, and continues to walk, the open coat waving out behind him slightly. This amuses me—his long coat. It's a deep blue-gray with two rows of buttons, a belt, and a high collar. It's obviously from a designer—probably everything he owns is, now that I think about it. I've never seen any clothes like his, nor any clothes that didn't look tailored to fit him properly. There are never any tags or labels on his clothes; they're always of the highest quality…

I say all this like I've seen him wear much else besides his school uniform. I've only ever seen him wearing casual clothing twice, and this is the second time. I still think he only ever wears designer clothes.

We finally reach town and Takuma leads us to a small café. We sit in a corner booth and order. To my surprise, it's only an ordinary café; nothing fancy. I half-expected a five-star restaurant, but I'm grateful, all the same. I didn't dress for anything better than this, and I certainly wouldn't have had the means to pay for it. Even though Takuma told me that he was paying for my meal, I would've liked to have enough money to be able to cover the cost, just in case.

"Toya-sempai," I say a little timidly, trying to put on a brave front (I don't address Shiki because I'm afraid that Toya will think I'm after Shiki). "What classes are you and Shiki-sempai taking?"

Toya, looking a little bored with the entire ordeal, says calmly, "I'd expect they're similar to yours, only higher-level. Microeconomics, calculus, trigonometry, engineering, biochemistry, classic Japanese, English, and French."

My eyes widen. "Engineering? Biochemistry?! Those sound… very difficult!" I give a wide-eyed smile of admiration, but I fear I look too impressed. I'm probably nothing more than a country bumpkin to these people.

"Not really," she says with a sigh. "The issue is more trying to stay awake in class. That's the hard part."

"I know," Shiki drawls. "The instructors are ridiculously boring. The least they could do would be to _try_ to make things interesting."

"_I'm_ just thankful that we even offer biochemistry," Takuma adds. "How many other academies offer it to their students?"

"They certainly don't offer it in the Day Class," I mumble, a little sheepishly. I knew it; they think we're all dumb. Not that I particularly want to study biochemistry; that's a little too over-my-head. Besides, I'm not really a science person. Come to think of it, I don't really have an area of expertise… I'm just… normal, talentless me…

I suppose that could make a good enough conversation starter. "Biochemistry… that's so cool. I wish I could be good at something like that. What's your favorite subject?" I look at Shiki, this time, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

Shiki raises his hand to cover a lazy yawn, and pauses before finally saying, "Art class, I guess. It's all right."

"You just like it because you don't have to work at it," Toya replies in a languid tone. I'm noticing more and more that their demeanors are incredibly snooty and condescending, but in a subtle way. It's as though they think that the entire world is just too boring for them, and they're deigning to put up with it, anyway. "My favorite is Japanese."

"I think Statistics might be my favorite," Takuma muses, propping his chin in his hand.

Toya and Shiki both smirk at that, and roll their eyes. They _are_ a lot alike… "Predictable," Toya says with a chuckle.

"Must run in the family," Shiki mutters.

I frown in confusion, and look at Takuma.

"She doesn't know," Toya scoffs, and she smirks again. "His grandfather is the head of the Ichijo Group."

What.

The.

Heck.

I seriously want to disappear right now… I had no idea he was related to _that_ Ichijo! Takuma seems so kind and caring, so down-to-earth… and while he may be rich, I wouldn't have expected him to be _that_ rich… Oh, I must seem like an absolute _retard_ right now… a hillbilly… a backwoods nothing who will never amount to anything…

Well, that last one is probably very accurate, but I'd rather not appear like a nothing in front of such important people! I seriously wonder if Shiki and Toya aren't somehow related to rich and famous families.

Shiki gives an amused smile and chuckle that hold a very patronizing edge to them. "Yes, _that_ Ichijo Group," he says slowly.

Okay, Ichijo Group or no, Night Class or Three-O'clock-Slump Class, I'm fed up with Shiki and Toya. They're arrogant snobs and I'd really like to give them a piece of my mind, but I can't do that outright. Fine. I've got a thing or two up my sleeve; I'm not entirely dumb.

"Oh, yeah?" I say boldly. "Well, _my _grandfather works in a watch-making factory."

I take it back. I am dumb. Completely. I'm miserable, now. I'm spending way too much time focusing on Toya and Shiki than on Takuma, who is the entire reason I'm here. I'd thought that my comment would be funny… I mean, it's the kind of thing I might say to Etsuko if she mentioned something vaguely important, like going to a foreign country. She always laughs afterwards… and…

Shiki and Toya both stare at me for several seconds before bursting into laughter. It's impossible to really tell by the sound of it if they're mocking me, snubbing me, or if they honestly think that I'm funny, but I'm not looking up from my plate to see for myself. I'm pretty sure that they're not laughing at the joke.

I hear Takuma's ringing laugh beside me, and I want to cry. I'll bet he finds me stupid, now, too. I really wish I could learn to keep a better reign on my temper; maybe then I could save myself from "open mouth, insert foot" moments like this.

"Hikari-chan, you're funny." I hear the smile in Takuma's voice, and he doesn't sound at all arrogant. Nothing but good-natured amusement in his voice… I chance a look at him, only to see that he's smiling broadly at me… smiling like he really found it funny—not _me_, but the joke. Which was the entire goal.

I feel myself blush a little and smile back. Maybe this isn't a total disaster, after all.

Dinner continues, and Shiki and Toya are a little friendlier. I catch some derisive comments and hints at me and my station, but I try to ignore them. If I thought I stood a chance, I might have tried to argue back, but I don't think it's worth the effort. After all, I probably won't end up building much of a relationship with either of them. Why bother?

After we leave the café, we split up into pairs—Shiki and Toya, and Takuma and me. The plan is to meet back in front of the café by ten, which gives us a bit over an hour to do whatever we want in town.

I simply stand there under the awning of the café, Takuma by my side, as we watch Shiki and Toya go their way. I hear him sigh. "I'm sorry about all that," he apologizes softly, but sincerely. "I should've known that they'd be rude, but I didn't want to believe it. I mean, Shiki's okay…"

I'm getting the idea that Takuma is one of those kind of two-sided people, in the sense that he runs with two crowds: the preppy upper-class and… me. I guess I'm not a crowd, but it seems so weird that Takuma could even fit in with such jerks, and still be such a caring, considerate person. He certainly didn't get his manners from his friends; that's for sure. "It's okay," I say. I only mean that I'll get over it; it really wasn't _okay_ at all. However, I don't want to make him feel badly. However, I'd thought that if I got along with his friends, then… well, it might improve my chances…

Guess that idea's shot down.

"No, it's not okay," he insists. "I hope I can make up for their behavior… What would you recommend?"

His green eyes are searching me with an earnestness that scares me a little. "It's not a big deal, Takuma-san! It's not like it was the first time, or the last. I'll be fine." I smile to show him that I'm seriously over it, but he doesn't seem to buy that.

He's silent for several moments, but he then nods his head in one direction. "Follow me."

I do so. "Where are we going?"

Now, he's smiling. "You'll see."

Takuma leads me through crowds of people, around and past shops of all different shapes, sizes, and natures. Finally, he turns in front of an old brick building—it's obviously over one hundred years old—and opens the door for me. Inside, illumined by old, dim bulbs in three cheap imitation chandeliers along the ceiling, sit shelves upon shelves of books.

It's a bookstore—not just _any_ bookstore, but a privately owned one. It's old, has all the old furnishings (with the exception of the electricity), is musty-smelling, dark, and _amazing_. The entire place smells of old book. All sorts of brand-new books of every size, shape, and genre, line the shelves, and as I look along the walls, I see a few glassed in cases housing ancient tomes bound in canvas and leather, books from ages past.

This place should be called "Heaven."

Seeing my expression (no doubt, _glowing_ could describe it), Takuma chuckles and places his hand gently between my shoulder blades, propelling me forward. "Come on…"

He steers me around the shelves, but I'm not even paying attention to him anymore. Currently, I'm flipping through the pages of a new novel by one of my favorite authors, subtracting its cost from my pocket money. I don't really have much, and I probably won't get any more before the end of the year, so I can't overspend… and it _is_ expensive, but I love this author! I really need to buy it…!

Maybe I should wait for the paperback to come out. That would undoubtedly be cheaper… but if I don't buy anything else for the next three months, I could make my remaining money last…

No. I really shouldn't. What if an emergency comes up? I don't have a lot of money and I should save what I have. After all, Dad has no job anymore, so we might need my pocket money for something…

"Wow, that didn't take long," Takuma remarks with a quick chuckle, and I quickly close the book before sighing and reluctantly putting it back on the shelf. I grin at Takuma. "Getting something else, then, huh?"

I shrug noncommittally. "I might go back to it later," I tell him, then I smile. "Hey, you might want to go find whatever you want to get. If you follow me, you'll probably get bored."

He grins in understanding. He knows precisely what I'm talking about. "I do the exact same thing," he admits. "Meet you at the front in half an hour?"

"Sounds good."

I turn back to the shelf I'm on, then slowly meander to the left, my eyes scanning the shelves for any and all titles that catch my eye. I know that this will be yet another disappointment, but Takuma's intentions are good, and it's been so long since I've been in a bookstore that it feels good to be here, even if I can't buy anything. After perusing some novels and several manga, I head over to the shelves full of older books, which I discover are for sale at astronomical prices. Still, I can't help but be in awe of them… so old, so beautiful… so aromatic…

Yes, I love the smell of old book. Sue me.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

It's so sad to watch Hikari deny herself the pleasure of buying any books because of a lack of pocket money. Why else would she stare at the shelves so longingly, so hungrily? It's like watching a penniless, starving man peer into the window of a fancy restaurant he can't afford.

Now, I have a dilemma: what to buy for Hikari? I can't buy her everything she's looked at, mostly because she would freak out and hide in her room. I know that much about her—she's a little scared to accept gifts, but not unwilling. If I buy her too much, I may never see her again. She'll think I'm under the impression that her family is dirt-poor. She's just got limited means; she's not a charity case.

I stay near her, and I know she can't see me because she's paying too much attention to the books. I see her eyes light up now and again, but especially with two volumes: the first novel she picked up, and the eighth _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ volume. As it's one of her favorites, I'd assume she's read a good deal of the series, but doesn't own them all. Very well. I'll buy volume eight and the other novel for her.

Twenty-five minutes have passed, so I take my own selections (three more manga and a paperback novel) to the counter along with the books I've chosen for Hikari. Knowing her, she won't be up here until the last minute…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

This is so depressing. Why can't I just have a little money? It isn't much to buy a manga… I mean, really!

I suppose I'm being ungrateful. I've got a roof over my head, I'm at an excellent school getting a great education, I've got dry, clean, whole clothes on my back, and enough belongings to be comfortable. When I look at that, I seem like a brat to be so sad over the inability to buy a few frivolities.

Even so, I can't help but want them… I mean…

BOOKS!

I sigh and walk towards the front of the store to meet back with Takuma, both bummed and glad to be leaving. I know I can't stay much later, anyway—the store is closing soon. There he is, leaning against the door like a male model. The more I get to know him, the more I realize that Takuma is so far out of my league, it isn't even funny. I shouldn't get too comfortable with him, because he'll probably tire of me, soon.

Oh, I sound so angst-y and self-pitying! I'm only trying to be realistic, to prepare myself for future disappointment! I hate it when I get my heart set on something, only to have it snatched away. To me, that's one of the worst feelings ever. I try to take precautions against it. I suppose I'd better just enjoy what time I have with Takuma…

He smiles at me and, again, opens the door. He's such a gentleman; I love it. Once we're outside, we get to talking again. We seem to click so well… there's something so easy and friendly about Takuma's manner that makes my heart pound… I can tell that the breakup (if it could be called that; we're not even really dating yet) is going to hurt… but it'll sure as heck leave me some good memories.

Hardly any of the shops are open anymore. It must be getting late. I shiver in the chill wind, and Takuma glances over. "Where's your jacket?"

That's when I realize it…

"Oh, darn it, I left it back in the café!" I say with a disappointed tone. I hate it when I do that. "I guess we'll have to go back and get it…"

"It's no big deal," Takuma says cheerfully. "It's only a short walk."

We make our way to the café, and he enters it to retrieve the coat while I wait outside. The crowds are significantly thinner; there are hardly any pedestrians in sight. I look down the side of the café building, down the alley. On the side of the brick wall is painted an old advertisement for a mill company. I smile; I love seeing sights out of the past like that. They're part of an older, happier time in history… Sometimes I wonder if I was really born in the right time. I probably would've done better in the nineteen-twenties and –thirties.

I hear a whirring sound behind me and turn. It's probably just a stray cat or something; I pay it no heed.

I wonder what this mill company sold? I can't make out all the words… I think I see the word "flour," but there's something that might be "steel"… I'm not sure…

There it is again! It's the sound of a soft footstep on the ancient, cracked brick pavement of the alley. I thought I'd only imagined it, but…

Cold—

Tight—

All I know is that someone's hand is around my throat from behind, and another arm is anchoring my body against theirs… How did this happen? Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have gone into the alley… Takuma, where are you?!

And now, I can't even scream! I can't do anything… I hate being helpless—hate, hate, hate it! Why can't I just keep my head out of the clouds for five minutes, enough to—

Okay, calm down, Hikari. What can you do to get out of this? First, you need to know this guy's intentions. Is he trying to kill me, rape me, kidnap me, what?

I hear a hissing voice in my ear. "No one warned you about dark alleyways?" Something moist and _disgusting_ presses against my neck, and I realize it's the man's _tongue_. Oh, geez—oh, man…

I'm trying _so_ hard not to freak out right now…

It's not working very well, because I'm hyperventilating.

Come on, Hikari! You've got legs—_use them!!_

I kick backwards, and the man grunts; it's only enough for him to just loosen his grip, and I start to squirm and kick in his grasp. He's distracted, now, which may give me enough time to draw someone's attention, or maybe Takuma's out of the café by now…

"…Hikari?"

"I don't know. I thought she was with you."

"We haven't seen her."

It's Takuma, Shiki, and Toya! The man's hand is still over my mouth, so I can't make a lot of noise, but… Ew, gross…

This is no time to think about what's gross! Do it!

I bite down on the man's hand, and he growls something about "stupid humans." My eyes are searching frantically, and the man's arm tightens around my waist while the other presses down harder over my mouth. I feel myself being carried… Then the rough brick wall presses into my front, and he leans over me from behind, pinning me to the wall. Am I about to get raped?!

No! Please, this can't be happening!! Please…

I hear a sharp _whoosh_ and feel rough pain in my right hip and on my left cheek, but the pressure is gone, and I fall to the pavement. There is a nasty, wet-sounding _shluck_ and a splatter, followed by a thud, and silence.

I roll over, only now cognizant of the dull sting in my knees and on my palm. I'm bleeding in nearly half a dozen places, but they're minor hurts—nothing a little hydrogen peroxide and a few bandages couldn't fix. I look up to see Takuma kneeling beside me, only he's got some dark splotches on his coat. I realize that they're spots of blood, and I look over to see that my attacker is now… gone? All I see is a bit of dirt and dust that I hadn't before noticed, but there's blood on the bricks around it…

Takuma gives me a nervous, watery smile and looks me over. "Hikari-chan… are you okay?"

I blink. "I'm not hurt… but I'm confused," I finally say. "Takuma… what happened?"

"You were being attacked. I think I scared him off, and Shiki's trying to catch him right now."

"What's with all the blood…? And that… that pile of sand?" Why is it _over_ the blood, and completely blood-free? What in the world is going on here?

"Ah—it's nothing. But you're injured. We need to do something about that."

"I'm _fine_, Takuma-san; I've had way worse scrapes than this, before. Tell me what happened!" Why isn't he telling me the truth? What's going on?

I'm actually a little _angry_, now… though I'm not sure why. I was almost raped, and I'm angry. Not scared, not sad… angry.

Takuma pauses and his eyes flick to one side. "I… ah…" He frowns a little, as though at a loss to explain. "I'm not sure how to say this, even…" He bites his lip a little nervously…

I see it, then…

His teeth… two pointed teeth, like a vampire's…

Vampire!

Night Class—

Senate—

Zero—

Purebloods—

Kaname—

"HOW MANY TIMES IS KANAME KURAN GOING TO GET IN THE WAY?!" I blurt out in frustration.

Takuma blinks at me in surprise, then lets loose a surprised chuckle. "Ah… I can't answer that… but I take it this means I don't have to explain anything?"

"Can I come out, now?" comes Shiki's voice.

"Yes," says Takuma in a weary tone. He sighs heavily, then gestures to the pile of sand. "That's your attacker. A level E vampire—that is, he was once a human, was turned vampire, and went insane. It's what happens to all humans who are turned."

I blink at the heap. It explains a lot…

Funnily enough, that's when I notice the sword. Takuma was blocking it from my view with his body, but as he shuffles aside, I can see it plainly. It's got fresh blood all over it, which tells me that Takuma used it to get rid of my attacker.

Silence holds sway for several long moments; the only audible sounds are that of a slight breeze and heavy breathing. "Thank you, Takuma-san," I say softly, and he leans forward toward me until his forehead rests against mine.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Does this mean I won't get my memory erased anymore…?"

His laugh is soft, but genuine, and he slowly stands and offers me a hand up. His coat then drops onto my shoulders (I'm not sure where my coat is, now, but I'm hoping that I didn't leave it at the now-closed bookstore), and with one arm around me protectively, he leads me away from the alley. "Shiki, grab that, will you…?" he asks lightly—I assume he's referring to the sword. "Let's get back…"

"I'll second that."

* * *

We return to the academy before Shiki and Toya do so (they wanted to stay, and Takuma didn't argue), andTakuma takes me to the headmaster's office, where the nurse's office is located. He says I need to get some bandages as soon as possible. I know I do need bandages, but we have to get inside where there's light if we're going to see the extent of the damage.

We both run quickly across campus for the headmaster's residence—I'd rather not think of the entire Night Class currently being tempted by the smell of my blood—and get inside. Takuma leads me to the nurse's office, where I sit down on one of the cots with a sigh.

"I'll go explain things to the headmaster; he's probably already heard us…"

"Ichijo-san…?" comes a sleepy voice, and I hear a yawn. Headmaster Cross pokes his head in the doorway at us, and I see his half-lidded eyes suddenly widen at the sight of me. "Yagari-san! What are you doing…?"

"She's injured, Headmaster," Takuma explains calmly.

"What? How did this happen?! Oh, no; oh no…" He pads into the room (I notice with amusement his pink bunny slippers and gray bathrobe) rather quickly to fetch the bandages.

Takuma and I exchange glances. How are we going to explain this…?

So I open my mouth to speak. "Headmaster, we—"

"It's my fault, sir," says Takuma quickly, and Cross turns around quickly with an incredulous stare. "No, no, I didn't do that to her, sir, no!" he adds hastily, shaking his head. "What I mean was, I took Hikari-chan to town with me, and she forgot her jacket in the café, so I went back for it, but she got attacked by a level E. It was taken care of, but she was hurt in the process."

Cross's brows draw together in a troubled manner, and he looks over at me, as though to inspect my expression as a verification of his story.

I nod. "That's about the long and short of it."

"You aren't supposed to leave campus without permission…" Cross mumbles distractedly as he sets a few gauze pads on the cot; he then turns to find some more bandages.

"I apologize, sir, for doing so," Takuma says calmly. "I assure you, it will not happen again." I notice that he's not ratting out Shiki or Toya. "Please don't punish Hikari-chan for this…"

"She's been _punished_ enough already," Cross says in a rather sardonic tone. "But I'll leave Kaname to decide your punishment."

"Yes, sir."

"Takuma, you deal with this—I've got to go fetch Yuki…" With that, he leaves in a flurry of slippers and billowing robe.

Takuma smirks at Cross's departure and sits down on the cot beside me. He looks down at my right side, which now burns a little. Upon lifting my shirt a bit, I see that I have four regular gashes from what was presumably the vampire's claws. Great. Takuma gives a slight hissing sound and reaches for the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball. "This may sting…"

It does, but it's not unbearable. The cuts aren't even terribly deep. "Thank you, Takuma-san, for saving me."

"You're welcome." His tone is gentler, now. "I'm sorry tonight was so terrible. I, ah, bought you something to maybe cheer you up, but I don't know if two books can make up for a vampire attack." He chuckles nervously and shifts the cotton ball in his fingers.

My eyes widen. "You didn't have to…"

"I thought it would compensate for Shiki and Toya," he continues, but I'm not sure if that's really his motive. Then again, it's hard to tell, because that seems like something he'd do, anyway. He sets the cotton ball down on a piece of tissue, then turns to pick up his sack of purchases from the bookstore. After rummaging around inside it, he produces two volumes: the eighth book in the _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ and the novel I'd looked at when we'd first entered the store.

"Thank you! That's so nice of you, Takuma-san!" I say happily, and I mean it. "And maybe they don't really make up for all that happened, but they certainly help." I smile at him cheerfully.

We stare at each other silently for several more seconds, and Takuma's expression begins to degrade into what appears to be a half-awake drunken stupor.

I frown. "Are you all right?"

Takuma leans back and gathers himself, and raises one hand to scratch the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Hikari-chan… you just smell so good…" He smiles half-heartedly.

I'm not entirely sure what to say in response to that… This is the first time he's ever insinuated that he wants my blood, and I want him to be happy… but I can't very well just let him start sucking me dry. I don't know if I trust him _that_ far—can you blame me, after I just got attacked by an insane vampire? And I recall that he once said something about no drinking blood on campus.

But I get an idea. I pick up one of the gauze pieces and hold it to my knee, which is still open. I watch the crimson start to seep into it slowly, and press a little harder. It hurts to do that, yes, but it's not terrible. About half a minute later, the gauze is pretty red and fairly wet, so I hold it out to Takuma. "Does this help?"

He looks at the blood-soaked gauze in surprise. "You really shouldn't do that," he says softly, but he takes it and stuffs it in his mouth to suck on it. "Wow… you're incredible, Hikari-chan," he mumbles in a muffled voice; he closes his eyes as he leans back against the wall. "Thanks…"

After he's finished with the gauze (which is now only a pale pink), Takuma drops it into the waste basket, and he places his hand on my head. "I'm going to stand outside for a bit…"

I guess it's because the smell of my blood is getting to be too much for him. But I'm not alone for long. Soon enough, Kaname Kuran is there, followed by Headmaster Cross. "Please leave us," Kaname says in his soft, forceful voice, and the headmaster meekly bows and retreats.

"Good evening, Kuran-sama," I say flatly.

"Yagari-san." Kaname stares down at me calmly. "Perhaps it would help if I explain things. You and Ichijo cannot be together because of your natures. You are human; he is a vampire. It would be far too easy for him to lose control, as the level E did earlier this evening."

I frown. "Takuma-san wouldn't do that! He's way too nice—and he knows his limits. Didn't you just see him outside?"

"Yes, hungry and frustrated." Kaname's gaze is cool and straight. Emotionless, almost. "These few injuries were almost too much for his self-control."

Oh…

Well, now I feel guilty, which is dumb, because it wasn't even my fault that I got these injuries! I don't know what to say or do, now… I want to argue that if we're careful, we'll be okay, but all it takes is one accident.

It makes me wonder if the Night Class isn't half-mad all the time, smelling every little paper cut, scraped knee, or irritated bug bite of the Day Class.

If I was willing to hurt myself for his sake, then we'd be okay, but I don't think I know Takuma well enough to decide that I could half-kill myself for him… If I were to spontaneously save him somehow, that would be one thing, but knowingly thinking about the consequences now… I don't know…

And yet, I don't want to just give in and say that I _want_ a memory wipe… I mean, it would be safer for the both of us, and yet… this will probably hurt Takuma, if only some. Then again, I suppose it's better if we cut things off early, before we get _really_ attached to each other.

The thought makes me sad… things were going so well (tonight notwithstanding).

"You understand," says Kaname quietly, and he places a cool hand on my forehead. "Sleep, Yagari-san… Vampires are not supposed to exist…"


	5. Kay, Thanks, Bye

_Don't own anything but Hikari and the plot. ^^  
_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5 – 'KAY, THANKS, BYE

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I lean against the wall of the headmaster's residence, breathing in the cold night air, thankful that I'm out of that nurse's office. I might have lasted longer in there if Hikari hadn't offered me that piece of gauze…

I'm not sure if I would rather have stayed there with her, or gone through what actually happened… I mean, her blood was amazing…

But now, I'm incredibly hungry. I need some blood tablets… I suppose I'll have to wait for Kaname to return, however. He said he'd smelled Hikari from the moment we got back on campus. How's that for discreet?

I know this will mean a reprimand from Kaname, and probably Hikari will have her memory wiped again…

Great. Some date, huh? I'd thought this would be a nice evening, and Hikari would loosen up a little, enough to where we would have a fun, long, interesting conversation about… well, I don't know what about, really, but she'd realize that we really should start dating, and then I'd ask her to be my girlfriend, and everything would be peachy-keen.

Apparently that wasn't in the stars.

"Ichijo."

"AH!" Oh, great… Kaname caught me off-guard, and now I look even _more_ idiotic. Swell. "Oh, sorry, Kaname-sama! You startled me." I give my signature smile and force a chuckle.

"Let's go."

So we go.

Once we return to the dorm, Kaname asks me to follow him to his quarters, which are more than just a bedroom. He's got his own suite, practically, sans a kitchen. Kaname stands in the parlor by the window, staring out over campus like a king surveying his domain. "You have lied to me."

Obviously. "I apologize deeply, Kaname-sama." Not really.

"You told me that you were going to forget about her, and yet you deliberately erased all memories of vampires, yes, but left the memories of yourself. Then you sneaked off campus with her, and here we stand."

The entire time, he stares outside, never even looking over at me, which kind of stings. I mean, we've been friends for ages, and now he's pulling the pureblood card. Jerk. I'm starting to see a little of what Hikari sees in him. "I will accept the appropriate consequences of my actions, Kaname-sama."

"I have again erased her memory—of your encounters with Yagari-san as well as the knowledge of vampires."

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I'm beginning to agree with Hikari—how many times will Kaname get in the way? It's really about time I said something.

"Kaname-sama… If you would consider a proposition…"

I can tell he's not going to like it, but he's listening.

"I will not go out of my way to see Hikari again, and if I do run into her, I won't mention anything other than 'hi, how are you, nice weather we're having.' I won't try to send her messages of any kind, or involve anyone else in this. If she finds out everything on her own, then we won't wipe her memory again and we'll just go with it. If she doesn't find out, then everything's just as you wanted."

I can't say it's the best plan, but it's the best I can hope for.

"I mean, I'll make sure she doesn't get in our way or anything, or that she doesn't tell anyone about us. I trust Hikari with that much, at the very least."

Kaname is silent for several moments before he finally nods. "I will be watching you more closely, and if I think that you are going against this plan, I will ensure that you are accompanied by someone trustworthy."

I'm guessing that 'someone' will be Aido, Akatsuki, or maybe even Ruka. It's weird; I'm usually the trustworthy one around here. Kaname's always trusted me…

And I can usually trust him, but I don't think I can anymore…

"You are aware of how lenient I'm being," Kaname says quietly. "The Yagari name is a powerful one; if you were to be seen with her with my consent, it would mean an uproar."

It's true—the Yagari family is renowned for being one of the top vampire hunter families in existence. I'm not sure how Hikari isn't raised by hunters, really, because I don't think her biological parents are dead. The way I understand it, there was some kind of attack on Hikari's house when she was still with her real family, and some neighbors reported "suspicious activity." Custody was then removed from her parents, and she was adopted by her current family. That's it, more or less. I suppose I'm lucky, because if Hikari had stayed in that house, she'd have been trained as a hunter, and a hunter-vampire relationship would not go unnoticed. It's bad enough that she's a Yagari, even untrained…

"I thank you, Kaname-sama." I bow and back up a step or two. "If that is all, I'm going to get some blood tablets…"

"That is all."

I shut the door behind me and make my way toward my room. I'm so glad he didn't catch me taking any of Hikari's blood… That would've been disastrous, small amount though it was.

My mouth is so dry; I can't wait to get some of those blood tablets. My stomach is practically roaring at me to feed it. I don't think the gauze was such a great idea—though in a way, it was brilliant. I suppose it's just… well, it dried out my mouth, for one, and secondly, I now have little threads behind my molars, which I couldn't remove in front of Kaname, or he would've asked how they got there.

How ridiculous…

How delectable…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I wake up gasping for breath, still reeling from the dream.

_I looked into Ichijo Takuma's eyes as his face nears mine. But as his lips part, I catch a glimpse of pointed fangs…_

_"I'm a vampire… are you afraid?"_

I shake my head. There's no way…

…is there?

But there's no point in going back to sleep. So I rise and begin to dress. A quick glance at my digital clock tells me that it's 3:12 AM, December 18th. (1)

We all leave for the Christmas holidays tonight.

I've already purchased small trinkets for just a few of my closest friends, but I've also gotten a small box of gourmet chocolates for Ichijo-sempai. I figure I can use them as a thank-you for his loan of the _Bleach_ book if I run into him. Unlikely. Not only is he in the Night Class, but it'll be nothing short of a miracle if I manage to actually get the chocolates to him a) without getting trampled to death, or b) before he has to go to class.

But I really need to return that book to him; the problem is _how_. I suppose I'd better just walk straight up to him and give it back, after he somehow got it to me, but then, I have to worry about how and when to approach him. It's not like I could walk right up to him when he's going to class, because the disciplinary committee will have my hide if I do. I wonder if I couldn't sneak out in the early morning when they're going _back_ from classes… and I'm awake now… it's a good time…

Or maybe I could just ask Yuki to escort me to the Moon Dorm to return it…?

Nah. Bad idea. I'd better just give it to him while he's coming back from classes. No Day Class idiots to worry about, and the only thing that might hinder me would be Yuki and Zero, but if they do intercept me, I suppose I could ask them to give it to Ichijo for me…

After getting ready for the early morning jaunt, I grab the chocolates and the _Bleach _book (which has been in my possession for over a month, now) and head outside to sit beneath my favorite tree. I could swear that I've read that book from cover to cover ten times, but still…

I think it has something to do with the inscription inside the front cover:

_Hikari-chan:  
__Return it when you can._  
—_Ichijo_

It's written in what looks like calligraphy, almost. I don't get it… how and when did Takuma Ichijo get this to me? And why don't I remember it? You'd think I'd remember if my crush lent me something as awesome as the latest _Bleach_ volume, but apparently my memory's faulty.

The grass feels cold as I sit beneath the tree, leaning back against the rough bark (of course, frost would have _nothing_ to do with _that_, I'm sure). I'm not wearing my school uniform, so I'm not worried about stains or dirt much—it's just a T-shirt, a sweatshirt, my coat, and a pair of swishy nylon sweats. They'll clean easily enough.

But everything around me fades away as I suddenly hear the far-off creaking of a door and the soft chattering of a group of people. As I look across campus, I see… it's the Night Class. Their school day must be over now. I've got good timing.

I give a brief thought to returning the book to Ichijo, but I pause. Do I honestly want to approach the Night Class by myself…? That would be… very intimidating, to say the least. Plus Kaname Kuran would probably just send me back…

But then again, I probably won't ever have a more prime opportunity to return the book to Ichijo…

I keep telling myself that this is the reason why I came out here early, but…

No. I sigh as I settle back down in my spot. I'm too shy for that. Well, it's not that I'm shy, per se, but I know I don't belong with them and I don't exactly relish the idea of getting all sorts of scornful looks, like I'm some kind of slut. I am not a slut! I've never been on a proper date with a guy, much less kissed one, or… anything like that…

But…

I finally get to my feet, chocolates, book, and all, and trek silently across the campus, trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. I really don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. I just have to return the book…

The closer I go, the more nervous I become. This is stupid. They're just going to make fun of me, I know it. And what will Ichijo do, surrounded by all his friends? Even if he is a pretty nice guy, it's likely that he might go along with all his buddies and _then_ I'll be utterly humiliated…

Keep it together, Hikari. You only want to return a book; that's all.

I hear their voices grow softer, and finally fade…

And I'm still here behind the tree… doing nothing. I'm such a coward.

But really… what can I do?

I've got to grow up, sometime…

In a sudden burst of courage (or maybe it's stupidity), I make a mad dash towards the Moon Dorm… only to have the iron gate closed when I'm about a hundred yards from it. Great. I stop running and start to search for a way in, because I probably can't get in through that gate. But there's a tree near the wall, and its branches extend a little past it…

I quietly make my way to the tree and climb it as quickly as I can without making much noise. It's not so easy in a winter coat and nylon sweats, let me tell you… But I finally make it to the branches, and I begin to climb out towards the wall. I think it might be the stealth of the mission that's keeping me preoccupied. If I think too much about "approaching the Night Class," I'll scare myself. But if I just focus on _not getting caught…_

There… I'm past the wall… and with a soft _thud_, I drop into the grass and quickly walk in the direction of the front steps.

"HEY!"

Oh, crap.

Time of secrecy is over. I run like mad to the dormitory itself, Yuki's cries loud behind me. But she's behind that gate, and I'm almost to the front door…

To my surprise, it isn't even locked, and I burst into a room full of lounging Night Class students, still in their uniforms (though many have removed their jackets and loosened their ties).

Great plan, Hikari. Brilliant.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, is staring at me, some with shock, some with disdain, some with amusement. I stand there, silently, like an idiot for several seconds, until I finally hear one of the girls giggling something to someone else. But when I set eyes on Ichijo (who is flabbergasted), I find my courage once again. "I'm very sorry to intrude, but I came to return this to Ichijo-sempai," I say. My voice sounds so quiet…

"Don't leave her standing there, Vice President," says someone languidly, and Ichijo is shoved forward. A few chuckles sound again, and my face reddens. I fell like sinking into the floor…

Before I can do anything else, there's a loud _BANG!_

I could swear I just jumped a mile, and when I turn around, I see Yuki, who slammed the door open, creating the noise. Her expression is furious, but it's also laughable, because she can never look truly menacing. "HIKARI-CHAN, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

I gulp. "I'm returning this to Ichijo-sempai…" I show her the manga, and it's plucked out of my hands by none other than Kaname Kuran.

Yuki goes rigidly stiff and I freeze. "You've returned the book; now leave," says Kaname in a soft voice.

I turn to look up at him defiantly. How dare he, the arrogant jerk! I glare at him. "I wasn't finished!" Incensed by Kaname's bold actions (as though I'm not intruding boldly, myself), I look back at Ichijo and promptly march over toward him, all the while hearing murmurs of displeasure at my actions. "Did she just…?" "Kaname-sama…!" "How dare she—!" What are they going on about? He's only the class president! "Please accept this Christmas gift as a 'thank you' for the manga you lent me, Ichijo-sempai." I hold out the box of chocolates.

More snickers, and I hear someone whispering something derogatory (I can't tell what it is they're saying, but I can certainly read their tone). Ichijo's face goes pink, and he smiles nervously, but takes the candy from me. "Thank you, Hikari-chan!"

I honestly can't tell if Ichijo is upset that I approached him, or embarrassed or happy, or what. It's impossible, and the nervousness and blush could both be attributed to a number of things.

I hear something whispered again, and I glance over. I see Kain Akatsuki leaning against the wall, a goblet of something blood-red in his hand. I'm not sure who spoke, but my eyes are on that goblet in Kain's hand. What in the world…? It's opaque, so it can't be wine, but it's not the right color for a Bloody Mary… and anyway, aren't these students too young to be drinking? Come on!

That's when it hits me.

That… is _actual_ blood. No wonder it's blood-red.

_"This is what we are… the Night Class. Are you afraid…?"_

Oh. That explains an awful lot. The Night Class… they're vampires…

Like the one who attacked me in town when Takuma took me on that date…

I think I hear crickets chirping theatrically.

"Oh, crap, I just walked straight into the lion's den, didn't I…?" I say softly, suddenly a little frightened, but in a different manner. I'm surrounded by vampires, with no weapon, and no real means of escape unless they allow me to exit.

But I look back at Takuma, and the first thing out of my mouth is, "Should I just go kill myself to spare you erasing my memory, or should my motive be sheer embarrassment?"

Kaname mumbles something and turns away, dropping the manga in Takuma's hands as he heads for the staircase. "Ichijo, bring Yagari-san and Yuki to my room, please."

Silence follows the request, and I bite my lip. "We'd better do as he says," Takuma says quietly, and I sigh. Stupid Kaname…

Takuma slowly takes us up the staircase, keeping one hand around my shoulders as we ascend. I can tell that Yuki's torn between confusion and acceptance of the situation. "Sorry for running away," I say softly to her over my shoulder.

"It's okay," she says after a pause.

"You mean, 'it's your funeral,'" I reiterate. She says nothing.

I totally hate how this dorm is about a thousand times more plush than ours: squishy oriental carpets, crown molding and paintings along the walls… I can only assume that the rooms, too, are awesome.

We reach Kaname's room, and I see exactly how much better the rooms are here than there.

Oh my gosh, this is like a freaking millionaire's house. Kaname's got a _suite_, with fancy antique furniture, including a bookshelf (with a door that has a CURVED pane of glass—those are hard to find!), chairs (both armchairs and wooden desk chairs), a desk, a sofa, and a few end tables. Wow. This is just the parlor, too. Dear heaven, just what in the world _is_ Kaname Kuran…? Besides an über-annoying vampire, that is.

I decide I really don't feel comfortable asking that question; I'll ask Takuma to explain it later.

(I think Takuma may have knocked before we were allowed in; I don't remember it, though. I was a bit too busy looking at the old-fashioned doorknobs and the paintings and such.)

Kaname turns to face us all from his position on the sofa (his back is to us) and he gestures for us to come around. Takuma stands there stiffly, too uncomfortable to have a seat, so courtesy dictates Yuki and I should do the same. I'm a bit too contrary for ethic, so I just sit right down on this age-darkened wooden chair opposite Kaname, and lounge as much as I can in it, just to show how unafraid of Kaname Kuran I really am.

He smirks just barely at me—so slightly I can hardly tell he's amused at all. Yuki stands beside Takuma, but she looks a little less stiff than he—only marginally. "Ichijo." Kaname speaks. All hail.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"I did agree to let Hikari Yagari keep her memories, did I not?"

Takuma's expression is unreadable. "Yes, you did. And I did not interfere or encourage her in any way, as _I _agreed."

I frown. "Hold the phone—what's going on? Please explain this _agreement_."

Kaname's head swivels toward me unblinkingly, and he stares at me lazily. "Ichijo and I made a deal of sorts: if he would not approach you, encourage you, or try to get word to you in any way, and you rediscovered the secrets of the Night Class on your own, I would agree to let you associate with Ichijo and keep all of your memories intact, provided you pose no threat to our secret and provided you do not get in our way."

"Although I recommend that next time, you contact me ahead of time so I can escort you here," Takuma adds in a low voice. I avoid his gaze guiltily. That _was _dumb of me, I will admit. At least I didn't get attacked again.

"Yuki."

Her head jerks up to meet Kaname's gaze, and I can tell she's blushing. She's like a well-trained dog, in some respects… reflexes and instinct to protect included.

"Inform Kiryu that Yagari-san is allowed on the Night Class grounds with an escort, and allowed outside at night, and allowed to be in the presence of Night Class students, if she is discreet." He stares at Yuki, a little more gently than he stared at me. "I would suggest that you, Yuki, get to know Yagari-san; you will be seeing more of each other."

Yuki and I turn to look at one another, and I nod, accepting the idea easily. Yuki bobs her head at Kaname obediently. "Now… I believe Kiryu will be looking for you, Yuki, so…"

"Oh! Right!" And Yuki quickly leaves the room.

I stand beside Takuma. "You may go," Kaname adds to us, and we do so.

Once outside, Takuma smiles at me excitedly, the first happy expression I've seen on his face since… a month ago, when we were on that not-date. "So, Hikari-chan… you're back."

I smile back. "You'd better believe it."

"Would you mind if I came to visit you during the holidays?"

At this, I grin even wider. "No, I'd love it! I mean, if you're available." I'm very giddy all of a sudden. "Just don't come on the twenty-fourth or twenty-fifth."

"Oh, I won't be able to come until after the twenty-sixth, anyway," he says easily. "So the twenty-seventh." His white teeth, pointed incisors and all, gleam in the soft lighting as he smiles at me. "Here, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Okay…"

So, apparently, vampires _do_ exist.

* * *

(1—IDK if it's Christmas when they all go on break in chapter 28, but it seems like a good excuse.)


	6. Appearances

_I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters. I also apologize; this is shorter than usual. But it's got fluff, so maybe that makes up for it. :)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6 – APPEARANCES

* * *

I sit on the concrete wall that surrounds the border garden of the Moon Dorm. In reality, it's little more than a curb to keep the two foot perimeter of dirt and flowers from spilling onto the sidewalk and grass. The Night Class is packing to leave, and as I was exempt from a couple of my finals, I decided to use my spare time to bid Takuma farewell. I'd say he's packing his suitcases into the limo that's taking him and his friends to the train station (they're all staying at Aido's mansion over break), but he's really more overseeing it while Aido, Ruka, and Rima goof off and Kaname, Seiren, and Kain act stoic.

But after everything looks taken care of, Takuma resorts to teasing Aido. I have to giggle as he looks both scandalized and shocked at what Takuma's just said to him, all with an innocent smile. He then thanks Yuki for her help, and asks Kaname if he locked everything. Dumb question, but it keeps his cheerfully innocent-slash-semi-responsible façade.

That's something Takuma told me about last night, his constant mask…

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_Takuma sat down on beneath the tree, legs akimbo, and leaned his forearms on his knees. "I'm so sick of it, Hikari…"_

_"Sick of what?"_

_He paused. "I, er… well, nothing, I guess…"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Takuma-san, you're being ridiculous. What's going on?"_

_He shook his head insistently. "I know you have enough to deal with, without me adding to your pile of stress, so I'll tell you, but only if you promise you won't spend a lot of time worrying about how I'm dealing with it."_

_Talk about a mouthful… I blinked and thought this over. "I'm not going to promise, but I promise I'll _try_. Is that okay?"_

_He gave a small smile and nodded. "I suppose so. It's… well, Kaname-sama is my best friend—has been for ages. But recently he's been acting strangely, differently, and I don't like it. I'm not worried for his safety, but I'm worried that he may be doing something potentially… well, I suppose I just don't want to lose my best friend, you know?" Takuma looked at me with a pleading for sympathy in his eyes. "He's acting so… dark, lately. And my grandfather, as one of the presiding members of the Senate, wants me to keep an eye on him. I feel like I'm double-crossing Kaname, but then, I feel like he's double-crossing me by not telling me what he's doing." He sighed, then looked up at me with a wry half-smile. "I'm sounding stupid, aren't I…?"_

_"Not at all, Takuma-ku—I mean, Takuma-san…" I blushed at my faux-pas and bit my lip. I hope he wasn't offended by that…_

_But it seemed more like he was distracted from his thoughts by my slip up, which worked in my favor. "You can call me that if you want," he said easily. "I don't mind. I was actually wondering when you'd be comfortable enough to say that."_

_"Tak-kun, all names aside…" I stopped and took in a deep breath, unsure of myself. I've never been the best at comforting people; it's never been a skill of mine. But I _am_ good at listening, and listen I will, should Takuma ever want to talk._

_"Furi Curi much?" he muttered with a quick chuckle._

_I smiled and continued. "I guess I can't really say much; I'm not one of you, and I can't pretend to know all your politics and social hierarchy. But I know what you can do about Kaname as a friend, and that's to be there for him. If he ever gets his head screwed on straight, he'll want you back at his side like always. So until then, just keep your eyes open. In the meantime, I'm here. I'll be your friend."_

_He cracked a smile. "I thought you already were."_

_I shrugged. "I guess so."_

_"Would you object to being my girlfriend, or is it too soon?"_

_His tone wasn't any different from normal: light, teasing, good-humored… _casual_. I almost didn't register what he said until I saw his wide, hopeful grin. I know it hasn't been long, but I'm getting tired of beating around the bush. What the heck._

_"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I said, matching his expression._

_"Deal." His face grows serious, though. "Hikari-chan, you've no idea how glad I am that I don't have to wear a mask around you. I can just be who I am, and you won't scold me for it."_

_Now, what to say to that? I couldn't really say much, so, after bobbing my mouth open and closed like a fish, I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "You're welcome."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Heya, gorgeous!"

I jump and blush horribly—I probably look like a tomato. "Takuma-kun, _please_! That's awful!" Him saying things like that makes me want to curl up in a ball and die. "I beg you, don't call me _gorgeous_."

He sits down beside me and grins widely. "You're as much fun to tease as Aido is."

"I'm overjoyed. If I but had some confetti…"

He chuckles and casually drapes an arm about my shoulders. "Seriously, Hikari-chan, I'm going to miss you. Have I told you how happy I am that we don't have to erase your memories anymore…?"

"Only about a thousand times…"

"A thousand and one, then!" He smiles brightly. "I'm so happy that we don't have to erase your memories anymore."

"You're ridiculous, Tak-kun."

"But I'm fun."

Can't argue with that… "I'd have to admit to being ridiculous, myself, to agree with that, and I'm not about to do so." I'm acting all high and mighty, now, but it's all in good fun. Takuma knows that.

I seriously haven't felt so giddy and happy since the day I bought the fifth _Harry Potter_ volume. Wow, that was ages ago… So long, yet so near… But as Takuma and I horse around there in front of everyone (not that anyone's paying attention), I can't help but feel like I'm living someone else's life. Do I have a right to be this excited, the way my family is right now? Do I dare act so pleased as I meet my family at the train station tonight?

Do I dare explain that I, the Virgin Freaking Mary, have a boyfriend?

I suppose I'd better, seeing as how he's visiting me over break.

This will be one very interesting Christmas…

Thankfully, I've made Takuma promise that he won't spend more than two thousand yen on me for my Christmas gift. (1) I don't think my family would like seeing that… Dad especially will get the impression that Takuma's pitying us, and my father _hates_ being pitied or looked down upon. Now, I'm half-expecting Takuma to do something dumb like give me a "totally unrelated gift" of about five more books after we're out of my family's sight, but I don't really want to presume anything just yet by anticipating such a move aloud and trying to prevent him doing so—especially if he'd not planned on getting me more than a 2K gift in the first place.

I look over to see Aido staring at us strangely, like he's trying to figure out something. It's so odd… I'm not sure what to make of it. But Takuma's voice jerks me out of my musing. "Hey, it's almost time for me to go," he says matter-of-factly, and stands up.

I follow his lead, and we stand there awkwardly for a moment, staring at one another. I really wish I knew how to act properly around a boyfriend, especially since we've only been official for about twelve hours. I finally smile and shrug. "Well… see you in nine days, I guess." It's not too long, really. We can always send emails or maybe call each other once in a while. Besides, as new a couple as we are, I shouldn't miss him too much.

Though I hope he misses me.

"I guess," he says gravely, but then he smiles. "Call me when you get home. I won't be able to talk long, but I'd like to know you made it back safely." He reaches forward to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, which makes me smile.

"I'd have to know your cell phone number to do that," I point out softly.

"Oh! Right…"

He gives me his number, and I tell him mine, but I'm a little fidgety as I do so. I don't own a cell phone—I've never liked them. Moreover, my parents told me I'd have to buy my own phone, pay the bill—the works. I'd rather spend my money on books. And now, well, unless Dad gets a job, I'm not likely to ever get one; they're very expensive.

"What's up?" Takuma asks, giving me a funny look.

"I… I don't have a cell phone, so you'll have to call my house…"

He shrugs. "So…?"

My eyes open wide as I try not to stare. "Oh… I thought you'd find that ridiculous!" He laughs at that and I relax. "I mean, I don't want to pay for my own, and since Dad lost his job…"

Takuma's eyes narrow and he grows serious. "Oh, dang… I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, me, too…" I pull a face. "Means I'll probably have to work over break, if I can find some odd jobs, but I'll keep the twenty-seventh open."

He nods. "Email me with your schedule, okay?"

"Sure." I don't have to ask for his email, because we all have school accounts from Cross Academy.

We both sigh, and just stand there, looking at one another. I'm not sure why, but time seems to freeze… and I don't know what to do. This is way more awkward than it should be. I shift my weight from foot to foot, trying to decide what I should do to say goodbye properly to my hours-old boyfriend.

"Ichijo."

We both turn to see Kaname calling his name, and I know it's time. Takuma opens his mouth to say something, but pauses… and before I can stop myself, I throw one arm around his neck in a quick embrace, and he gently squeezes me back. When we part, we both smile (I see him turning a faint pink as I feel my own face warming up), and he takes a few steps toward Kaname before casually tossing one arm up in the air in a farewell. "See you soon."

"Bye, Tak-kun…"

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I hear her nickname for me and I have to smile. She's such an otaku. I suppose I have no room to talk, so "Tak-kun" is really a perfect nickname for me. It's so weird—I feel like everything's still in that dream-like phase and I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out that it's not true. Do I dare hope that Hikari and I can truly be together? Do I dare hope that we'll even be an item for very long…? That's the next obstacle in the road: her mortality. I suppose I'd better wait until I'm one hundred percent certain that I love her before I talk to Kaname about changing her, but… at least it's an option for the far-distant future.

Am I too selfish for wanting Hikari to be a vampire? In nearly every dumb vampire novel I've had the displeasure to read (_Twilight _was both the best and the worst, by far), the vampire doesn't want the human to become a vampire, to share in their misery. I've never been miserable as a vampire. I've grown up around vampires _as_ a vampire, and I'm just used to it. We know how to handle ourselves, how to handle the blood lust. The blood tablets helped out with that, too. And as an aristocrat, and not a pureblood, I don't have to worry about changing anyone I drink from. But now, I like a human…

Oh, that sounds so trite. I _like_ someone. It's so juvenile. But it's a bit early for _love_, and "fallen in love with" sounds too chintzy. Why is there no easy way to describe realistic feelings for someone, really, unless you truly love them?

Thinking about my relationship with Hikari (there, that sounds better if you just dance around it…), I can't help but remember the first day we met…

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_It was the first day of a new semester at Cross Academy. I'd just returned from the summer holidays, a bit later than the other Night Class members (my grandfather had some lecture to give me yet again), so I was in the midst of all the Day Class members returning. I'd learned to ignore most of the squeals from the Day girls, so they didn't much bother me. But this one girl tried to glomp me (it would've been spectacular if she'd succeeded—this was a true _flying glomp_), when Yuki and Zero stepped in. The girl collided with Yuki and the fell to the concrete, but not before knocking over another girl with a short brown bob._

_"OOF!"_

_I remember that sound clearly—it was incredibly funny, and I was fighting to keep from laughing at it. But I felt rather bad for the girl: Yuki and Glomp Girl landed on top of her. She lay there on the sidewalk, squashed and stunned. So after Yuki and Glomp Girl got up, I knelt down to her to help her to her feet. I could tell she was a first year student by the way she looked so lost—then again, that could've been the confusion following the accident. "Welcome to Cross Academy," I said with a chuckle, and she looked up at me. There was a long pause._

_I'd say there was some kind of classic realization that struck us, then, but I'd be lying if I did. It was purely awkward and distant. "…hi," she finally said in a soft voice, and she bit her lower lip._

_"Sorry about that. I guess you could say that there are some goofy students here," I said with a laugh. My hand is still hanging out, waiting for her to take it._

_"I… uh… I'm Hikari Yagari…"_

_"Takuma Ichijo. Nice to meet you." I smile bracingly._

_A sharp whistle pierced the air, and Zero pulled me back by my collar. Now, _that_ was uncalled-for. "Ichijo-sempai—" Yuki said, but she stopped. "Please go back to your dorm! Kaname wanted to see you."_

_"Right." I smiled down at Hikari. "Maybe I'll see you around, ne?"_

_Wide-eyed, she nodded once and pushed herself to her feet. The last I saw of her was a glimpse of brown hair amid a group of excited, shrieking girls, no doubt quizzing her on the experience of talking to a Night Class member was like._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I suppose Hikari remembers the experience; I mean, she's not the kind of girl who would develop a crush on a guy for looks alone. I don't think necessarily that I'm an especially nice guy; I try to be nice and I try to remain optimistic, but I'm not always that way. I only believe this because Hikari is a sensible girl who likes a guy because she likes his personality and demeanor, not just his face, clothes, money, or body.

…And I probably sound like a narcissist trying to cover up his reasons for being narcissistic. I'm not! I'm trying to show that Hikari is—oh, never mind.

I walk up to Kaname, who's just said goodbye to Yuki. "It must be hard…" I say as I watch her walk off—and I spy his semi-plaintive expression (well, plaintive for Kaname, and I use the term "expression" in the loosest sense; Kaname has no expressions, but only vague auras that I still have trouble interpreting).

He says nothing for a few moments, then turns to me. "And you."

Granted. "You've known Yuki much longer than I've known Hikari, Kaname-sama." It's true; I'm not trying to be a suck-up. I know that Kaname has had platonic feelings for Yuki since she was a young girl (and some not-so-platonic feelings, once she grew older).

There is a long pause. "I envy you, Ichijo," Kaname says in a quiet, deep voice. "You are able to be open with your feelings for Yagari-san, despite her humanity."

I frown, but there's really nothing I can say about it. Kaname is a pureblood, but that's not going to cheer him up. I don't know how he could be with Yuki, or ever just drink her blood… as a pureblood, he'd end up changing her into a Level E unless she drank from him, too. (I'm pretty sure he would let her, but I'm not sure if he wants Yuki to be a vampire.) So I just don't say anything.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

The drive home is so… difficult. My older brother, Kaito, and my sister, Natsuko, don't say much, and my father is fairly tight-lipped, for all his attempts at remaining cheerful and upbeat. It was good, at first, to see them again, but things are looking a bit… grim. I lean over to Kaito to ask what's going on, but I pause. He smells like cigarette smoke… Dang it all, Kaito! He picked up smoking again! And those are expensive. He should know better, the idiot!

But he's still my brother, and we're still allies. "What's with Dad?"

Kaito shifts in his seat like he's uncomfortable. "He's been upset because Natsu's grades aren't good enough to get her into Cross. Mom's not showing any improvement, either… but she's not getting worse, so I suppose that's sort of good…"

"Are we going to have Christmas with the family?"

"I don't think they can make it. Uncle Akio's busy with his record company and Gran's been going spare, ranting about how Dad married a good-for-nothing whore who's dragging him down…"

I love Gran, really, I do, but she thinks that everything that goes wrong has to do with Mom, which doesn't help in the least. Come on! Dad's tried reasoning with her, but he hardly gets anywhere. May as well try to change the stars, for all the good he's doing. (That's my point—it's not impossible, just highly improbable.)

"What's up with you? You're so quiet," Kaito then whispers.

"Later," I say. If Natsu gets wind of this, she'll never let me hear the end of it. "OMG, what's he look like, how cute is he, does he play sports, blah blah blah…"

I suppose I may just have to wait until the last minute to tell anyone else but Kaito about Takuma; otherwise, I'll be swamped with dumb questions and quizzical looks, and I'd rather not deal with either.

* * *

Once we're home, I greet my mother, who's all smiles about my homecoming. I'm glad; she doesn't seem to smile much anymore. But after dinner, after taking my bags up to my room, I sit down to talk to Kaito.

"Something's eating you," he says in his soft, husky voice. He sounds wise, and he is, in a way. He just chooses not to listen to that voice of wisdom in the back of his head. He's very smart, just… he prefers doing what feels good to what he knows is good. Like with smoking. But that perception of his he directs to others, to see what they're thinking. "You seem pensive."

"I guess so…" I shrug and give a half smile. "I've got a boyfriend, if it counts for anything."

Kaito leans back in his desk chair and nods slowly, mulling it over. "I see… that would explain it." I'm a little relieved, but not surprised. Kaito's not the kind of older brother who would tease me and make up stories about what we may have done just to make me blush. He's cool like that. "Tell me about him."

"He's very optimistic," I say softly. "He's always smiling, and he's very sweet… he's smart, and understanding. You'd probably get along with him well."

"He sounds gay."

"Oh, thanks, Kaito. Thanks a lot."

He smirks. "Kidding. Listen to any girl describing a guy she likes, and he sounds gay. Girls always focus on how sensitive a guy is, or how caring."

"How's this: he's very protective and loyal."

"Better." He grunts and adjusts himself. "Let me guess, we have to keep this from Natsu?"

"You'd better!" I shudder at the thought. "I'd die…"

"I'll keep that as blackmail." Kaito smirks, but I know he's not serious.

"And I have blackmail against _you_," I snap back, crossing my arms in frustration. "You started smoking again?" I probably sound like a mom, but I'm worried about my brother. I don't want him to die young, or get sick or anything…

"It helps me relax." He sniffs slightly. "I know I can't afford them, but I keep a pack on hand for when I really need 'em."

"I see…" Well, that was better, but it doesn't do anything about his health. "Kaito…"

"I know, I know—cancer, disease, death, the works. I just need a release." He shrugs and blinks placidly, like it's no big deal. "At least it's not pot or speed or crack."

I snort. "At least. Yeah. Kaito, I…"

He sighs softly and nods. "I know."

"Just… don't kill yourself, okay?"

"I don't plan to." He smirks, then waves me off. "Leave if you're going to get sappy on me."

I roll my eyes but stand up. "Yeah, yeah…"

So I head downstairs to grab the cordless phone, and I climb the stairs back up to my room. I dial the number scribbled on my hand in pen…

_Ring…_

He'll probably pick up on the second ring.

_Ring…_

Maybe he won't pick up at all…

_Ring—_"Hello?" It's obviously Takuma's voice.

"Hey, Tak-kun, it's Hikari."

There was a long pause. "I don't believe I know any _Hikari_."

Even though he's not here to see it, I make a face. "Takuma-kun, you're being ridiculous."

"But I'm fun."

I can only chuckle and nod. "Point taken."

* * *

(1—2000 yen is about twenty dollars.)


	7. Holidays

_Don't own VK or Ichijo._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7 – HOLIDAYS

* * *

I got a few babysitting jobs and one where a neighbor asked me to help paint his living room, but that was about it. So I did get a little cash, which I tried to slip into the cookie jar (we keep spare cash there for emergencies), but Dad noticed and, well, I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Insert drum crash here, no? Well, he found out what I'd done, and he got all sulky, so I had to take it back. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it, now.

Christmas itself was a quiet affair. I tried to buy a small turkey with my money so I could make us a proper Christmas dinner, but Mom got offended, thinking I didn't like her cooking, so not only did I have to backpedal and insist that I _do_ like her cooking (it's definitely decent), but Mom also went out and bought a _huge_ turkey for us because we want to please Hikari, the big-shot intellectual who just got a taste of the upper-crust. I had to keep my money _again_, AND I made my mother guilty, AND I made her spend money on frivolities—money we should be _saving_. I hate my life.

I must be the strangest teen in the universe—what other kid spends their money willingly on their family (or tries to), only to get caught and feel guilty? What other kid just plain doesn't like to spend money on themselves, much?

Sigh.

On Christmas Day, we opened our presents (normal amount, too—apparently, the gifts had been purchased _before_ the monetary crisis). I got a few manga from Mom and Dad, as well as a small metal bookshelf to take to the academy after break (I'll fill it with my favorite volumes from home), a new coat (thank heaven), an Urahara plushie, and a bag of crystallized pineapple, which is awesome. From Kaito, I got an FMA DVD, and from Natsuko, a set of five small black picture frames to take back to the academy. She'd noticed I'd taped a few pictures on the wall, since I had no frames. It was a wonderfully sweet gift, I have to say.

Today is the twenty-sixth, and I have no job. And nothing to do. I've already read all the manga and watched the DVD… I thought about calling Takuma, but I really don't want to do that. He's on vacation with his friends, and I suppose I ought to let him have fun. Besides, I'll see him tomorrow, anyway.

Part of me wonders if I'm not a good girlfriend because I don't call my boyfriend every second I can, but I suppose I can always ask Takuma when he gets here.

I'm rereading that novel Takuma got me on our date—it's really a good book. _House of Many Ways_ by Diana Wynne Jones, the sequel to _Howl's Moving Castle_. (1) Yeah, a lot of people don't know it was a novel way before it was a movie.

I nearly fall out of my chair when I hear the doorbell ring. Seriously, who's coming to visit us at nine at night? But I slowly heave myself from my chair and make my way downstairs to see Natsuko padding to the door in her fuzzy green socks. "I've got it," she calls to the rest of us, and opens the door to reveal—

"TAKUMA-KUN?!"

He smiles brightly. "Hey, Hikari-chan! I know, I'm a little early…"

Oh, no, not Natsuko… please don't ask questions… I'm silently praying that she'll just think him a friend from school, but no. Not so.

"Hi-_kar_-i, who is THIS?" she asks in a suggestive tone.

I'm torn between spontaneous suicide and glomping Takuma. Tough decision.

I just ignore her, instead. Since I've not told my family about him, this is going to be incredibly awkward. I mean, it's like, suddenly, Hello, I've got a boyfriend. Oh, right, I forgot to tell you… But at the same time, I can't just say that I _didn't _tell them in front of Takuma. That would look very un-girlfriend-ly of me. "Early, yes, but come on in."

"Natsu, who's there?" comes Mom's voice from upstairs, and I wince. Here it comes, the moment of truth.

"Oh, Takuma Ichijo, right?" comes a low, lazy voice from the top of the staircase, and I turn to see Kaito plodding down slowly. "Hikari's boyfriend. I'm Kaito, older bro."

"Right!" says Takuma instantly, smiling in a friendly manner. "Nice to meet you, Yagari-kun."

"BOYFRIEND!?" screeches Natsu, and she's practically dancing around Takuma, squealing. "OMG, he's sooo cute! How old are you? Where are you from? Are you into that weirdo anime stuff? Is he nice, Hikari? Oh, I bet you're nice—"

I bury my face in one hand. "Natsuko, please…"

"Oh, Hikari, you're so lucky! His eyes are gorgeous!! And his hair—his smile is adorable!!"

"NATSUKO."

"What?" She looks at me innocently. I hate hyper thirteen-year-olds. (2)

"Please… go die somewhere, would you?" My tone is naught but wearied resignation by this point; my face is still hidden by my hand. If this were a manga, I'd probably have one of those swirly-looking sweat-drops above my head right now, looming, black, and squiggly. And Takuma would probably have those vertical lines overlapping his head.

Mom pokes her head out from her room upstairs; I can see her face above the steps. "Hikari, you have a boyfriend?! How long has this been going on!?"

"Er, since nine days ago…"

"And you didn't think to tell us?!" She sounds scandalized, and I don't blame her.

"She didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it," Kaito drawls from his position, leaning against the wall. "You and Dad would've reenacted the Spanish Inquisition, and Natsuko would've gone nuts like she just did. Can you really blame her?"

I love my brother. Really. I'm so buying him a pack of cigarettes when I turn eighteen…

Takuma chuckles quietly. "Wow… would you believe it, that was actually easier than walking to class each night…?"

I have to laugh at that. Sad thing is, he's right.

The ice is effectively broken, and my family all come downstairs to meet the oxy-moron ("Hikari's boyfriend," that is). We all congregate in the living room to speak in comfort. Takuma is introduced to everyone; everyone, then, proceeds to interrogate him. I'm trying to pretend that the entire ordeal isn't happening, but that's awfully hard when I forbid myself to daydream (I wouldn't want to be caught off-guard by a question and look dumb, nor would I want to be caught somehow acting out my fantasies, which could very well happen if I lost myself to my subconscious).

That means I'm restricted to staring at the carpet as I poke at it and straightening my clothes at intervals.

Sounds like fun, huh?

What's worse is what'll happen when Takuma leaves. My dad will question me about _why_ I'm seeing him, and, if he's paid attention, he'll ask why I'm dating someone _rich_. Dad will automatically assume the worst because I, the oldest daughter, have my first-ever boyfriend out of the blue, without having told the family anything at all. This is _not_ a good evening at all…

It's _way_ too early for him to be meeting my family like this—they're acting like we're engaged or something, making it into a huge big deal. It should be so much more casual, it isn't even funny.

But at the same time, it's so nice to see Takuma again. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him…

Before I know it, my dad is standing up and nodding before speaking. "Ichijo-san, could I speak with you?"

"Of course, sir," says Takuma in his polite manner. I can tell he's relaxed, not at all bothered by the idea of speaking with my father alone (no doubt, he's aware that Dad just wants to know his intentions and some other _stuff_, I guess… possibly to threaten him at knifepoint as a warning, in case he wants to break my heart or whatever). In some ways, Takuma really is amazing… I suppose his lack of fear is partially attributed to the fact that he's a vampire, but it's also got to be just his easygoing nature. Come to think of it, the only times I've ever seen him scared or upset were when I was in danger or when we were around Purest Blood Kaname. After emailing Takuma over the past few days, I've come to discover that Kaname's powers are, admittedly, worth fearing. Personally, I fear what he can do; I don't fear Kaname. He's too much of a jerk to be worthy of fear.

That's probably a very stupid point of view to take, now that I think about it, but I don't care.

Unfortunately, as Takuma leaves, that leaves Natsu and Mom to subject me to a deluge of questions: where did he come from, how do I know him, is he nice, is he physical (after which I balked and protested rather defensively), how much older than me is he, et cetera.

Kaito just heads back up to his room, leaving me stranded. Granted, I don't think even he could've saved me from Natsu and Mom, but even so…

I guess I should just be glad that Mom's not depressed right now. I mean, she so often is, and it's always beyond sucky when she is.

Finally, Takuma emerges from the other room, and I'm saved. I usher him with all haste up the stairs and into my bedroom, where I close the door. Good grief…

Takuma stands in the center of the room, carefully and quietly taking in his surroundings with a slight smile on his face. I've got a few wall scrolls (one of L from _Death Note_, one of Ukitake from _Bleach_, and one of Byakuya and Renji) and a poster of Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman in _Casablanca_, a few pictures of some of my junior high friends (the ones I still keep in touch with, that is), my white dresser and mirror, bookcase overflowing with volumes, the cardboard box full of extra books on the floor, the black canvas director's chair in the corner, and my bed with a blue comforter. It goes well with the walls, which are a very pale blue. I love my room; my bed's positioned right before the window, so I can sit and read there and get a great view of the cherry tree outside. Sometimes, I even open the window so I can sit on the roof that extends out over the front porch.

"I see you need a larger bookcase," he says with amusement. "That figures."

I smile at that. "You can have a seat, if you want."

He looks around and finally decides to sit beside me on the bed. "It's a nice room; it fits you very well."

"Thanks." I smile and shrug. I'm not entirely sure what to do at the moment; I mean, what should say? What should I do? What does he expect of me…? "I missed you…"

"Same here," he says softly, and one hand inches toward my face. His fingers are cool upon my cheek, and he gently urges me toward him. Our lips meet… his mouth is soft and inviting against mine, moving slowly against mine.

Wow… feels so amazing…

He pulls back and grins. "I'm glad you feel that way."

I can only smile right back and blush. "Er… that wasn't too awkward… was it?" He raises a single eyebrow, slightly confused, and I realize that he thinks I'm asking if the _kiss_ was awkward! "With my family, I mean…" I change the subject way too quickly, sometimes.

Takuma tilts his head briefly, as though to indicate that yes, it was, but not much. "Maybe a little, but I've dealt with so much worse. But… why didn't you tell them… about us?"

I sink down a little. I'd hoped he wouldn't be upset by that. "My family… has quite a few problems, and… I guess I just don't want to look like I'm _too_ happy… cuz no one else is, and… well…"

"You don't want to feel guilty."

"Yeah…" I question him with my eyes. "That isn't too weird, is it?"

He shakes his head. "It's not weird, no. But I think you've got it all wrong, Hikari-chan." I'm beginning to notice how much he likes playing with my hair as he tucks it behind my ear once again. "From what I can tell, you've got a great family. You all care for one another—that's evident. You're just going through a rough time. I think they'd want you to be happy. Just because they're not excited doesn't mean that they don't want you to be just as downhearted as they are."

"I guess…" I know he's right, but it's hard to reconcile it. "Easier said than done, huh?"

"Yes, I see your point." Takuma grows a little more serious, despite his smile, and exhales. "I'm… actually kind of jealous of your family…"

"Not to be, well, an attention-seeker, but you don't want my family's problems."

"At least you _have_ a family…" Takuma stares at the far wall with a dull look in his green-grey eyes. "All I've got is my grandfather, and when he's not busy with the Senate or the company, he's lecturing me on how I need to get my head out of the clouds and keep an eye on Kaname… or something I'm doing wrong. I don't think I've ever seen him smile…"

How does Takuma do it? How does he remain so happy, so cheerful all the time, especially with such a grouchy grandfather…?

"I'm sorry…"

There's a long pause, wherein we both just sit there and dwell on our problems… But I didn't want us to be this way, just spouting our problems. Well, yes, we need to be able to talk about our problems, but I want us to be happy. I want to see Takuma smile…

But what can I say to make him laugh…?

Or _do_…

Without any real warning, I grab his hand and bite his wrist, holding it up to my mouth as I stare right at him. Takuma's eyes widen and he looks at me like I'm crazy, but he begins to laugh. "Hikari-chan—wha—what are you…?" But he laughs again, so taken off-guard that he _has_ to let forth his amusement. Which was my goal all along.

I let go of his wrist and smile. "I just wanted you to laugh, that's all. I figured you might find the humor in being bitten by a human."

He rolls his eyes. "Ridiculous."

"_Fun_."

"Oh, geez…"

I chuckle at his expression, torn between laughter and resignation. "Hey, I've got an idea," I say then. "Let's grab some blankets and sit out on the roof. We can look at the stars."

Takuma grins at me. "I'll bet you do that often, when you're back home."

"Hm?"

"Sit out on the roof and go stargazing."

I have to smile and blush. He's already figured out my love of the outdoors. "Yeah… What can I say? I love being outside."

"It is nice," he agrees.

I pause for a moment to ensure that he's done speaking. "Um… I'm going to go get the blankets; I'll be right back."

I confidently walk through the house. I don't want my family to know what I'm getting, because they'll get suspicious; moreover, Dad wouldn't want me outside in this cold weather. I don't really care. But if I run or if I tiptoe and someone sees, it will mean questions. Calm, cool, collected attitudes generate fewer questions. Something I've learned in my own observations of psychology.

Soon enough, I've grabbed a pair of sleeping bags from the closet and Takuma's long coat from downstairs and I'm back in my room. I close the door so as to keep all the heat inside, and grab my new coat from its spot draped over my chair as Takuma puts on his coat. Then I open the window and step out onto the roof, sleeping bag in hand. Takuma follows. I close the window after us (the latch is broken, so I can open it when we need to go back inside), and we both set up our sleeping bags.

Takuma sits right next to me, so close that we'd be touching, if not for the sleeping bags. The swishy nylon material is wrapped around him up to his chest. He sits back, supporting himself with his arms, one of which he puts behind me casually, encouraging me to lean against him. So I do.

This seems so surreal… How many other girls have boyfriends who act like this to them? I really wonder what I did to deserve such a sweet guy…

I tell myself it's not going to last, but… the more I'm with Takuma, the more I want to believe that he's actually… for real… the more I want him to stay…

I'm afraid.

Afraid of Takuma leaving.

"You're very quiet, Hikari-chan," Takuma says softly. "Are you okay?"

Oh, geez, what to tell him? I suppose I should make my intentions clear, but at the same time, it's not just that. It's also my family and our… economic situation.

Dang it all, I thought we were trying to focus on _happy_ things, too.

"Well… one thing…" I pause. This is so much easier said than done—or, thought about than said, I suppose. "Takuma-kun… I have to say a few things, and I don't want you thinking that I'm really questioning you, but… well…"

"But you _are_ going to question me," he finishes in a light tone. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I just don't want you to take offense at this." I turn to look at him seriously, and he turns to me and nods, indicating that he's listening. "I just… this is the first time I've ever had a boyfriend, and… I don't want… well… I guess…" I stop to collect my thoughts, or attempt to do so, anyway. Finally I open my mouth. "There is no… non-offensive way to say this…" Nervously, I swallow.

Great, backed yourself into a corner again, Hikari. Brilliantly done.

Takuma nods. "I understand, Hikari-chan. You want to take things slowly, and you don't want to be hurt. It makes perfect sense, and I'm not offended at all." He gives me a sharp-toothed, reassuring smile. "If I wasn't so confused, I'd tell you my exact feelings right now…"

I have to smirk at that. "Confused?"

"There's no easy way to say this, either," he admits with a chuckle. "I can hardly say that 'I like you,' because it's so childish. I can't say 'I love you' because I really don't know. So… we're left with some indescribable level in between, whatever it is."

"How about… a crush. Infatuation."

"Nah, those sound trite or fleeting."

"In love with…?"

"Cheap and prosaic."

He has a point. "Um… fond of? Taken with?"

"Not deep enough, but better than 'likes.'"

"Oh, dear…" I bite my lip as I stare up into the night sky, trying to think of something… "Okay, I've got one… how about… _the object of one's affection_."

He smiles, at first, which grows into a grin, then he chuckles. "It's the best so far… but wow, if I tell anyone that, they'll call me an idiot."

"Would it matter?"

"Probably not. I've been called worse." He smiles cheerfully as he stares at the sky. "Hey, I never got you my Christmas present." Takuma sits up straighter and reaches awkwardly into his sleeping bag and into his coat, where he struggles to grasp some object. Finally, he has whatever it is, and produces a small, squarish box wrapped in blue. "Oh, no, wait…" He places the box down beside himself so that I can't reach it, but he pulls out something else, something flatter. "_Here_ is your Christmas present."

I take the green-wrapped package from him and slowly open it; it's the same volume of _Bleach_ he lent me for a month, and the newest volume after that. I have to grin.

"I figured you'd like that."

I flip open the inside cover of one of the slightly older one. There, written in his calligraphic hand, reads:

_Hikari-chan:  
__Merry Christmas.  
__Now you don't have to worry about giving this back.  
_—_Takuma_

Seriously, he's so sweet—how did he manage to go girlfriendless long enough for me to have a shot at dating him? I should think there would be a line behind me, waiting for their turns at Takuma Ichijo…

"But I also have a _completely-unrelated-and-not-to-be-associated-with-Christmas_ present for you," he adds, handing me the first box, and I chuckle as I roll my eyes.

"I should've known. You really don't have to do things like this, Takuma-kun."

"I know, I don't. Don't worry about it."

I slowly tear open the paper to see a box that—

No.

No…

He did _not_…!

Takuma Ichijo did _not_ just buy me a cell phone!!

(It's not just the box; I can see the phone through the clear plastic panel on the front!)

Is he _serious_?! We've been dating for _eight days_.

Eight.

Days.

This is… asinine, that's what it is!

"It… is?"

"What?"

Takuma looks at me strangely. "Asinine."

I frown. "I didn't say that…"

"Yes, you just did."

Oh, shoot… I gulp and lick my lips slowly. "How… much did I say out loud…?"

"Since… I think it was 'No, no, he did not, Takuma Ichijo did not just buy me a phone.'"

I flop against Takuma's shoulder and groan softly to express my current self-derision. "Great… Um… wow…" Way to go, Hikari. Honestly, I have to wonder, at times like these, exactly how much of my thoughts I'm spouting off out loud.

"If you don't like it, I can return it," he offers in a quiet tone. "I just thought you should have one. They're useful for emergencies and making calls on the road. I don't use mine for much more than that…"

A cell phone.

"I'm sorry," I say after a moment of looking at the phone. "I didn't mean to say all that stuff—it's just that… what the heck? This is incredibly generous of you…! It's hard to believe you're getting me a cell phone when we've hardly been dating for very long, and… it's so expensive!"

"Oh, geez, I don't care about the price," he says quickly, waving that off. "I may as well buy things for you, seeing as how most of my money will hardly be used otherwise, anyway. I figure it's better spent on gifts, at the very least, than just sitting in a bank account somewhere. I have way more than I'll ever need."

I'd call him snobby except that he's not. He's only stating the facts… which is almost scarier. "Takuma-kun…" I pause to swallow again. "Thank you. This is… incredible!"

"I have one stipulation," he says now. "You'll actually use it to call me every once in a while." He smiles at me softly. "I don't know how often I'm going to get to see you, or how often Kaname will let you come to the Moon Dorm. So I want you to call or text me sometimes so we can talk."

Definitely reasonable. "Done."

I hear a faint thudding sound behind us, and I turn. "Oh, shoot…" I scramble out of my sleeping bag and crawl over to my window. I try to pry it open, but… it's been fixed. The latch works and I can't open the window!

Takuma leans over to push on the window, but it doesn't work. It's good and locked.

"Hikari…?"

Thankfully, it's my brother's voice, and he opens the door to my room, only to see me waving in the window at him. Kaito rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him to open the window for us. I shimmy out of my sleeping bag and bundle it up to carry inside. Takuma follows suit and soon, we're standing back in the room, safe and warm. I sniff a little; I hadn't noticed how cold it was outside!

"What the heck were you doing out there?" Kaito asks with a raised eyebrow. I can tell he's just thinking I'm crazy for being outside on the roof in the dead of winter.

"Stargazing."

"What's that you've got…?" Kaito turns his head to see the cell phone box. I would've hidden it, but I'd forgotten, but it's too late, now. Kaito's eyes grow wide and he stares. "Sweet merciful crap—a _cell phone_?! He got you… a cell phone?"

Takuma shrugs and smiles. "Guilty."

"Dude, how much cash you got?"

Takuma pauses. "You know, I'm really not sure. But it's a lot."

Kaito smacks his forehead with the heel of his palm. "Oh, boy. Don't let Mom and Dad know," he adds to me.

"Duh…" I frown mildly at him. "What did you want, anyway?"

"Oh, Mom wants to know how long Ichijo-san's going to be staying here."

There's a pause that follows this question. I don't know—I haven't planned that far ahead. "I already have a hotel room for the night," Takuma explains casually. "Just kick me out whenever."

"Well, it's already eleven o'clock," Kaito adds softly, but I can tell he's wondering what expectations Takuma might have for me. For instance, the cell phone is in exchange for some fooling around… minus clothing… He stares in a _mostly_ neutral way at Takuma, and grunts before heading for the door. "Night."

"Night, Kaito," I say softly.

Takuma exhales slowly. "He has a point. I'd better get going."

"Okay."

He smiles brightly. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I figured we could go have fun in town… or whatever." He chuckles lightly. "I haven't planned anything; _you_ live here. So… whatever you want to do tomorrow, I guess."

I smile at him. "I'll try and come up with something…"

"No pressure, ne?" He grins and reaches out to take my hand. He leans in and quickly kisses my cheek. I have to smile at that, and I can't fight a blush. It really is nice having a boyfriend… I really couldn't have anticipated how… well, how warm-and-fuzzy it really feels. Dear heaven, I never would've thought that was true…

"Night, Takuma-kun."

"Good night, Hikari-chan."

* * *

(1—Yes, it exists. No, I haven't read it. XD)

(2—Did I mention that Hikari's views do NOT necessarily reflect my own? Yeah. I don't hate thirteen-year-olds; Hikari's just frustrated with her sis.)

_

* * *

_

Review, please? I'm not too crazy about this chapter. Fluffy, yes, but Hikari seems a little ADD or something. Also, it's kind of filler... -.- So... better stuff next chapter!!


	8. The Game of Life

_Don't own Ichijo or VK._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8 – THE GAME OF LIFE

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I lied. I don't have a hotel room at all, just a backpack and the clothes I'm wearing. I'd planned on staying the night outside Hikari's window, just to keep watch. I've felt a little uneasy since that Level E attack a month ago, and I'd really rather not repeat the incident. Besides, what else have I got to do? I'm far from tired—I just got up at six this evening (which is early for me—I had to get up to get to Hikari's place when I did). And I'm not about to set myself up for all sorts of stupid _Twilight_ or other vampire- or stalker-related jokes. I'm not creepy-but-perfect Edward Cullen who watches his girl while she sleeps (though it wouldn't be all that stalker-like if we'd been dating for, say, a few months and I did that, say, holding her while she slept). Moreover, I'm not going to peer in her window or anything, either. I'm going to stay right here beneath this cherry tree (oh, what a perfect time for a _Wallflower_ joke). (1) I brought a few manga to keep me occupied, and I'll hear anything that comes close. I'll be fine.

And so will Hikari.

My phone vibrates. I've got a message…

I dig in the front pocket of my backpack for my phone and open it. There are two new text messages, one from Rima, and one from some unknown number.

Rima's message is first, and I read it.

**You should be back here.  
****It's not as much fun when  
****Aido isn't being teased.**

I have to chuckle at that. She's got a point… Aido's fun mostly only when he's being teased. He's so great to make fun of.

The second text I open.

**hey u bak athe hotell yet  
****hikari**

I have to laugh at Hikari's clumsy texting ability. I know she knows better and wouldn't make the same mistakes given a pen and paper or a computer, but she'll learn, I suppose. I look at the number and enter it into my phone's memory as hers, then proceed to call her. She answers on the first ring. Ha… figures. And she thought she wasn't excited about it…

"Tak-kun?"

"Ah, no, this is the National Spelling Help Hotline. We've detected a most unfortunate series of misspellings from you recently and have called to rectify the situation."

I hear her sigh on the other end. "Takuma-kun, you're… oh, heck, let's just skip ahead to the end. You're fun."

"Ha!" My laugh is triumphant. "Victory!"

She giggles. "So… are you at your hotel?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Where are you staying?"

Crap. "That small motel at the edge of town…" I remember passing one there… just don't remember the name…

"Did it have a red sign with lots of light bulbs, half of them burnt out, like an arrow?"

"Yes! Yes, it did."

"That thing… okay. Is it decent, or do you want to come sleep on the couch?"

I'd settle for a carpeted floor, for Pete's sake, but I can hardly admit I'm sitting here beneath her bedroom window, can I? "I'll manage. It's just one night."

"You sure…?"

"Yeah. It's kind of… quaint… rustic, even…"

" 'That's backhand slang for "crap pile."'"

"Nice reference."

"You watch _Gilmore Girls_?"

"Rima made me watch it once. It's a great show, wonderful writers and all… just not my cup of tea." I have to grin. "I wouldn't have expected you to like that show, either…"

Hikari hesitates, as though afraid to admit it. By this point, I'm trying not to laugh. "Call it a guilty pleasure…"

"I'd hardly call that a _guilty pleasure_. More like a secret obsession."

She gasps. "_Obsession_?! No way! I don't watch it very often…"

"You have seasons four and five on DVD. I saw them in the living room."

"Ugh… fine, but it's not an _obsession_. It's more like… a secret… über-liking…"

Silly girl. I chuckle softly. "Well, at least I know what to get for your birthday. When is it?"

"January 20."

"Ah, you'll be eighteen then, mm?"

"Yeah."

I grin. "Nice. I can start planning, then."

"Takuma-kun, no!" She sounds faintly scared.

"Don't worry, _Bella Swan_. I'm not going to go overboard and make you fall into a table of glass plates."

"I guess… just don't get me anything big, okay?"

"Sure, but, why not?"

"It'd be weird. We won't have been dating for long, and… well… when you get me large gifts, it makes me feel like I somehow owe you something. And I can't really pay you back…"

Why is it so hard for her to accept gifts? Well… thankfully, not impossible, but even so. "I promise, you don't owe me anything but a smile."

"You sure…?"

"Well, maybe you could throw in a hug or something…"

She gives a tiny chuckle. "O-okay… I guess I'm just not used to getting such amazing gifts. Really, you could just get me a manga and I'll be happy."

"I'll bear that in mind." If she gets the feeling that I'm going to get her random gifts here and there… she's probably right. Though I suppose I shouldn't give her so much so quickly in the event that things don't work out. How would she feel if she was stuck with all sorts of wonderful things that _I_ gave her, and whenever she looked at them, they reminded her of me when she didn't want to be reminded…?

I suppose I just like giving gifts. Well, it's more like I like seeing reactions to the gifts. I've grown up with my grandfather expressing his "love" with little more than gifts on my birthdays and Christmas. That was it. Whenever any one of my friends had a birthday, his advice was to just get them a gift. The only exception was Kaname, and then, we were to go all out. Go to dinner, maybe an opera or a play or movie, a celebration with decorations (the kind a whole team of maids had to make by hand and put up themselves), _and_ a mountain of specially selected gifts. Needless to say, Kaname's birthdays still make me dread the entire month of May. (2)

But I'm going to have to get used to having a girlfriend and considering what she thinks and wants (and what she assumes is appropriate) right now. If she doesn't want lots of gifts, then I shouldn't buy _quite_ so many. If she wants to see me often, I should make time in my schedule to do so. If she wants to take things slowly, then we will do so. If she would rather have manga than something else… well… get both, I suppose.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

It's ten in the morning and thankfully overcast. Takuma told me that he burns really easily in the sun, so if it's cloudy or rainy, it's easier for him to be out in the daytime. I wonder when he's going to come over… Thankfully, it's a lazy day, and the family isn't bugging me too much about Takuma. Though I honestly have to wonder what Dad said to him last night. I should ask him later.

The telephone's ring startles me out of my book. I run to the hall phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hikari! It's Etsuko! How's your break going?"

Talk about a letdown… I was thinking it was Takuma calling. "Oh… hey, Etsuko…"

She pauses. "Wow, _you're_ nice," she mutters sarcastically. "Here I was, thinking that I could call you up so we could just talk, and you're not happy to hear me at all."

I chuckle softly. "Sorry. I thought it was—" Shoot, I can't tell her I'm going out with Takuma! Well… I suppose I can. She'd have found out sooner or later, but if she doesn't tell _anyone_… "…my boyfriend," I finish softly.

"WHAT?! HIKARI HAS A BOYFRIEND?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!! OMG, WHO IS HE?"

"Geez, Etsuko, you trying to send me deaf? Dang…" I groan softly and sigh. "Okay… um… one second…" If I'm going to tell her like it's a secret, I have to tell her where my family can't hear, because they'll want to know why I'm keeping it a secret from Etsuko. Soon enough, I'm back in my room. "Okay. You have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about us. Kay?"

"Okay, okay, now who is he?"

"T-Takuma Ichijo."

She laughs loudly. "Oh, Hikari, you're such a liar! Tell me who he _really _is."

"I told you. It's Takuma."

"You expect me to believe that you're going out with one of the Night Class?"

"Well… yeah…"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, then—you will. Once we get back from break." I sigh heavily. "And sorry, but since I'm expecting a call… I really should hang up."

There is a lengthy silence, and I'm a little unnerved. "Okay, if you don't wanna talk, that's _fine_," she snaps at me huffily. "If you don't wanna tell me what's really going on, that's _fine_. If you just wanna do your own thing, _fine_. I don't care. But seriously, Hikari, you need to snap out of it. Now."

What the heck? She hung up on me! I hardly even said anything! I could understand her behavior if I'd been acting strangely for the past few weeks or even days, but I've done nothing to justify this! What in the world is Etsuko thinking!?

But no sooner have I returned the phone to the receiver and resumed my place in my book than the phone rings _again_. I pray it's Takuma as I pad down the hall to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hikari-chan?"

"Hey, Takuma-kun."

"You sound kind of… dull… and I've been trying to call you for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry… I was talking to Etsuko. I'll explain more when you get here—just… ugh. I'm sorry—I should be so much happier to talk to you, but… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize—it happens." His voice is slow and calm, filled with understanding. "I was actually wondering when I should come over."

"Well… what did you want to do?"

"That was your job, remember?"

"Well… I don't know. Why don't you come over and we'll just try to come up with something?"

"Great. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Right. See ya."

"Bye!"

I sigh heavily and hang up the phone as Mom passes in the hallway on the way to the kitchen. "You sure seem to be getting a lot of calls…"

"Yeah, _Time_ wants me to be Person of the Year—I'm just getting so popular." My voice exudes sarcasm. Etsuko's words have put me in a rather down-and-out mood. I really hope I can get my act together before Takuma arrives; he doesn't deserve to have all my worries dumped on his head. Really, he doesn't. If I can't explain things in a calm manner… well, it'll only be complaining. Takuma is not one to be complained to about minor trifles—such as a squabble between roommates.

I don't hear Mom's response; instead, I return to my room to wait.

* * *

Finally, I hear Takuma's knock at the front door. I slowly pad down the hall and stairs to the front door; miraculously, no one else (namely, Natsuko) has jumped to get it first. It feels like it takes an eternity for me to reach the door, and yet, I'm there before I realize it. When I finally open the door, I see Takuma standing there, a smile on his face. "Hey!" he says brightly.

"Hey, Tak-kun," I say, trying to muster some enthusiasm, but that's just fighting a losing battle, because he notices and gives a funny little half-frown.

"You okay?"

" 'Okay' is a good word for it." I sidle over to allow him through the door. "Come in."

He does so and I take him upstairs. I knock on Kaito's door. "Wha-a-a-at?" comes a disgruntled voice from within. "Go 'way…"

"Kaito? Come out for a second, please?"

"What for?"

"Trust me."

I hear a few mumbled curses as he stumbles to the door. Kaito likes his sleep. Woe betide anyone who brings the otherwise-forgotten world outside into his room. The door is cracked open to reveal Kaito's pale face. "What, Hikari…? Oh… hey, Ichijo-san…"

"Morning," he says cheerfully.

"Kaito, can we borrow your laptop for a bit?"

"What for?"

I lean in very close to him and whisper, "I'll buy you a pack of cigarettes if you let me." Hey, it also makes up for last night when he saved my hide from almost certain embarrassment.

"Fine…" He retreats into his room and in another minute, hands me the computer and power cord. "Now go 'way."

"All _right_, all right. Thank you…!"

We now adjourn to my bedroom to look up things to do. I could've taken us to the family computer in the den downstairs, but this will enable us to speak privately—without the interruptions of nagging Mom, mistrusting Dad, and hyper Natsu.

"I take it this means you have no idea what we're doing today?" wonders Takuma innocently.

"Well, with this, we can look up what movies are playing, the menus at the restaurants, whether or not the bookstore has certain items in stock… and we can mess around, if we want to." I set the computer on my floor and lie down before it on my stomach.

Takuma sits beside me, watching the screen with mild interest. "Hikari-chan… are you really _okay_? You seem a little subdued, today."

I don't answer at first. I really don't want to dwell on Etsuko at the moment, but… I suppose he'd best know that it's not him who's the problem. "It's Etsuko, my roommate," I explain dully, still looking at the screen as it powers up. "She called this morning, and she wouldn't believe that we were going out. That wouldn't have bothered me so much except that she started acting strange. She got on my case about how I've been weird lately, I need to get my act together and stuff—I don't know what she's talking about! And I would've asked her, but she hung up on me before I could even get a word in edgewise." I sigh wearily. "I'm trying not to be glum about it, but that's rather difficult. She's probably my best friend, after all…"

He frowns. " 'Probably?' Don't you know?"

How to answer _that_ one without sounding like a sob story? "Well… I don't know that I've ever had a 'best friend' in the sense that everyone else thinks. I've never had a BFF or one specific person who was like my confidante and playmate all in one. Everyone always stayed at arm's length for some reason or other. Maybe it's me; I don't know. I suppose I don't seem to be a very approachable person, sometimes…" I give a half-shrug and type in Kaito's password (which is "nightwish") and open Internet Explorer.

Takuma is silent for a while. "I can actually… understand a bit of… why, maybe… why you've never had an extremely close friend, I mean."

I turn to look up at him, a questioning look in my eye.

"You don't willingly tell people details about yourself, much. Just what you do, what you read, _maybe _what your family's like, but nothing about _you_. You can be something of a mystery, Hikari-chan."

I don't answer immediately, but pause to mull this over. I hadn't really thought about it—I just… go with the flow, I suppose you could say. Maybe I assume that I'm too disinteresting to people (which is likely; I figure that not too many would want to hear about my boring life). I can see it now, trying to talk to someone…

_"How was your holiday, Hikari-chan?"_

_"Oh, it was fine. I babysat for a bit, painted a living room, read a bunch of books and manga, played around on the Internet, scribbled in my notebook, and hung out with my boyfriend."_

_"Really? You have a boyfriend? Who is he?"_

_"Takuma Ichijo."_

Yes, that'll go over _splendidly_. Incredible. But if I leave out Takuma, I'm left with boring old nothing. I wouldn't want to necessarily bring that up unless someone asked me what I did.

"My life's pretty drab, Takuma-kun," I say softly. "There's seriously nothing to talk about…"

He frowns. "You just have to look harder, that's all. Be clever. When people ask about your break, joke about it. Say you went to America and bought Microsoft from Bill Gates, then sold it to Apple for a profit, and co-directed the next Tarantino film… maybe you married Johnny Depp and got it annulled in seventy-two hours."

What?! That's so ridiculous, I have to laugh. I suppose that's his point, however. "And when they laugh, I just say I stayed home and did a little babysitting, but nothing exciting."

"There you go," he says bracingly, smiling. "See? If you aren't interesting, you _make_ yourself interesting." He pauses. "Though I personally think you're very interesting."

I give a soft snort of laughter. As much as I want to melt and reply with some kind of simpering remark, I could never live that down. The other half of me wins the debate on how to respond. "That's almost worthy of a stalker joke," I say with a huge grin as I click on the theater's webpage to see what is playing today.

Takuma gives a soft chuckle. "You know what I mean."

"Mm…" I lazily scroll down a list of movie titles, trying to pinpoint one I've at least heard of, but in vain. I haven't heard of any of these. "Anything you want to see?" I ask, gesturing toward the laptop's screen.

He leans in and hums quietly, but finally shrugs. "I don't know. Not unless you really want to see one of them, I guess."

"Anything you want to _do_…?"

"Take you out to lunch. Maybe dinner, too; we'll see where the winds take us."

"Besides that. That's not _doing_ anything."

He smiles. "Buy you a book…?"

I fight the urges to hug-tackle him and to groan loudly with derision. "That's not doing anything, either. That's spending money. I want to know what activities we could do!"

"You know this town better than I do," he points out. "I haven't the faintest idea what there is to do here."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him flatly. "Are you going to give me a straight answer or are you going to keep suggesting to buy me things and dance around my ideas?"

"An interesting question," he muses. "I think… buying and dancing around ideas. Yes."

I'd roll my eyes but his grin is just too cute to miss. "Okay, then…" I suppose I'll have to make the decision, here. "Why don't we go out to town, hang around the bookstore for a bit, walk around a little, perhaps, have some lunch, rent a movie or some anime and come back here to hang out."

There is a slight pause, wherein he considers the idea. I honestly wonder what his opinion is of this entire conversation—my dull life, lack of plans, and all. If I'm serious about Takuma, I really ought to make more of an effort to make myself interesting, like he suggested. But… I can't bring myself to play it up as more than what I am. I'd rather be honest with him than be someone I'm not, even if it means he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Really, I'd hate to be stuck in an unhappy relationship just because I happen to like the guy. If we're not compatible, then we'll both be happier with someone else. It's for the best.

Takuma smiles at me again. "Let's go, then."

I close Kaito's laptop; Takuma's hand reaches down to me to help me up, but as I grasp his hand, I flinch and almost jerk back. He's so _cold_! I don't know why I didn't notice it before... "Tak-kun, you're freezing!"

He tilts his head mildly at me and then shrugs. "It's not a big deal. We—" I know he's talking about vampires as a collective "—feel cold and heat, but we're not as greatly affected by it as you are."

"But you feel like you've been standing in an icebox for hours..." I point out softly. "I know that motel's kind of rundown, but honestly, is the heating broken? You should get a refund for that."

Takuma says nothing to this, but I begin to think about this. It's only ten minutes from the motel to my house, and that's if you're driving very slowly. I'd say it might be fifteen minutes, tops, if Takuma sat in his car to wait for it to warm up before driving here. Even if the heat didn't fully permeate the car before he arrived, he shouldn't be this cold. So... why is he so cold? He feels quite literally like ice. Did he walk here? That would have put him outside for maybe an hour (I'm not sure how fast vampires are in real life; you read all kinds of things saying that they have super speed, but I honestly don't know). No... his hands wouldn't be _that_ cold. He'd probably have stuffed them into his pockets, if nothing else. I really don't understand what he could have done to make himself so cold.

Unless...

"Takuma-kun... did you really spend the night at that motel?" I look up into his green-gray eyes, which are the picture of innocence.

"Yeah, why?"

I frown at him. "Then why are you so cold? You feel as though you _spent the entire night outside_." I put special emphasis on the words so it won't escape him at all that I'm catching onto him. I'm not just musing lightly; I know what he's up to, the... the... really sweet jerk... He says nothing for a moment, and I continue. "If you did, then how did you get here? I didn't hear a car pull up. Yet you said you'd only take ten minutes to get here. If vampires are so quick, then you wouldn't have had any trouble taking _less_ than ten minutes getting here. If vampires aren't quick, you would've taken much longer. Now, did you or did you not spend the night at the motel?"

Takuma sighs and rolls his eyes. "No, I didn't. Does it matter?"

"Where did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep."

"Where were you?" I ask. Really, is it so hard to answer a question? Why is he hiding this from me?

"Outside..." He must've known he was cornered, for he continued after a quick pause. "Under the cherry tree beside your window."

I'm curious, now. "Why on earth didn't you tell us? You could've slept on the couch, or at least stayed up playing video games or reading a book or _something_! You didn't have to stay outside for that long..."

Takuma blinks at me, still wearing that look of innocence. "I didn't want to make your family feel as though they had to feed me or spend unnecessary resources on me. I can get along very well without food and shelter. I figured I'd just camp out. It was nice." He smiles at me softly. "Seriously, don't worry about it. I knew if I said something to your brother, he'd insist that I stay on the couch and even have breakfast, take a shower, the works. If I told just you, I'd have to stay in your room. Not only is that completely inappropriate at this stage, but you'd have to go to extra trouble to keep me hidden. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not make this a _Twilight_ repeat. I don't exactly like how much Edward can resemble a stalker, at times. It's just not right... though I can sympathize with him, on some level."

I tilt my head to one side. "I... see... Should we talk about some of those... sympathies... today...?"

Takuma exhales slowly. "Maybe later today. For now, let's go to that bookstore."

I nod and reach for my coat. "Sounds good." So later, I'll hear all about the insights of one of these strange creatures, vampires, who supposedly don't exist.

But I'm so very glad they do.

* * *

(1--Okay, if you've ever read _Wallflower_, aka, _Perfect Girl Evolution_, you know the joke about "Beneath the cherry blossoms lie the dead"... something to that effect.)

(2—IDK when Kaname's birthday is. That it's in May sounds good enough.)

_

* * *

_

I know this is filler. And a bit fluffy. Review anyway, please! Because reviews are made of awesomesauce.


	9. My Kind of Town

_Don't own VK or Ichijo._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9 – MY KIND OF TOWN

* * *

It's been ages since I've really walked through town. For the longest time, I've just driven in (with Kaito, with my parents, by myself), run whatever errand I was on, and left. In and out quickly; no stops, no thinking, no _seeing_.

Today, I see.

I park in front of the bookstore (I'm driving, which feels slightly awkward) and we head inside for a little while. Takuma grins as I try not to look at anything—I want to see what he'll do. I told him as much in the car, and he shrugged and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. So I just stand there, in the center of the store, and calmly look at Takuma's amused expression.

"Hm," he begins by humming, "I have a good idea of what you like after seeing your bookshelf in your room, and after comparing manga choices with me. Perhaps I should complete each series for you. I wonder how many books that would be…"

My eyes widen slightly, but I really don't want to call his bluff. He has to be bluffing. He hasn't got that much money on him. And vampires don't carry plastic.

…do they?

I feel slightly uneasy, now, and Takuma's already over by the manga, a stack of seven books in his hand. I frown at him. "Get me a basket for these, will you?" he mumbles distractedly, and I gawp.

"No, Takuma-kun, _please_!" I say hurriedly in a soft tone. "Don't do it!"

That heart-warming smile… "Then you'd better pick out a few things, because I will do it."

Oh, he can be such a conniving little sneak!

But I get manga…

Part of me wonders if I'm being a bit too greedy, picking out things for him to buy for me. However, another part of me argues that it's better than him buying out the store's manga section on my behalf. The third part of me doesn't care, because I get free manga either way.

I hate that third part.

But I get manga…!

After purchasing volume twenty-three of _Wallflower_, volume twelve of _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_, and volumes ten and eleven of _Her Majesty's Dog_ (I said just ten; he insisted that after I read ten, I'd immediately want eleven, and I trust _that_ judgment, even though I secretly think that Takuma will forever spoil normal life and normal boyfriends for me), we walk slowly down the sidewalk through the chilly air of town. I watch as our breath rises slowly in white puffs; my gaze travels to the old architecture of the brick buildings. Ours is a fairly old town, but its glory days are long gone. The remains are all I can see, marked by fancy stone sculptures across the tops of the tall, narrow buildings squashed together with one or two alleys here and there. I spy a few years which date the buildings, making me grin. There's 1877, 1903, 1895, 1899, 1878, 1912… The names of the original uses of some buildings still grace the tops of the structures, which makes me grin. "Building and Loan," says the top of an office supply store; "Ito and Associates," reads the top of a paint store. The bricks have been painted over in many cases, but the limestone remains the same beautiful gray, marked with age by black streaks of fire above one window, by the discoloration of dirt on another storefront, by the nasty work of pigeons on windowsills.

Takuma chuckles and winds his arm around me as we continue to walk. "You are easily impressed with age," he remarks in an offhand manner.

"Can you blame me if I was mistakenly born in this day and age instead of in the thirties, like I should've been?"

"On the contrary," he says, "if you were born in the nineteen-thirties, I would not have met you, and my grandfather would be trying to set me up with some boring daughter of another family, like we were trying to secure an alliance with another monarchy in the European Middle Ages."

He's got a point.

"Besides, age isn't terribly interesting," he continues in a slightly more serious tone. I stress "slightly." "Would it surprise you to tell you that I was born in 1982?"

I pause to do the calculations on his age versus my own. That would make him twenty-seven, twenty-eight years old…! While I'm only seventeen…

"I… thought you were younger," I stammer quickly as we continue walking. It makes so much more sense, now. He's polite, mature (most of the time), well-read, and knows how to act around ladies. I say that because you can just tell by his manner—I'm not commenting on the way he acts around me, necessarily. I'm not _exactly_ a lady… I'm not entirely proper enough for that. I don't know how to use all those five different forks at a fancy dinner, and I like climbing trees. Not ladylike behavior, I'd imagine.

Takuma chuckles at that, but he sounds as though he's trying to keep from laughing outright. "That is one thing I've always found hilarious! Why people think it's perfectly fine in vampire novels for the vampire to be anywhere from decades to centuries older than the human, but in real life, there can't be a difference of ten years but someone makes a remark about a Lolita complex or a pedophilic nature."

"That's because the other one just isn't possible, the way most humans understand it," I hiss at him. "You aren't supposed to exist."

"But I do," he says with a huge smile. "And I'm much closer to your age than I would be in a prosaic vampire novel. You should be happy because I'm much more likely to understand you."

I stop to think about this… and he's got a very good point. "How old are you… in vampire years?"

"Eighteen. So technically, we're the same age."

Well, _that_ makes me feel better, at any rate. I'd always assumed he was around my age, but looks, apparently, can be very deceiving, indeed.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I love it when Hikari gets lost with her head in the clouds. It's funny! And somehow endearing at the same time. Hikari has a way of making you like her, and yet, she has so few real friends. I honestly have to wonder why that is, because I've liked her (not in that ridiculous _like-like_ sense) since I first met her.

It's times like these when I really get to observe her that I can actually slow down and look at her. I'd never do that while she was aware of it; I'd probably be on the receiving end of a torrent of questions about why in the world I was doing that. I'd have to answer truthfully, and she'd take me for a fool.

A fool I may be; I just prefer not to look like one in front of someone I'm trying to impress.

I look over at Hikari's short sandy-brown hair, cut to a short bob that would remind me of Seiren, except that Seiren has long strands of hair here and there that make me wonder _why bother_. Her dark brown eyes are studying the buildings around us, and I know she's loving how old they are. She really does love aged things; it's one of her many quirks that I find both amusing and… well, cute. Lightly tan, heart-shaped face with a stubborn chin but delicate features. Short frame that makes her look a bit like a chibi-style character when she gets mildly upset about something. Her shoulders are maybe a little wide, but her neck is slender and graceful. I find that funny, as the rest of her can only be described as _skinny_. "Slender" implies a graceful appearance, but Hikari doesn't _look_ graceful. She can be, but she doesn't exactly look it. In a word, I'd describe Hikari as _pretty_. She's not model-gorgeous, nor really beautiful, I suppose, but once you get a good look at her, you can see that she's actually _pretty_.

Good grief, maybe that's just my love talking.

I've nearly decided, by the way. I'm thinking that I actually might be on the road to loving Hikari, if you want to put it that way. The more time I spend with her, the more I begin to realize that I very easily _could_ love her. It's just… it seems a bit too early. If Hikari doesn't reciprocate my feelings, not only will I feel like an absolute idiot, but I'll be incredibly disappointed. I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak. If I think I can see that she loves me, I'll let go and love her right back.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

After lunch at small café (when I asked about the repetition of cafés on our dates, Takuma explained that cafés were extraordinarily convenient, being casual and inexpensive, yet nice, unlike oden or yakitori joints), I led Takuma to the movie rental store and we had some fun picking out things to watch. We ended up with a disk of _Peacemaker_, another of _Bleach_, and _The Goonies_ (Takuma, awed that they even had it in the store at all, insisted that I _had_ to see it). After this, I drove us back home.

I have to laugh at our day-date. Watching mildly gory anime while we talk, all at my home on my couch. How incredibly romantic. I explain it to Takuma, then add that I wouldn't trade it for anything, because I'm having so much fun. I really am! It's casual, relaxing, laidback—exactly my style, and from the looks of things, it's Takuma's, too. I'm so much more comfortable around him like this than I was with Shiki and Toya back at school (though Shiki and Toya might've had something to do with that).

"So… I was wondering what happened," I tell him softly as we watch Tetsunosuke Ichimura spill tea all over Toshizo Hijikata's deck. Ah, the action-filled _Peacemaker_. "When Dad wanted to talk to you last night, I mean."

A wry smile crosses his face. "I'd thought the hairy details would be far too embarrassing to hear."

I shrug. "Not entirely. Now, if Dad had said everything in front of me, then probably, yes." He's got a point; this is probably going to be awful, but I need to hear it. I won't ask Dad; not only will he give me the edited version, but he'll give me the "it's no big deal" tone and insist that he knows best, despite the fact that I'm nearly eighteen.

"I don't know; there was some pretty revealing stuff he said…"

"Tak-kun…!" After saying his name, I mentally berate myself. I sound like a whiny, needy girlfriend! Ugh… "C'mon, please?"

"I don't know…" The expression on his face can only be described as the evil grin of a crocodile. "I kind of like keeping you in the dark; it's pretty funny…"

Grr…

"I'm willing to negotiate. What will it take to get you to spill the beans? A paper cut?"

He smirks at that. "Let's not tempt me. Bad idea." Takuma's grin only gets wider. "You know, there are so many things I could ask for in return for this… _vital_ information…"

"Stupid vampire," I mutter.

"Hey, no names. I'll talk." He takes in a deep breath. "Well, there was the usual 'I'll castrate you if you so much as insinuate what you _really _want,'" he says with a growing grin. "Then there was the long talk about your innocence and status as a lady, and violation of your rights—more like your personal bubble—would result in more than a broken heart, because I'd have your father to deal with. I think he just wanted reassurance that I wasn't looking for a quick physical fling and nothing beyond that. He did acknowledge that you're nearly an adult, and that technically it was out of his hands, but that wasn't going to stop him from tearing me apart if I caused the slightest bit of unhappiness in your life." Takuma smiled gently, warmly. "He really cares about you, Hikari-chan. You've got a good father."

I have to smile at that. He's right. For all he's my foster father, I don't care. He's a good man and, except for biological ties, I consider him my real father. I love him. It really wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be.

"That wasn't so bad," I say quietly.

Takuma's fingers curl around my hand. "No, it wasn't."

I inhale slowly. But what Dad said isn't the only thing on my mind. "I was thinking about what you said this morning. About… sympathizing with Edward Cullen. I wonder… I suppose I should know what… I should or should not do to help make things smoother."

That's the nice way of putting it. Another way would be to say "what should I be afraid of?" I don't think that would go over too well.

Takuma shifts uncomfortably, but settles back down. His fingers grip my hand more tightly. "If you want to know what to watch out for…" I can tell this is going to be one of those awkward-yet-beneficial-in-the-long-run conversations. I always hate those. "Perhaps it would be easier to tell you how fictional vampires are like us, and how we're different. It is true that many of us have strange powers, but that's mostly only the aristocrats and purebloods. Aido can manipulate ice, for instance. Kaname… well, let's not get into what he can do, because it's ridiculous, and _not_ fun at all. Akatsuki has something of a sixth sense. Shiki, though it may not look like it, is extremely sensitive and perceptive—he somehow knows things that are going on while the rest of us have no idea. Our powers aren't necessarily incredibly fantastic—mostly, they aren't," he admits in a low tone. "In other ways… yes, we can move and react more quickly than humans can. I probably could've made it here from that hotel in seven minutes at a normal run."

"Do you have any special powers?" I want to know, despite the fact that it's a bit late to be asking. I giggle, then. "I feel like you're classifying yourself as a Pokémon," I add. "It's kind of funny."

"I can see it now," he says with a smile, "Aido, I choose you! Ice Fang attack!" He snickered. "He'd hate that. But as to your question… no, I don't. While my family is one of the most important and well-respected in the vampire community and in the Senate, we aren't the oldest or most well-established. We can't trace our family back seventeen generations since human blood entered the line, like the Aido family can. It's actually only been five generations for us, which is remarkable, because every other family with that kind of status is common."

I nod slowly. "I won't bother asking how that happened."

"Good, because then I won't have to bother explaining!" He chuckles lightly. "It's a horribly boring story." Takuma swallows. "Back to the… original issue… yes, we technically live off human blood. But we can also drink one another's blood, and it's just as good. Well, not exactly," he adds thoughtfully. "Humans taste better, but it's not like we taste that much worse. Compare soda from a fountain to soda from a plastic bottle."

"You're very good at describing all this," I point out then.

"I have too much time on my hands and a vivid imagination."

"Well, can't argue with that…"

"Anyway, since we invented blood tablets, we don't even have to drink humans' blood. It sustains us very easily. Just add water." He pulls a face, and I raise an eyebrow. "Now, the blood tablets are more like skim milk. Vampires are two-percent fat milk, and humans are whole milk."

I shudder. "I am so sorry… skim milk is _nasty_. Like dirty water."

"My point exactly," he mutters. "Bearable, but given the option, we all know which one is preferable." He pauses. "But we can also sustain ourselves with actual food, but it takes a whole lot more to do the job. I'd have to eat probably enough for about six adult humans, where a quart of blood will do the trick just as easily."

"Whoa…" I hadn't know we were that… potent, I suppose! So for the Night Class to be surrounded by dozens of shouting girls must be like them walking through a sea of fancy steak dinners who are literally begging to be eaten. Well, almost literally.

"Yes, exactly," Takuma says with a nod.

"Exactly what…?"

"Like steak dinners."

"Crap, was I thinking out loud again?" How many times will I do that before I learn? Honestly…

Takuma laughs softly and grins. "It happens; don't worry about it."

I can't really argue, so I let him continue.

"Other than that, well, for your purposes, we're just very sturdy. And we heal quickly." He shrugs. "That's really about it."

"So… how can you sympathize with Edward—"

I grin as he sighs in exasperation. "Okay, okay, okay…" I begin to wonder if he's trying to avoid that question by telling me other things instead. He seems to like dancing around certain subjects. "First of all, the _object of my affection_ is a potential dinner." I have to giggle at that. This is the worst version of flirting I've ever seen, but it's still amusing. Takuma smiles. "That's a given. Secondly, there are times when I wish I'd never told you about us being vampires in the first place."

Okay, time out. What? He—no. No, he can't! Not _that_ argument! Calmly, I nod once and say, "What… times…?"

He seems amused by my reaction. "Oh, I should qualify that. I'm not entirely illogical. Those are the times when I see you in danger. When you're with me like this, I'm actually happy that you know. It's just… like when that Level E attacked you, or when you were in the Moon Dorm with everyone. _Those_ are the times that scare me."

I nod. "I can see that. That makes sense."

"And… third," he continues in a soft voice, "I get a bit edgy when I'm not sure if you're safe." He hesitates now, as though gauging my reaction before continuing. "When you're at Cross, I know you're fairly safe, and also just a stone's throw away, in the unlikely event that something should happen. But when you're here, and I'm not…" He pauses again. "I know, the chances are extremely low, but I still can't help feeling…" He trails off and looks at me. "Do I sound like a sexist pig for not trusting you on your own?"

I shake my head and lean against his arm. "No. Since I _have_ been attacked, your fears aren't unwarranted. It makes a lot of sense that you'd feel that way. Now, if you forbade me from ever going anywhere by myself, that would be another story."

Takuma shifts so that we're no longer holding hands, but his arm is around my shoulders, loosely keeping me close to him. I must say, it's very comfortable.

"I have another question…"

"Mm?"

"How tempting… am I, exactly, in the food-sense?"

Takuma seems to want to mull this over enough to come up with a decent response. Finally, he opens his mouth. "In a way, you're tempting me constantly. But I've had to deal with that urge my entire life," he adds. "It's not unbearable—well, obviously, because I've not eaten you yet."

"How… good do I taste?"

From his expression, I think he was hoping I wouldn't have asked that. It makes sense, in retrospect. It only induces guilt on the side of the human that he or she can't give him- or herself to the vampire. But he opens his mouth to respond, anyway. "Like awesomesauce."

There is a pause, and I have to laugh. Awesomesauce?! Wow, that's not even _close_ to what I was expecting! Comparing blood to awesomesauce.

Takuma's wonderful laugh mingles with mine as we sit there on the couch. Really, he's so much better than I could've hoped for—as both a boyfriend and as a vampire. I would've expected something with a streak of insuppressible anger or passion or hunger or something vaguely insatiable, but not at all! He's actually rather tame. Humans don't faze him in the least.

We both fall silent, comfortable just watching the anime without speaking over it. But by the time the DVD is finished, I realize that Takuma is asleep.

His expression is so relaxed, so peaceful… I have to smile. It's too adorable! His blond hair falls over into his face in a carelessly-messy-yet-refined manner (how he manages it, I'll never know); his lips are slightly parted to reveal a glimpse of perfect white teeth. His soft, slow breathing is a steady rhythm that ruffles my own hair when he exhales. Anyone who would be truly scared of Takuma just because he is a vampire would have to be a complete idiot—he's not the least bit threatening. He's more like a giant teddy bear: just as cute, just as gentle.

How in the world did I get so lucky? Takuma is probably the best thing to happen to me in years. No matter how disappointing life around him is, I can't help but feel happy when he's here like this…

My very own, personal vampire. I'm so glad vampires _do_ exist.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I was a little upset when I woke up, but mostly because I was sleeping instead of spending time with Hikari (though I got the impression that she didn't mind), and because it was time to go. I told Kaname and the others that I'd only be gone for a day. I have to go back or suffer a deluge of angry text messages now and a lot of angry vampires later. I'd rather not deal with either. So I return.

But two days before break is over, I have to go to my grandfather's house. I'm not too jazzed about that little side trip, but I don't have much of a choice. If I don't go, Grandfather will hunt me down and drag me to his mansion anyway.

Like I said, not much of a choice.

I thought it was just one of those routine check points where he would just inspect me and my work throughout the semester, criticize me six ways from Sunday, and send me back (after slapping the back of my hand for being too sloppy, a.k.a., for not tucking in my shirt hem, which is beneath my sweater, so it wasn't even visible to begin with). No matter how perfect I act, I'm never good enough. Not for him.

At first, I was relieved to find out that Grandfather didn't want to criticize me. But that relief didn't last long.

I never could've expected what he was trying to show me. Never would've expected that somehow, Rido Kuran was really alive and well. Okay, not _well_, per se; his body is apparently a mess. He's inhabiting Senri Shiki's body right now, which I find absolutely repulsive. I rather miss Shiki. He was fun, when he could be bothered to actually leave the dorm. As it is, I'm not sure whether or not I really want to serve Rido. Then again, I don't think I want to serve Kaname, either. But according to Grandfather, our family is bound to serve the Kuran line.

Newsflash. You were set up with your best friend in order to serve him, not to befriend him.

Thanks. Thanks a lot. I feel so loved, Grandfather.

Some days, I really wonder if my life isn't more of a ridiculous manga tale than a _life_.

At least now, I can tell Hikari. She's a great listener, and afterwards, she always makes me feel great. She tries to cheer me up… and it usually works. I love having a girlfriend.

I can't wait to see her when she gets back.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are love. :3


	10. Not a Duracell

_Don't own nuffingk. Cept Hikari and the loverly drabble and dramatic interpretation in between._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10 – NOT A DURACELL

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I hate life.

HATE.

IT.

Seriously, what did I do to deserve this? Is this karmic punishment for being happy?!

Let me explain. I'm sitting in some hospital being treated for a broken wrist (thankfully my left one; I'd hate making someone else have to write down everything for me).

I say "thankfully," and I've got a broken wrist. That seems a bit wrong, don't you think?

I'm beginning to wonder if my blood doesn't smell absolutely delicious to every bloodsucking leech out there, because not only do I have a vampire boyfriend, but Kaname Kuran has it out for me, and moreover, I've been the victim of not one, but _two _vampire attacks.

Maybe I'm just _lucky_.

Here's how it went down…

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting in the car; Dad was driving me back to the train station that would take me the rest of the way back to the academy. Natsuko wouldn't take Mom's advice and go to the bathroom before she left with us (she should know better; Mom got all grouchy because of it), and so we had to stop about two hours into the trip for a bathroom break, instead of just driving the remaining half hour before we got to the station. We stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere._

_Since we were stopped, I figured I should take the opportunity to walk around and stretch my legs. As I got to the edge of the concrete by the field, something jumped out of the stunted tree behind me and leaped onto me. I was thrown onto the pavement (_squashed_ onto the pavement, more like—I tried to fight her off by kicking and flailing, but she was too heavy) and something hissed in my ear lethally. I remember my wrist hurting like someone had shoved a poker straight through it. "Go ahead and scream," she said in a dangerous whisper. "Scream! I'll make everything that much quicker and maybe you won't feel it…"_

_Her claws were wrapped around my throat from behind. Saliva from her tongue coated my neck… _

_I don't remember much about the incident. She was cutting off my air supply, and I was dizzy and my vision was going dark and blurred. A distant sound…_

_I was told later that it was the sound of a shotgun from the station's owner. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by Dad, Kaito, and a hyperventilating Natsuko, asking me if I was all right. A medic soon pulled them away, and I was lifted into an ambulance. The medics fed me oxygen and wrapped my wrist in a splint, and I was taken to the hospital (Kaito accompanied me, informing the medics what had happened)._

_"She was just attacked," he said in his cool, slow voice. "Attacked from behind and shoved to the ground—she landed on her wrist; it might be broken. This woman lay on top of her and tried to choke her. But then the manager shot her and she just… just turned to dust…"_

_That was when it hit me. It had been a vampire. I suppose my head had been a bit too preoccupied before to recognize it. But the owner shot her, which killed her. That was how she turned to dust._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I think I managed to ask Kaito for my cell phone through crude sign language, and he searched for it, but couldn't find it. I'm not sure if it fell out of my pocket during the attack, or what. At any rate, I lost my brand new cell phone and I can't call Takuma to tell him what happened. I can't get word to Etsuko, either, which sucks. Even though she's mad at me, I know she'll be worried when I don't show up and she'll throw a fit, which I'll have to deal with when I get back on top of Takuma, who will also throw a fit, and everyone else who will interrogate me and ask me over and over what the heck happened. I'd rather not explain. How do you explain that a rabid (for all intents and purposes) vampire attacked you for no apparent reason?! Well, Dad is going to call the Academy (I hope) and if he does, has the sense to ask Headmaster Cross if he can get word to Etsuko.

So now, I'm in the hospital. My throat and neck hurt like the devil, but that's to be expected. I was told that she very nearly crushed my windpipe. It certainly explains why I can't speak. I've also got a concussion because my head hit the concrete. I don't really remember that part, but oh, well.

The hospital insists that I stay overnight to let my throat and head heal, as well as my other injuries (bruises and scrapes, mostly, but they're pretty bad and cover most of my front and upper back). I didn't know I could hurt in so many places at once. It's ridiculous.

And not at all fun.

Great… so much for vampires not existing, huh?

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Where is she?

I specifically asked her to call or text or something to tell me when she got back so I wouldn't be worried. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid, but I would really hate to see anything happen to her.

"Shiki" and I got back a day late; Grandfather called to clear us. But I still haven't heard anything from Hikari. I just sent Etsuko Akiyama an email message to ask if Hikari had come back… but I also took the liberty of explaining a few things.

_Akiyama-san:  
__Hey, just asking if Hikari's back yet. I asked her to call me when she got here, and I haven't heard from her. My assumption is that if she hasn't called me, she isn't here, and emailing her would thus be pointless.__  
Another thing, I actually am going out with Hikari. Just wanted to clear that up. No hard feelings, right?_  
—_Ichijo_

The vindictive part of me is really eager to hear what her response will be. So after pacing and intermittently checking my Inbox for the past twenty minutes, I finally check my email again. There's a reply…!

_Ichijo-sempai:  
__im so sorry! i ttly yelled at hikari cuz i didnt think she was telling the truth :( i feel bad nao. and she isnt back either srry__  
idk where she is im rlly worried_

Well, _that's_ not good…! Not good at all! Where the heck _is _she?!

I suppose I could call her home phone; if no one's there, then I'm no worse off than I have been. I just really hope nothing's happened to her…

Thankfully, I'm in luck, and her mother answers. "Hello."

"Hey, Yagari-san…?"

"Ah, no, I'm Hikari's mother." I know Hikari's a foster child, but she never told me her family's name, so I'll just play it off as ignorance. "She's not here."

"Oh, hey—this is Takuma Ichijo; we met a few days ago. I was wondering where Hikari is; she's not at school and I haven't heard from her at all."

There is a pause. "Oh—Ichijo-san, yes, I remember." Her voice is wary, almost, as she speaks—guarded. "I called Headmaster Cross—she'll be there early tomorrow. She… had an accident…"

WHAT?!

My mouth feels a little dry and I'm not sure if I'm standing or sitting—I can't seem to remember. It's one of those odd feelings you get… everything around you seems to just not matter anymore because you're scared. "An… accident…? Would you please… elaborate?"

"She was attacked by a maniac at a gas station," says her mother in a slightly panicked, slightly weary voice. "She's in the hospital." _No…!_ "It's not life-threatening, but she's pretty banged up…"

I knew the chances of her being attacked were very low—I mean, I thought I was just being paranoid! But she's seriously been attacked?! This has to have been another Level E. Really, what are the odds? Twice since she's been around me, a vampire? What in the world is going on? I'm honestly beginning to wonder if there isn't some kind of plot to get her killed… I _know_ she smells amazingly delicious because of her hunter blood, but she's like a magnet! She's never been attacked _before_ that I know of, so why now? Why… now that she's dating me?

"How… bad is it?"

"Concussion, multiple contusions and small cuts," she says in a strained voice. "Broken wrist. Her throat was half-crushed."

This may be as close as I've gotten to swearing in front of a lady. My hand tightens reflexively around the phone, and I inhale very… very… slowly. "I… I see…"

"I'm just glad she's going to be okay," says her mother.

I honestly don't know how I managed to respond and hang up. What in the world…? My head is buzzing: who's behind this? Why? Why are they after Hikari, or what has she done to merit this? How long has this been going on?

Will Hikari live long enough for us to be able to go steady?

My other hand is clenched into a fist, and I slam it into the wall, needing some form of release. I got one… now my hand is stuck halfway through a crater in the wall. Brilliant, Takuma.

Brilliant.

Ugh… this whole mess on top of Rido-sama being back… not three hours ago, we were downstairs in the common room and Rido-Shiki pulled this stupid stunt in front of Rima, who's now suspicious about something. I wish Rido wasn't so reckless; Rima's definitely on to him. Well, she doesn't know he's _Rido Kuran,_ but she knows he's not Senri Shiki. That's for sure. He's not discreet…

This makes me seriously _pine_ (ugh) to be back at Kaname's side again. Even when he's acting like a dolt who's just ordering me around… that's preferable to this dumb pureblood. Seriously, that's practically blasphemy to say that, but… Man, does every Kuran go crazy once they hit eighteen or something? Honestly! And Hikari's involved in this whole level E-conspiracy on top of this—is this hell ever going to end?!

I hear a quiet chuckle. "Do you _really_ care about the girl so much?"

I force my expression into one that _isn't_ angry rebellion. Rido could kill me on a whim. "Yes. She's a hunter; she's a human. And I…" I can't finish.

"Oooh, you _love_ her."

Words cannot describe how I would love to just tell my old roommate to shut the heck up, but he _isn't _my roommate. Not anymore. He's Rido Kuran, who happens to be the father of my roommate and be inhabiting my roommate's body. "Something like that," I finally manage to say. "What of it? One less hunter going to track us down, anyway."

Rido smirks at me cruelly and leans against the wall beside the window, staring idly outside into the night. "Hikari Yagari… first daughter of… _Toga_ Yagari, isn't she?"

Oh, crap, I didn't think of that…

"The only surviving member of his family, if I recollect."

I sigh. "I don't care _who_ her family is. I care who _she_ is."

"She must taste divine." His eyes, one brown, one ice-blue, turn to me, piercing and fierce.

I look away and slump down on my mattress. "Only tasted her once, just a little."

"And…?"

How to put it into words…? I finally decide that I don't want to bother—not to _Rido_, anyway—and rephrase my answer. "Does it matter? You won't be tasting her, anyway."

Rido Kuran sneers at me and looks back out the window. Thank heaven; those eyes are creepy as anything. I turn away and flop down on my side to face the wall. I don't care if my back is to Rido; he's not going to kill me. I'm his… _liaison_, I guess.

Why is it _always_ me…? Can't I ever catch a break?

When is Hikari coming back…?!

**

* * *

**

ETSUKO'S POV

The dorm phone rings, scaring me half to death. I was just trying to finish up some bio homework and the thing scares the living crap out of me. Then it occurs to me—is it Hikari?! I jump across the room for it, but trip on my history book and bang my knee on the stupid nightstand, but I have the phone. "Hello?!"

"Hey, Etsuko!"

Oh, geez… "Hey, Aoi-chan." Why her? She's an arrogant jerk. She only hangs around me because Junko-chan and her boyfriend do—she's got the hots for Masaru-kun, but she's only a tramp who'll just want to get in bed with him. I hate her. "Um, I can't talk now, Aoi-chan. Call me back later, okay?"

"What the heck?! What's going on?"

I try not to snap back at her. "Just—I've got tons of homework, okay? Just tell me in class tomorrow."

"_What_ever…" She hangs up. Good freaking riddance.

Geez, I feel so bad, now… Not for Aoi—_lord_, no. About yelling at Hikari during break about lying to me, and she totally didn't lie at all! Dang it, I thought she was just joking around about Ichijo. I was having _such_ a bad day when I'd called her. Mom was nagging me about something stupid and Aoi had been griping to me about some stupid drama-thing between her and Kaede-chan, and I was just trying to get my mind off it. I figured that I probably should talk to Hikari, anyway, since we hadn't talked all break long. And so when she said that, I kind of lost my temper and got all stupid with her, and… dang it, she'd better come back, and all right, too! Dang it, Hikari… I didn't mean it! You know that, don't you?

And now… she seriously _is_ dating Ichijo?! From the Night Class? _The_ Takuma Ichijo? It's unreal! I mean, I suppose I _did_ see him looking for her at the ball, but I thought it was just to get back that dumb old manga Hikari kept carrying around with her. She acted like it was a freaking talisman or something. I swear. But was he really interested in _her_? I'd heard from Akane-san that Ichijo and Hikari were dancing early on and all. I didn't take her seriously because she's just a gossip.

Hikari… come on! You _have_ to come back… and… and tell me about what Ichijo's like! Give me a chance to apologize and all… you're still my best friend, you know…

So please make it back… call, something…!

Screw it. It's pointless just begging the air for her to come back. I may as well finish up my bio and go to bed. Maybe I'll take a long shower, first… Yeah, that'll clear my head. I can use that new massaging oils body wash I got for Christmas… and since the water pressure at Cross is actually decent, maybe this'll help relax me… yeah, that sounds great…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

Well, I was supposed to be back for classes on Monday, and now it's Wednesday, and I'm finally being released from the hospital. Problem is, it's six at night. So I'll not even make it there until eight or so, and that's if I have a ride waiting at the station and I don't have to walk. With my throat the way it is, I'd probably better not be out in the cold for longer than I need to be, so calling the Headmaster's probably a good idea.

I can hear the faint ring on his end of the line. In the middle of the third ring, he picks up.

"Good evening, Cross Academy of Secondary Education, this is Headmaster Cross's office, Yuki Cross speaking."

I'm a bit surprised, myself to hear Yuki's voice. She sounds a little breathless, like she's been running or something. "Hi, Yuki-chan," I say hoarsely. My throat isn't better, but it hurts less and I can actually speak, now. I just sound awful. "It's Hikari Yagari."

"Hikari-chan! Where are you?"

"Can I speak to Cross-sama?"

"Yeah, sure… Uh, give me a moment…" There's a pause and a muffled voice on the other end that sounds very disgruntled. Then I hear a loud _thump_ and a giggle, and after a second, a fumbling of hands and rings on plastic as the headmaster tries to pick up the phone.

"ZERO, PLEASE!!"

Oh… kay…

"Yagari-sa-a-a-an!" says Headmaster Cross in a welcoming tone, like no sort of scuffle or whatever just happened in his office (and from the sound of things, it was Yuki, Zero, and Cross all having a disagreement of sorts). "We've not received word from you concerning your absence. Where have you been?"

"Well, I'll explain when I get there, but—"

"Good lord, you sound _awful_!"

"I know… I was… mugged, I guess, and I couldn't talk until today." I sigh heavily into the pay phone's receiver. "I'm sorry—I thought my dad had called." You'd think a parent would have the smarts to excuse their hospitalized child from school. "I'll be in the village at about seven-forty-five, so could you send someone to pick me up?"

"Certainly! Oh, my, my, my—you've been _mugged_?! Wherever did you spend your holidays?"

"Cross-sama, I will explain later—my train's getting ready to leave!"

"Of course. I'll send a car for you, most definitely! Please come to my office once you've arrived."

"Right."

"Thank you very much for calling, Yagari-san. Good night."

"Night."

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Oh, god…

I think I'm seriously… going to split in two.

Like some gigantic mitosis phasing you see in a science book. This… this is too much. They can't expect just one mind to wrap itself around the situation, even if I am a vampire and can handle more than a human! Ugh… this is ridiculous.

Not an hour ago, Rido-Shiki, Kaname, and I met on the roof of the Moon Dorm. Rido was getting super-cocky, like he was about to send Kaname to hell or something equally garish. I wouldn't have put it past him, if he'd gotten the opportunity to knock Kaname off-guard, somehow. But Kaname talked about having… having killed him once before…!

_That_ was strike number one. Kaname, my best friend, having killed someone?! Or… I suppose _almost-_killing him? How had this happened?

It's a weird feeling when you find out your friend betrayed you, went behind your back. Even if it wasn't against you, the fact that they did something that serious and didn't tell you? It reminds me of the time when Shiki first told me he'd had sex with Rima. We were fifteen in vampire years—we were about twenty in human years. He told me they'd been sleeping together for two (human) years, which was _so_ odd—I felt like I was extremely dizzy, and maybe a little nauseous. Light-headed. The world just… paused, you know, and I tried to grasp the concept. I mean, we were so _young_! They would've been fourteen in vampire years at the time! And Shiki had been telling me he was still a virgin, saying stuff like "Mom keeps _assuming_ that every time she's not there, we're off somewhere doing it. Honestly, can you get much lower than that? Doesn't she trust me?" It wasn't the issue of having lost his virginity; that didn't bother me so much as the lying bit. _That_ cut me. And now, Kaname… my best friend tried to commit murder.

Am I fated to be left in the dark about stuff? I suppose I'm a bit naïve, but come on! Murder!

Kaname would say that we're inhuman beasts, and that it doesn't matter; wild animals kill off their own kind all the time, like in duels over a female, or rights to a territory, or over the last scrap of meat. That's fine and good for Kaname Kuran the zero percent-human pureblood, but what about me, the ten percent-human vampire? I _am_ part-human! And… well, we're essentially human-like creatures, so isn't it natural that some of their morals and ideals rub off on us? My grandfather works with them every day… I'm _dating _one!

Kaname tried to murder his uncle…

I told myself not to do anything and not to judge him, because there was probably a very good reason for it. But still… it's hard… so hard not to think about it. It makes me feel sick to my stomach…

And then, Kaname tried to attack Rido-Shiki, started tearing up the ceiling with this bolt of energy—

I had to stop him. My thought was that it was _Shiki_ he'd be harming.

That was actually true, because Rido's inhabiting his body. Any damage to the host, and Shiki would be left with the damages. How can a father do that to a son!? I mean, Rido's Shiki's dad, isn't he? So how can he put Shiki in danger like that?! Rido's a—a… _urgh_…

And then, after I stopped Kaname, Kaname ran off.

Come to find out, Kaname's just turned _Yuki_ into a vampire—she's _his sister_.

THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER DISCOVERED IN MY LIFE.

Kaname is in love with his little sister, and she's in love with him.

Well, I found that out much later, after Ichiru Kiryu and Rido-Shiki and I tried to help out Rido by getting him a coffin to rest in and everything; he'd used up quite a bit of energy the past few hours, fighting Rima, fighting Kaname, and all with no food. He refused blood tablets, and Rima wouldn't let him drink, and I think Shiki, as host, wouldn't let Rido attempt to drink from anyone else.

Let's just cover the high points, shall we?

Rido tried to strangle Shiki. Rima tried to stop him, and Rido attacked her. I _had_ to leave her, since it wasn't fatal, because who _knew_ what Rido would've done! I may not be much use against a pureblood, but at least I could buy some time before he did any real damage.

After a bit, Rido's body was complete enough and he decided to return to his own body in his coffin in Shiki's and my room, so when I carried the unconscious Shiki back upstairs, only to see Kaname bent over the coffin with a sword to Rido's throat…

At least I didn't have to worry about him killing Shiki, anymore.

By then, I was so freaking tired of it all that I didn't _care_ if he killed his uncle, didn't care if Rido decimated Kaname. I'd had enough of that stupid double-dealing, back-stabbing, two-timing, traitorous betrayal baloney. Really, I don't even _know_ Kaname. I thought I'd known him, but he's killed someone _years_ ago, and he's been very distant for at least three months… and the whole thing with Yuki, his pureblood _sister_. This is not the Kaname I once knew. This is a dark, twisted stranger I'd rather _not_ know. Shiki, you are my new best friend.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I'm hoping with all my heart that Cross sends Takuma with whomever's driving the car, but I'm not that lucky. No, it's Watanabe-sensei, my English professor. It's a very awkward fifteen-minute ride, since Sensei was gracious enough to insist that I be silent and rest my throat, but soon enough, I'm back at Cross and in the headmaster's office. But he's looking incredibly grim, a far cry from his usual, cheery self.

He sighs heavily and stares at me with a bleak gaze. "Am I correct in saying that it was a level E, Yagari-san?"

I nod slowly. "Here are the hospital records—I got copies to make sure I was excused…"

"Of course." Cross takes them and sets them upon his desk to one side and leans his chin on his folded hands. "Have you been able to contact anyone?"

"No—I lost my cell phone and I can't remember Takuma's number, and I thought Dad had called…" I stop rambling. I can tell by the look on Cross's face that something's going on. Something big.

"Yagari-san… I must ask you to stay far away from the Night Dorms until further notice."

"Headmaster—"

"Please don't ask any questions; just… stay away. I want you to stay in your dorm room." His brown-gold eyes peer at me through his glasses balefully. "This is for your protection. There is great danger there to any human, including you. I realize that Ichijo and Kaname have cleared your presence, and normally I would honor that, but this overrides it."

I stare back at Cross. What? What in the world is going on?! This can only be something vampire-related, and I haven't the faintest idea what! Is it a new vampire? A bloodthirsty criminal?

"It's a level E, isn't it?!"

Cross sighs. "I regret to inform you that it may be worse. I assume that you will find out in time, due to your… connections, but as of now, you will _not_ be permitted to leave the building."

Then why the heck did I come back?! What's happened in the last two hours to change the situation that much? What the heck is going _on_?!

"No further questions, Yagari-san. Aido-kun will escort you in a moment." Cross picks up the telephone and dials a number. He asks for whoever it is to poke their head out the window and tell Aido to go to his office, and something about being careful, because it's extra icy. I haven't any idea what he'd mean by that, because there isn't any ice on the ground; just a bare smattering of snow in the corners and stuff. I rock back and forth on my heels and wait there until Aido opens the door.

He sees me, nods once, and I grab my bags. Aido doesn't bother to help until I glare at him pointedly. "Thanks so much for helping me carry these bags, Aido-sempai!" I growl. To my rather morbid pleasure, I admit, my voice comes out in a demonically guttural voice, and Aido jumps back with a scared expression. He pouts for a moment and picks up my duffel bag and takes off.

Soon, we're back at my dorm and Etsuko is attacking me. Normally, I'd call that a true glomp, but it's an _attack_. "Etsuko, _please_!"

She apologizes like heck and I tell her my half of the story, vampires included. She's silent for thirty-six seconds before her first comment. "Are you saying that… vampires exist?!"

"Yeah… sadly."

"Dang… that explains so much…! No _wonder_ they have the Disciplinary Committee!"

"Yeah, no wonder." I sigh heavily.

"No, this is so_ cool_, Hikari!" she squeals. I frown mildly at her. "No, no, this is just like _Twilight_! It's so romantic!"

I scowl at her. "Shut up, I hate that book and Rob Pattinson looks like he's constantly sucking a lemon."

"But Takuma's way hotter than Edward!"

"He'd better freaking be," I mutter, unable to stop myself. "Rob Pattinson's not hot at all and he's a sucky actor."

"Hikari-i-i-i!"

"What?!"

"Aw, he's _kinda_ cute…"

"Uh, no. _Takuma's_ really cute."

"Okay, you've got a point, there," agreed Hikari. "But seriously—vampires exist!! OMG…"

I smile softly and shake my head. "Yes, they do. But there are more pressing matters…" I pause to shove a load of clothes from my duffel to my dresser drawer. "Like why we're not allowed out of our dorms all of a sudden."

"They totally instated that, like, an hour before you got here!" Etsuko exclaims suddenly. "It was so weird—Cross shows up with Idol and Kain and said we weren't to leave the building, and that we won't be having any more classes until further notice!"

My eyes widen in shock. No more classes, either!? So it's not just a temporary measure—this is serious! I drop my clothes in the drawer haphazardly and make my way gingerly to the window. I look over, and it's difficult because of the angle, but I can barely make out Aido, Kain, and… is that Ruka? Or Seiren? The glass is old and warped, and there are those lead… _things_ that separate the windowpanes, anyway. (What are they called? Oh, forget it.) Those are in the way.

"Etsuko…"

"Yeah?"

"Who told you all this?"

She pauses, confused. "I just told you, it was Cross."

"Was there anyone else with him?"

"There was this weird dude with curly black hair and an eye patch, but other than Aido and Kain, that was it."

I frown to myself. What's become of Takuma?

I bite my lip in vexation. "Can you look up Takuma's dorm phone in the directory for me? I need to call him."

She does so without the slightest hint of grudging, which I take to mean guilt on her part for the entire Takuma-isn't-your-boyfriend fiasco and because I'm still recovering. Soon, I've got his number and I call.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

No answer.

_Ring…_

"Hey!" Thank heaven!

"Takuma! It's me!"

A gasp. "Oh, geez—what's up?!"

"Takuma, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier; I lost my phone and I—"

"Really? That's great!"

Huh?

There follows a slight pause. "Haha, gotcha. Leave a message and I'll get back ASAP. Later!"

Ordinarily, I'd be laughing at myself for falling for that trick, but right now, I'm frustrated out of my mind. "Takuma, it's Hikari. I'm fine—sort of—I'm back at school… give me a call when you can. But call my dorm phone, cuz I lost my cell… haven't had it since Sunday… I'll explain later. Anyway… um… bye…"

I guess all I can do is wait and hope that he gets the message soon… that may take some time, if things are really that crazy…

But then, I think…

What if…

No, that's stupid. He wouldn't be in trouble…

Would he?

Oh, crap… Stupid overactive imagination!

But I can't get the image out of my head, that of Takuma lying on the sidewalk, bleeding… moonlight glinting off hair and blood…

Dang it.

Determined, I open the window latch and poke my head out. Immediately, Aido's head swivels around to see me. "Hikari-chan, get back inside!"

"What's going on? Where is he?

"Who?"

"You know perfectly well _who_, you great _prat!_" I don't bother to ask myself why British insults are coming to mind… probably from _House of Many Ways_.

"I—don't—know!"

"Yagari-san, please," calls Kain's deep voice. "You'll wake up everyone."

"UGH!" I slam the window shut. Stupid vampires. So much for not existing—it'd be a whole lot nicer if they _didn't _exist, sometimes…

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's been a while; been busy and trying to update other stories I'm working on, including an original manga story on my deviantART account. Check it out; my profile page is on my ffnet page. Comments are appreciated there; reviews are appreciated here! :)

_Oh, and to _**me heart aido**, _haha, thanks! I'm not sure if I'm a genius or a mastermind, but I'm glad you're enjoying things!_

_To _**Serena Lockhart**_, (I think I remember your name correctly *sweatdrop*), thank you for your reviews! I haven't been able to respond properly, so... I'm telling you now! ^_^ And "awesomesauce" is an Internet junkie term meaning "something that's really awesome." Haha. Strange word, but fun to say._


	11. Luke Meets Anakin

_I don't own VK or Ichijo._

_Sorry about the last chappie—WAY too many things were in flashback format or explained. My excuses? One, I'm lazy. Two, I REALLY wanna move on to the good stuff! More exciting and important things happen soon, you know? Like in this one! Oh, yeah. It's gonna be good. And in this chapter, the reason Hikari doesn't recognize Toga Yagari is because I'm going by the manga, and the Day Class didn't see him ever. Just the Night Class. If my memory's correct._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11 – LUKE MEETS ANAKIN

* * *

I can't take it. I have to go find Takuma.

It's horrible—I know that if something that bad is keeping us in our dorms with no classes, Takuma might even be in danger! And he didn't leave word or anything (Hikari let me use her computer to check my email). I mean, it'd be nice if he could just leave a voicemail saying "Hey, I'm safe, don't worry; I'll explain the situation when everything's cleared up." Whatever!

After Etsuko falls asleep (_finally!_), I put on a pair of black sweat pants and my black hoodie over a black T-shirt and black tennis shoes (with black socks, of course). I do have a black ski mask, but that's at home, so I have to make due with my navy one, and my dark brown gloves.

So I carefully go around to the side door and, after double checking that my dorm key is in my sock, I slowly, silently shut the door and run across the grounds as quickly as I can. It's so… cold…!

I don't know what else I could've expected; it's the beginning of January! But _man_…! Thankfully my hands are warm. I'm just hoping that the cold air keeps the vampires from sniffing out my many still-healing scrapes. I'd hate to be caught before I get any answers, and I don't intend on going back until I get them!

The frosted grass is stiff under my feet, giving way with soft _shsk_ sounds. I keep having to hide behind trees to keep in the shadows; my black clothing won't help me if I'm out under the moonlight. Dang… Have you ever been outside in the winter cold with an Icy-Hot patch taped to your throat? It's a very… _different_… feeling. I even have a fuzzy purple scarf in place to hide the white of the Ace bandages. I probably look like an idiot, but if it gains me some knowledge, I think I'll be good.

I'm near the Moon Dormitory now. If I could just peek through those last two pine trees, I could see if there's any activity going on there. Vampires are weird creatures—they might not make any sound. How would I know? I'm only ever around them if they're looking me down disdainfully, trying to make me smile, or if they're attacking me. Honestly. My repertoire of experience isn't that great.

"What're you doing 'round here?"

I jump. There's a voice right behind me, and I fall over, having lost my balance. I back away from a tall, dark figure and gulp. There's a long… gun… thing… pointed at my throat. It's not a shotgun—to be honest, I don't even know _what_ it is! It's creeping me out, though! I haven't done anything! Why point a gun at me? Do criminals honestly wear purple fuzzy scarves?! Come on! I'm not dangerous! "Mask—off." The figure (which is little more than a silhouette) gestures with the gun to my face.

Hastily, I tug at it, but it doesn't come off very far. I just managed to make myself look stupid, cuz my nose is now pushed up by the elastic and I look like a pig. I reach up with both hands and tug again, but my gloves slip and the mask only rises a few more inches. Finally, I get the sense to grab the bottom hem of the mask and pull up _that_ way.

The man (it's gotta be a guy) freezes up, and I scramble to my feet, trying to look respectful. But also by standing, I get a clearer image of the man. He's tall with curly black hair, and is wearing a long brown duster coat and a wide-brimmed hat, like Crocodile Dundee. But there's something weird about his face… There's a white stub of a cigarette sprouting from between his lips, but that's not it. There's a large dark patch on one side of his face… like a shadow…

He certainly makes a creepy figure!

Thankfully, the gun is lowered, and he's just staring at me, now, surprised as all heck. "Who are you?" he asks slowly, suspiciously.

I frown. What the heck kind of question is that?! He points a gun at me, scaring the absolute crap out of me, then asks for my name in a I've-seen-you-before-and-can't-seem-to-place-you kind of tone! Come on!

"Who are _you_?" I ask.

"I've got the gun; I think I'll be asking the questions."

Jerk. I stare back at him mulishly and huff. I'm getting fed up with this garbage. "Hikari Yagari. Now, who are _you_?!"

There's a long, uncomfortable pause.

I'm about two seconds from saying "Screw this" and continuing my search, but the man clears his throat hoarsely and shifts his weight. The moonlight hits his face more clearly, now, and I can see the start of a scar near his chin. The shadow on his face is not just a shadow, but an eye patch lined with silver studs. His blue eyes are rather cold, calculating, like he's sizing me up. "Would you please… stop staring…?" I finally ask. Why can't I ever be strong when I want to be? I probably sound all timid and stupid. _"Please stop staring; I don't want to believe you might be a stalker…"_

"I… I'm sorry…" He looks just past me for a brief second, then returns his gaze to me, but he's just looking, as any other conversationalist would. I can't shake the feeling that he's a little too curious, though. But… why am I not freaking out entirely? "Name's Toga Yagari."

It's not lost on me that we have the same family name, but beyond that, I can tell nothing really significant about this man, other than the fact that he's incredibly… _weird_.

"Nice to meet you, Yagari-san," I say with a polite mini-bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to run…"

The man's face darkens for a moment, but he waves his hand noncommittally and tosses his cigarette butt onto the sidewalk. "Don't blame me if you get killed."

"I won't."

At this, I quickly run behind another tree, and in this manner, skirt around the Moon Dorm to the side closest to the Headmaster's office.

"Yuki-sama!"

_Sama_?! Is that really Aido's voice? I hear faint footsteps on the sidewalk, and I duck down behind one part of the tree to observe. They're both about fifty meters away, so it's hard to tell what's going on, but I think I'm seeing Yuki Cross walking around campus in her _nightgown_, and Aido's putting shoes on her feet.

Am I seeing things?! What the heck—that is probably in the top ten of Things Least Likely to be Expected at Cross Academy. Aido's usually treating Yuki to a slightly patronizing or tolerating kind of attitude, and Yuki acts a little flustered around him before recovering herself somewhat, leaving Zero to come in as backup and do something about the situation. I mean, Aido's not exactly big on discipline, is he?

They start heading in my direction. I suppose now's my chance, I mean, Yuki would be a better ally than anyone else, and I might be able to persuade Aido to tell me something, even if it's only half the story. I step out from behind the tree and yank off my mask (though it takes a few tugs and a muffled curse).

Their eyes widen, and Yuki goes absolutely still.

"Yuki, what's going on?" I ask before they can stop me.

She stares at me strangely, silently observing me for a few moments, and Aido tenses up, like he's readying himself for something.

I frown at them both. "Why are we confined to the dorms? What's the danger here? Where's Takuma?" I pause. "And… why are you in your nightgown, Yuki…? And… did you get extensions or something?" I'm just now noticing that her hair goes down to her KNEES. WOW.

But she looks timid, like she's afraid to admit to something, and she also looks afraid, like she's holding back.

Is it just me, or do her eyes look a little redder, her skin paler…?

Oh, holy mother of everything holy…

"Yuki, are you a… vampire…?"

"You will address her as _Kuran-sama_!" Aido says quickly, but with a note of frustration in his voice.

"Kuran, as in, Kaname-Jerkface?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Don't call him that!" Aido hisses, and points at Yuki in a meaningful way.

I don't get it. "She's Yuki Cross; what are you talking about?"

"I am Yuki Kuran," Yuki says in a strange tone. "Kaname is my brother."

…

…?

…!

…_WHAT?!_

"I'm… _confused_…" I finally admit after a long pause.

"Hikari, _go_," Aido says hurriedly. "Go back to your dorm, _now_."

"What for?"

"SHE'S. A. NEW. VAMPIRE. Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

"Apparently," I mutter under my breath. "Seriously, what the heck is going _on_?! The sooner you explain, the sooner I'll be leaving!" Maybe…

Aido huffs angrily and looks like he's going to have an aneurism or something. "You know you could be killed at any _second_?! Yuki's new, and _hungry."_

"I am not hungry," she refutes quickly, but not in her usual defensive tone. No, this one is more serious, and maybe a little distracted. Ethereal, somehow. I don't understand… this isn't the same Yuki I knew…! "Brother fed me."

I can feel my face unconsciously sliding into one of slightly disgusted derision. "Uh… _that's_ nice…" Wait—WHAT?! "Whoa, Yuki, is Kaname your _brother_?!"

"He is."

I inhale very deeply, willing myself not to gag. She's got an enormous crush on him!! That is so _gross!_ In a forced calm, I speak. "Oh—okay…"

"I admit that it does seem wrong," Yuki says softly, her eyes kind of toward the ground. "I'm having a hard time accepting it, but I am not human. Beasts mate with their siblings, and that is what I am. So Brother says, anyway…"

My brow creases. She has a point, but at the same time… it's still _really _weird. Like "I wanna smack you and tell you to get a grip" weird.

It dawns on me. "Oh—so Yuki's a pureblood!"

Aido looks like he wants to strangle me. It's a very funny look for him.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM—_NOW!_"

"Why?" I ask heatedly. "Yuki's not attacking me!"

"There are worse things lurking on campus besides Yuki-_sama_," Aido says enigmatically. "You would do well to be safe in your dorm."

I frown at him. "As if wooden doors and glass windows would keep out a vampire who wanted inside."

Aido groans softly. "Just—_go_."

"And draw the danger to myself and _those around me_ like a magnet? Are you crazy?! I've been attacked, like, twice already! Apparently I'm so delicious that they'll be drawn straight to me _and_ Etsuko!"

"Shut—just—stop—_I know that_!" I think I can hear him muttering something that sounds like "won't even be affected by my charm…" Stupid prat. Henceforth, Aido is "the prat" in my mind.

"I may as well just become a vamp and get it over with!"

"I could grant your request," Yuki says in a soft voice. Her red-brown eyes stare at me seriously.

What?

My eyes widen in surprise. I hadn't been expecting _that_…! I wasn't even being serious!

Well, not _completely_, anyway. I can't deny that the thought has crossed my mind several times now. It would make things easier on Takuma, and it would free up some of my family's financial responsibilities, besides stopping the attacks and much of the drama in my life (a.k.a., the Day Class's stupid troubles).

But am I really ready for it? I mean, I'd live for possibly a few thousand years (who _really_ wants to live that long? Look at Takuma's ancient, crotchety old grandfather!), I'd have to live off blood, if things don't work out between Takuma and me, I'd have to live near him and in his presence with the Night Class (most likely) for a while, anyway… Then there's how to explain it to everyone, and the secrecy bit, which'll be an issue if friends and family want to keep in touch (never mind that I might wanna keep in touch with _them_).

I want to be absolutely sure that this is the right decision before rushing into it. I shake my head at Yuki. "Not now. I don't know yet. But… could you give me some time to think it over? I might want to… you know…"

Yuki nods once. "Or if you asked, I'm sure Brother could do it, as well."

Hm, would I rather have a hot-but-twisted-and-lying-and-manipulative-and-therefore-repulsive sicko sucking at my throat, or a girl from my class doing the same? Tough decision. But I might not have a lot of choice, later on.

"Hikari, _go._ Now." Aido's voice is firm, now, and forceful. "There's an insane pureblood on campus, and he's probably wanting to round up humans to feed on. He won't be so generous as to reciprocate the offer, and he'll probably make you into a slave—if he doesn't kill you." His eyes are cold and hard. "Go back. Now."

But… if I do, won't I be putting the others in danger?

I've been thinking about this. There _has_ to be something that makes my blood extra-special to vampires. How else would I have drawn the attention of… well… _too many_ of them? It's ridiculous.

"Hikari-chan, you should return to your dorm," Yuki says in a soft voice. "I am headed there. You may accompany me."

What's with her? "Yuki… does changing into a vampire automatically make you extra-proper and everything…?"

She peers at me with red-brown eyes. "I have never been a human. I have always been a vampire. I would not know."

Okay, face-palm. I turn to Aido, who shakes his head. "Technically speaking, the only thing that changes is the blood's composition, which affects the entire host. Your brain should not be altered. But Yuki, since she's never really _been_ human… well… her vampire side just _awakened_, so…"

Well, that explains it, anyway. I sigh heavily. "Aido, do you know where Takuma is?"

He shakes his head. "I've hardly seen him since he got back."

Again, I exhale. "All right. You guys go on… do whatever you're doing. I'm going to look for Takuma. I haven't been able to get hold of him, and it's really annoying me…"

Aido opens his mouth to speak. "It's not safe here—"

"I _know_ that, and I don't care!" I snap back. "I want to find Takuma and ensure that he's actually safe!"

Aido growls something under his breath. "Fine, but don't blame us if you're killed."

"Trust me, if I'm killed, I won't be able to blame anyone." I pause before remembering another question I have. "Aido-sempai, does the name _Toga Yagari_ mean anything to you…?"

He freezes in his tracks. "Yagari? As in, the hunter?"

"Hunter?"

"He's a famous vamp hunter," he says in a harried voice. "Does it matter? _You're_ not a vampire; _you_ don't have to worry about him."

"Just… I met him, and he was really… weird…"

Aido says nothing immediately. "Well, okay…" I hear the faint _tak_s of footsteps over the sidewalk and listen as Aido and Yuki continue to make their way across campus.

I stare after them for a few moments before continuing my journey to the Moon Dorm. I'd probably better go _inside_ if I want to find Takuma. At the very least, there might be someone who could tell me where he went.

I edge along the building to the front and as I'm ready to reach for the door, a hand clamps down on my shoulder and pulls me back.

The thing's fingernails are digging into my flesh through my clothes. I feel a sharp, stinging pain, and my shoulder feels wet. I gulp. A cold hand grips my mouth tightly from behind, preventing me from speaking.

"Such a _tender_ morsel, lurking around Rido-sama's territory." A wet slurping sound… "Master will be _very_ pleased…"

With a loud grunt, I kick out behind me, catching the thing in the shin, I think. It lets out a weird cry, and stumbles to the ground, taking me with it. We land in a heap, and I squirm and writhe like anything, trying to get away. Finally, I manage to work my mouth free and I bite the thing's hand, sinking my teeth into it as deeply as I can. An enraged howl echoes off the stones of the dormitory, and the vampire quickly has me tight in its arms again.

I hear the sound of a gunshot, and the arms loosen, then disappear. Behind me is a large pile of sand and dust.

I gulp and look around, making sure there aren't any more of them. A rustling sounds to the left, and the man from before, Toga Yagari, steps out. He glares at me. "I told you to go back," he says almost casually, in a told-you-so kind of voice. He shoulders the gun and stares at me with his one eye.

I bow quickly. "Thank you, Yagari-san. However, I'm not going back, no matter what you say." I know, I'm being reckless and stupid. I don't exactly care. I need to find Takuma!

He sighs loudly. "I'm not going to follow you around to save you, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" I'm two weeks from my eighteenth birthday, for pity's sake! "And I don't expect you to, anyway!"

Yagari looks amused, now. He smirks in a condescending manner and tilts his head. "What are you looking for?"

"My boyfriend. I don't know where he is and I'd really like him to be safe." I return his glowering expression. I am in no mood to put up with this garbage! Why is everyone slowing me down?

"Boyfriend, eh? Who is this boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?" But just for the sake of time, I say it anyway. "Takuma Ichijo."

His blue eye widens and he looks incredulous, now. The cigarette drops from his mouth, and he curses softly. "You're—with a _vampire_?!"

"What's it to you, hunter?" I retort coolly. "It's none of your business. I just want to make sure he's safe, if everything's so dangerous. Surely your presence confirms that he may, in fact, be in trouble."

He scowls. "Kid, you don't know what you're getting into. If I'm here, surely that confirms the headmaster's decision to keep all you Day Class lot in the dorms where you belong!"

"I want to talk to him!"

We stare at one another in angry silence for several seconds. "Look, kid… if you had proper hunter training, I'd not dispute this with you. But an amateur like you has no business being out here."

"Who's the amateur?" I snap. "You pointed a gun at me even though I'm obviously not a vampire. Or couldn't you tell the difference?"

Yagari snorts. "Lord, you're obstinate. Didn't get that from your mother, I'll wager…"

I frown, now slightly interested. "You… know my mom?"

"Did," he says in a strange tone. "I _did_ know her, yeh."

"Don't you know her, now…?"

"She's dead," he barks. "Not your foster mother, I'm talking about your _real_ mother."

"Oh…" I'm not that upset, oddly enough. Probably because I don't really _know _my biological mother. It's like I'm trying to force myself to be sad, just out of the principle of the thing. That's just stupid. "Look, I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got to find Takuma. So… later, Yagari-san."

"I hope so, kid." He turns to leave, shoes making soft taps on the cobblestone sidewalk.

I open the door just enough to slip inside. There's no one in the common room that I can tell. It's eerie when the place is empty… like a mansion that was abandoned because some terrible crime happened, and it seemed cursed to anyone present. Like one of those hokey old mystery novels you read about something vaguely political and very violent took place during the American Civil War at the house and everyone got superstitious about it. I take a deep breath and quickly make my way across the room to the staircase, which I slowly climb, trying not to make any noise. Easier said than done; my shoes keep squeaking on the marble.

Finally, I reach the top of the staircase and in the boys' hall. Kaname's dorm is down this hall, and I'm assuming Takuma's is, as well, but I'm not sure. And there aren't any nameplates, so it's hard to tell. So… maybe I should call out…?

"Takuma? Takuma-kun!"

I hear the faint clack of a door being opened. "Takuma?!"

A figure pokes out of one of the rooms on the left side of the hall. It's a handsome boy with red-brown hair and crimson eyes. A vampire, obviously. But when he smiles at me, there's something sinister in his expression… Before I can run, he's there, and his arms wrap around me. I'm being carried—

Okay, I barely had time to blink, and I'm now in the room he emerged from. My heart's thumping loudly in my chest. About half a dozen vampires line the perimeter of the room.

But these aren't the tame vampires of the Night Class… No, every one of these vampires stares at me with blood-red eyes and fanged grins, like they're all plotting something against me (like eating me…?). In the center of the room is the most gruesome sight I've ever set eyes on…

A tall man with dark, curly hair lounges on a divan, blood dripping down his chin and onto his white collar. His hand is coated with the stuff, and he lazily licks the liquid off his fingers, daintily, almost—like a cat would to clean itself. A bloodied, struggling figure gasps and shudders at his feet, then with a hiss, dissolves into dust. The vampire on the divan turns to me and smiles. "What have you brought me, Kobayashi?"

"She is a hunter, Rido-sama!" My captor smiles nastily, pleased with himself, and steps across the room to dump me at this Rido-sama's feet. I land on top of the sand pile. I don't know why I can't run—I know I should! I should be fighting tooth and nail to get out of this room…

But I can't.

Something holds me in place, like an enormous electromagnet holding a paperclip steady. It can't be moved. My breath is coming in ragged huffs, now, and I try not to hyperventilate. Rido's eyes, gleaming wickedly, turn to me, and I can't suppress a tiny squeak. It dawns on me that this was the danger everyone's been talking about. This feels a whole lot like a beehive, and Rido's the queen bee. They truly are beasts, congregating about their leader because they don't really have a choice. I can tell they don't.

Rido's hand grabs the fabric of my sweatshirt and effortlessly raises me before himself. I don't even try to stand, I'm just limp… I can't do anything against this man… I'm powerless, helpless… This is _nothing_ like the fear I felt before, when the level E attacked me in town or when the other one jumped me at that gas station... No. This vampire is on a whole 'nother level.

It was such a mistake to come here…

I can barely feel the tears streaming down my face. I'm so afraid… Worst of all, I know there's not going to be an escape. Takuma's not here to rescue me, and even if he was, he'd likely just get himself killed. Shiki isn't here, either, nor is Toya, nor Kaname, Kain, Aido… Ruka, Seiren… Yuki, Zero… No one. Not a one.

I'm going to die.

Rido smirks. "You have done well, Kobayashi," he says silkily to the vampire who brought me. "She is, indeed, a delicious treat. Come, child… let me feast upon you… become a part of me…"

His fangs sink into my neck.

Hot fire spreads through my veins. I want to scream—it hurts! It burns, stings—it's eating me from the inside out! Feels like my blood's on fire—

Make it stop, please!!

But as he continues to suck at my neck, hands gripping me like vices around my shoulder and arm, the pain begins to subside. The heat dulls, cools slowly, so slowly… my mouth feels heavy and dry. I know I have to make it stop. I have to stop this Rido…

_No, I don't…_

A gentle, calming voice in my head. _You don't have to stop him. Just relax._

No! I don't want this!

_Why not?_

It's bad—I don't want it! It hurts, and I have to find Takuma!

_Takuma who?_

My boyfriend! Takuma, he got me books, and a cell phone; Takuma, whose lips have kissed my own with a gentle tenderness that belied his vampiric nature; Takuma, who holds me safely in his arms like I'm something worthy of being cherished; Takuma, who _loves_ me…

The steely part overwhelms the dull, lazy par that wants to just relax and let Rido suck at my neck.

The heat is nearly gone, now… and I feel cold. But that focuses me, gives me strength. My feet find the floor to support myself, and I open my eyes… I can't see much but a glimpse of dark curls in the corner of my eye and a shoulder covered in deep black cape. A pale hand grips at my arm, like a silent warning—if I dare do anything, I'll regret it.

I don't care.

Fighting, I raise my arm up toward my head. His grip is so strong! It's so hard… but I have to, I have to stop it…

Straining, I kick out at Rido's stomach, and he grunts. A loud hiss can be heard from around the room, and I lean forward while Rido backs away—I bite down on his hand.

The strangest thing—! My teeth break through his skin far more easily than they should have, and his blood seeps into my mouth.

_It tastes so good_.

I haven't any idea why, but I'm enjoying it! It tastes better than my favorite meal, like it's the best thing I've ever tasted…

Not two seconds after I started, a force propels me across the room. It's not until my head crashes into the wall that I feel the aching bruise already forming on my cheek. He backhanded me…! He backhanded me and I went flying.

Talk about power!

"The hunter resists me," Rido says in a soft, purring kind of voice. "How charming."

The heat in my blood has now completely gone, and I feel cool, colder, but comfortable. Natural. A little weak, perhaps, but then, I've just had my blood drained by a maniac. Now, he's standing over me, smirking. "I don't like to play with my food, young hunter." I have yet to understand why he's calling me a hunter, but that's the least of my worries.

Before I can do anything—before _he_ can do anything—a deafening _BOOM_ shakes the room, and my first instinct is to curl up into a ball. I feel the crashing vibrations of several large chunks of rock falling around me, and I feel the dust as it whirls in the air. Tiny fragments of stone bounce off my skin. A cold, frigid breeze penetrates the room. Tinny shrieks of "Rido-sama…" fade out around me.

About a minute later, everything's still. Rido is no longer paying attention to me. "I've had my fill of these appetizers," he says in a hard voice, no longer silky or toying. "Clean it up."

"Yes, Rido-sama." The survivors bow to him, and Rido watches them leave. But instead of turning to me after they've run out of sight, he turns upward, toward a large hole in the roof.

I can see straight through to the night sky, which is clear and starry. But silhouetted against the glow of the moon is none other than Hanabusa Aido. He glares down at Rido in defiance, and I'm breathing my relief. Thank heaven there's _someone_ here who's on my side!

But his expression turns to one of surprise and fear. Crap, no… Aido, you're supposed be my rescuer! Be more menacing, would you? Or at least confident…?

"You're… Rido Kuran-sama," he says quietly, incredulously.

Wait, Rido _Kuran_?! He's related to Kaname—and now, Yuki, too?! What in heaven's name—this night is one big vampiric soap opera! Now, we'll find out that there's suddenly this network of love that entangles everyone together—wait, that's not so far-fetched… never mind.

My life is now a soap opera.

Rido smirks at Aido. "I do not need anything more," he says softly, "but you seem worth eating. And I shall finish the hunter for my dessert. Come here…" Aido freezes. "After all, you would not betray your pureblood king."

Oh, this is getting complicated.

So purebloods are like _kings_? Takuma never told me _that_…

And Aido's body slowly leans forward over the yawning hole in the roof. He falls, slowly… and a dark blur sweeps him away, out of sight.

I'm not sure whether I should be scared or glad. This newcomer has the power to save me, perhaps, but are they on Rido's side or my side…?

Rido, to my surprise, leaps upward, and gracefully lands on the roof, leaving me alone in the half-destroyed room. I collapse, nearly limp with relief. But now I have to get out of here. I slowly push myself up from the floor, _slowly_ because my arms are wobbly and weak from my having lost so much blood. Stupid pureblood.

The door isn't but a few feet to my left, so I reach up and wrap my hand around the doorknob, using it to pull myself up. This takes… _way_ too much effort… I cough weakly, trying to catch my breath. I shouldn't be this tired…

I hear voices on the roof: Aido's and Yuki's. "Get _back_, senpai!"

"Yuki—!"

"Let me defeat him—get… _back_!"

"WAAH!"

Don't tell me he fell off the freaking roof?! Aido, you _idiot_.

I was half-hoping he'd come and help me out of here, but apparently, I have to do that myself. Grunting with the effort, I lean against the door as I turn the knob, and it falls open. That throws me off balance—I'd been leaning against the stupid thing. I fall forward, and grab out for anything that might check my fall—

I've stopped. That's weird, like I'm grabbing onto something. But I look back and all I see is me and the door…

My fingers have claws, and they're sunk into the wooden door.

Wow.

Oh… kay…

What in the world is going on?! I take a deep breath to calm myself a bit, but it doesn't help. Why do I have claws?! What happened? Was that legend true that when you get bitten by a vampire, you turn into one!? I don't want to be a vampire—vampires don't exist! They're not real! Oh geez, oh man… Why is this happening to me!?

Vampires—DON'T—_EXIST!!_

_

* * *

_

Don't worry; there will be more questions answered later and more appearances by Toga Yagari. Put a little faith in TK-san. :)

And is it just me, or do these chapters just keep getting longer and longer...?


	12. Lost and Found

_I don't own VK or its characters._

_**NOTE**: I'm sooooo sorry to everyone who read the last version of this chapter; it was kinda crummy. THIS ONE IS A HUGE IMPROVEMENT!! Also, apologies to everyone who saw that the newest chapter was up, but it didn't show up--I took it down. I'm sorry, everyone!! This one's better, so please read it and like it more than the last version of chapter 12!!!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12 – LOST AND FOUND

* * *

I know what I have to do… I have to end the Ichijo family line. It's just my grandfather and me, so it's not like it would be hard to do. It's just that I'm sick and tired of having to choose sides. And with Grandfather choosing for me (and choosing the entirely wrong side, no less—look at what Rido-sama's doing on campus right now!), it's got to end.

I've got my katana with me, having every intention of going back to the mansion to end it all…

But I stop. How can I? I mean, a double suicide-slash-murder seems a little on the extreme side. Moreover, there's Hikari to consider. How is she going to take it if I end up dead? But I don't even know where she is—I was told that her injuries weren't fatal, but where is she?! I haven't heard from her since her last email a week ago.

I really don't know what to do. My grandfather and I need to atone for our treason: mine against Kaname, and Grandfather's against the Senate (and Kaname, too, but to him, that's secondary; he isn't Kaname's best friend). If we get caught by the Senate, as in, actually apprehended, we'd probably be put to death. I'd rather kill myself honorably than be put to death like a criminal. And it's not even my fault! Even if Grandfather didn't threaten me in a thousand different ways if I didn't do what he asked, Rido-sama would've forced me to obey him. I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

To give myself some time to think, I squat down on the sidewalk beside the fountain in the middle of campus. Really… What should I do? I can't even ask Kaname, as I don't know where he is, nor do I think his answer would be favorable at this point. I've gone behind his back several times recently, so how can he trust me in that I didn't want to obey Rido? I doubt he trusts me anymore. That's something that could easily hurt me and my station in life. Kaname Kuran, practical king of vampires and a pureblood, could pull the right strings and I'd be penniless, jobless, helpless, hopeless. And Hikari, as a hunter and human, wouldn't help my status any. She's a hunter; if I date her and lack social status, I'd be shunned in the vampire world.

But if I don't do something, there's a good chance that Grandfather and I will be killed.

Crap… What a mess… How did this happen? I mean, just ten days ago, Hikari and I were perfectly happy. What went wrong?

A faint rustling sounds in the bushes behind me, and I stand and face it. The grounds of Cross Academy are no longer safe, so I can't assume it's a friend.

Sure enough, a trio of red-eyed, drooling Level E's come limping toward me. Their eyes are blazing crimson; they're hungry and willing to kill to eat. "You with the Senate or Rido?" I ask dully, pulling my katana from its sheath.

"Who is this _Rido_?" asks the middle one, a woman with red-black hair and a nasty expression. Her shirt's ripped open and I can clearly see her bra. Savage brute. "We are here to eradicate the Night Class. Poor boy…"

The girl beside her—she's seriously got to be around nineteen or twenty—giggles. "Shame… you're so good-looking!"

And the middle one leaps at me.

I hate to admit it, but the whole thing's over in about twenty-four seconds. There around my feet is a large mound of sand and dust. What does the Hunters' Association mean by sending Level E vampires to attack the academy?! If they were serious, they'd send full-fledged hunters… They shouldn't even be associating with Level E's, who are normally on the Association's hit list. How do they justify this?

I look back at the campus and take a deep breath. I probably should stay for a bit, if only to help get rid of these Association goons. If they manage to get past our defenses, they'll be at the Day Class's throats in an instant.

I turn back toward the dorms—

What…

…is that?!

That scent—that smells… like _Hikari_… only sweeter, stronger. What is going on!? Is she back? Why has her scent changed? Where is she?

Cursing under my breath, I take off after the smell, which seems to be coming from the dorms. But… if it's coming from the Sun Dorms, that would mean that there would probably be more casualties. The smell is stronger toward the Moon Dorms, and I can smell the blood of others' as I get closer. Why would she be there, and not in with her classmates where she belongs? I know she'd want to see me, but aren't the Day Class students under lockdown? Hikari, please don't have done anything stupid…!

_Tak—_

I only just have time to duck before another vampire leaps for my head. With one slice of my sword, he's history. Dang it… So many Level E's here! I hope Hikari's okay—rather, I hope that's not her I smell! It's conceivable; she does smell different, somehow.

I just have to get there as soon as I can… I hope I don't run into many Level E's; they're going to slow me down considerably.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I finally managed to unhook myself from that stupid door, and I'm now lying on the floor, curled up in a ball. It hurts… this pain in my stomach, like I'm about to be really sick. Have you ever been so hungry that you weren't sure if it was hunger or nausea? Well, multiply that by about ten and you'd have my condition. It's awful—burning, clawing, gnawing at my insides…

It makes me want to scratch, rip, tear, bite at something, but there's nothing around to destroy. I have to settle for hugging myself tightly and gripping my biceps with the opposite hands. If I squeeze hard enough, maybe I can distract myself from the pain of hunger.

This just clinches the fact that I'm a vampire. What else could it be? I know Rido practically sucked me half-dry, but that would make me pass out, not just be hungry. Ugh…

How did this happen? I don't want to be a vampire—not yet, anyway! I'm only seventeen. I'm young and I want to enjoy life! This'll screw up everything! What about my family? It'll be a long time before I can see them again, presumably. I can't end up attacking them! But if I don't ever see them, that'll just make Mom depressed, and she might worsen… and with our financial situation, if we can't afford counseling anymore… And what about my friends? It'll be the same way… And Takuma, what will he think? What if he wanted to change me? I've taken that away from him. What's more, if things don't work out between Takuma and me, I'll be stuck living in the Night Class (most likely) right beside him… That won't be painful or awkward or anything!

Or… what if I become a Level E?! A former human who goes mad over blood… I don't want that! I want to stay sane! I want to see my friends and family without harming them! I don't want to kill people so I don't starve! I don't want Takuma to be upset…

I want to be a human…

I guess that's impossible, now.

If things work out and Takuma and I stay together, then this whole thing will be a blessing. He'll get me through it and help me overcome the bloodlust and everything; I just know he will!

If he's not upset. I don't know what I'll do if he's mad about this. There's nothing he can do to change me back…

I feel the tears sliding down my face out of the corners of my eyes; one tear slides over the bridge of my nose, annoying me with its faint tickling slowness. I don't bother to brush it away; I don't care enough. Man… this is pathetic.

I need to focus on how and when I'm going to get food, but I'm so weak and hungry, I can barely walk. How am I going to get something in my stomach without killing someone?

You know, it's just now occurred to me that I ought to be thinking about how to get revenge on Rido.

I think I'll let Yuki and Aido take care of it and just laugh when he dies.

If that's morbid and cynical, I don't care. Jerk turned me into a freaking vampire; laughing at him's pretty minor in comparison.

So… hungry…

Dang it, where can I get some freaking food? How did the Night Class eat, for Pete's sake? I remember Takuma saying that he could eat as much as, say, six grown adults would eat, instead of drinking blood, but that can't be what they did on a normal basis. I know this school's expensive and the Night Class kids are all filthy rich, but they'd have to cough up a considerably higher sum in order for the school to fork over that much normal food.

No pun intended.

And no blood drinking was allowed on campus… So what did they have in lieu of blood and food?

Of course!

The blood tablets! I'd completely forgotten… And this is the Moon Dorm; there have got to be some tablets around here, somewhere! It's just a matter of finding them.

The nearest room (that Rido hasn't occupied) is just across the hall. I turn the knob and, to my surprise, it's unlocked. Upon seeing whose it is, I realize why. It's Kaname Kuran's room; I've been here once before. Of course it wouldn't be locked! If anyone would dare intrude on a pureblood's room, the consequences would be ridiculously harsh.

Under the circumstances, I think I'll be safe. Takuma ought to come to my defense, if no one else will. And Kaname should understand my situation. Besides, I'm only here for the tablets, not to peruse his belongings.

I crawl sluggishly across the carpet, trying to make it to the table… my vision's swimming, and I can feel myself on the brink of passing out. It's that strange, light-headed feeling, and you wonder if you're going to sink into the floor, remain like a statue how you are, or if you're going to float up into the air, up through the ceiling and into the clouds…

I can barely feel my hands and feet. I think it's the bad circulation from lack of blood in my veins combined with the fact that I'm breathing too quickly, too shallowly. But I have to get to Kaname's desk across the room… please let them be on the desk, please…!

I'm not sure how I managed to pull myself up to see the contents of the desk's surface, but I did, and sure enough, there's a small plastic case lying there, looking suspiciously like a pill box. I pick it up (clumsily, because my hands are still shaky and numb), and manage to open it (after five tries). Inside are, indeed, the blood tablets. Finding water is virtually out of the question, so I just pour half the box in my mouth (it's a small box, and I need a lot right now, anyway). My teeth crunch down on them, and I quickly realize what Takuma had been talking about when he'd said that tablets are the skim milk of the blood realm. They really aren't that great. But they're food, and I'm so hungry, I'll even eat cooked carrots without complaint right now.

I swallow a part of them, and already, I can feel them curbing my ravenous appetite. Good… so until I feel well enough to move, I can just lie here on the floor behind the desk, munching on my blood tablets. Then, it's time to high-tail it out of here.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

What the heck?! Is every freaking vampire in the country trying to keep me from getting back to the dorms!? I can't believe how many Level E's there are, both changed by Rido only tonight and from the Hunters' Association, filthy hypocrites. They exist to exterminate the Level E's, not employ them! It's all the fault of that moronic cross-dressing idiot of a president that they hired!

The closer I get to the dorms, the more clouded Hikari's scent becomes. I can hardly even tell she's there—or her look-alike (smell-alike, whatever), whichever it is. There's so much bloodshed…

This is a sad night for Cross Academy. I can only hope we get through it with no fatalities on our side. It would be so easy for one of us to die while protecting the Day Class, or fighting Rido. I think that's what Grandfather wants, though, for Rido and Kaname to kill one another. And now Yuki, as well… Dang, that's going to take some getting used to. Yuki-sama. Yuki Kuran. Yuki the pureblood… no longer "Little Miss Disciplinary Committee" or "Cross-chan."

I hack off another E's head, almost lazily, by this point. That's so sad… I mean, I'm hardly registering the fact that I'm killing anymore. I've probably killed off between a dozen and twenty vampires this evening alone. Why?! Why must they become insane, lose their minds? All because some pureblood wanted a _human_ meal instead of blood tablets or a fellow vampire. The purebloods have gotten so haughty, so high-and-mighty lately. I suppose that's what Grandfather's getting at when he's trying to pit the purebloods against one another. By getting rid of purebloods, we eliminate all future Level E vampires; we free ourselves from their tiring and sometimes-harmful whims, all of which are obeyed without question. Almost all, anyway. It's stupid, giving that kind of power to a small group of people, just because of their heritage. Heritage does not ensure sanity, goodwill, or wisdom, especially in the cases of purebloods. All that inbreeding might've caused several cases of insanity. Never mind the fact that their blood remains just as powerful as their brains go to seed…

But the more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to see that there's a plot behind this. Not Rido's part in things; I mean something else. There's got to be another pureblood behind the scenes of the Senate, creating Level E's to set loose here at Cross. I wonder how many other Level E's were really sent to places by the Association, but went awry. It would be untraceable, practically, if an E were sent somewhere and a hunter after it. Just save the right people and you'll get a whole lot of favors and support. Or you could easily get rid of someone and make it look like an accident.

Or… should you want to somehow create a virtually-immortal ally with the dual strength of hunter and vampire bloods through his or her veins… Like Zero Kiryu, or _Hikari Yagari_…

I should've seen this coming! It's more important than ever that I get to Hikari; if she has been turned… I've got to make sure she drinks the blood of whomever's changed her! I can't let her sink to a Level E…!

I finally manage to get to the steps of the Moon Dorm, and it's hard to keep from getting sidetracked by the thick odor of blood everywhere. It's like someone's just begging all us Night Class students to go insane, drunk off the smell alone. I'm fairly certain that it's only the thought of saving Hikari that's keeping me on-task.

I'm in the dorms, now, and I can hear the stone structure cracking as I walk down the corridor. This is _not_ good… I know Rido isn't going to kill me, so I'm free to shout all I like and make a nuisance. "Hikari!" I shout, trying to distinguish her scent from the others. It's not easy.

If she _has _been bitten, the best place to search would be where Rido was taking up temporary residence—not Shiki's and my room, but nearby, where he set up his own blood bank. She'd be around there somewhere, if not _in_ there.

"HIKARI!"

I'm getting closer; her smell is stronger. But when I reach Rido's room, I pause. I can smell Hikari in there, but it's faint; there are only traces of her scent. Across the hall is Kaname's room, from which the scent of Hikari is actually surprisingly strong. Afraid of what I'm going to find, I open the door slowly…

"Hikari…?"

There she is, lying right behind the desk. Her eyes are closed, and she's got blood all down her front, no doubt the result of those two small holes in her neck. In her hand is Kaname's pill box in which he kept his blood tablets. And judging by her scent…

There's no doubt about it. She's become a vampire.

I can't even begin to describe how furious I am at Rido Kuran, and at Grandfather for getting the bright idea of trying to "resurrect" him. She's going to become a Level E! He _bit _her!! Oh-ho, if Rido wasn't a pureblood, I'd rip his head off! (It's not out of reverence that I refrain from doing so; it's because I know that he could easily force me to rip my _own_ head off instead, or Kaname's, or even Hikari's, just because he wanted some amusement.)

On the other hand, the scent of her blood is calming me down. There's so much of it, and I know she's going to die if I can't get her somewhere safe and patch her up. If a vampire's injuries are too numerous, or in the two vital places (head or heart), or if the vampire has starved him or herself, they can easily die. It's because the amount of energy required to fix the situation is ridiculously high. A dying vampire can revive himself by feeding immediately and by eating a _lot_.

I gather her limp body into my arms awkwardly and gently maneuver her so that she's hanging over my left shoulder—she's surprisingly light. I pick up my katana (abandoned on the floor at the sight of Hikari) and make my way down the hall to the room Shiki and I share—I'd better make sure that he and Toya are okay. There, I see Shiki, who's in the process of gathering Toya in his arms. He's weak, and Toya's still unconscious from her own fight with Rido-Shiki, but they can make it. I nod to Shiki once—I guess almost in approval that he's recovered—and we both head down the hall, downstairs, and out. I look over at Shiki. "Cross's office?"

"Good idea," he grunts back. Shiki, being the lazy bum he is, isn't very strong, so Toya probably seems a little heavy to him. So we both take off running across campus. I'm just hoping that Akatsuki, Aido, Ruka, and Seiren are defending the place well enough that we can make it there without incident. I don't want to fight with a handicap, because it'll mean curtains for either Hikari or myself. I suppose that'd only speed things up in Hikari's case… she'll be a Level E soon enough…

_Dang_ it, why did he have to bite her?! Of all people—he had to choose _my_ girlfriend. That—that… I can't think of a strong enough curse for him…

"The scent of delicious blood—!" A guttural sort of shriek echoes throughout the trees, and I barely have time to dodge as a pair of Level E's come leaping out of nowhere. Crap…

"Shiki! RUN!" I yell at him, but that was an idiotic thing to do, as my yell covered the sound of a _third_ approaching Level E. I don't notice him until he's practically on me, reaching for Hikari. I twist wildly around to get her away, but _I'm_ not lucky enough to avoid the thing treating me to four long, deep gashes in my side with its claws. I can't keep a cry from escaping my throat at the pain. Dang it—now I'm bleeding, which is likely only provoking those stupid E's. I've got to get out of here, or I'm dead meat. I look to the closest of the three attackers and leap about ten feet over his head; angered, he leaps up to meet me, but I'm higher, and bring down my sword—

But he's too quick. He hadn't jumped with as much force, and instead of going for me in midair, which would've been foolhardy, he wants to throw me off-balance. He reaches out and grabs my ankle. Before I can do anything to stop it, I go flying through the air and land with hard _thud_ on the concrete. Stupid E! And just because I'm trying to avoid any damage to Hikari, I have to turn so that I land on my already-injured side, and I go skidding a few feet. My katana goes skittering off into the grass on the side. Hikari seems undamaged, but I can't say the same for myself. I snarl at the first vampire. He is so paying for that! But before I can think of an attack (without my sword, I'm practically useless), a loud _BOOM_ from behind makes me jump. Shiki's behind me, fending off another pair of Level E's with his blood-whip… trick… thing… Whatever you call it.

Unfortunately, my distraction is exactly what my attackers need, and all three of them come rushing at me at once. CRAP! I know I'm nimble, but when you're faced with three insane vampires, agility will only get you so far. And my energy's low because of the long gash-burn on my side… Crap, crap, crap!

One of them manages to sink his claws into my left calf as I leap away. I'm trying to get back to my sword, because I might stand a chance while I have it. Heck, if I didn't have Hikari to carry around, I'd be able to survive this easily. But now that my left leg is injured, I'm not as quick, nor as nimble. "SHIKI!" I shout to him. I hate to depend on him like this, but at the same time, I know when I need to let go of my pride in order to save my own skin.

But with me shouting and running and carrying a deadweight, this proves to be enough of an opening for the E's to attack me.

I'm barely aware of anything but whirling, running, stumbling, crashing into the cement so hard that I crack it…

My head's spinning. I've lost too much blood to be able to function properly. Hikari feels heavier and heavier with each second. Shoot—

Stupid E's right in front of me. How could this happen? I'm being cornered by three insane vampires… This can't be happening! This can't be the way I die—can't be the way Hikari dies! She's done nothing to deserve this. She's only an innocent bystander in this whole affair. Why did she get involved…?

My breathing is heavy and ragged, owing probably to the huge wound across my chest where the last vampire just slashed at me with his claws. There's a cut above my eye where I hit the cement a while ago, but all the blood is getting into my eye, which doesn't help things. I don't need a blind side while surrounded by vicious, bloodthirsty Level E vampires.

OWCH!

What just… hit me… on the head…?

Everything's going black…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

Oh, my head hurts like heck… What happened to me?

I open my eyes slowly. Oh, geez, you know that feeling you get when you wake up after you did a ton of exercise the previous day, that feeling when you feel squashed and flat, and achy? Yeah, multiply that by about five. Wow, I feel sore! And dizzy. And I'm starving… My throat is so dry.

Wait a minute… where am I?

Am I still at Cross Academy?

It looks like someone's fancy living room—fancy but small. I glance quickly about the room and see no one else there to tell me how I got here. But… is that a picture of Yuki and Zero…? On a small end table beside the other couch, I can see a small plastic frame with a picture of a younger Zero and Yuki.

Am I in the headmaster's room?!

How odd!

I don't even remember getting here… Come to think of it, where _was_ I when I passed out? I mean, I had to have passed out, or else I would remember going to sleep somewhere. Wait—

Rido.

I remember Rido biting me, and trying to find blood tablets, and I remember eating the tablets, but I don't remember much after that…

I may as well try and find who brought me here, or a note explaining things—something. I try and roll off the couch, only to flop rather painfully on the hardwood floor. Dang it, I forgot that there are consequences to getting half of your life's blood sucked from your body. Okay, I exaggerate. But it was way more blood than I should've had drained from me!

Footsteps sound on the floor, and I slowly turn my head to see a pair of white, bare feet approaching… The owner of the feet seems to be wearing long, faded black pants with ragged seams. I look up to see a dark face shadowed further by a long, curly black mane of hair. "Here," he says gruffly. He sets something down on the end table next to the photograph; he then scoops his hands beneath my armpits to hoist me up into a sitting position before handing me the glass he'd placed on the table. The glass is full of a strange reddish liquid. "Drink that," he says in rough manner.

I frown at it. I think it's a blood tablet mixture, which I'm not too keen on, but I need to drink it, I know. I'm _so_… hungry… I take a sip, and to my surprise, it's not that bad. Not good, but not bad. Just how Takuma described: bearable.

Takuma…

Where is he? I've been looking for him all over! I look up at the strange man and just blurt out "Where's Takuma?"

Wow… maybe I should think before I speak. It just now dawns on me that this is that Toga Yagari guy, the vampire hunter. I probably shouldn't be asking him where my vampire boyfriend is.

He glares at me in the aftermath of my question, and I take another sip of the stuff sheepishly. "Did… um… Yagari-san, did you bring me here?"

"Yeah," he grunts, leaning against the wall and looking away. "You were lying in the middle of campus unconscious. Couldn't just leave you."

"But… you did that," I press, "even though I'm… a… a…" I can't seem to get the word out of my mouth. It's strange. It's so hard to think of myself as something different. I mean, I can't have been a vampire for more than two hours (there's a clock on the wall, so I can make a rough guess).

Yagari turns back to me and stares intently. "Families _stick together_, so I'm told."

I frown. "Wait, we're related?" Come to think of it, that would make sense, if what Rido and that other vampire said is true—if I _am_ a hunter. And he said something about knowing my biological mother…

Yagari sighs loudly. "Biologically, yes. Emotionally, intellectually, not at all. Haven't set eyes on you since you were 'bout a year old."

"I'm… almost afraid to ask, but… _how_ are we related?"

"Ha!" Yagari lets out a sarcastic bark of a laugh that echoes off the stones of the dormitory. "It's so clichéd, you're not going to believe it. I'm your dear old dad."

TIME OUT!

What?! This freak is my _father?_ Oh, that's too _much_!

" 'Freak' is a bit harsh, vampire," Yagari mutters in a sardonic tone.

Aw, of all times…! I bury my face in one hand. "Sorry, Yagari-san… I tend to think out loud…" I sigh heavily. "I guess it's a bit much to say _freak_, but… you _are_ a little weird."

"No offense taken," he grunts. "Besides, it doesn't really matter. You've grown up not knowing me; I've gotten used to not having you around… In a sense, we aren't family. We don't know each other. We'll go on pretending everything's the same as it always has been."

He's absolutely right. We'll both go about life as usual (well, "usual" might have a different meaning for me, now)… But then, I stop. "I may write you a letter now and again. That's what families do, right? Keep in touch, I mean."

He pauses, digging in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and pulls one out. He doesn't light it, but merely places it in his mouth. "If you say one darn thing about being a leech, I'll personally come by and shoot you."

"Fair trade," I agree.

An uneasy silence grows over the two of us. "Thank you, Yagari-san," I say softly. "For bringing me back here." I take another gulp of the fake blood; it really is helping out with my hunger pangs.

"Don't mention it." He inhales deeply. "I mean that—don't ever bring it up again."

Sheesh… grump…

I see him smirk, and I realize I was talking out loud again. Whoops…

The minutes pass in silence, and Yagari continues to get me refills of my blood tablet stuff without a word. I'm okay with not speaking (I mean, what do we speak about?). But I have to wonder one thing…

"Yagari-san?" I can't call him "Dad." That title belongs to my dad, even if he is my foster father.

"Mm?"

"I have a question…" A very awkward question. "I'm not going to hold it against you or anything, but out of curiosity… why did you… not raise me? What happened?"

He sighs heavily and scratches the back of his neck slowly. "It was because of my career." I frown, but sit patiently for him to explain. "When you were about a year old, our house was attacked by at least two dozen odd Level E vampires. It was an ambush. Your mother was killed, and I only barely managed to save you." He paused to sigh heavily. "I'm not much of a father. And as a hunter, I couldn't afford to take you everywhere, nor risk another attack. Adoption was about the only option."

I bob my head slightly in understanding. It does make sense. "I see… But I have another question. Is being a hunter just a profession, or what? I was bitten by Rido Kuran, and he called me a hunter…"

"You're born a hunter," was the bitter response. "Whether or not you choose to follow that line of work just depends. You've got hunter blood in you. Probably caused you some trouble…"

"_Ha_. Understatement of the year. In the past month, I've been attacked three times and that ultimately ended up with me getting bitten by a freaking pureblood…" Dang it… I don't want to become a Level E! "Is there any way to avoid becoming a Level E?"

"You have to drink the blood of the one who changed you."

Seriously?!

"YES!!"

"Eh?" Yagari looks at me strangely.

"That's wonderful! That means I'm not—I'm _not_ going to go insane!" I grin up at him, so relieved that I could dance (if I had more energy, that is; I'm still wiped out). "While Rido was… well… you know…" I stop to spare the memory a dark look, "I knew I had to stop him, so I bit him. And… well, I remember tasting some of his blood…" I speak these last words kind of sheepishly. It's only a little awkward telling your long-lost biological vampire hunter father that you drank a vampire's blood. "So that means I'm not going to become a Level E?"

He stares at me flatly. "Probably not."

"Whaddaya mean, 'probably?'"

"No."

I sigh with relief. "Geez, don't do that—_probably_…"

He had to get me refills on blood tablet concoctions for another twenty minutes, but by that time, I was feeling both drowsy and full, but still rather sore (though not as much as I had been, which is an improvement).

By now, the sun's rising. The light shines brightly through the windows—_too_ brightly, if you ask me. It hurts my eyes and it's really _hot_. Besides, I'm tired. I need to sleep. Hey, if you're attacked twice in one night after running all over campus, being turned into a vampire, meeting your real father, and losing a good fifth of your blood, you'd be tired, too. I find a pillow and blanket and curl up on the couch. I'm not sure where Yagari is, but I'm not sure if I really care at the moment. I'm too tired to care about anything but sleeping…

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

"…well done, Hiraka."

"Thank you, milady."

"Please, take Ichijo-san to his room and get a doctor to take care of him."

"Yes, Shirabuki-sama."

Where am I? I wake up hearing these voices… I feel weird. Tired, but somehow stretched. And I'm stiff. I'm sore all over, especially on my right side—and my head is _killing _me. What happened…?

Crap…

That's right—I was trying to save Hikari from the Level E's, and Shiki was trying to help, but he was carrying Toya, so he couldn't do much… I hope he escaped okay! And Toya…

But what happened to Hikari? If she's hurt, I swear, I'm going to kill someone.

After I get rid of this splitting headache.

I heard the name _Shirabuki_—would that be Sara? The pureblood Sara Shirabuki. I remember something about someone trying to set her up with Kaname, but since he's got Yuki… But that would leave Sara with no one that I know of. But why am I with Sara? That doesn't make any sense. Unless she had something to do with the Senate or the Association…

I'm being carried upstairs (still pretending to be unconscious), and after another few moments, I'm laid down on a very soft, very comfortable bed.

For about seven minutes, I'm left alone, but then, the door opens to admit a strange vampire who begins to clean my wounds.

"All right, I know you're awake," he says in a deep voice.

I open my eyes. "Sorry… Just trying to find out why I'm here."

"That is none of my business," he responds airily. But he takes a look at my injuries and reports that I'll be fine; I just need to clean up and have lots of blood to boost my energy and healing abilities, and to rest up for a day or two. Before leaving, he chuckles lightly and tells me that I can "go back to sleep."

I manage to doze off for a few hours, but after a while (what time _is_ it, anyway?), I hear the door creak open. I groan softly and turn my head to see who's approaching, but when I open my eyes, there stands Sara Shirabuki herself! This must be something important, and somehow, I'm not eager to find out what it is.

"Shirabuki-sama," I say hoarsely. "May I ask… what am I doing here?"

She stares at me solemnly. "You were injured. One of my servants found you. It is only proper that I care for the grandson of Ichio."

"Thank you, Shirabuki-sama," I say quietly. But then, I pause. Why is she just standing there? She's brought in a glass of what looks like blood tablet solution, but she's not offering it… "Forgive me, but it seems like there is something else you want to say."

She gives me the ghost of a sweet smile and, as I sit up, she lays her hand on my chest. I frown at that. I'm about to tell her that I have a girlfriend and that, if she's implying that she wants to apply for the position, there's no opening. But before I can even open my mouth, a piercing pain bites into my chest. What the heck is she doing?! She's smiling at me while she's digging her claws into me! _OWCH!_ Ow—make it stop, geez!!

"Now, Takuma-kun, I want you to tell me the whereabouts and future plans of Kaname Kuran."

_

* * *

_

Mwahahaha!! Review, please and thank you!


	13. The Allies

_I don't own VK or its characters. I own Hikari and plot twists here and there._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 13 – THE ALLIES

* * *

I wake up, and the first thing on my mind is Takuma. Go figure. But honestly, I need to know where he is! I look at the clock on the wall of the headmaster's office, which reads 6:16. The sky's blended hues of purple, navy, and magenta tell me that it's in the evening, as I remember the sunrise before I went to sleep. Have I really slept that long?

I wonder if Yagari is still here…

"YAGARI-SAN!" cries an anxious voice. It's the headmaster. At least he'll likely answer my questions instead of avoiding the subject altogether… I sit up and turn to him, seeing that he's removed his customary ponytail to let his flaxen hair hang freely past his shoulders.

"Headmaster," I say in a rather hoarse voice, and clear my throat a few times before continuing. "Where is Takuma?"

"Dunno," says another voice lowly, and a little stiffly. I turn to see Shiki standing against the wall. "He's vanished. We're going to look for him in a day."

"A _day?_" I repeat, shocked. "No, we have to go _now_. If I haven't seen him since Christmas break, there's got to be something wrong—"

"You think I don't know that?" he snaps, and I stop. I've never heard Shiki raise his voice in the slightest. Come to think of it, I've never seen anything but an apathetic Shiki. This must really be getting to him… He sighs heavily and looks away, resuming his typically bored expression. "Rima's still recovering. She should be better by tomorrow night, and we'll start looking then."

Cross butts in, then, looking nervous. "Yes, well, you can spend tonight teaching Hikari how to use some of her powers that might help her in looking for Ichijo."

Shiki looks like he's about ready to make another angry retort, but he pauses to take a deep breath. "We can't take her with us. She'll slow us down."

What? I object! "No, I won't!" I insist. This is likely a rash assertion on my part; I'm only a new vampire, and I've never used my powers before. And I'm upset, which is likely to impair my judgment while in the search. But if I make an effort to let Shiki lead us and do what I'm told… "I'll do whatever you say, Shiki-senpai, if you take me with you. I won't slow you down! Please—I have to make sure he's okay!"

"We'll phone in a verdict."

"Not good enough!" I retort. "I want to see him and make sure he's safe and well."

Shiki stares at me with a mild expression of detestation, but grunts. "There isn't even a place to train her, Cross. I can't take her outside. And the Moon Dorm collapsed."

Cross sobers, looking miraculously serious—I mean, I've never seen him this serious. "I suppose you could run and take her into the woods. You would be undisturbed. However, there is the issue of her heightened sense of smell." He turns to me and removes his glasses with a sigh. "It is very hard to control yourself as a new vampire, should you smell blood. It's not a question of whether or not you'll become a Level E. It just takes getting used to."

Dang it… This isn't working out well at all. "But… if I eat a bunch of blood tablets before I go, I won't be hungry at all. It's easier to control myself that way, isn't it?"

With a wry look of mild approval, Cross nods. "Yes, that is true."

"And besides, Shiki's stronger than me, isn't he? So if I run after the smell of blood, Shiki can stop me. And if we bring tablets, I can eat those if I get hungry or to help ease the symptoms of bloodlust or whatever you call it." I stare imploringly at Cross. I need to go find Takuma—he's in danger, and we need to rescue him! It's no longer a question of how long I've been dating him. He's my friend and that's reason enough, isn't it?

But, says a voice in the back of my mind, what about Etsuko? She's my friend, too. Not only could I be putting her and the rest of the Day Class in danger by training, but what about how she's feeling right now? That thought is certainly sobering. She probably will wake up to be completely freaked out by my absence. She'll want answers, and she'll want to know that I'm also safe… But if I know Etsuko, she won't stop until she's gotten those answers. She'll fight her way here to Cross's office, if she has to.

"Headmaster," I say quietly, "What's going on in the Day Class right now?"

He quickly explains the entire situation—during the night, Rido's thugs and some additional Level E creeps from this Hunters' Association both tried to attack the campus. Everyone in the Sun Dorms is safe. Rido is dead; Kaname and Yuki have left together; Zero is now a full-fledged hunter in control of his powers (and he's left, too). The Moon Dorm's collapsed.

I frown. "I want to see Etsuko, Headmaster."

"That's going to be difficult to arrange," he tells me in a pensive tone, like he's thinking of any possible way to arrange it.

"Cross!" A new voice chimes in, and we all turn to the doorway from the hall. There stands Aido, looking a little worn. "They know. They all know we're vampires, and they _don't care_."

I snort at that. Figures…

"And there's a girl, Etsuko Akiyama, who wants to see—Hikari! Oh…" He looks at me strangely, surveying me and my new state. "So… you're a vampire, now."

I nod once.

"I could control her, Cross," Aido says in a calm, confident manner. "No problem. She looks to be under control right now, and I could stop her if I had to."

We all look at Cross, trying to make out the expression on his face. Will he let me go? Will Etsuko come here? Can I train? Do I have to be quarantined or something…?

Finally, he sighs. "I will allow you to go to the Sun Dormitory, if you stay with Aido. Aido, if she loses control, you are to stop her without permanently harming her." But he's allowed to harm me? I don't like the sound of that… "Hikari-san, you are to return with Aido after ten minutes in the Sun Dormitory. After your return here, Shiki will train you."

I don't bother asking where this is going to take place. I couldn't care less _where_ it's going to be, as long as it happens where I can train properly and where I can't hurt anyone.

After a quick break to clean most of the blood off and get into some fresh clothes (provided by Cross; they were once Yuki's, and we're close to the same size), Aido and I set off for the Sun Dorms.

Aido looks both nervous and mollified as he walks beside me on the way to the dorms. Part of me reflects that if this were me before the end of last semester, I so would've been going on a mental rant about how much I don't like Aido. He's pompous, arrogant, and a blatant flirt. But like this… he looks like he's got something on his mind, something serious. He's subdued, and not his usually chipper self. "Sempai, you look… troubled," I say finally.

He glances at me quickly before resuming his focus on the path. "There's a lot going on right now. And Kaname-sama didn't confide in any of us about a good two-thirds of this whole situation, which, if he had, we might've found a way to prevent most of this from happening." He shoves his hands into his pockets and sullenly kicks at a rock. I watch as it bounces along the cobblestone path and skates off into the grass.

"Why do you call him Kaname-_sama_?" I ask. "I know he's a pureblood, but that isn't necessarily an amazing thing, is it?"

Aido stops abruptly and turns to me with an incredulous glare. "It's _because_ he's a pureblood that we revere him," he says in a firm tone. Aido and Cross, both being serious—this is getting weird. "There are only a few left in the world. They don't have a single drop of human blood in them. They are the strongest, most noble vampires in existence. Their power is almost limitless. And it's only the purebloods who can turn humans into vampires, and who can save them from descending to Level E." There is a pause, and we continue to walk, slower, now. "And Kaname-sama is from the Kuran line, which is vampire royalty. But his grandfather abdicated the throne, handing his power to the Senate—our leading government. There is technically no monarchy anymore, but if Kaname-sama chose, he could easily regain control of every single vampire in the world. Yes, the purebloods also have the power to control other vampires. Only other purebloods can resist the orders of another pureblood."

It's a lot to take in. I think about it, mulling it over in my head, as the cold, crisp breeze ruffles my hair. "Oh," I finally say. "I guess… that would merit calling him _–sama_."

We walk in silence for the rest of the way. I don't have much else to say.

When we finally reached the dorms, Aido opened the huge wooden door and I stepped past him. I'd been expecting to go back to my room to find Etsuko, where she'd glomp me out of sheer relief, then start yelling at me about how I'd worried her half to death, et cetera. But what I _didn't_ expect is what happened. I walk through the doors and see that _everyone_ (and I mean everyone in the Day Class) was standing there in the foyer. Talk about an entrance, I felt like I was suddenly on the cover of _People_ or something. Everyone stared at me incredulously. All the chatter stopped. I only wish I could have just waved a little, said "Hi, everyone," and slipped into the crowd where that would be the end (but for maybe a few questions about where I was and what happened, but that would die down in five or so minutes). Unfortunately, that's exactly what I _can't_ do.

I stop dead. Someone's got a cut of some kind. It's small, probably a scraped knee. It smells _absolutely amazing_. Like an apple fritter, only more salty than sweet—and a bit like bacon (only it actually smells good, not weird). It's intoxicating… I want it…

NO! I bit my lip until I feel my teeth pierce through the skin and my own blood spills down my chin. I wipe it away with my hand. I'm not hungry; I can resist it. It'll be fine. I feel myself calm down. The smell is fainter, now, and bearable. I can survive until I get back to the office for more food.

"HIKARI!" shouts a furious voice.

"Hey, Etsuko," I say in a quiet voice. I watch in vague amusement as she shoves her way through the crowd to stand before me, glaring angrily. "Uh, nice to see you, too…"

As expected, after a long pause, she throws her arms around me in a huge hug, all the while speaking quietly to me. "You'd better explain this whole thing or you are _so_ dead. Where were you? I thought you'd just gotten out of the hospital—geez, you are so stupid! Ichijo could take care of himself… Why'd you run off? IDIOT!!"

Okay, so she wasn't all _that_ quiet.

I hear whispering from the crowd of Day Class students, and hear among the closer kids some comment about "yuri." (1)

Before I even think, the now-short fuse on my temper is lit. I just kept from eating someone, my boyfriend's gone, I'm a vampire, my head's so full of new information and the sensory overload that I'm about to explode—and they have the gall to make a statement like that! "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!" I shout at the speaker (rather, in the general direction of the speaker), at the same time Etsuko yells out "SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!"

Well.

I grin at Etsuko, who smiles right back. Never say that we aren't allies. Even if we're furious at one another, we both know when to drop the argument and unite against the common enemy.

I see Sachiko Iemura at the front of the crowd, crossing her arms and looking rebellious. She gives us both the "look-down." "I'll bet he's just a cover-up."

"Takuma Ichijo's a pretty good cover-up," Aido mutters with a snort of wry amusement.

Sachiko hears this and stares in disbelief. "Takuma Ichijo?!"

"Yeah…" I say. I don't want to pick a fight. I just want to see Etsuko and get to training…

"It's true," Aido throws in. "So you Ichijo fans out there… sorry, he's taken. But I'm still free!"

A mixture of disappointed moans, gasps, angry yells, squeals, and laughter comes from the crowd. "He _can't_ be _taken_, not by an ugly, penniless lesbian!" Sachiko shouts at me. I raise my eyebrows. I know Sachiko is a royal jerk and exceptionally pernicious, but I hadn't quite expected _that_. Can't say I _truly_ care; I've never liked her. Her opinions mean nothing to me. Though the "ugly" part does sting a tad. I do wish I was prettier, if only so that Takuma could have something nicer to look at than normal ol' me.

I stare calmly at Sachiko in her skimpy pink silk-and-lace pajamas. They look like they came from a lingerie catalog or something, for all they show off her stomach, cleavage, most of her arms, and nearly all of her thighs. I wonder who it is she's trying to impress; she can't be seeing anyone at night in those, not in the girl's dorm. Who's the lesbian, here? But instead of saying this, I smirk. "Nice PJs, Iemura. Hugh Hefner would be proud."

To my right, Aido claps a hand over his mouth and grips the edge of the doorframe with his other hand in effort to retain his mirth. But I'm pretty sure his beet-red face and shaking shoulders give away the fact that he's laughing.

Sachiko frowns. "Who's _Hugh Hefner_?"

Ah, I love it when people don't know they've been insulted. "Uh, no one," I say airily. I'll just blame it on the fact that we're Japanese and Hugh Hefner's name isn't as widely known over here. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure I know how _I_ knew it…

I ignore Sachiko and turn to Etsuko. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back," I tell her softly (I'd rather not have my words be misconstrued again, especially not by the likes of Sachiko Iemura). "I went looking for Takuma and… I got turned into a vampire. It's weird…"

Etsuko's eyes widen, and her mouth falls slightly open. There's a long pause as she mulls it over. "But… what? You, too? Yuki was here, and Yori told me about her… Wow…" She blinks several times in her surprise. "You think you could change me, too?"

I smile at her naïveté. (Not about her lack of knowledge on how vampires are formed, but about how she wants to be a vampire on a whim.) "No. I mean, I don't have the power to do that."

"Break the rules!"

"No, I mean, I seriously can't, even if I wanted to," I explain quickly. "Etsuko, I wouldn't even if I could. You'd have to think about it seriously before you really want to say that you'd like to be a vampire. We live for centuries; we drink blood—we can kill people without meaning to—we are estranged from human friends and family because we're dangerous… Are you ready to say that you'd never see anyone here ever again?" I ask. "Would you really be willing to watch all your human friends die while you're still young?" I shake my head. "I didn't ask for this. I can't say I didn't think about it because of Takuma, but… I thought that might be if things really work between us and we… I don't know, if we got engaged or something. But this isn't how I wanted it."

Now, she looks at me with sympathy bright in her eyes. Yeah, now she gets it. "Oh… Hikari, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"So… what's going to happen to you?"

I sigh. "I'm going to look for Takuma, first of all. We can't find him. No one knows where he is. After that… I don't know. I haven't a clue."

"I want to go with you," she begins ruefully, "but I know—I _know_, I can't. But I still want to go. Who's going to make sure you actually speak to people instead of keeping yourself holed up in your room?" I smirk sadly at that. Her expression matches mine, bittersweet and resigned. "You'd better email me, or I _will_ hunt you down."

My smile grows wider. As if. "Oh, I'm scared, now!"

We both grin and I sigh. We've got to get back to Cross's office, soon. I hang my head for a brief moment. I'm going to miss her. She's my best friend. I hate saying goodbyes… the kind when you're not sure if or when you'll see one another ever again. Why do people have to part? It's so sad. I don't want to go! I shouldn't have to! I want to stay here in my safe little bubble with Etsuko. We look out for each other! I've told her most of my secrets, and she's told me quite a few of hers. This is the girl I've stayed up late with watching stupid movies on Youtube. We've played board games until all hours of the night; compared celebrity crushes with one another; gossiped like old women about the jerks in our class and the Night Class boys. We've gone sledding together and stood up for one another against the likes of Sachiko Iemura and Aoi Yamamoto. We're… we're best friends… For all we're worlds apart in style, taste, interests, and hobbies, we're so close… I don't want to not know when I could see her again! If I had some kind of assurance…

But I can't stay, either. I have to go look for Takuma, for his sake and mine.

"I should go."

Etsuko looks disappointed—I know I feel the same way. I'd really rather stay here in comfort and safety… However, the fact remains that Takuma isn't safe, and I can't just sit here while I don't know what's become of him. Even if he doesn't love me, or even if he ends up dumping me… I'll have felt better knowing I helped to save him. It's the right thing to do, and he _is_ a fellow human being (for all intents and purposes). I can't just leave him to die, or to whatever trouble he's in right now.

"Promise you'll stay in touch?" she asks.

"I will if you will."

"Done." We hug once more. "Bye, Etsuko."

I see the sheen in her eyes, and she sniffs. "Bye, Hikari. I'll… I'll see you…"

I give one firm nod. I need to promise myself and Etsuko both that we'll see each other again. If I don't… and we never…

No. We will, because I will make sure we do.

I turn to Aido. "Shall we?"

"Come on," he says, heaving an almighty sigh. "Let's head back."

* * *

I spend the day training with Shiki, learning how to run at vampire speed, how to jump ten, fifteen feet in the air, how to attack with my claws and teeth. I'm not very good at fighting, but Shiki says that my hunter blood gives me a small advantage, anyway, so maybe I don't need to be quite as good. It would help, though, to learn proper fighting.

All day long I trained, and I'm sore. I go to sleep thinking about how we're going to go about saving Takuma…

* * *

The next day, after a huge (strange) breakfast (compliments of Headmaster Cross), Toya, Shiki, and I set out in search of Takuma.

"Hey, Shiki-sempai," I say slowly as we reach the front door of Cross's office. "What's the plan?"

He turns to me for a moment. "First, we talk to Ichio—his grandfather. See if he knows anything. After that, we'll see."

It doesn't sound like much of a plan to me. I frown. "We have no leads at all, do we?"

"No, not really."

"Then what the heck are we doing?!" I blurt out incredulously. "We can't just go on some wild goose chase! Couldn't we just phone some people instead of having to travel to see them…? It would save time and effort…"

"Ichio won't answer, nor will his secretary," is the curt reply. "Neither Cross nor Yagari have managed to get hold of anyone in the Senate or the Hunters' Association. We've got to do it the hard way."

That makes no sense. How can we look for someone when we haven't the slightest idea where he's gone to (or been taken to)? It's illogical and nonsensical. How they can even think about doing this is ridiculous. There's no way to send out scouts in different directions or anything…? Then again, we could _be_ the scouts. But we sure won't cover much ground.

I'm trying to tell myself to shut up, that I promised Shiki that I would do as he asked. I just need to follow his lead—I probably couldn't do any better myself, anyway. And that's true. I mean, what good is a two-day old vampire-slash-hunter with one day of training? I'm near-useless.

Shiki opens the door and we step outside into the cool evening air. The sun's already dipped below the horizon, making the air rather chill. It _is_ early January.

Toya inhales slowly. "We running?"

Shiki nods. "Yeah."

She looks hesitant, but willing—albeit grudgingly so. "My legs will look thick and manly. I won't be able to do full-body shots for a long time…"

"You won't be doing any photo shoots for a long time if we can't find Takuma," I mutter under my breath. She doesn't respond.

"Let's go." With that, Shiki takes off at breakneck speed, and I'm not far behind. It's so _weird_, being able to run at sixty, seventy miles an hour. I know Shiki can get up to ninety-some miles an hour, but he can't maintain that speed for much longer than five minutes. I know from yesterday that I can run at sixty-five for about two hours straight, but then I have to take a breather. Still, it's better than driving, since we don't have stoplights in the woods. And weaving through the trees like riding barrels—that's actually kind of fun!

I breathe intentionally slowly, in and out—in and out. My legs are pumping like crazy, and I can barely feel the ground beneath my feet. It's like I'm leaping so quickly that I cover yards in a single bound. It took some time to get the hang of it; if you don't know what you're doing, it's easy to go off-course and crash into a tree or something. That'd set us back a few hours, so I have to be careful.

* * *

A few hours later, and it's completely pitch-black night. Well, there are a couple moonbeams streaming through the trees, but not many. It's a thick forest.

We've stopped to take a ten minute break. My legs won't go much longer unless I stop to give them time to heal with the help of some Blood-Aid. Those blood tablets. Toya had the bright idea to bring a backpack full of water bottles each, so in case we don't find any streams or fresh water, we can drink purified stuff. I think she just didn't want to even think about drinking pond water. I don't want to, either.

I sit down and lean back against the bark of a tree, panting like crazy. My lungs are burning, and there's a wicked stitch in my side like a knife in my ribs. Feels so good to sit down…!

Toya leans against one tree with an air of casual coolness, but I can tell she's about as dead as I am by the way she's slurping greedily at her water bottle-blood tablet mixture. Shiki looks better than either of us, taking sensible sips of the fake blood and breathing almost normally. I gulp down a good third of my bottle. Wow… that helps a lot. It's like a freaking tonic! These blood tablets are a miracle.

I smirk slightly as I imagine what Takuma would say if he were here. _"Gosh, Rima, I thought models had to keep in shape to look healthy!" _or maybe _"Geez, Shiki's a beast. Not even breaking a sweat…"_ He'd be making jokes and having fun with the whole trip. I really wish he was here, and we were just taking a road trip… er, an over-the-river-and-through-the-woods trip, I guess… The point is, Takuma would lighten the situation, keep us all cheerful and happy. Maybe a little annoyed, but not over anything serious.

A hoot sounds overhead as an owl swoops down to land in a tree several yards away. I stare at it wearily and take another sip of blood tablet solution. Its feathery head swivels around like a gyroscope, taking in its surroundings. Then, it stares straight at me with its wide, amber eyes.

Suddenly—what?! I'm looking at… is that _me_? There's Shiki—but he was on my other side… and Rima's facing the opposite direction. Why am I up so high?! What's going on!?

I blink, and I'm staring back at the owl. Everything's normal. The owl hoots again and takes off, flapping silently in the night, leaving me confused and my heart pumping twice as quickly as it had been.

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

Shiki's neutral expression descends to one of faint annoyance. "What was what? Keep it down, Yagari-san."

I shake my head quickly. Am I going mad? Am I going to become a Level E after all? I look up at him in confusion. "Uh… that was weird…" I'm officially freaked out. I'm not sure if this outranks the first time I realized I was a vampire, with my claws stuck in the door and all. Both instances were pretty freaking _out there_. But _whoa_... I'm beginning to wonder if someone didn't spike my water or blood tablets with acid or something.

He rolls his eyes. "What?"

"I… saw… _myself_, and you guys… backwards… like staring at you from another direction!" I pause.

Not another direction. It was like staring at us from the owl's perspective.

The only reason I'm not freaking out is because it sounds a lot like inhabiting an animal's mind temporarily, like Lord Voldemort did in _Harry Potter_ (only he killed the animals unintentionally when he left them). It makes sense, and yet… how can _I_ have that power? Surely you'd _know _if you had the ability to inhabit an animal's mind. This is getting overly bizarre.

"Shiki-sempai… what special abilities do you and Toya-sempai have?"

He looks at me strangely. "I have a high endurance level and can make whips out of my blood." Really? Interesting. Takuma didn't mention _that_!

"I can manipulate lightning," says Toya in a bored voice.

"Why?" he asks.

This is too weird. "Can… can any vampires inhabit an animal's mind?"

"Yeah, sure. I've heard of it. What are you getting at?"

"I think… I just did…"

"So?" I guess he doesn't care about that. Maybe it's not uncommon for formerly human vampires to have strange gifts…

"Do you think I could learn how to send out animals as scouts to look for Takuma?"

* * *

(1—Yuri, for those of you who don't know, is the opposite of yaoi (a gay relationship, usually used for manga, anime, or comics)—yuri is a lesbian relationship.)

_

* * *

_

Well? Am I still doing well? Review and tell me how you like the new developments! The plot from here on is pretty much my own...


	14. The Notice in Blurred Graphite

_Sorry—I didn't add this little detail in the last chappie, but if you haven't reread chapter 12 (I know I posted it and then deleted and reposted before I put up chapter 13), you should do so, cuz that might answer some confusing questions about chapter 13. I think most of you have, cuz I haven't heard complaints or questions, but this is just an FYI._

_**

* * *

**_

_**I don't own VK or its characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Thanks so much to my online nee-chan,** Madeline Cullen**, for helping out by giving advice, proofing, and stuff for me on this story! She's helped out on a couple of other chapters of this, too, and I keep forgetting to put up her name. DX I'm awful. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 14 – THE NOTICE IN BLURRED GRAPHITE**

* * *

A chill runs down my spine, making me jerk abruptly with a weird sort of shiver. It's cold in this office. I turn to look at the window, and I see the snow falling softly, silently to the ground. It's been eleven months since the incident at Cross Academy. Senri, Rima, and I eventually gave up our search for Takuma. It was pointless. Though it killed me to stop looking, we had to admit defeat. We were cold, starving, penniless… Well, I was penniless. Senri and Rima, not so much. Aristocrats and all that. But the point was, I needed to support myself away from my family. By the time we'd given up (about a month into our search), I'd already turned eighteen and could get a place and job of my own. I decided to apply for a position in the Hunters' Association, mostly because of my blood and connections. I asked Toga-san to speak with the higher-ups and see if I could join. Of course, I had to prove to him that I was trustworthy and stable, so I couldn't become an actual hunter (not that I'd wanted to, anyway). So he hired me as his secretary. Mostly, I just do the paperwork and find assignments for him; sometimes, I even have to scout out Level E vampires by way of my bird-mind-taking-over. I found out it only works with birds, for me. But I've been training all this time to build up my abilities. I can stay with a bird's mind for up to a two-mile radius, now.

All-in-all, it's an okay-paying job; I earn enough to rent a small apartment a few blocks away and keep food on the table… er, blood tablets in the glass? Whatever.

It's also a great way to keep tabs on what's happening in the vampire world. Ever since Cross Academy closed its doors to vampires, I've had no way but through the Association to contact any vampires from Cross—Akatsuki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Senri, Rima, Zero… I try to keep in touch with some of them (Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, Rima, and Yuki), mostly over Facebook and through email. It's really nice having friends in high places… Not that I'm trying to gain status or anything, but Hanabusa really came in handy—he vouched for me when I applied for a job at the Association; without his "approval," I guess, I might not have gotten in, as Toga-san could've been considered biased in his decision, considering our blood ties. I've even seen a glimpse of Kaname himself, once. That was short-lived; he'd only been visiting Toga-san and his coworker for the purpose of organizing some sort of ball between the hunters and the aristocrats and purebloods. A big waste of time, if you ask me, but apparently, Kaname gets what he wants.

So now, I'm stuck here in the office on a cold January evening—scratch that, it's two in the morning—filling out invitations to this ball. There's a guest list and a directory provided; I just have to add in calligraphy, after putting the names with the addresses.

Dang it, I hate overtime. I had to skip lunch for this.

I've had enough. They don't pay me for starving myself and working to death. My wrist is killing me, and my back and shoulders are über-stiff from leaning over for so long. I am taking a break, like it or not. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to catch me during a ten minute break when there are only four people in the building. I put down my red calligraphy pen and head over to the door on the right side of my office (there are three doors: the one across from the desk leads to the hall; the one on the left leads to Toga-san's office; the one on the right leads to the kitchenette and small lounging area for Toga-san and myself). I keep blood tablets on hand inside. Time for a light lunch.

After preparing a large insulated mug of blood tablet solution and getting a small microwave TV dinner (sickening, but I need the food), I return to my desk and open the Internet on my computer. I should check my email.

Sure enough, there are several messages in my Inbox. Some spam, some notices from Facebook, a couple from Toga-san regarding work… shoot. I'll open those first.

**Can you order a new shipment of  
****.22 anti-vamp bullets? Thanks.**

Fine… Second one.

**Silas called; need all invitations  
****done by nine AM tomorrow.**

That one was sent at eleven-thirty-seven. Crap, that means I'm going to have to work extra hard to get those done…

But I'm freaking taking my lunch break, however brief. I'm not a slave, I'm a secretary!

Heck, what's the difference…?

I continue filtering through my Inbox. To my surprise, there's one from Yuki! We've been keeping in touch for the past several months. It started out as a kind of mutual support thing, asking if each other have been getting some trouble as new vampires: how are you handling your hunger, is it really that much different, how are you coping with the new state, et cetera. But we got to just plain chatting, and we've gotten to know each other fairly well. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about life without worrying if they're going judge you or call you annoying for ranting so much. And we can talk about anything, really. She tells me about how wonderful life with Kaname is, and how Hanabusa keeps cracking down on her for neglecting her studies, and how it gets lonely sometimes when no one else is there. I tell her about how I miss Takuma, how I love being independent, how I, too, get lonely (hey, it's not like I hang out with anyone much except Rima, Senri, and Etsuko, and maybe Akatsuki from time to time, and very rarely with anyone at all—I'm working too much), and various stories from work.

**Hikari-chan:  
****I hate school. Today, Aido-sempai whacked me with a book  
****and then yelled at me for being lazy about my studies.  
****But their stupid! When will I need grammer or algebra  
****in real life, especially when I have Kaname-nii-sama and  
****the servants to think and do most of the work for me. I'm not  
****being uppity, but its a little ridiculous.****  
Nii-sama was gone for two weeks straight and came back  
****yesterday. I was really happy to see him. But he got a little  
****upset because I don't want to drink his blood. Well I do but  
****I want to devour him… Its scary. Have you ever wanted to  
****just bite someone and drink and drink until theirs nothing  
****left? Because I want to eat nii-sama sometimes and I'm  
****afraid I'll end up killing him. He said today that he didn't  
****care what I did to him and he'd gladly accept whatever  
****I did. I called him a masochist. He really can be. But I  
****refuse to eat him. I finally fed from him today and it  
****was really good but I'm still scared.  
****Its really lonely without nii-sama. Usually, its just Aido-  
****sempai and me but he doesn't stay long and he never  
****talks for fun. I wish you could come over and we could  
****hang out because I really want to have some company  
****and girl company at that. I can't have Yori-chan over  
****but you and I have become so close and it would be  
****really nice if you could come over. I'll have to ask  
****nii-sama.  
****I have to go now Kaname-nii-sama is calling.  
****Bye  
****yUki**

Wow. Totally love her spelling and "grammer." But she's sweet, even if she doesn't pay attention to her studies.

I look at the clock before I decide to mark her email as "unread" and continue with lunch. I don't have time to email her right now.

Soon, I'm back to work. Within a few minutes, I'm just finished putting the finishing touches on a card for a Shinji Ichihara, who's a middle-ranking hunter, so I look at the list to see the next name.

What the—?!

Takuma Ichijo.

I frown. That can't be right!!

…can it?

Dang it, I hope it wasn't Takano-san who put that there, just to get to me. We don't exactly see eye-to-eye, and I think he's been rather miffed ever since I turned him down three months ago. He wanted to go out with me—get in my pants, more like—and I wouldn't stand for it. I've yet to find anyone who measures up to the standards Takuma set (well… I suppose that's unfair; I only ask for someone as _kind_ as Takuma, not as rich as or as cute as he was), and I'm not "settling" for anything. I'd rather be an old maid.

Scribbled in blurred pencil in the margin is a notice: "address Shirabuki."

This doesn't make sense. I check the directory for "Shirabuki" and find out that it's a pureblood family of vampires. What in the world?! Sara Shirabuki, sure enough, is on the guest list. Does that mean—what?

This isn't right. This is just a horrible, cruel joke by Takano.

But I can't keep thinking that it's somehow…

Well, I really don't want to get my hopes up, but… if there's even a remote chance…

My heart pounds at the idea. I've never really stopped liking Takuma, despite his absence. I've only tried to stop thinking about him, because it is a little painful. But there are certain things that remind me of him.

Steeling myself—more like telling myself to breathe properly and not too quickly—I pick up the guest list and head for the door. Someone's got some explaining to do.

But—shoot… it's two in the morning. There aren't likely to be many people here. I know Toga-san is probably asleep, so I'll have to wait until later this morning to ask him… Zero won't care. Takano is the vampire "servant" of another hunter, Silas Priest, an Englishman who moved to Japan years ago, so he won't be here, either. Come to think of it, the only people who _are_ here number around four.

Great.

I hate suspense.

Come on, I want to know if Takuma's alive! If he is, what the heck is he doing with Sara Shirabuki, the eligible young pureblood bachelorette?! Are they "together?" Is he her servant? How long has he been there? _WHY_ is he there?

I've been in the dark about my boyfriend's whereabouts for nearly a year. I want to know where he is.

Maybe even need to know. The question's been nagging me in the back of my mind since his disappearance. I just… I really hope he's okay… he's safe…

Just as I sit back down in my chair, a knock sounds on my door. Geez! Who's here at this time of night?

"Come in," I say in a carrying voice so that whoever is behind the door will hear. I slowly open my lower left-hand desk drawer and pull out the small revolver equipped with anti-vampire bullets. In case I ever need to defend myself. Like now, perhaps. Who knows if that's an enemy or a friend? It's likely a vampire, seeing as how it's so late…

The door slowly creaks open, and I see probably the last person I'd ever have expected to see.

Kaname Kuran.

My eyes widen and I drop the gun back in the drawer with a _thunk_. "Kuran-sama!" I blurt out, startled. I quickly stumble to my feet to bow, but I lose my balance in my haste and fall over onto the floor with a very undignified yelp. Perfect. Way to go, Hikari.

It's not like I'm worried about Kaname thinking ill of me; he probably already does, because I've been so brazenly impertinent in the past. But now that I'm a vampire, I need to show him respect.

"Relax. I do not think ill of you, Yagari-san."

I sigh. "Was I thinking aloud again? Great…" Suppressing the urge to let loose a disgruntled moan-slash-whine, I quickly get to my feet and bow properly. "To what do I owe the… the privilege, Kuran-sama?"

"You have a right to know of Takuma's whereabouts."

…can this night get any weirder? It's not that I've gone through a ton of weird things; it's just that… well, first Takuma's name on the invitation list, and now, Kaname showing up to speak to me?

A little dazed, I slowly sit in my chair.

Kaname stands there.

Flustered, I recognize my blunder and gesture wildly at the chair before the desk. "Please, have a seat!"

A tiny smirk makes his lips curl upward. "I told you to relax. You have nothing to fear, unless you should, for some reason, attack me." He doesn't sit down.

I just shake my head. This can't be happening. "Where… is Takuma?"

His dark brown eyes stare calmly at me and he finally deigns to take a seat. "He is currently residing at the Shirabuki mansion. Though, perhaps, a better phrase would be _being held captive_. Sara-san believes that she can obtain from him information about me. She is mistaken, but she insists on keeping Takuma with her."

I'm not sure how long ago Kaname quit talking; suddenly, I just realize that I was only staring dumbly into space, thinking about Takuma's plight. So some freaking pureblood brat thinks she can get secrets from _Takuma_? Puh-lease! But what has she been doing? She could just order him to do so, but wouldn't something have happened to Kaname by now, if that were the case? Did she torture him? What?

"The _freaking pureblood brat_ is indeed naïve for thinking of getting information without using her authority as a pureblood," Kaname says finally. I blush. Crap. "However, as I have told no one but Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, and Ruka Souen of my current residence, and as only a few select others act as guardians and servants for Yuki and myself, Sara will be unable to learn anything from Takuma, even should she choose to control Takuma."

"I thought… but…" I bite my lip. "I thought you would've told Takuma. He was your best friend."

"And I had believed that he was dead for many months," Kaname returns quietly. "Moreover, I deemed it necessary to tell no one of my hiding place until after I was there, and after I knew who was at my disposal. Takuma was obviously not."

"How long have you known about Takuma?" I ask suspiciously. Just because I offer Kaname my respect for his power and position does not mean that I exactly like or approve of everything he does. Far from it. Incestuous, conniving, sneaky, diabolical Kaname Kuran.

I _really_ hope I didn't just say that out loud.

Either I didn't, or he ignores it. "For three days."

OH.

That explains it. "If you don't mind my asking… _how_ did you find it out?" How could Kaname find Takuma if Senri, Rima and me couldn't find the slightest trace of him?

He gives me a neutral look and says in a soft but firm voice, "Being a pureblood means keeping in touch with other purebloods. As one of my rivals and an annoyingly pro-Senate family, I must watch the Shirabuki family." Oh… kay, then. I guess maybe he planted someone among the servants or something to that effect. I'm not going to pry. It's just important that Takuma's alive!

"So… should I still invite Takuma to the ball, then?"

Kaname nods once. "Yes. Though it is likely that he will not be able to attend."

What? Then why bother? I narrow my eyes mutinously at him. But I tell myself to calm down. He's right. He won't come, not if Shirabuki is keeping him locked up like a prisoner. I exhale slowly. "What, then, should we do?"

"I have no intention of leaving Takuma to rot in Shirabuki-san's mansion." Really? "Sara will come to the ball. She will leave Takuma behind, heavily guarded. This is an opportune time to sneak into the Shirabuki mansion to steal him away. No doubt she will have used her authority to order him to not leave the grounds, nor to disobey her orders, no matter the cost of compliance. With the proper amount of anti-vampire weapons, it will be an easy matter to rescue Takuma—assuming that the rescuer temporarily incapacitates Takuma before he unwillingly attacks."

I pause to try and follow everything. "So… he might attack in order to stay at the Shirabuki mansion, even though he doesn't want to. Right." Odd as it sounds, it's probably true. I've seen Level E vampires still chained to their masters' wills. It's not a pretty sight. The thought is very sobering. "Who will be sent to retrieve him…?"

"I should think it obvious," is the response.

Huh?

…

Oh, crap…

"You mean, me?"

I watch Kaname's expression turn to one of vague amusement. "I would recommend that you take others with you, but you will be essential to the operation, as you have access to countless weapons and the added power and influence of your status as hunter and part of the Association."

It seems like he's putting a tad too much pressure on me…

"Very well."

Oh, who am I kidding? How can I not help out?! If there's a chance of saving Takuma, I will definitely be along for the ride.

My heart is suddenly both sky-high and heavy with fear and dejection. On the one hand, this is the first time in months that I'll have hope of seeing Takuma once again. It's been so long, and I miss him so much… and with his sudden inexplicable disappearance… well, can you blame me for feeling euphoric?

But then, I'm scared. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he's hurt? What if we can't get him to leave? What if I can't do it? What if I'm killed…?

But I have to do it.

"I… thank you, Kaname. SAMA!!" I add quickly, loudly. Shoot, I can't believe I forgot that part… how could I call him plain old "Kaname?" IDIOT! I bow at my desk but end up ramming my head through the wood so that I dent it, wrinkling several unmade invitations in the process. I hate myself sometimes, I really do. I can be such an airhead. "My deepest apologies, Kuran-sama. Please forgive me. _Ow_…"

Though I do not see him, I hear the squeak of his chair upon the floor and the creak of the floorboards as he stands. "No matter. I will be going, now."

Sheepishly, I look up at him. "Would you please deliver a message to Yuki-sama for me, Kuran-sama?"

He looks down at me with an air of aloofness. Aloofness… is that even a word? It doesn't sound right… oh, well. "What is it?"

I grab one of the blank, wrinkled invitations and my red pen.

_Yuki-sama, thanks for your last email.  
__Would like to hang out sometime, if  
__Kaname-sama allows it. About the  
__eating thing, yes, I know. Will explain  
__in email. Best, Hikari :)_

I fold up the paper and hand it to Kaname. "Thank you very much." Kaname's smart; I think he knows I'm only asking him to deliver the message because Yuki will enjoy getting a real note for once, instead of emails and other sterile forms of communication.

"May I?" Kaname moves to open the note, and I nod. He scans it in a matter of seconds and turns back to me. "I understand Yuki's desire to 'hang out,' but precautions must be taken."

Darn. I nod in understanding, but my face conveys a hint of disappointment. "Of course, Kuran-sama."

"I will take my leave, now." He pockets the note.

I bow (standing up, and slowly so as not to injure myself). "Thank you, Kuran-sama." In a whoosh of wind and the shadow of a smoke cloud, he disappears. Teleportation. Nice. Makes it impossible to tell where he's been or where he comes from. Handy, since he doesn't want to be found, but still wants to keep a hand in things.

I sit back down at my desk. My head's in a daze. Takuma's… alive. Alive and I'm going to rescue him. Seriously… I don't even know what to think!

And who to ask about the rescue mission…? I can't rescue him by myself. I suck at fighting. I know Senri and Rima are at the top of the list; I might ask Akatsuki to come, as well. Wow…

Takuma…

I'm going to see Takuma again!

Don't get too hasty, though…

Dang it. I can't let my emotions run away with me. If something's happened to him, if he's injured or under Shirabuki's authority… or if he doesn't want me anymore… I need to be prepared for that. He needs to be rescued, anyway. He doesn't deserve to be anyone's prisoner. He's done nothing wrong. Takuma deserves freedom.

And I'm going to give it to him.


	15. Of Lace and Pins

**_Don't own VK._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 15 – OF LACE AND PINS

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

"An invitation to a ball, _really_… Kaname-san always does things with utmost decorum." Shirabuki-sama giggles quietly as her invitation goes up in flames. "And I was surprised to see that an invitation came for you, addressed here. Takuma, Kaname must know that you are here."

I want to smack her so badly. After having lived with Shirabuki-sama for an entire year, I _should_ be used to her girly quirks, but _man_… couldn't she learn not to giggle so much, or act like a child? It's like she's trying to be cute, but failing miserably. But I smile to placate her, albeit in a strained manner. "Well, it _is_ Kaname-sama we're talking about. It's no wonder."

She smirks and holds up my invitation (she just burned up her own out of sheer amusement). "It makes me wonder which one of us has the more dangerous idea…"

I don't answer that. While the part of me that hates Shirabuki (and is loyal to Kaname) thinks that of course Shirabuki is the more dangerous in thought, I could be wrong. There's so much Kaname didn't tell me, and I'm afraid that because he _didn't_ tell me, he actually _is_ doing something dangerous. I'm really hoping that's not the case and he just never told me because of my connections with Grandfather and the Senate… However, you never really can be sure of much while Kaname is involved.

"Taku-chan, you're free to go to your room." I hate it when she calls me that. It's disgusting. She's not my girlfriend (heaven forbid), but she acts like she can somehow win me over by calling me cute little nicknames. Which aren't cute at all. It's repulsive. She waves a hand at me nonchalantly. I want to rip it off her delicate little arm. That… witch.

And even now, I'm censoring my own thoughts because she's a lady. No, a female. A lady wouldn't stoop to torturing someone intentionally over someone _else's_ sake. You'd think that in a single torturous year, I'd get over part of my manners. Apparently not.

I shift my weight to my feet instead of the back of the couch I've been leaning on and slowly walk off to my room. I dare not go anywhere but there; Shirabuki throws the worst temper tantrums I've ever seen when she doesn't get her way or things don't go as planned. And because she's a pureblood, well… you can imagine the consequences.

I wonder what's going on in the outside world. I've been a captive for a year; I'm so out-of-the-loop, it's ridiculous.

Ridiculous… I used to say that it meant "fun" when I was with Hikari. See, now I'm smiling almost automatically. Memories of her make me smile involuntarily. I miss her. And last I saw her, I was trying to rescue her from Rido and a band of Level E's. I suppose seeing her again is too much to hope for; she probably sank to Level E shortly after she awoke (assuming she wasn't killed first), and is likely dead, the work of some virtuous hunter. It's a very depressing thought, but… at the least, I have happy memories of her. And memories of Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, and Rima. I miss them all. Really… why do people have to be selfish and political? If greed and selfishness didn't exist, politics would be virtually nonexistent on a citizen's level. And I wouldn't be here with Sara, but rather (hopefully) with Hikari somewhere, getting ready to celebrate her birthday.

It's the same night as the ball. January 20.

One week.

She'd be nineteen years old. Or, as a vampire, she'd be eighteen and a half—assuming she survived. Which she probably didn't.

I hate my life. It's so depressing and depressingly fake. I keep trying to maintain an optimistic and happy-go-lucky façade, but that's so difficult when everything has just been snatched from under my nose, just because I couldn't fight three measly Level E vampires.

And it seems like I'll never be able to escape Shirabuki… not when she's keeping me trapped under her pureblood authority and no one else has tried to rescue me.

I can only hope that Kaname decides to behead her at this ball and I'll be a free man once more.

As free as I ever was, which wasn't much, but it seems like perfect autonomy, now.

I close my bedroom door behind me and cross over to the bookshelf. Shirabuki was kind enough to provide me with five whole manga volumes and a novel. Thanks a load; I couldn't be more entertained for the rest of my days. I've read each one of them a dozen times, at the least. I pick up one of the manga and flip through it idly before deciding that I really don't want to reread it, and slouch down on the floor with my back against the wall. I'm miserable. I'll be stuck here forever. And Shirabuki's forbidden me to kill myself… Some days, I'm so bored, though, suicide seems like a real idea—anything for something to do! Something to break the monotony… I probably wouldn't _really_ kill myself; just hurt myself enough to be injured.

You really start to go insane when you're bored enough. Trust me; I know.

Maybe I should just think… remember what times were like a year ago. Hikari and me. Kaname trying to keep us apart. Akatsuki idly intrigued over the concept of the Moon Dorm VP dating a human girl, and a hunter, no less. Ruka and Hanabusa scoffing. Me, happy and carefree, despite all this…

Did I think I had it bad back then? I take it all back. I'd give anything for those days, now…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

This is it.

After a whole week of planning, Senri, Rima, and I are ready to kick some vampire butt. We're rescuing Takuma tonight. Tonight, the night of the ball. Coincidently, my eighteen-and-a-half-th birthday.

Half-th?

Whatever.

Unfortunately, we all have to make appearances at the ball, first. So we're stuck in the Senate's old ceremonial building (Kaname wouldn't have people over at his own house, not when he's trying to remain hidden), waiting for the quickest chance to make a break for it.

I hate my dress. It's pinkish silk… and it's gaudy and frilly and lacy with ribbons and flowers here and there, covered in a veil-like material—tackiest thing I've ever set eyes on. Toga-san has the worst taste in dresses I've ever seen. But I dare not pick out something else; not only do I have a substantial lack of money, but Toga-san does very strange things when he's angry. Once, when he got rejected by a potential date, he carved a stake from a solid block of wood, carved the woman's name into it, and stabbed it multiple times into the wall. Then he bought a sackful of cans of Reddi-Whip, which he proceeded to eat throughout the course of the next day at work. I'll never understand him.

The dress, therefore, stays.

There's a knock on my office door, which shakes me out of my thoughts, and the door opens. It's Toga-san, dressed in his horrible shabby suit that looks straight out of some American mid-nineteenth century state affair. I've tried to educate him on proper dress, but he won't have any of it. I really don't get him, sometimes.

"Ready?" he asks flatly, looking somehow both miserable and interested in tonight's events. I should qualify. He's wearing his "miserable" face, but he's not so skilled an actor that he can hide his real emotions from those who know him well. He's interested likely because he wants to see how things will play out tonight. It could very well turn out to be a massacre. Hunters and vampires all contained in one room with lots of expensive outfits and hors d'oeuvres? Yeah. He's got a morbid sense of humor.

"I guess so." I take his arm and we exit the office. Toga-san's got a small car, so he'll drive me to the ball tonight.

We ride in silence. Toga-san isn't necessarily a man of many words. It all depends on the situation. I think it's because he doesn't know how to make small talk that he just doesn't say anything. But that gives me time to think ahead: I've got everything planned out for the rescue mission, but how am I going to spend the next hour at the ball…?

Ah, screw it. There's no hope. I'll spend the next hour constantly looking at the clock and trying to not think about Takuma while actually thinking about him the whole time and worrying about what will happen if something should (and likely will) go wrong.

I'm so nervous! Ugh… what if I can't pull it off? What if we get caught by guards? What if Takuma's literally forbidden from leaving Shirabuki's mansion? What if… he doesn't like me at all, anymore? I wouldn't blame him. If my significant other left me to rot in the hands of a heartless monster for an entire year without making a single appearance, I'd be completely ticked at him.

Calm down. You're not doing this alone. You've got Senri and Rima to back you up. Don't get yourself so worked up that you _will_ make a mistake. Just do what you need to do. You're _going_ to rescue Takuma.

"Why the face?"

I jump. Crap. "Nothing, Toga-san," I say quickly. Yeah, right. He'll buy that, totally. "I'm just nervous. I don't like balls and dancing. I've got two left feet, y'know."

He snorts in amused derision and puffs a cloud of smoke out the open window. "_Right_. What's going on?"

Fudge.

"Can I just get by without telling you?"

"Not likely."

My eyebrows crease together. "Well, I'll take that small chance, then. I'm not going to tell you, Toga-san."

"Hikari—" He sighs heavily and takes another drag on his cigarette. "Well… I can't make you. Of all things, you had to inherit my obstinacy."

He's got a point—he really can't make me. He's not a pureblood vampire, and none of the purebloods at the party (all two of them) will care enough to make me tell him. Yay for me…

I turn to stare out the window, hands twisting restlessly in my floral-lacy lap. I hate this dress. I'm tempted to wear it on the way to Shirabuki's mansion, just to see it get ripped to shreds by twigs and briars.

* * *

Finally, after another ten minutes of discomfort and awkward silence, we arrive. Toga-san stops the car and a man dressed in red opens the door for me. I smile and nod at him, and at the matching man who steps into the driver's side. There's a lot to be said for valet parking. Toga-san offers me his arm; I lightly rest my hand there and he takes me slowly up the stairs and through a huge set of double wooden doors. In the entryway (marble with columns and enormous stone urns at intervals, accented by a long red carpet down the center), several vampires and humans stand here and there, chatting idly, waiting for the line into the ballroom to lessen. There isn't a hugely friendly air about the place. And when Toga-san and I walk in, well… the place goes half icy, half smug. There's a reason why Toga Yagari is both feared and respected in the vampire world. He's one of the best.

"Sensei." We're approached by Zero Kiryu—he's actually here on time?! He nods formally to Toga-san, then looks at me coolly. "Yagari-chan." He hardly spares me a second glance. Jerkface; he's a vampire hunter-slash-vampire, same as me! And he's in line to be the next president of the Association! I'll be working for him! I resist the urge to stick out my tongue at him. He's just sore that he didn't end up with Yuki; that's all. I don't blame him. He's had the hugest crush on her for at least three years, and she couldn't even see it until right before she ran off with her brother. Shudder… yuck. I love Yuki to pieces, but—_ewww_.

"Kiryu-kun." I nod politely to him.

"You actually showed up, dear old student." Toga-san reaches out casually to muss Zero's hair, which makes me smirk. Seriously, Toga-san… At least Zero's disgruntled expression is somewhat amusing.

The line's going down a little, so the three of us slowly make our way across the room. "I do know what is expected of me, sensei. I'm not about to give up the opportunity to shoot a few bloodsucking monsters, should something go wrong."

"Hark at the pot calling the kettle 'black,'" I mutter under my breath. "And I resent that." I kind of hope they didn't hear that… I'm guessing Toga-san didn't because he doesn't react, but Zero glares at me evilly for a moment before returning his gaze to the doors to the ballroom.

"Excuse me, sensei." Abruptly, Zero walks with determined, confident steps to the doors and sidles through without waiting for the herald to announce his entrance.

Flustered, the poor herald clears his throat and says nervously, "Zero Kiryu…"

I frown after him. What's going on…? I couldn't have just scared him off. It can't be me. Then again, Zero always _was_ a bit of an enigma…

Silence reigns between Toga-san and me. I hear the chattering of people around me, the whishing of expensive fabrics, and the sporadic clacks of shoes on the marble tile floor. I can't wait until we get into the ballroom; we can split up and I don't have to be awkward anymore. Just nervous as all heck.

I'll bet it takes fifteen minutes before we finally approach the herald, who announces us. And joy of joys, we have to get down an enormous, regal staircase with everyone watching us. Without tripping. And I'm wearing freaking high heels. I hate life.

I'm not sure how I manage it, but I slowly take one stair at a time, breathing deeply, concentrating… _I am air… I do not trip; I float gracefully. I am air._

There… two steps to go… almost there…

I lower my foot toward the last step—

And my shoe catches on the material of my long dress. I go lurching forward, stumbling. My arm is jerked away from Toga-san's and I end up sprawling across someone, knocking whoever it is down.

CRAP. ON. TOAST.

Happy birthday to me.

Ugh… way to make an entrance, Hikari. Well, on the bright side, it was the last step, and not the first or middle ones. I could've gone sailing down the entire staircase, but now—

Oh, crap, crap, crap, I wish I _had_ gone sailing down the staircase. It's a blonde wavy-haired princess of a vampire with delicate elfin features and a graceful demeanor. She looks positively regal (and just the slightest bit disgruntled; I _am_ lying across her legs in the most undignified manner). Her dress is a very light lilac hue trimmed with white lace and pearls. I'm jerked to my feet, blushing crimson like a fool. Well, I suppose that fits…

"Sara-sama!"

"Shirabuki-sama, are you all right?"

"Good heavens, Sara-sama!"

"Sara Shirabuki-sama?!"

OOOOH.

Eff-ity eff-ing eff eff _eff_! Are you serious?! I just bowled over Sara Shirabuki like a set of ninepins! Oh, can my life get worse at this moment?

I submit that it cannot.

Her ice blue eyes survey me haughtily and she gets to her feet with all the arrogance of a queen. Well, she _is_ a pureblood. "Who is this feckless idiot?"

I clear my throat nervously. "I am Hikari Yagari, Shirabuki-sama. Please forgive my clumsiness; it was an accident. I mean no disrespect!" I bow and stay there, hoping she will overlook my stupidity. Please… please, please let her just ignore me and move on. I can't take any punishment! I need to go resc—oh, better not finish that thought unless I'm talking out loud…

A firm hand latches onto my arm and pulls me back. Toga-san yanks me into his chest, and I stumble again (but he holds me up, so I can't do any further damage). "Good evening, Hikari-chan," says a deep, familiar voice. A dark-haired man steps casually into view, with a lighter-haired young girl at his side. Kaname-sama! And Yuki-chan…! Kaname nods his head to me, a tiny smirk of amusement playing about his lips. I blush in embarrassment. I'm both grateful and mortified by his sudden appearance. As many times as he's gotten in the way in the past, he's developing quite the habit of getting me out of certain… unsavory situations. "Are you well?"

"Uh… Kaname-semp—do—sama… Kuran-sama! Good evening! Yes, thank you, I'm… well… And how are you? And Yuki-sama!"

I bow hastily and bite my lip. It'll probably be bloody from me biting it so much before the night is through. Kaname smiles in a vaguely condescending, semi-cheerful way, and politely inclines his head to acknowledge my bow. "I am very well, thank you."

I turn to Yuki, who's hanging onto his arm. "And you, Yuki-sama? How are you?"

She blinks once and smiles. It's not the smile I remember, nor is it quite as upbeat as I would've liked, but it _is_ genuine, if watered-down. "I'm great, thanks. Are you… okay, Hikari-chan?" She looks me up and down, like she's trying to see what made me trip.

Kaname surreptitiously slips his arm out of Yuki's and turns to Shirabuki. "Good evening, Sara-san. I hope you are well."

She stares at him with a slightly suppressed look that clearly says "Are you kidding me?" Now standing tall and confident, she raises her chin just a tad bit. "I am, thank you, Kaname-san."

The tension in the air couldn't be cut by anything less than a chainsaw. Yuki, poor thing, looks tired and sorrowful, despite the tiny smile on her lips.

Everything has stopped.

I've read sentences like that in books, but I've never experienced that sort of feeling until now. Every noise outside our little bubble, every rustle of a dress, each click of a shoe on the tile, all the soft murmurings… silence. Everyone's marveling at the appearance of the two Kuran fiancés. Slowly, softly, whispers build around the room. "Kaname-sama!" "Kaname Kuran…" "Who is that girl?" "Kaname-sama has a wife?" "Is she a girlfriend or…?" "Is that the young Kuran princess?!"

"I am glad to hear it, Sara-san. Do excuse Hikari-chan. I can personally assure you that she meant no harm."

Part of me wants to sink into the floor. Part of me wants to sigh gratefully and dramatically wipe the nonexistent sweat from my brow. Part of me wants to punch Kaname. All of me wants to punch Shirabuki.

I settle for turning to Yuki. "Are you really doing okay, Yuki-sama?"

Her expression wilts slightly at the sound of the suffix. "Please call me Yuki-chan," she says softly so that only the two of us can hear.

I smile at that. "Of course, Yuki-chan."

"I'm doing okay." She sounds a bit more cheerful this time. "Life with Kaname-nii-sama is wonderful, but it gets lonely when no one's there."

"I'm sorry," I offer genuinely. "I know the feeling; I live alone, and at the office, all you get is sterile contact with people who don't care. It's very lonely."

She tilts her head just slightly, looking for a moment like the innocent, carefree girl she used to be at the Academy. "Yeah…" A companionable silence falls between us. "I'm glad you and nii-sama are speaking more. He tells me that you've matured."

I try not to snort with laughter, I really do, but… I can't help it. What a ridiculous observation! "Wow… um… I guess," I chuckle. "It's more like I've realized a few things. Gotten my priorities straight and all. And I could probably say the same about you, Yuki-chan."

She nods. "Yes, I have grown up a little."

"Yuki." Kaname is there once again, holding his vacant arm out to his sister, who immediately takes it with a pleased smile. "Excuse us, Hikari-chan. There are several people with whom to speak before the night is through."

I nod understandingly. "Yes. Er, good to see you. Kaname-sama, Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiles back, and they both turn slowly to leave.

"That went well."

I sigh and turn around. There stands Rima, clad in a slinky, floor-length gown of crimson. She leans against a pillar with utmost nonchalance, pouting her scarlet lips. With her spiky pigtails, she looks something like a rock star at a red-carpet event.

I pull a face. "Good to see you, too, Rima-chan."

"Where's Shiki?" she wonders lazily. "He was supposed to be getting me champagne." I guess she's technically old enough; she's what, late twenties?

"Stop whining," mumbles Senri as he shuffles into view, bearing two glasses of bubbly. "Oh… hello, Hikari-chan."

"Hey, Senri-san." I'm not as close to him; I can't call him by his first name _and_ –kun. Wouldn't be right. "You doing okay?"

He shrugs and hands Rima a glass. "I suppose. You?"

"Let's not open that box," I say in a flat tone. There follows a silence, and Rima and Senri both take sips from their champagne. I heave a sigh.

"After that little episode," Rima says dully, "you might want to go hide in one of the rooms upstairs for another forty minutes."

I raise an eyebrow but look down to the side, wearing my self-directed disdain on my face. She's really got a point. And anyway, it would probably be preferable to sticking around down here for that much longer… However, the entire point of actually coming to the ball was to make it look like the three of us (Akatsuki's not coming; he's just our outside agent, covering for us and keeping his cell on him until everything's over) were actually attending the ball.

"What's the point?" I mumble distractedly. I inhale slowly, deeply. "Anyway… I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go _mingle_." More like roam the hall until I find someone I know and want to talk to.

"Good lord, what _is_ that?" I freeze at the sound of Rima's voice. I turn around and throw her a questioning look. "What are you _wearing_?"

I groan and pull a face. "Toga-san picked it out. I dare not refuse; he gets weird when upset. I know; it's hideous, isn't it?"

Rima rolls her eyes and shoves her champagne flute at Senri's chest. Before I know it, her cold hand curls around my wrist and she's pulling me through the crowd toward the restroom at the back of the room. "Wha—Rima-chan? What are you—stop it! I can walk, you know!"

She ignores me.

Is it some kind of policy to ignore Hikari's wishes on her birthday? Really…

"It's not even your real birthday; only a half-one."

Thank you, Rima. I love you, too.

"No problem."

Dang it! So much for not talking out loud…

Finally, she shoves me through the door and locks it shut. I can smell; there's no one else in here. Rima pushes me down onto a velvet-covered divan and surveys me haughtily. "You can't wear that in there."

I narrow my eyes at her. "What do you propose we do? I can't go naked…"

"It'd look better than this, but you have a point."

That was uncalled-for.

I roll my eyes. "Come on. This is ridiculous." I start to stand, but Rima holds me in place. I frown at her.

"Let me fix it up a bit." Without asking permission, she begins to rip off lace and flowers here and there, shedding layers to and fro about our feet.

"Hey—hey! I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Trust me. I'm a professional."

Fine. Not like I have a choice, _now_.

But then, she pulls from her bag a pair of cuticle scissors.

Oh, heck no—

_Oh, heck, yes_, apparently. She's already going to town with the scissors on my hem. Great. I hope Toga-san doesn't mind…

About ten more seconds of ripping and rearranging and pinning, and she stops to inspect her work. "Hm… It'll do." Abruptly, I'm shoved by Rima toward the mirrors, and she whirls me around. There I am, clad in a simpler, less puffy dress. It's still pale pink, yes, but it looks more like a diagonally-hemmed, slightly ripped slip of a dress with all the effect of the veil overtop. It's a lot more like a Hot Topic-style dress, only silky and pale pink-peach.

Rima nods, somewhat satisfied, and beckons me over with a finger. "Okay. Come here. We're fixing your makeup and hair."

* * *

I emerge from the bathroom five minutes later, looking like my evil twin or something. We even had to have some involvement from Kaname, who somehow changed my dress color to a deep red-black—much more fitting to its new style. Some of my ripped veil-like material is slung around my neck and over my shoulder like a scarf. I've got on some of Rima's same scarlet lipstick, some dark eye shadow and mascara, a hint of blush, and my hair is now clipped up in a messy-yet-elegant pair of pigtail-buns. What they can't do these days.

I admit, I do like the changes, though I would've preferred my old dress from the ball at the Academy last year. This isn't necessarily _me_.

Still an improvement, though.

Rima drags me back out of the bathroom, through the crowd, to another side of the room, where Senri, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki are talking in bored tones. She slings me in the middle of their little group and hems me in, crossing her arms. "There. How's that?"

I throw her a resignedly frustrated look.

Hanabusa stares openly while Akatsuki nods mildly in approval and Senri just looks me up and down critically. "Not bad," he finally concedes.

"Hikari-chan?" Hanabusa says hesitantly. "Wow… you look nice."

"_Thank_ you," says Rima before I can even open my mouth. Technically, she _is_ responsible for my appearance.

"Yeah, good job, Rima-chan," Akatsuki says slowly. I'd guess Senri told him what was going on.

Sheepishly, I slink back for the gap between Hanabusa and Senri, arms crossed over my chest. I don't like this. She lowered my neckline and pinned the hems under with safety pins from her bag. Not only do I feel a little exposed, but pretty inappropriate. I don't like this. Not on my birthday…

I feel the stares of the guys on me. I look down at the floor and don't raise my head. This is… humiliating. Is it sad that it would almost be a relief to go on our suicide mission…?

"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the dance floor."

Thank you, herald. This means I can somehow escape through the crowd…

Except that a hand grips my arm, preventing me from escaping. Frustrated, I turn to see Hanabusa standing there, blue eyes looking both innocent and knowing. He's got that weird kind of look that's completely paradoxical, but there's no other way to describe it. "They're starting the music." Sure enough, I can hear the orchestra tuning up and beginning the start of the first number. I nod at him. "Is your dance card full, or may I have the honor of the first dance?"

I give him a wryly amused smile. "I don't think we have dance cards tonight, but… sure. Why not." I reach out for his hand, and he leads me to the mostly empty dance floor, where there are only a dozen or so other couples dancing, but more join us each second.

I'm not surprised, but Hanabusa's a spectacular dancer. He leads me around expertly, twirling, stepping, guiding me with ease. I don't stumble once! "Happy birthday, Hikari-chan."

My eyes snap open in surprise. "Wow—you actually remembered? I mean… you knew at all…?"

"I heard Ichijo-san mention it once over Christmas break," he says in an offhand manner. "I thought you would appreciate someone knowing that. You don't seem to be having a good time."

"Ha! No…" I admit. "I don't just love dances, and seeing as how I really suck at dancing…"

"You seem to be doing a good job to me," he says in an approving tone. "I'll wager half the people here don't know how to, either."

"That's probably a fair assumption…"

We dance wordlessly for another thirty seconds. "Do you still think me a prat, or are you preoccupied?" he asks at length. I can tell he's not really being serious.

I grin half-heartedly. "I'm just preoccupied. Sorry I called you that; I was frustrated at the time. Still am, actually…"

"A year of frustration. That sounds difficult." His blue eyes search me carefully, looking for a sign of some kind.

I sigh. "My boyfriend's been missing for an entire year, sempai. What's more, I only just found out from Kaname-sama that he's still alive."

Hanabusa's eyes snap wide open in shock. "What? Oh, lord… What…" Upon arriving at some revelation, his expression sobers. "Shirabuki-sama. He's being held prisoner. He wouldn't just run away on a whim, not for a year without any contact."

"No dip, Sherlock," I mutter. "But you're right on all accounts."

He hums thoughtfully for a moment, but then grows silent. "Good luck breaking him out."

"E-e-e-e-eh?!"

A smirk grows on his smug face. "Ah, so you _are_ planning for that…"

"Curse your genius, Aido-sempai." I stick out my tongue briefly.

"Hey, it was just a guess, and you confirmed my suspicions. I am not at fault."

"I take it back, you _are_ a prat."

"That's harsh." He doesn't sound like he means that at all…

I give him a look. But just then, he stops whirling me around. I perk my ears to find out that… the music's stopped. The song's over. Hanabusa releases my hands, and we both step back and bow to one another before clapping lightly for the benefit of the musicians. "Thank you for the dance, Hikari-chan," says Hanabusa in a soft tone. "It was a pleasure."

He's just being nice, now.

He smirks. "On the contrary. You are quite an amusing person. It's no question why Ichijo-san was attracted to you."

Fudge.

"Well… thanks, I think…" I say slowly. I'm not sure. We may not even be able to save Takuma, and he's saying stuff like that. I hate how he screws around like that…

But he's already gone. The next number's started up again. I slip past Ruka and Akatsuki twirling around and make my way to the sidelines.

This is going to be a _long_ night.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WOULD NEVER END. DX And if you consider the fact that the next chappie's gonna begin with a continuation of this one... it's not really over, yet! Ugh... *mimes shooting self* REVIEWS ARE LOVE.


	16. Insights and Infiltrations

_**I don't own VK.**_

_I'M SO SORRY, EVERYONE!!! I got my wisdom teeth removed, which put a real damper on things… I thought I'd have more time AWAKE during the aftermath, but apparently, I have no tolerance for pain meds, because I was asleep for a good 70% of the next three days afterward. TT^TT And I just now got the actual creative spurt to continue (spurred on by the arrival of my eBay-won _Vampire Knight _seasons I and II in the mail), so… WITHOUT GILDING THE LILY, AND WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, THE ONE, THE ONLY… chapter sixteen._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16 – INSIGHTS AND INFILTRATIONS

* * *

I wonder if anyone would notice if I sneaked a glass of champagne, even though I'm not yet twenty… (1) Shoot, it's only my nineteenth birthday. Or eighteen-and-a-half-th. Agh! How do you say that properly? Eighteen-point-fifth birthday? Eighteen-and-one-half-birthday? Merry, merry unbirthday? I give up.

I seriously would love some alcohol in my system, though. (Well, maybe not _love_…) Maybe it would make me bolder…? I might be able to actually rescue Takuma… or heck, be outgoing enough to enjoy myself at this stupid ball. Thankfully, I've only got about fifteen minutes before I should go. Rima, Senri, Akatsuki, and I all agreed that we should stay a minimum of an hour to look like we're _here_. But I'm sick of this! I've spent the past twenty minutes doing absolutely nothing. I haven't been able to find Senri or Rima since I danced with Hanabusa. They're probably off in a broom cupboard doing one another or off to a convenience store for some Pocky or something stupid. Akatsuki and Ruka are busy dancing. Hanabusa keeps flirting with every other girl in the room or trying to follow Kaname around at intervals… Kaname and Yuki are too busy being plagued with everyone's questions when they aren't dancing to escape everyone. And Toga-san keeps talking to either Zero or (saints preserve us) Headmaster Cross. Well, I suppose Kaien Cross, now, because he's not _my_ headmaster anymore. Don't get me wrong—I admire Cross's ability to remain cheerful twenty-four/seven, but he can be annoying with his "I'm trying too hard to be cute" act.

I keep trying to go over the plan of how we're rescuing Takuma in my head. Ha, _plan_. What plan? We've thrown together a haphazard idea: we go to Shirabuki's house. We find Takuma. Fight guards, if necessary. Fight Takuma, if necessary (in which case, we try to knock him out so we can get him out, even if he's forbidden). Go back. That's it. I wish we had more of a strategy… but seriously, how do you come up with a strategy for a rescue mission?! The only strategy we have is the element of surprise… and the fact that Shirabuki will be _here_ at the ball, not at the mansion, where we'd pretty much lose to her.

Twelve minutes left. Yay…

"You know, you _could_ just _try_ to have fun…"

Holy—geez! "Sempai!!" I exclaim.

Hanabusa smirks. "Old habits die hard, don't they?" I think he's referring to my calling him "sempai." I suppose he still is, but now that we know each other a little better, I've been calling him Hanabusa-san or Aido-kun, depending.

"_Try_, you say." I roll my eyes. "Try to what? Dance? I suck. And everyone I know is busy, anyway."

"This is a _ball_. The whole point is for you to get to know other people." He leans casually against the pillar next to me.

"Or for someone to make some kind of announcement…" I mutter. Upon looking at Kaname-sama throughout the course of the night, it seems… well, with his lack of appearances over the past year and the deaths of the Senate members a year ago… it seems to me that there's definitely a purpose between this hunter-vamp ball.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Hanabusa says in a low voice. Slowly, he saunters lazily over to lean on the side of the same pillar I'm leaning against. His bright blue eyes regard me solemnly. "I think Kaname-sama is going to do something tonight. It's the perfect opportunity."

I nod in agreement. "It _can't _just be random… but I don't know what the purpose might be…"

"Don't know?" Hanabusa repeats idly. "Or don't want to believe what you think…?"

I stop. True… I _have_ thought of the idea that he might, perhaps, want to try to reestablish the Kuran monarchy, or perhaps kill off any potential threats, or make some kind of new order… I bite my lip at the thought. Shoot… Kaname-sama is a good enough person, but, like anyone in a position of authority, he's going to make people angry no matter what he does. Even if it _is_ for the greater good, killing someone off or forcefully making yourself king is bound to have a truckload of negative consequences for not just the perpetrator, but everyone around, as well. "I still don't know. I have a few ideas to choose from, none of which are good." I sigh heavily. "I'm glad I'll be leaving soon…"

"Mm. Ichijo?"

"Yup."

"It's a good time for it. While the cat's away…"

I nod absently. Nine minutes to go. I find myself going through all the "what if"s again. What if he doesn't want to date me anymore? What if he has orders to attack or kill any intruders? What if we can't even find him because he's in… I don't know, _another_ mansion or something? What if Shirabuki comes back to find us still there? What if one of us gets injured or killed on the way there…?

"It must be hard for you. To go a whole year without having known what happened."

I look sideways at Hanabusa. He's being oddly sympathetic tonight… I mean, he's usually bright and bubbly, and then a little selfish, and definitely closed off in several ways. Like he doesn't care if people know about him and _most_ of his life, but there's a little dark corner of his mind that no one can ever penetrate. It reminds me of me, in a way. It's a good defense-mechanism; I'll give it that… But he typically doesn't really try to connect with people, not in anything other than a superficial way. Well, maybe he does a little with Akatsuki, but they're cousins who practically grew up together. They share a deep trust. I wish I still had someone to share my inner self with. I miss Etsuko for that reason. We were close. And I've not seen her since I said goodbye to her a year ago… We try to keep in touch, but that's so hard, when we're so far away, and I'm so busy with work, and she's so busy with university…

And I'm getting really far off-track. Really… I usually don't have time to ramble on mentally like this, so I forget that, when given the opportunity, I have an annoying tendency to do so.

"Yes. It was hard." I want to add that it was easier in a way, knowing that I did what I could to find him, but the failure was pretty hard. Ha, more like the constant hope that I had finally got snuffed when we gave up the search.

"Lighten up." I look back to Hanabusa again. He's got his longsuffering face on—he's giving advice. He seems to get impatient when giving advice or explaining something, but I can't help it that I'm not a genius any more than he can help _being_ one. "You're going to find him tonight. You, Toya, and Shiki have some useful powers for rescuing." I frown. I agree with Rima and Senri—well, they'll come in handy more if we run into guards or something. Me? I can only use birds to look for things. What will that do? We already know where Shirabuki lives, thanks to my job addressing envelopes. I can't fight. I don't have defensive powers. Heck, my very blood is a magnet for trouble—quite literally!

Hanabusa heaves a sigh and rubs his forehead briefly. "Shut it—you don't get it."

Dang it, thinking out loud again.

"You're all very determined to get him back, for all none of you show it very well. You three are probably Ichijo's best friends. Kaname-sama excluded, of course. It's been my experience that if something is conceivably doable and you're determined enough, you'll get it done, because you want it bad enough to try."

"You sound like a bad motivational speaker."

Hanabusa scowls at me. It looks like he's trying to keep from bursting out with an angry comeback, like he'd usually do. "I'm aware that it doesn't always happen, okay? I'm trying to make you feel better about the whole thing. I _know _that you're more likely to succeed at something if you're confident about it—it's been statistically proven. And I want Ichijo back just like you guys do."

I smile softly. "Thanks." He's sweet! I had no idea… But if we do succeed… it won't be because of me, but Senri and Rima. I'm just there because I want to be—I'm useless, otherwise.

Story of my life, it seems like.

Four minutes.

"You want to dance again? It'll help pass the time."

I nod. "Anything. We leave at ten, and the last few minutes _always_ go the slowest…"

"I know…" He reaches out his hand for me to take, which I do, and we go twirling out onto the floor. "Thank you, Aido-kun… for being there." Instantly, I wince. "Oh, geez—that's such a cheesy way to put it! But… for talking and trying to help and all." I smile at him; he makes a noncommittal noise. "I'm going to make a final judgment, here: you aren't _really_ a prat, but you do act like one sometimes."

"Well, thank you," he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, a partial prat is better than a total prat, don't you think?"

"Admittedly, yes…" He turns his gaze elsewhere, looking half-resigned and half-indignant.

I grin at his expression. I'm beginning to realize why Takuma loved to tease him so much—he really is fun to mess with. "I suppose I'd better limit myself on insults and jokes," I remark, steering the conversation elsewhere. "You're the only one allowing me to dance passably well. I could go sprawling any instant."

I'm pretty sure he wouldn't ever do that unless we were at a private ball, say, back at Cross where everyone knew one another, or unless he really hated me. But then again…

"And don't you know I'd make it look like an accident that you got dumped onto Shirabuki-sama again."

I bite my lip again at the very idea. I need to quit doing that. "I shudder to think of the results." I look over my shoulder nervously (only half serious), only to see that Shirabuki is standing there with a glass of champagne, now. Joy—I'd have to pay for her dress or something crazy.

YEEK!!

What the—!?

Oh, geez—my heart's racing, now, as Hanabusa just twirled me out without warning. It was all I could do to keep from shrieking in surprise. I'm shocked that I didn't fly into anyone… But as I return to Hanabusa's grasp, I see him smiling innocently.

"Prat."

He just beams. "Two can play at this game, Hikari-chan."

"Only for a minute longer." I poke my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I don't need a full minute. It only takes a second for you to fall. A second and a half, if you're being particularly graceful."

I stare at him flatly. He grins.

"Now that you mention it," I say, feeling suddenly bold, "it only takes a quick scream to make you look bad. That doesn't even need a full second. I open my mouth and I can convince the whole room that you're trying to make a move."

"And make it look like I'm breeching the peace treaty between us and the hunters? I think not."

Dang it. He called my bluff. I should've called his, but since we're just messing around (I think…?), it's too late to do so. "Curse your genius."

For the rest of the dance, we're silent, but we're both enjoying it. Well, I am; I think he is, too, if that little quirk about his lips is any indicator. I'd have never have guessed, but Hanabusa could practically be an older brother. The way we try to pick at each other, but really don't mean it, it reminds me of what most siblings are like. Kaito and I are just special in that we're always allies, no matter what. So in a way, Hanabusa's the older brother I never had. I'm not sure if he feels the same way, though, so I'm not going to say anything for a while.

Maybe that's my problem. I'm never bold enough to say what I really think, if it's vaguely deep or meaningful. I just don't think anyone wants to bother with me. I should try and speak out a little more.

I probably won't. I'm too set in my ways.

And with a final long note from the string section, the song's over. And it's ten-oh-one. I bow to Hanabusa. "Thanks. We're gonna call Akatsuki-san with the verdict, so… stick around him if you want to find out how things turn out."

"Where are you going to take Ichijo when you get him?"

I blink. "Er… well… I was thinking he could crash at my apartment for the night, and we'd work something out after that…" What else am I supposed to do? Is there anything closer?

"I wouldn't recommend it. You can't hide anything in an apartment. Tell Shiki and Toya to bring him to my place—they'll know the closest one."

Great—another aristocrat with multiple mansions. Just once, I'd like to see a dollar figure of how much one of these great families has…

I'd probably drop dead. Maybe it's best that I not.

I nod. "Thank you, Aido-kun." I hope he knows just how thankful for this I am… This is amazing. The offer of an entire mansion in which to hide Takuma? And we'd get to relax in luxury after a long run… Well, that's a bonus for Takuma and me. I was assuming that Senri and Rima would've gone to their own homes afterward.

"Good luck." He looks cheerful, but I can see by the way his smile doesn't reach his eyes that he's dead serious.

I give him a returning half-smile. "Thanks." And with that…

Where are Rima and Senri, for one? I hadn't thought of this before, but if we have to climb that stupid staircase to get out of here, _everyone_ will know we've left. The point was to be inconspicuous.

"Hikari!"

I turn around, looking for the source of the voice. It was Rima, but where is she…?

"Your left."

Oh.

I blink at her, finally seeing her. "Come on. There's a way out back."

"You read my mind." She leads me through the crowd, weaving her way through the people expertly. I'm having trouble keeping up… Ridiculously, I recall the chapter of _Wallflower_ in which Sunako was able to navigate her way through downtown Tokyo sidewalk traffic like a pro… Typical, thinking of manga at a stupid time like this.

When we get towards the back of the room, I see Senri leaning against the wall beside a door opposite the women's restroom. Or powder room—it might technically be that at a fancy ballroom like this. Whatever. I'm not a lady, just a girl; I wouldn't know. Wordlessly, Senri leads us through a dark hallway that seems to go on forever. Finally, it turns sideways and I see a plain wooden staircase leading up. I can't see any decorations down this part of the hall; perhaps this is the servants' area or something? But if it's a public place…? I don't know. Whatever. It's a back entrance, and that's all that matters. Soon, we're out into the cool night air, which feels so wonderful against my skin. I hadn't realized how warm it was in there! Wow…

Okay, good feeling gone. It's freaking freezing. And I didn't bring a coat. It's January. I'm a genius. Well, we just have to make it back to my apartment, where we each have a set of clothes. Since my place is the closest to the ball, I figured we could all change there and be off quickly.

Everything passes in a blur as Senri grudgingly flags down a taxi and we make it to my apartment. Rima and I dress in my room while Senri takes the bathroom. In less than five minutes, we're all ready to go. I've got the map, a cheap compass, a few bottles of water and some blood tablets in a small backpack and my cell phone in my hoodie pocket (yeah, I finally bought one—it was cheaper than a landline in my apartment). I want to wear my coat, but since we're running, I don't want to risk that big, bulky, swishy-sounding thing when a hooded sweatshirt is quieter and less cumbersome.

That should be it…

Rima looks funny in my plain old cargoes and sweatshirt—she didn't have anything remotely worthy of wear and tear. I wouldn't have thought Senri had anything, either—I'm guessing he had to borrow someone's (but then, I wonder from whom…?). He's just wearing a plan pair of old jeans and a polo under a sweater. Both have on hilariously expensive tennis shoes that look brand new. They'll have fun with those… (Ugh, I'd hate to think of the blisters…)

Do vampires even get blisters, with their super-quick and super-efficient immune systems and regenerative abilities?

I'd just as soon not find out.

And with that thought, I lock my apartment door and we all head out for another taxi to take us to the hotel at the edge of town. From there, we can run through the woods and navigate our way to Shirabuki's mansion.

Again, the taxi ride passes so quickly, I feel a bit disoriented once I step onto the pavement of the hotel's parking lot. How did we get here so quickly? Never mind. I think it's because I always have a hard time believing that what's going on is really _going on_. I'll build up ideas and plans for the future in my head, and when it gets time to carry them out, I wonder how it got to be that time. Never fails.

Senri, self-appointed leader of the entire trek, just like last time, suggests that we take a few swallows each of blood tablet mixture as a sort of energy boost before we get going, so we head into the woods and I get out the water bottles and tablets. As I'm drinking my own, I wonder how long it'll take us to get to the mansion. According to the map, it's just over twenty ri away. (2) It'll take around an hour or so, then. I haven't run any since last year… all my muscle from the last rescue attempt will have been lost by now. It'll be rough, I know, but… I need to get there. Hanabusa was right—if you want something badly enough, you give it your all, and that ups your chances of success.

"Shall we?" I say quietly, looking into the inky blackness of the deeper forest.

Rima sighs and grabs Senri's water bottle from his hand before depositing them in my backpack and zipping it shut. "Sure."

And with that, we all leap into the trees.

**

* * *

**

TOYA'S POV

I'm a little surprised at how determined Hikari is. Her eyes are glowing red and everything. Then again, she's never really gotten over Ichijo, so I shouldn't be surprised. She's still infatuated with him. Geez…

Well, I guess I should wonder what I'd do if Senri ever went missing and I didn't know what happened to him, only we've been together longer. Years longer. Whatever. Even if she and Ichijo _were_ only going out for two weeks before Rido hit the academy, she still couldn't take it lying down. Going out with someone means you care about them, at the least. And with all the crap they went through to actually become an item, their feelings were probably that much deeper.

Maybe it's just that I'll never understand optimists. I'm so used to apathy that I don't really see much point in bothering with that much caring. But I don't think Hikari ever fully gave up hope that Ichijo was out there, somewhere. She's funny like that.

I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. I probably don't care enough to find out, though. I like Hikari and all; she's a nice friend. But why should I care about whether or not she gave up hope when she clearly is so determined to find the apparently-alive Ichijo? We're likely going to at least _see_ him tonight. And I've got enough to worry about right there. He _is_ one of my closest friends. Not that it's saying much. Senri's the only one I really confide in, when I bother.

Dang it… my ears are all cold and achy from the wind…

Sometimes I wonder if life's really worth that much more for caring about it. When I see Hikari happy, I get a little jealous. I stopped caring so long ago… and it's okay. But when was the last time _I_ was so happy or passionate about something?

It's been a long time.

I don't know; maybe I won't care. I suppose I'll have to find something _to_ care about, first…

Like how I shouldn't be running like this. This'll put me out of work for a good month; they'll think I'm on steroids, otherwise. But seeing Ichijo again and keeping him hidden should keep me occupied for that month, anyway, if not longer, so I guess it's not that bad. I don't really care that much for modeling, anyway. It's just a bunch of hyperactive dopes taking a bunch of pictures of me, anyway.

At least it pays well.

Maybe that's what I should do. Use my own money to buy my own apartment, and Senri could move in with me. That could be nice enough… And with all the money I make from modeling, I could hire a maid for the chores, probably. One would be enough; apartments aren't ever as huge as my family's mansions, which require at least ten servants…

That would be nice. It'd get me away from my annoying parents, for one. And I'd be independent…

I guess I do know something I care about. I'm sick of being treated like a little kid. I'm twenty in vampire years, and thirty in human years. I can fend for myself. And Senri would like to be away from his mom… she's annoying. Worse than my parents.

Well, I suppose I have something to do, once we get this mess with Ichijo cleared up, anyway. That's something. It helps a little, knowing what you're going to do.

Why am I even thinking like this?

Focus. Ichijo. Focus. Are we even headed in the right direction…?

"Hey, Hikari…"

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I trip over a root and go flying into a clump of thorny bushes.

Dang it, Rima! Don't just randomly yell out like that! Scare me half to death…

Ahead, Rima and Senri stop and backtrack. "What happened?" Senri asks, sounding irked.

"Don't shout like that, please…" I grumble as I try to pull myself from the bush. Easier said than done; my hair and clothes are caught on all the thorns! "A little help, please?"

With a sigh, Rima sets on untangling my hair and Senri just stands there, trying to find a way to be helpful. He's not trying very hard. But at least he isn't yanking me when I clearly can't be yanked, just yet. Not without ripping the hair from my scalp.

A minute later, I'm sitting back against a tree, fully emerged and now supremely disgruntled. "Thanks…" I exhale slowly. "What did you want, Rima-chan?"

"Are we headed in the right direction? I want to make sure."

"I don't know; get the compass out of the backpack. Front pocket."

I bite back an angry exclamation as Rima shoves me forward to get to my backpack, but she manages to get the compass in a few quick seconds.

"We're supposed to head north by northwest from the hotel," Senri drawls. I hate how he's so cool and calm, even after having run a few ri, already. (2)

"Yup. We're on track, then."

"Perfect," I grumble, getting clumsily to my feet. Great… My jeans and sweatshirt are all torn up. Probably the speed at which I hit the bush. "Can we get a move-on, now?"

Forty minutes of running. My legs feel heavy and stiff, but I keep on running. I have to… and I haven't yet reached my limit. I'm not sure how close we are, but we can't be far from Shirabuki's mansion, now. I slow down and gradually stop, and wait for Senri and Rima to stop, as well. They quickly notice and we regroup, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"How close are we?"

Senri huffs in what looks like a "I'm totally trying to look like I'm not out of breath but I kind of am…" fashion. I can't truthfully say I'm not in a similar position, only I'm not trying to hide it. "Blood," he gasps, and I hand out the bottles. I'm not sure whose is whose, but I don't think we really care anymore. Besides, if we can't really get sick, then we don't have to worry about germs, anyway. There really are perks to being a vampire.

We all sit down for five or so minutes, recuperating. The forest is quiet. Strangely so. I'd assume that's due to our presence; I've been told that vampires have an aura that most animals react negatively toward. Humans probably would, too, only they aren't as sensitive. It fits. We—_they_—aren't. So I'm guessing most of the animals felt threatened and fled.

Fudge… That means I'll have a much harder time finding a bird to occupy. I think it's a good idea to send a bird around as a scout, just to see how close we are, and maybe even there are any guards (but they're probably inside, anyway, so that's likely a moot point).

Rima exhales loudly. "You going to send out an owl?"

"Maybe. This isn't _Harry Potter_, you know," I mutter. "Depends on what I can find."

"Owls have the best night vision," Rima points out, looking miffed. "And are nocturnal."

"Then probably, yeah…" I roll my eyes wearily. Great. We're in no shape to fight like this. My breath keeps coming in quick, ragged gasps. My side is all cramped up from all the running… Rima and Senri can't be much better. If we stand a chance of getting past any guards or servants, we'd better stick around and regain our bearings (and breath) before continuing further.

"Wait five minutes," Senri says curtly before turning away and taking a gulp of blood-water.

So we do.

I spend much of that time looking around for any owls. We're all being extra-quiet, so as not to appear menacing. Maybe that will allow some bird to approach without being scared to death. Trying to control a scared bird sucks. I've tried—you can't talk sense to them. They just get hysterical.

I glance at my watch. It's about eleven-twenty-two. We should be getting _very_ close.

My adrenaline spikes again as I think about what we're about to go through. It's probably going to be a whirlwind of every kind of imaginable emotion—seeing my boyfriend (who's been through who knows what since I've seen him) after a year of absence, fighting brainwashed idiots, escaping with our lives, searching through an entire mansion… hopefully not in that order.

My sensitive ears catch a soft hoot behind me. Probably fifty meters away… I turn slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, and search carefully. Owls are so hard to see in the night, and I first have to have eye contact with the bird for mind control to take place…

There. The owl's scared eyes are wide open, and the dead mouse drops from its beak as I stare straight at it, still breathing slowly and deliberately to restore the oxygen flow to my limbs. Then…

I'm staring at a group of three young people who seem to be far enough away—that's us. Oh. It worked. Excellent!

Bleagh. I can taste the dead mouse… that's one of the bad things about taking over a bird's mind. You can sense everything it can sense—I feel it shaking in fear, probably because of us. But I have my own consciousness, and so I have my own opinions about everything it thinks and feels. Sick… where has this mouse _been_? Never mind—I don't want to know. I wish I could taste more of that blood supplement; it's only about a million times better. Well, at least the owl didn't eat the mouse. I would've had to chuck it up. Ew…

Okay… fly… please.

Ah, this one's being nicely compliant—scared to death of us, no doubt. It's only too glad to get away! Now… this way… to the left a little… yes, that's it. Beautiful. I relax a bit as I watch the leaves and limbs blur together, and I rise higher, higher… There we go. I do enjoy the views I get to see when I'm with a bird. They're truly breathtaking. And when you get to feel the wind in your hair—or feathers, I suppose—the feeling of weightlessness… it's amazing.

Focus, Hikari.

Wow—I really don't have to send this bird far at all! There's the mansion, huge and sprawling… Lord, is that really it?! _Wow_… it's enormous! The grounds alone have to measure forty square acres—well, the non-forested grounds, anyway. The Shirabuki territory probably extends well beyond that well-kept grassy plain and garden. Gardens? Who cares. It's owned by a sadistic and evil jerk of a vampire _princess_ who locked up my boyfriend for a year. It's no more than a fancy _landfill_, for all I care.

I gently guide the owl to swoop down in closer to the mansion itself. There are a few stately trees around the grounds here and there, and there's one huge oak several meters from the east (?) wing. The owl silently perches in the topmost branches of the tree, and I instantly feel it tense up in fear. There are vampires about—out of sight and lurking. Almost instantly, the owl takes off, and I lose control in a flurry of squeaky hoots. I blink—there sit Senri and Rima, calmly surveying my expression as they sip at their blood tablet mixtures. Inhale… calm down.

Dang it. "I don't know where the guards or servants are, but there are definitely some around. I couldn't get a chance to see them."

"Then we're close?"

"Very. Maybe seven hundred meters to the edge of the grounds."

"Mm."

"Well…" A quick glance at my watch tells me it's only been four minutes. Close enough, and I'm feeling much more motivated and energized, what with our goal finally in sight. I breath in—

I smell blood. And it smells positively _tantalizing_…

I'm vaguely aware of a curse being muttered and something about red eyes, but I don't care. It smells too good… I need to find where that smell's coming from…

"Hikari! Snap out of it!"

Hey—!

Something's forced through my lips, and that fake blood stuff goes pouring into my mouth. Ugh! Man…

I rip the bottle away from my mouth and glare at Senri.

"Jerk."

"You were going crazy."

I huff angrily. Dang it. I still smell the blood, but it's not as overwhelming. But it's still wonderful…

And that's when it hits me. That's _Takuma._

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Screw this book. It's not doing me any good. I pick it up to put it back on the shelf, and my hand slips—

Fuh—dang it. Stupid paper cut… I slip my finger into my mouth.

Something out of the corner of my eye moves, and I turn to look out the window. Shirabuki-_sama_ didn't bother putting bars over it or anything; her words were more than binding enough. It's an owl, flying over the treetops. Hm. Whatever.

What was I expecting, come to think of it? It's not like anyone's going to rescue me anytime soon. I'm going to die in this godforsaken hell. I might as well get used to the idea…

_To be continued…_

* * *

(1—I'm pretty sure that the Japanese drinking age is 20… but IDK…)

(2—One ri is about 3.44 miles.)

_

* * *

_

_I apologize for all the rambling and drabbleness above. It's hard to write a stream of consciousness without rambling… *sniff* I'm trying! Please review for me; reviews spur me to write more quickly! ...plus I wanna know if Aido was really in-character... same with Senri and Rima. It's harder than I thought to write them. But not as hard as it is to write L (_Death Note_)! Thank heaven... DX_

_Next chapter… Takuma and Hikari reunite!!_


	17. Jailbreak

**_I don't own VK._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 17 - JAILBREAK

* * *

We managed to get through the open grounds without being seen—or if we were seen, no one's done anything, yet. But now, the enormous mahogany double doors loom before us, and I wonder… is there another way in? Perhaps a less-obvious one…? I wouldn't recommend going around the back to the servants' entrance, because all the guards and servants will be there. This might be a good idea—the front door. You wouldn't necessarily expect a thief or intruder to come in through the main entrance of a mansion, which gives us a certain element of surprise.

I hope.

Now, how to get in without making much noise?

I'd be willing to bet that Shirabuki doesn't have a very high-security system. Why would she bother? If you had tons of guards around _and _scarily attuned senses, you wouldn't really need a burglar alarm, would you? (And the whole pureblood thing, to boot. I doubt anyone would be fool enough to steal from a pureblood.) It would just be a waste of money.

Maybe…

I reach out for the door handle and slowly, carefully, bring it down.

The mammoth door makes next to no sound as Senri helps me to muscle it open, just enough for us to squeeze through one at a time. Neither do we make any noise, though I can see the strain on Senri's face, as he wishes to grunt or mutter a curse—something to convey that he's giving his all. I know; I feel the same way. Senri pokes his head through the entrance, and then motions for us to follow him within. When we're inside, we all three of us lean back against the door to close it once again. Well, we've made it this far…

My heart begins to pound once again with the sheer weight of our mission. Good grief… The sheer suspense of it is going to kill me, not a lot of stupid guards.

We each look around the foyer. And _man_, is it _huge_! I've been in fancy mansions and halls before, courtesy of my awesome job as the number-one ranked vampire hunter's secretary. But golly-gee, I've never seen in person anything this enormous! The ceiling must be fifty meters high, and tiled in patterned gold, lined with intricately painted and scrolled woodwork. An enormous chandelier hangs from the center of the ceiling—it's probably made of diamonds and gold, not brass and glass. I shudder at the thought of how much all this costs.

Did I mention that everything seems to have been done in a mid-Edwardian style?

I can only imagine what the library looks like—I nearly tear up at the thought.

But in houses like these, I can only think that the bedrooms are on the second floor. I would imagine that Senri and Rima would assume the same. The three of us, by unspoken mutual consent, begin to step forward, being as quiet as possible, so as not to be heard. At the end of the hall, Senri again is the first one to look around. He looks around the corner (both ways) and motions for us to follow. There is a large, curved grand staircase of marble leading upstairs; this is like the crossroads, I take it. There are large, open archways to the left and right of us, in this new room, which is at least the size of the foyer, but taller.

I immediately head for the stairs, expecting Rima and Senri to follow me. I suddenly don't even care if they are or aren't. But I remove my shoes before I begin the trek upstairs—we'll be less likely to be noticed if no one can hear our footsteps. It's hard to make a lot of noise in socks.

Shoes in hand, I slowly lower my foot onto the first step, half-expecting it to give way and turn the whole thing into an enormous slide or something. But it doesn't. Thankfully.

I continue with painstaking slowness up the stairs, and yet, somehow, I reach the top before I realize any time has really passed. I don't understand how I can be halfway in a daze and halfway on full alert. I blame the adrenaline.

Once I hit the carpeted hallway, I slip both of my shoes back on for the sake of traction (as in, if we're ambushed, our noise level on the stairs won't matter anymore and I'm not about to slip and fall down a marble stair) and for convenience. But now that we're in the hall (which, by the way, is lined with huge, colorful paintings from the Impressionist movement), we must find which door belongs to Takuma, if he's even up here. For all we know, he could be imprisoned downstairs in a basement-dungeon.

I sniff.

He's up here.

Rima mumbles something almost soundlessly behind me; I pay her no heed and step forward confidently. The further I go, the stronger the scent becomes. It's a warm scent, like that of a clear summer day, and vaguely tangy, like grass, and yet, cold, somehow—he's sad. Defeated.

I have no idea how I can tell this. I don't think I've ever been able to tell before what someone's mood was just by smelling their blood. Then again, I don't think I've really _tried_ to sniff someone's mood from their blood, nor have I typically cared enough to try in the first place. Besides, I haven't had anyone's real blood since I bit Rido when he changed me.

More determined than ever, I plod on, my passage muffled by the thick, plush carpet. He's got to be here… has to be…

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

What's the use?

I slowly saunter across the room to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard. I go limp, just… _there_. I have nothing to do, nowhere to go. Nowhere I _could_ go, even if I wanted to, other than the bathroom or kitchen. Shirabuki has forbidden me to go anywhere other than there, save for when she's here and can summon me to one room or another. But even if I wasn't forbidden, where would I go to begin with? What's there to do here? I know she's got a library, but how can I really get into a book without thinking so much differently about them, given my situation? I used to love a good suspense or horror novel, full of captures and rescues, imprisonments, torture, escapes, and revenge (to name a few—I also like action, bits of comedy, strong characterization, the supernatural, maybe a hint of romance throughout a book). Now? I don't think I could read another novel again without criticizing it up and down.

Nothing I've ever read truly captures the essence of the horrors of torture—including being a caged animal. Nothing except _Night_, of course, but I don't pretend that my situation is as bad as poor Elie Weisel's was. Though some days, it feels like it's worse. Those are the days when Shirabuki claws at my chest in vain for information. She takes her frustrations out on me like that, at times. Why? I don't know anything! She's confirmed that with her own pureblood powers—by commanding me to tell her what I know. I know nothing; sorry.

I'm going to die here.

Maybe not soon, but if not even Kaname has bothered to do something about my imprisonment—I assume it was he who wrote the guest list to the ball, and therefore he who knew I was here—then who will? Hikari? She's probably been _liquidated_ by the hunters, by now. Shiki, or Toya? They, likely, have no clue.

But then, why do I hear footsteps in the hall?

Meh, it's probably one of the servants. They flit around, here and about, for reasons unknown to me.

So when the door opens on the last person imaginable, you can understand my shock.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

My heart thuds loudly in my chest. There he is, sitting against the headboard of the bed, looking completely hopeless and depressed. (Is it just me, or does he somehow look handsomer than ever?) His green eyes stare at me in disbelief, as I stare back at him, trying to convince myself that this is real. Takuma is right there in front of me, and I am going to bust him out of here…

At last, I hear him speak as I step inside the room to allow Senri and Rima entrance. "Hi…kari?"

Everything over the course of the past year fades away, and it's only been since a few days ago over Christmas break that I saw him last, watching anime on my living room couch in my family's home. We're back at Cross Academy, happy and carefree—the worst threat to us is a pop quiz or the tardy bell.

I leap across the room at the same instant he stands up from the bed. It's been so long… so… long… and I need to know—he's okay, he'll be all right. His arms around me mean that we're going to be fine—that _he's_ going to be fine. He'll survive and move on… Even though I may thirst for his blood for forever, starve for it, even, die for it, it won't matter because he'll be okay. He'll live and be happy.

Warmth—

Warm arms around me, firm chest against my head and shoulders as he holds me close to him. His hand grips the back of my head, nearly crushing me against himself. I'm not complaining. That he's this happy to see me is an encouraging thought, because all this was kind of a gamble.

"Hikari—you're all right…"

"I'm fine, Takuma…" I have to choke back a quiet sob and hold my breath for a moment. When I become too starved for air, I press my nose to his chest and breathe deeply…

His familiar scent that I knew as a human, now a dozen times stronger as a vampire. Warm and bright, cheery… welcoming and inviting…

The aching sadness I sensed earlier slowly is replaced with contentedness, surprise, joy, and relief in astronomical amounts. I just stand there in his embrace, completely content to remain so.

He's not all right.

Not at all.

I can still smell his blood, despite the fact that he's happy to see me.

"Takuma!?" I push myself back from him and stare up into his haunted eyes and gaunt face. If I didn't notice it before, it's obviously old and half-healed, but even so, if he was perfectly healthy, I wouldn't be able to smell his blood at all. It's intoxicating…

As I inhale, my hunger worsens. Takuma smells so… delicious… And that scares me. I have this sudden and crazy urge to just sink my fangs into his neck and drink and bite and drink until there's nothing left—

No…

I understand, now, why vampires can be such hideous creatures. I want to eat the man I love (I think)?! It's not right—depraved, is what it is! I suck in my lower lip and gulp heavily, trying to stave off that awful thirst. I even bite down until I draw my own blood. Anything to distract me from wanting to drink from his body.

I hear Senri's clothing rustling at the back of the room, and he sighs heavily. "Ichijo," he says with a nod. "See you outside." He crosses the room and opens the window for Rima to jump out, and he follows.

Silence.

"Takuma, you're hurt…" I try to keep from crying, try so hard… but my chin's already quivering and the pain of my bleeding lip—my eyes begin to water and tears slide down my cheeks. Seeing him again, finally, I just… it's a little overwhelming.

The more sarcastic side of me wonders what the heck I'm doing. We hardly dated for two weeks and I'm suddenly so in love with him. Am I a Disney princess with the ability to fall in love at first sight, or am I a normal human—

Guess I'm not that, either.

I don't know what I am, anymore…

I want to blame the endless running for my lack of strength, but that would be a lie. My knees give out and I flop on the floor, staring up at him silently. Takuma kneels beside me and gathers me close. My fingers grab at the material of his sweater and grip it tightly. His gentle hands keep me pressed against him in a tender embrace. After a few seconds, he turns my head and kisses me, licking at my bloody lip.

Talk about _intense_.

His tongue brushes softly at the blood on my lip and chin, and when that's done, he closes his lips about the cut on my lower lip and sucks gently. After a few more seconds, his lips return to mine for a real kiss and his tongue pushes itself into my own mouth…

Nothing I can think of would've prepared me for this. Nothing whatsoever. My entire body feels hot; my blood is pounding furiously in my veins. I want to move. I want to dance my body against this man. I want to press myself against him so tightly that we meld and become one, in any and all senses of the term. I want to become a part of him and stay that way. I want—

But Takuma pulls back, a grin playing about his blood-reddened lips. "I see… Let's not get carried away, shall we? Much as I'd like to…" His cheeks flush a faint pink as he mumbles these last few words. But he blinks at me in incredulity and joy. "How did you get here? You look like you've been dragged through a briar patch, by the way… How did you survive? You're—you're not a Level E!"

"Long story short, I bit Rido right after he bit me," I say softly, breathlessly. "And we ran here. Through the woods."

"You drank Rido-sama's…?" He sounds very surprised.

I grin a little sheepishly. "Once I figured out that he was going to kill me, I tried to get away, and I bit his hand. Didn't figure out until afterward that… that was what I needed to do anyway." My smile grows wider.

His smile grows with relief and (I'm assuming) the overwhelming moment of our reunion. His hand grasps mine and he leans in to kiss me softly once more. I have to fight not to continue where we left off just a minute earlier. "That's wonderful…!" His mouth hangs open for a second, and, having nothing further to say, he closes it with a grin.

His hand cups my cheek, and he stares at me with such intensity and curiosity, like he can't believe I'm here. (I'm having trouble believing it, myself…)

I open my suddenly dry mouth again. "You're hurt, though… I can smell your blood…"

He grins half-heartedly and holds up his index finger, which bears a small, but already-healing paper cut. "I'm fine."

Now, I feel stupid…

"Don't," he says with a chuckle. "I understand completely! And you must be on-edge—how did you make it all the way here without getting caught?"

Speaking of…

"That can and should wait," I say softly. "Are you forbidden to leave?"

He nods morosely. "Shirabuki used her powers to keep me here in my room. I'm forbidden to leave the mansion itself, ever, and I'm technically supposed to kill any intruders."

I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything, then. A pureblood's word is binding, if enough power is put behind the decree. (It doesn't escape me, either: his lack of honorifics when using her name.)

He shrugs. "I don't consider you three intruders in the least. That's her mistake. But how are we getting out of here?"

I sigh. "Senri, you jerk… leaving me to do this…" I close my eyes for a moment. This is going to be tough. "I'm going to have to knock you unconscious so I can take you outside without a fight. If you're not awake for the escape, then you won't be breaking the rules."

"Fair enough." He looks completely undaunted. "But, er, how do you plan to do that?"

I hadn't gotten that far. I bite my lip once more, and Takuma lifts his thumb to my lips to wipe away the blood (which he then licks off his finger). "You shouldn't do that. If anyone smells your blood, they'll think you're intruders and _they_ WILL try to kill you."

I nod. "Sorry." I look around the room for something heavy. The first thing I see is a lamp. I wince. That's going to hurt… But what other choices do I have? I'm not going to cut off his air or blood flow temporarily—I might end up killing him accidentally—and…

Wait…

I smile in the genius of my idea, but I quickly frown. I don't want to have to knock him out. So when I gaze into his green eyes, full of relief, fear, and—I have to remind myself to breathe—_love_, I swallow heavily and sigh. I lean up to his lips for one last, quick kiss. "Sorry…"

"I'll be fine, Hikari. I trust you guys."

It's a good thing, because it's probably going to give him a horrible headache when he awakens. It makes me grin... a memory of a quote from _The Princess _Bride, which I then say in a somber tone. " 'I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake. In the meantime, rest well, and dream of large women.'" He smirks. I raise my hands to the sides of his head, and ram the heels of my palms against his temples.

"Ouch!" He hisses and then chuckles quietly, rubbing his head. "Harder. You need more force than that to knock someone out."

I suppress the urge to groan aloud, and try it again. This time, he falls limply onto me, eyes closed and body still, like an enormous rag doll.

My best bet is probably to lift him around my shoulders in a fireman's carry. And _dang_, he's heavy! But I can manage him, at least until we get outside.

I place one foot on the windowsill, trembling like mad, and force myself to remember that a three-story fall _isn't_ going to kill me; I'm a vampire!

I gulp nervously and fling myself out—

Apparently, I was a little too forceful, because I shoot straight out of the window like a rocket and end up heading straight for an oak tree. Its closest twigs and limbs are about twelve meters from the window. I raise one arm to shield my face from the twigs, holding tightly to Takuma with the other; the twigs snap against my arms and chest, and I feel myself slam into a branch. My arms reach out for something, anything, blindly, and—

SLAM.

My fall's broken by a nice, stout tree limb. I land on my stomach, and it drives all the air from my lungs in one vicious _whoosh_. A little stunned, I hang there for a few moments and slip down from the branch to continue my crash course downward. Another branch slams into my left arm, and my right hand reaches out to grab it feebly, but my grip is weak and I fall once again. It's really a wonder I haven't screamed yet, but I'm fairly certain that I've gotten several small nicks and cuts now, which will not help our secret escape mission any; the noise from my body hitting the tree, too, will have attracted someone's attention; surely Shirabuki isn't here on her own.

I'm distracted as I bounce off another branch—this one hits my right shin and I go twisting wildly through the air to ram my chest into another branch—and I pause there, strung out between two branches. It's then that I notice that Takuma is no longer with me, just before I slide off and hit something else.

The ground.

And then, as if Fate wants to rub salt in my wounded pride, Takuma's body lands with another _thump_ on top of me.

OUCH.

I'm completely winded. It's hard to breathe—! That's cheap! Of all things, vampires need air like humans and animals? Whatever happened to the whole "I'm dead so I don't need air" concept? I suppose that doesn't apply to us; we're not dead, but just… different… from other species. I try to suck in great swallows of air, but my injured diaphragm won't allow it. I can only take in shallow gasps. I take comfort in the fact that we'll both recover soon, because vampires have extremely quick healing powers.

A minute later, I finally have enough breath to roll Takuma off of me, and Senri appears at my side. "You idiot," he mutters to me. He picks up Takuma's body, and with a grunt, slings him over his left shoulder. "Come on."

I get to my feet hastily and make for the woods, running like a bat out of hell, with Senri hot on my heels. Rima's already within the trees, eyes wide with the half-suppressed fear of being caught. When I'm a few meters away, she takes off into a sprint, leading us deep into the forest.

About half a kilometer in, I stop them. "Hey, guys—"

"What?!" Senri stops abruptly, looking around quickly, as though to ensure that no one's on our tail.

"Aido said to go to his place, the closest one," I gasp, remembering his words. "We can all crash there for a while before we regroup and move on."

"Fine," Senri says shortly.

"I say we phone a taxi and order it to the nearest road. Claim we were camping or something."

"What about Takuma?" I wonder. More specifically, I wonder what a cabbie would think of a body being in his cab, called to the edge of the woods...

"He might be awake by then," Senri says flatly. "Rima, you've got your cell…"

"Yeah. Or should I call Akatsuki? He'll meet us anywhere."

"He'll be excited about that," he mutters sarcastically. "He drove his Jag to the party."

I resist the urge to snort in derision. We need his help more than he needs the like-new interior of his car. Besides, it probably isn't even his most expensive vehicle.

Twenty minutes later, we're on the side of a road, waiting for Akatsuki to show up. Senri leaned Takuma's limp body against a tree, where I sit beside him, a little protectively, perhaps. Can you blame me? I've waited a year to see him again, and he still has feelings for me… it's rather exciting, I think. He's a free man—er, vampire—now…

I take a sip of blood tablet-juice to calm my nerves. I'm so jittery and even shaky right now… Again, I'm blaming the adrenaline, which just seems to keep flooding my system every time I think it's wearing off. We're not out of the woods just yet, so to speak.

Guess we aren't literally, either.

I hear a faint groan, half-muffled. I turn to Takuma, who's stirring slightly. "Ow… my head…"

Quickly, I reach my hand up to stroke his flaxen hair. "I'm sorry. There wasn't much of a choice…"

"Oh… hey…" He turns his head to me and smiles wearily. "So that wasn't a dream…"

"Not at all." I smile back. "We're waiting for Akatsuki-san to pick us up. We're going to Hanabusa-san's house."

"Mm. I can tease the hell out of him." He smiles warmly and with amusement at the idea, but then, he blinks. "Sorry—that wasn't… er…"

I frown. "What for?"

His eyes widen a little from their half-closed state, and then, he shrugs slowly. "Nothing, I suppose."

"Oh, hey, Ichijo." We look up to see Senri's slightly-less-bored-looking-than-normal expression staring down at Takuma. "She must've rapped you pretty good; you've been out for a full twenty-four minutes." Maybe being a vampire means that you usually aren't unconscious for long, or as long as you would be (under the same circumstances) as a human...

Takuma's eyebrows go up a little. "Wow. Well, I guess since it kind of failed the first time…"

I look away.

"Maybe I tried a little too hard after the first attempt…" I mutter softly. "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Takuma says in a half-cheerful tone. I take it that his head still hurts.

I didn't mean to be so hard, but it _was_ necessary to knock him out. I feel a distantly-familiar, almost forgotten warm touch on my knuckles and smile a little bashfully as Takuma takes my hand into his.

"What… was it like?" Rima asks then, a little softly. She lacks her usually careless devil-may-care attitude, now…

Takuma is silent for a few moments. "Lonely, mostly. And very boring—so much so that whenever Shirabuki _would_ decide to talk to me or even torture me, I was actually happy to have something to do, something to think about…" I can't even imagine that, being so bored that torture looks _good_?! Wow…! "She wasn't like the ancient Romans or anything," he explains, expounding, I'm guessing upon the "torture" bit. "But every so often, she would claw at my chest or once, at my face, until I would collapse or pass out." He sighs in a weary, resigned manner. "It was a hateful year. I was thinking that there was no hope left for me to be found… Thank you, guys, so much… for getting me out of there…"

His voice sounds so hollow, so full of melancholy… Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his waist and hug myself to him. I want to comfort him, I want to ease his pain and suffering any way I can. He's been through more than any nineteen-year-old should have to deal with—_much_ more. He should know that I missed him, for one, and that I want to see him cheerful and happy once more. Takuma is not a person who should look upset in the slightest. If I can get him to smile again, I'll be happy.

I feel the weight of his arm as he wraps it around my back in a returning embrace. No words are spoken. None are needed.

"Man, I'm sorry," says Senri in a quiet, somber voice.

Takuma makes no verbal reply, but nods slowly.

"We tried to look for you for an entire month following your disappearance," Rima mentions, then, I suppose as a consolation of sorts. "We had no leads, nothing… we couldn't even find a trail. We had to give up."

"A month?" Takuma repeats, sounding a little surprised. "And you found nothing?"

"We didn't expect that Shirabuki was involved," Senri says dully.

"Fair enough," Takuma concedes.

We sit in silence (or stand, in Rima's case) for another few minutes, until we see headlights approaching on the road. Gradually, the car pulls to a stop, and there before us is Akatsuki Kain in his black Jaguar XF. I have to gape at his car. Wow… that's hot. I never say that, but seriously, there's no other way to put it. That car is _sweet_.

"Judging by the look on your face, you like it," Takuma teases lightly. "I'll have to get you one."

"I'm not sure if I should agree or refuse…"

"Is that because there's a car out there that you'd prefer, or because of the size of the gift?" he asks mildly as he gets to his feet, wincing as he stands up too quickly. I'm guessing it made his head worse for a moment.

"I'm… not sure…" I finally respond.

"Maybe _I_ should get a car like that, just to see your face every time I drove up."

"We'll discuss this over tea and cakes later."

"Whatever you say."

Akatsuki steps out of the driver's seat and crosses around the back of the car to greet Takuma with a simple, yet expressive, nod. "You look like hell, man."

Takuma gives a quick laugh. "The warmth of your greeting makes me feel all fuzzy and happy inside, Kain."

We look at the car. How is this going to work…? I suppose we could squish in to make it fit—one of us up front with Akatsuki, and three in the back… I follow Takuma to the driver's side, where Kain has the door already open, and is back in his own seat. I step in and slide to the tiny middle seat, preparing to be squashed, when Takuma somehow pulls me onto his lap.

…!

I'm fairly certain that my face is completely beet red. I had in _no_ way expected him to be this bold! Then again, I would guess that Takuma's time to think on what he might do differently, were he given a second chance at life, probably endowed him with a new audacity to do the things he really wanted, instead of being so rigidly polite and refined.

"Whoa-hoa," Senri laughs as he slides in the other side; Rima takes the front seat, looking a little miffed that her own boyfriend didn't try the same thing on her. "Is this really Vice President Ichijo? You grew a pair in the past year!"

I sit there, stiff and somewhat uncomfortable over this new treatment. I know he means nothing by it other than a very blatant show of affection (and maybe lust, as well), and he'd never press me to do anything I didn't really want to do, but this was very… unexpected… and more than a little embarrassing.

"Ha," Akatsuki laughs, "her face is so warm, you could cook an egg on it."

"Shut up," I mumble quietly, blushing all over again.

I lean back into Takuma's chest involuntarily as Akatsuki takes off. Takuma's arms tighten around me so that I can't move from my position. I can't say that I mind, really. Takuma is a little cold, due to the winter weather and his lack of coat, but he's comfortable and gentle and caring. And it's been so long since I've really seen him... is this really real? Am I really here with him, right now?

"Hanabusa told me to take you to his place," Akatsuki drawls in his slow, deep tone. "All right with everyone?"

"That's where we were headed anyway," Rima offers flatly. I have to smile at her sudden jealousy over how I'm being treated versus how Senri's currently acting towards her. It's very funny, actually! Not that I'm about to say anything… I'm not going to be responsible for a lightening storm in a moving car.

Takuma's lips press against my cheek briefly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." And I'm not about to tell him that my position on his lap is a little weird, just because I'm not used to physical affection of any degree, let alone sitting in someone's lap. Come on, the poor guy's been utterly alone for an entire year. This is the least I could do for him. "You?"

"Never better."

_To be continued_

* * *

_Is that better, you guys? :) They finally are together again. You can look forward to some fluff before I return to the actual plot, too. Reviews are highly appreciated!!_


	18. The Precursor to Disaster

**_I don't own VK._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18 – THE PRECURSOR TO DISASTER

* * *

Okay, so the Aido mansion isn't quite as large as the Shirabuki mansion, but even so, it's impressive. It's also a little more Victorian in style, which leans a bit more towards my taste. (All those clawed feet on furniture and art and tapestries everywhere; fancy upholstery and tassels and pillows all over the place.)

Takuma won't let go of my hand as we follow Rima, Senri, and Akatsuki up to the front entrance—Akatsuki's car is driven around to the garage out back by a servant, who saw us coming. Another servant opens the front door for us and we step in over the threshold.

Sure enough, the interior is straight out of mid-nineteenth century England. I love it. I can tell that Takuma's amused by my awed reaction. I can't help it that I like this kind of stuff! Okay, maybe I can, but I really don't want to. The servant who's led us in asks us politely to wait in the entryway while he fetches Master Hanabusa. I want to laugh at that. _Master_? Wow…

In the meantime, I stand there, hand in Takuma's, wondering that everything that's happened tonight has actually transpired. Is this me, or is it a dream? I have dreamed of such things occurring, but… never quite with such clarity or… or with Hanabusa involved…

"Oh, thank god…"

We all turn to see Hanabusa taking long, hurried strides toward us, still in his white tuxedo, blue eyes wide with relief. He stops about seven or eight meters away and wrinkles his nose. "Um… no offense, but you guys smell. I thought that might be the case, so I had Takahashi prepare hot baths for you all. He should be down in just a minute or two…"

"Uh… hi," Takuma says with a slightly awkward smile. "Nice to see you, too."

"He's very direct and to-the-point, isn't he?" I add in an obviously loud whisper to Takuma.

Hanabusa's face darkens to a nice shade of red. "I—just—hurry! Kaname-sempai is here, waiting for you all to clean up!"

"That explains a lot," Rima mumbles in a bored tone.

Akatsuki gives a soft grunting noise. "Well, I'm just going to change. I hate this freaking tux…" Well, that wasn't at all obvious by the way he'd already discarded the bow and cummerbund, and unbuttoned everything so he looks like a model ready for a shoot. Bare chest peeking out from beneath his open shirt, vest, and coat. Admittedly, he's very handsome, but he's not my type. He slides past everyone and lazily mounts the large staircase toward the second floor. I haven't the faintest idea what he's going to wear or if he even has any clothes here, but whatever. It isn't my problem.

"Ruka's coming, too," Hanabusa adds belatedly. Akatsuki, now halfway up the stairs, stops, just for a moment, and then continues. "It'll be just like old times, only… with Hikari-chan, now, too…"

I smirk. It's true; I really don't belong here.

"Nonsense," Takuma says in a soft tone. "Of course you do."

"You didn't think I was _wholly _serious, did you?" I shoot right back. Well, I don't _entirely_ mean it, anyway. It's not that I don't enjoy being here with Takuma and Hanabusa and Rima and Senri. But I feel out-of-place. I feel, in a way, that I'm part of one of those "One of these doesn't belong" kindergartener puzzles. I'm not rich; I'm not an aristocrat in any sense of the word. I'm not cultured or proper. What's more, I'm an outsider. Everyone else here, with the exception of Yuki (I'm assuming she's here, though I could be mistaken), grew up together. Played together as children. I met Takuma a few years ago on my first day at Cross; I didn't meet anyone else until just over a year ago.

Do I really have the right to impose this sort of awkwardness upon Takuma (assuming he still wants me by his side)?

Then again, do I have the right to make that judgment? If he wants me with him, then no one else but him should influence my decision to stay or go. If I love Takuma (and I'm fairly sure I do), then I will stay with him if he so desires.

Wow, I _must_ be tired. My mind's wandering off like I'm schizophrenic or something.

"I will show you all to your rooms, now," comes Takahashi's voice from halfway down the stairs. A little relieved, I follow him up, along with everyone else. I'm the first to be shown a room, but I peek my head outside the door, waiting until I can see where everyone else is sleeping, just so I know. Takuma's got the room right beside me, and Rima and Senri have separate rooms across the hall.

And now, for a shower, followed by that glorious bath… (1)

I nearly fell asleep in my bath. I'm starting to heal and my legs don't hurt so badly, nor do my lungs or my feet, or my bruises, and my lip's already smooth and scar-free. But I'm so hungry, now, and so tired! That long run was absolutely draining…

When I finish bathing (and removing the twigs and leaves from my hair), I see there's a set of new clothes waiting for me: a silky pink long-sleeve nightshirt and a matching pair of pants. Ridiculous, but I'm not going to say anything, not when I've been offered such generous hospitality! A small pillbox full of blood tablets sits on the counter by the sink, under which a pair of violet slippers waits. I slip those on and shove a few pills into my mouth, crunching them with my teeth. I grimace and try not to let them touch my tongue—they taste awful. At least they're sustaining. I'm not really hungry anymore.

Tempting as it is to just flop in the enormous king-size bed provided (complete with a puffy silk comforter and linen sheets and about a thousand pillows), I know it would be impolite, especially when Kaname-sama is waiting, so I force myself to descend the staircase and go searching for someone—anyone. If I can't find anyone quickly, I'll go back to bed.

I hear voices as I reach the great foyer and let my feet lead me toward the sounds, which are coming from what looks like a drawing room. I listen for a brief moment, not wanting to walk in on an argument or something secretive.

"…an honor to grace our home with your presence, Kaname-sama." It's a strange voice I've never heard before, but I'm guessing it's Hanabusa's father.

"The honor is entirely mine, Aido-san." This time, it's Kaname speaking.

"Would that we were better prepared for your stay; had I known, I would have ordered refreshments…"

"Do not trouble yourself. My visit was unanticipated, and I will not linger. However, I thank you for your kindness."

"And—who is your companion?"

"This is my sister and fiancée, Yuki Kuran."

Yuki's here?!

Judging that the conversation isn't anything incredibly important, I step into the room to see Kaname standing tall beside Yuki, who clutches his arm tightly, as though afraid to let go. A tall blond man stands before them—I notice that he bears an extraordinary resemblance to Hanabusa. It's his father, all right.

Yuki's eyes turn to me, and I smile and bow before padding closer (more like hopping quickly across the room). "Yuki-chan!"

"Hikari-chan!"

I turn quickly to Kaname and say, still grinning, "Hello again, Kaname-sama!" Only then do I remember that I probably should say something to the man in whose house I'm staying. I bow to him. "Er, good evening, Aido-san. Thank you very much for your hospitality."

He frowns mildly at me, as though racking his brain for a clue as to my identity.

"Forgive me—I am Hikari Yagari, sir. Toga Yagari's daughter… sir."

His face darkens for a moment, and then he pauses. "And you're a _vampire_. How odd…"

I smile nervously. "Well, it _is_ kind of strange, yes… but it wasn't my fault." I shrug and leave it at that. Bashing a Kuran family member in front of the only two surviving Kurans and a member of the aristocracy would probably result in something inexorably _bad_. Aido looks confused, but I don't expound upon it. If it were something Kaname or Yuki had done, I might have explained, but as it is… no. Not going there.

I turn back to Yuki. "Sorry I couldn't talk longer," she says, presumably referring to our brief meeting at the ball.

"Don't worry about it," I assure her. "You had tons of people to meet with and everything. Besides, I wasn't there long."

Her eyes grow wide as she remembers (I guess) where I went and the purpose of leaving at all. "Oh, how did that go?"

"Mercifully uneventfully," I respond, sighing with relief. "Though I think I scared a poor owl half to death…"

She smiles warmly at me. "I'm glad that's all that happened! But, no guards discovered you or anything? Nothing happened?"

"Um… I ran into a thorn bush and Takuma got a paper cut… and I fell through a tree… but that's about it." I nod to punctuate the tale, smiling at her in my excitement. I think the weariness is wearing off, and I'm getting hyper from my exhaustion.

"I'm glad it went well." I start at the sound of Kaname's deep voice. Yup, I'm hyper. "How is Ichijo?"

"Never better!" comes Takuma's voice as he strides into the room, clad in a set of cream-colored silk pajamas and mint-green slippers. He smiles at Kaname and Yuki and bows to them before turning to Aido. His arm winds around my waist, then (I blush) as he continues to speak. "Well, I suppose I have been better before, but _man_, is it good to be out of there…"

Kaname then approaches Yuki to stand by her side, still fixing his gaze upon Takuma. "She was after information about me, was she not?"

Takuma nodded, looking a little haunted by the memories of torture. Absently, he raises one hand to massage his temples. "Yeah… and I had nothing to give her, so she just used me to take her anger out on."

"I apologize for my slowness in locating you, Ichijo."

There follows a pause, wherein Kaname and Takuma stare at one another in silence. Finally, Takuma releases a breath of air. "It's not like you delayed searching or anything. I suppose no one would've thought to look under the roof of another pureblood."

What strikes me as odd about this conversation is that Takuma's acting strangely—stiff and formal, not at all like his usually carefree, lighthearted self. Then again, it isn't so odd—he spent the past year as Kaname's whipping boy, as it were, and trying not to begrudge his best friend for withholding information from him for _his _safety, not Takuma's own. I only think it odd because of what I'm used to seeing from Takuma, who used to be loyal and cheerful toward Kaname.

"Hey," comes Akatsuki's deep, smooth voice as he strolls into the room, dressed in an open button-up shirt and slacks, Ruka by his side. Ruka looks paler than I'd remembered—I hadn't really seen much more of her than a passing glance at the ball—and maybe thinner. She and Akatsuki bow to Kaname, and if I'm not mistaken, I see a cold, sad gleam in her eyes. Akatsuki places his hand on her shoulder from behind in a comforting gesture. She must still be sad over seeing someone else wearing Kaname's ring.

"Good evening, Kain, Ruka." Kaname nods to them both in turn. Yuki smiles a little blandly at them both, no doubt a little unsure of how to greet them. The last they've seen one another was probably back at Cross, when she was still part of the disciplinary committee…

Ruka says nothing in return, but meets her gaze steadily, which surprises me a bit.

"Agh…" We all turn toward the doors as Hanabusa plods into the room (I'd say stomping, but he isn't exactly _stomping_, per se… but neither is he walking normally), looking a little frustrated about something. "I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"Who?" asks Takuma.

"Shiki!" I admire the shade of scarlet now showcased by Hanabusa's blushing face. "Look!"

He points to a small, thin red line on his cheek that looks like a half-healed cut of some kind.

I raise my eyebrows. "What did he do, snap you with a rubber band?"

"His blood—_thing_!" he huffs angrily. "He used his powers against me, because he and Toya were too busy trying to _sleep_ to be bothered!"

"Do not trouble them, Aido," Kaname says in his slow, mellow voice. "I will return shortly to explain in further detail the plans that I have for you all. Would you please leave us, Aido-dono?" He looks up at Hanabusa's father, who, after a half-second's hesitation, bows respectfully and quits the room. Kaname returns his gaze at the rest of us, focusing on each for a few seconds. "As all of you are the closest to me in spirit and devotion, I would use each of you as my loyal soldiers. You will each have a task in the coming days, should you choose to accept it, and if all goes well, you will each be greatly rewarded."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," choruses everyone. I mumble the same words after everyone else, feeling slightly foolish. I don't belong here—I'm not used to the typical responses you give a pureblood prince.

"If I may be so bold," I continue meekly, "what kinds of tasks do you have in mind? And what kinds of rewards? It doesn't seem wise to accept either without learning what they are and what all they entail."

Kaname's red-brown eyes focus on me, and he gives the barest smirk. For a moment, I'm back in his dorm room at Cross Academy, Takuma and Yuki at my side as he tells me that I am free to see Takuma when I choose. "This is very true, Hikari-chan. I thank you for not trusting me so blindly. However, now is not the time to explain everything. Rest assured, you will know everything I can possibly tell you before you are asked to make a decision."

I incline my head in acknowledgement. "I have another question, Kaname-sama," I say. "What was the purpose of the ball tonight?"

"Attendance," is the simple, yet enigmatic, response.

I nod my head again, accepting that there's nothing I can do about it at present.

There is silence for a few seconds, and then Kaname takes on a new air, one of finality. "Very well. I shall return in due time. Until then, I request that each one of you stay here. Have servants obtain necessary items that lie outside the grounds; you are to stay here. Upon my arrival, we will go over the particulars of what I am about to ask of you."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Until then." Kaname takes Yuki into his arms, and they both vanish like dark smoke.

Silence reigns.

"Well… that was enlightening…" I offer at last.

"You!" Hanabusa says with as much venom as he can muster—which isn't much. He looks like an enraged toddler who had his favorite toy snatched. "You questioned him!"

"I'm not going to give my blind trust to someone in a position of authority," I return calmly. "If he orders me as a pureblood to do anything, that's one thing, but if he only asks me, I'm not doing anything until I know why, what, how, and when."

"It's a good policy," Akatsuki drawls in a bored tone. "Remember what happened at the Academy when you tried to keep Kaname-sama's secret," he adds. "Zero was nearly killed and no one was able to prepare for the coming of the Kuruizaki-hime." (2)

Hanabusa hangs his head a little. "I will do whatever is asked of me by Kaname-sama."

"And I will do what I judge to be right and proper, not go on some crazy mission to annihilate the new Senate," I retort. And knowing Kaname, he would ask us to do something like that. After all, he killed all the members of the last Senate by himself. "Besides, he thanked me for not being so devoted to him that I'd do whatever he asked without discretion."

"Stop antagonizing her, Aido," Takuma says in a slightly annoyed tone—that is, you can barely tell that he's annoyed. He's not one to really show unkindness to others. "Let it be. We'll discuss everything when Kaname-sama comes back, and that's the end of it."

"And besides," I pause to yawn, "I'm really tired from all that running. I'd like to go to bed."

"I'll second that," Takuma adds.

"What do you mean?" I look at him sideways. "You hardly worked at all tonight."

"But think, so much excitement in one night? I'm not used to it."

"Lame."

He smirks, but we don't discuss it further. "Night, everyone," Takuma says as we both leave the room. We both trudge slowly for the staircase and head down the hall toward our respective bedrooms. I pause at my own door, allowing my eyes to follow Takuma. Okay, maybe I'm not _quite_ ready to go to sleep. I need to ask him a few things. Suppressing a sigh, I walk away from my own door toward Takuma's room. I knock softly.

"What?" His voice is curiously muffled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, yeah…" In a few seconds, the door opens, and I slip inside to see Takuma holding the doorknob; he closes the door behind me.

Once we're alone, we both flop down onto the bed wordlessly. My eyes sink shut and I'm about two seconds from passing out, but I feel the warmth of Takuma's hand on my wrist, and I force myself to sit up or I'll never stay awake. "Tak-ku-u-u-un…"

"Mmm…?"

I reach a hand out for his torso. I'm not even sure _why_ I do, so at the last second, I pull back, but not before my fingertips graze his silk pajama top. He flinches. I bite my lip again, remembering that he probably unconsciously thinks of such a gesture as a harmful one. It makes me sad—such a simple, innocent touch, and he's afraid…

I'll kill that Sara Shirabuki if I ever get my hands on her.

But I ask what I'd been wanting to for several hours, now. "What happened? Everything—how did you leave Cross, and how did Shirabuki treat you, and… what did you do there?" It occurs to me that I'm prying, so I backpedal a little. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it—"

"No… you should know what happened. You've probably spent the past year going crazy over unanswered questions."

I give a wan sort of half-smile. "It was kind of frustrating, not knowing… Okay, it was _incredibly_ frustrating…"

With a soft grunt, Takuma sits up and leans against the headboard. "Shirabuki wanted answers badly. She would torture me to get me to talk. She kept scratching at my chest until she could rip at my heart, and a few times, at my face…"

My eyes are sort of wide—if I were more awake, they'd be practically popping out of their sockets, but this is all I can managed right now. "What…?"

"As to how I got there…" Takuma exhales softly and looks down at the covers on the bed. "I found you in Kaname's room in the dorms, passed out. Seeing you like that scared me half to death. I thought you were going to become a Level E… I tried to carry you across campus to Cross's office, because we'd be safe there. We ran into Shiki and Toya on the way… and that's when we got attacked by a bunch of Level E's." He pauses to roll his eyes. "I tried to fight them off, but when you're trying to carry someone and fight at the same time, it's a whole 'nother ballgame than just fighting. I had a blind side that they… exploited, if you will, and… I lost. When I woke up, I was in Shirabuki's mansion. I had no idea where you were or if you'd descended to Level E, or if you'd been killed, or anything. Just Shirabuki to torture me with pain and boredom." He looks at me wearily. "Shirabuki nursed me back to health… and then tried to destroy me for information about Kaname."

And I thought _I_ had it bad, not knowing! Man… I can't even imagine… Takuma turns back to me, looking slightly amused, in a sardonic kind of way. "She'd given me five whole books to read, and that was about it. Other than that, all I could do was sit and think about whatever came to mind. I tried to think of how likely it was that you survived to become a normal vampire, or what you might do if we saw one another again—what I might do if you'd _moved on_, or if you'd been killed by the Hunters' Association. I thought about what I might do differently if I ever got out of there."

"Like what?"

That haunted look on his face fades away into a small smile. "I still haven't quite figured that out. When you think about something too much, you get confused. So I'm not sure what to do differently, really… Although…" He leans forward, closing the gap between us to kiss me sweetly, chastely, "the two most realistic things I decided I _really_ want to do with you are to taste your blood and to just spend more time with you. It seems like we hardly got to see one another, even while we were going out."

"Are we _not_ still going out…?" I mean, I thought… all signs pointed to him still liking me… Though I can understand if he doesn't want to. I wasn't exactly very prompt about rescuing him.

His smile widens to show me his spectacularly white teeth. "I was really hoping you'd still feel the same way about me as you did… and I know you're still the _object of my affection_…"

He remembers that conversation we had about our feelings! When he and I sat on the roof of my porch over Christmas break, over a year ago… What's more, he still likes me! I can't help but grin at him, excited over the prospect of "us" getting another chance. "Yeah…"

He smiles wryly, raising one eyebrow at me. "_Yeah_, what?"

"I still like you…" I feel my cheeks getting warm at the admission. It's so funny—I never thought I'd still be self-conscious about admitting it, even after a year of thinking what I might do if I saw him again, after a year of telling myself that I loved him after all—after a year of imagining me dropping any and all inhibitions about "us"… I still blush. I look down at the silky comforter, unsure of what to do under his intense gaze.

I hear his light chuckle, and his hand under my chin, encouraging me to look at him again. "Hey. My feelings haven't changed, and neither have yours. What do you say, we give this another shot?"

I stare at his green eyes, which are as gentle and caring as I've remembered. I just nod once, perhaps meekly. Geez, Hikari! Can't you look a little more enthusiastic? He's spent a year thinking you'd been killed. Poor guy, let him know you actually _really want_ to be back with him again! I nod again, more vigorously, this time, and before I know who initiated it or what exactly happened, his lips are back on mine. I feel his fingers curling into my hair, combing through it gently. In just a few seconds, he pulls back, but not before I feel a strange burst of adrenaline coursing through my body.

Now, I'm left to ask myself why in heaven's name I _only_ seem to want to kiss him and hug him close—and… other things. I'd thought lust wouldn't be a problem for me, but it's _weird_—I suddenly want him so badly? What the heck is wrong with me? (Well, he's a guy; he probably wouldn't have objections if I admitted that to him… so I won't. That will probably lead to something I'd regret, later.)

"Takuma?"

"Mm?"

"You mentioned that you… wanted to…" Unsure of how to phrase it, my hands decide to pantomime my thoughts. My one hand goes up to my neck to make first a clamping down sort of motion, then a flat-palmed brushing over my skin, followed by a general, circular gesturing. "Tasting… and all…"

He chuckles in amusement. "Hikari, you're a silly girl." I blush at that. Oh… um… okay… My body relaxes in a slightly dejected sort of way, slumping my shoulders forward and hanging my head a little. Oh. Well. That makes me feel so much better. "And I love you for it."

…!

Okay, I don't think I've ever blushed so hard before, or so many times in one night. My eyes go wide at his warm, friendly smile. He looks just like the Takuma I remember: cheerful, sweet, and… and now, something in his expression, especially about his eyes, seems to say something I've only ever read about.

_He loves me?!_

Or is he just being flippant with his use of the word "love?" I mean, I know sometimes, some people will say "I love you" over the simplest stuff, and they won't really mean it. Etsuko used to say it to me when I helped her with her homework…

A little confused, but suddenly giddy all over again, there's only one thing I _can_ do. I undo the first two buttons on my pajamas and tug at the collar so that my neck is easily accessible to him, and I sluggishly scoot closer to Takuma, whose breathing gets deeper, more ragged. I watch as his eyes turn a bright, glowing red.

_"I'm a vampire. Are you afraid?"_

But I'm not scared. How could I be?

His warm, damp breath skims across my bare neck. Cool fingers curl about my arms, holding me in place as his tongue drags across my skin, taking in the first hint of a taste. That does it. His fangs sink deep into my flesh, and he drinks hungrily.

It's a strange sensation, being drained. Like donating blood, almost, but somehow soothing and pleasurable at the same time. It gives me this weird rush, almost like when you're about to get on your favorite roller coaster, you know? I know it probably could be painful; as Takuma shifts slightly, I feel a hint of discomfort. It's not enough to be real pain, but if he were to move much more, it very well could be. I close my eyes and allow him to drink.

One arm slides to wrap around my back, embracing me as he feeds. The soft, muffled sounds of his slurping and gulping remind me somehow of a baby. Perhaps it's the instinctual, infantile, basic urges that are the same—the need to quell the dull agony in the pit of your stomach, the desire to satisfy yourself…

Survival.

I wrap my own arms around him. His warm back rises and falls just a little with the unsteady rhythm of his breathing. A distant anger rises in the back of my mind. If I wasn't so tired, I'd probably be going on a mental rampage about Sara Shirabuki and how she tried to torture poor Takuma…

_My_ Takuma…

I'll feel angry tomorrow.

A few minutes pass before I feel his fangs pull out, and he licks up slowly all the excess blood that managed to trickle down my throat and shoulder. My head feels a little light, and I'm not _quite_ dizzy from the loss of blood. Though I'm now a little hungry myself, I dare not ask for his blood. I don't know how to drink from someone else… I've never bitten anyone since Rido, and knowing me, I'll probably be all messy and disgusting, or I won't know when to stop, or… I don't know. With me, something's bound to go wrong. It always does.

Takuma smiles wearily at me and wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, careful not to get any blood on his pajamas, then licks it off his skin. Waste not, want not, I suppose.

"Thank you, Hikari." Deep gratitude is reflected in his now-dull-red eyes.

I nod once and smile at him. "You're welcome."

"Are you…?" I can only assume he's wondering if I want to eat anything (namely him), and I shake my head. He gives me a sideways look, and, after a pause, I sigh heavily.

"Look, I'm hungry, yes, but I can just get some tablets. I'll be fine—"

Before I can think, Takuma wraps one arm around my shoulders and gently pulls me toward himself in something that isn't quite an embrace. Calmly, he unbuttons his own nightshirt and he tilts his head away from me to allow me easier access to his neck. "Drink."

"You need to rest, Takuma," I say quietly, lamely. "You shouldn't be doing this right now."

"Rest from what? Resting for the past year? So I can heal from my paper cut, or you hitting me on the head?" His voice is still gentle, but a little more forceful, commanding, than I've heard it before.

"Well, maybe from you falling through that tree…"

"I what…?"

I shake my head. "Never mind."

Takuma closes his eyes in mild exasperation. "Come on. If you're worried about hurting me, I can assure you, I've dealt with far worse than what you could do, and I can stop you if you go too far." His eyes peer at me honestly. "Don't worry so much. You always did worry about strange things. If you're hungry, drink. That's all there is to it."

I look down at his half-bared chest, which is smooth—not a single scar is visible from whatever Shirabuki did to him. I try to tell myself that I really shouldn't be doing this…

_Do you really think that by being messy or by losing yourself to my taste that my feelings for you would change?_

Imagining what he'd say if I voiced my reservations gives me a little more clarity. I forget that Takuma's been in this position before—he's always been a vampire. He'll understand everything I'm going through mentally, in regards to drinking from him.

I watch curiously as he raises his finger to his neck to drag his nail into his own flesh. Dark crimson blood beads around his fingernail.

That _smell_… like the best homemade meal set right before you… think of your favorite dish, made from the finest ingredients and freshly made. Tantalizing… mouth-watering…

"You smell good…" I mumble distractedly. It's like a kind of mind-numbing incense that clouds your senses… cloying… lingering… heavy… I suppose just a little couldn't hurt…

I run my tongue across the smooth, heated skin of his neck. Mm… that _is_ nice… but it's not near enough. Just a little, right beneath the surface… I bite slowly into him, and _ooohh… _

His hot, wonderful blood comes trickling down his neck, and I slurp to catch it in my mouth. My tongue's working to catch every last drop that comes from his body. I can't waste any of this—it's too good! No, good doesn't do it justice. I can't really think of any way that _does_ describe it properly…!

And the thoughts—it's like I can _feel_ exactly what he's feeling! I can't read his thoughts, per se, but I feel his emotions. He's… he's tired, but happy. He loves the feeling of me drinking from him; he loves the taste and scent of my blood. He loves—

Me…!

I want to bite down harder, want to feel more of this emotion-drinking. It's all I've ever wanted to do. Amazing… It's the most delicious, most intense, most wonderful thing I've ever—

Stop.

I gulp down what I've got in my mouth and give the little puncture holes one last mournful lick, and look up at him. "Th-thanks…"

Takuma gives a little sigh. "That can't have done much," he says with flat disbelief, but he yawns and stretches as he repositions himself to lie down. "I guess I can't make you."

"I don't know what to say, Takuma," I say softly, and I lick the blood off my chin meditatively, like an afterthought. "You taste wonderful—"

He grins. "That good?"

"Like awesomesauce." I slide down under the covers beside him and shut my eyes. "I suppose I'm just…"

"New? Inexperienced? Self-conscious?"

I pause at his words, and then I nod. "Yes…"

"Don't worry about it. Just drink, if you want to." His hand runs through my hair once, tenderly. "I understand what you're going through. _Don't. Worry._"

"Okay…"

As I scoot closer to his body to lean over him, I feel his arm curling around my waist, encouraging me to lie beside him. I do, and I open my mouth as I approach his neck once more. I try to line up my fangs with the still-open holes from when I drank just seconds ago, but I realize it's a lost cause, and bite down again. I feel the strange resistance his skin gives me before my teeth puncture it and that delicious blood comes rushing into my mouth…

I have to swallow back a moan at how good this tastes. It's amazing! And feeling Takuma's own emotions? How can I not enjoy it?

His blood tastes fantastic. Like nothing I've ever tasted before, but it's savory with a hint of sweetness—reminds me of maple-flavored bacon, in that respect; not the taste, though. What is it with me relating blood to bacon…? Maybe I just need a new analogy.

His scent is exponentially stronger, now that I'm so close, and his blood is right by my nose. And his body heat so close to mine… I always describe Takuma as "warm," in almost every sense of the word. And right now, we're so close, pressed together and I'm tasting him… it's like we're both encompassed in a cloud of warmth that just proves to encourage us to be closer. Instinctively, I clutch his pajamas in my fingers, keeping my hand at his chest. He freezes up for a moment, and I remember Shirabuki's treatment of him—

But his hand clamps around my wrist, keeping my own hand in place, before I can even think of moving back. His other arm wraps more tightly around my waist, keeping me beside him as I continue to drink.

I can taste that he trusts me.

Gently, his hand moves up and down across my back, rubbing in a tender fashion. My drinking slows as I try to savor his blood, sifting carefully through the emotions I feel rather than gulping them down greedily.

The first sensation I receive is one of calm contentment, as though Takuma would like nothing more to stay with me like this for days on end. I then feel a warm wave of something heated, and his blood takes on a spicier quality—rather, his emotions flavor it in a different way.

Euphoric.

That's the word for it.

After another minute or so, I pull back, feeling surprisingly sated. And definitely drowsy. I really, _really_ don't want to move from this bed… It's so soft and inviting, and Takuma's so comfortable beside me…

"Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

He pauses, and I feel rather than see his fingers toying with my hair. "This may seem like an inappropriate or impertinent question, but I'll ask anyway. And feel free to say 'no,' if you're not comfortable with it…" He hesitates again, and I wait patiently for him to ask, half-fearing something along the lines of a removal of clothing. "Will you stay here with me tonight? I'm not asking for anything other than you staying right where you are, pajamas on and intact. I just… don't want to be alone. I've been alone for a year, and I'm sick of it."

I'm very surprised that he's actually admitting his fear of being alone in front of me! I mean, who wants to admit to being afraid of something so simple?

I'm not saying his fear is unjustified—quite the contrary! It's well-merited. But his admission…

"If you don't want to, I understand…"

But in response to his request, I scoot over beside him and kiss his cheek softly before closing my eyes. "I'll stay. You're very comfortable, Tak-kun."

I both feel and hear his quiet laughter as he shifts to turn on his side so he's facing me. His arms go around my waist and he settles down into the bed sheets with a contented sigh. "Thank you. For rescuing me, for staying, for letting me drink… Yeah. I am so buying you a library tomorrow."

I grin at that, only half-hoping he isn't serious. "Good night, Takuma."

"Good night, Hikari."

* * *

(1—In Japan, they often take showers to wash themselves, then they soak in a bath, which is usually shared by a family, one after the other, so as not to waste as much water.)

(2—Kuruizaki-hime, for anyone who doesn't know/remember, means "madly blooming princess" and refers to Shizuka Hio.)

* * *

_FTW!? Takuma's a server?! What in the heck is going on?! (Chapter 53 of _Vampire Knight_ came out, and I'm royally confused… not to mention more aggravated than ever about the cliffhanger!! Zero and Yuki, Yori, Kaname and his weirdo manicure skillz, Takuma in a white server's jacket, and Rima in HIKARI'S DRESS. WHAT. THE. HECK.)_

_Oh, and btw, I'm back at uni now. Updates may be a little slower, but rest assured, I will finish this story. :)_


	19. Run, Run, Rudolph

**_I don't own VK._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 19 – RUN, RUN, RUDOLPH

* * *

The first sensation I have is the comfort of a lazy contentedness that sort of comes after you've awakened from a food-induced nap, the kind where your senses are covered in a hazy, glutted fog. It's very nice… Then I shift. Now it feels like someone hit me with an enormous hammer about seven hours previously. My entire body is aching and pounding with dull muscle pain, and a burning need blooms in the pit of my stomach. Great. I'm starving. So much for glutted.

I moan softly and reach for the pillow beside me, only to find out that it won't move, like something heavy is lying atop it. I frown and tug on it, and I hear a muffled protest. "Nooo…"

That's when I remember—

"Takuma?"

"Unh… Hikari? S'that you? What're you doing here?"

I sit up slowly and instantly regret it—my head is pounding furiously. "Oh… we're at Aido's place, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah…"

There is a long silence, during which we both try to recall everything that happened yesterday. It's certainly a lot.

I look to the curtains to see a thin sliver of sunlight streaming through to the floor and hiss at it softly. "Stupid sun… It's too bright."

Takuma gives a soft, hoarse chuckle. "The earth _is_ closer to the sun in the winter."

"That's what curtains are for." Instinctively, I turn towards him. His body and the mattress block out the sunlight. Thankfully. It's weird. I never used to hate sunlight, but now that I'm a vampire, it seems to be pure evil.

"What's evil?"

"The sun. It's trying to kill me."

There's a pause, and he gives a soft, breathy laugh as his arm curves around my waist in a tight embrace. "Don't worry. I won't let it."

He. Is. So. Cute.

"What time is it?"

"I think it's close to two in the afternoon…"

"Mm." Wow. That'll mean I've slept for what, close to twelve hours? That's a nice long time, but unfortunately, my sleep schedule's off.

Trust me to focus on something stupidly small when I've finally been given a chance to spend time with Takuma.

On that note, I slowly sit up and open up one eye, just a sliver, so as to allow my pupils to get used to the light. I hate blinding myself by opening my eyes too quickly, you know?

Finally, I'm okay to open my eyes, and I see Takuma lying there, arms now back behind his head. He grins up at me, obviously amused. "Do you always do that?"

"It's better than being blind."

"You have a valid point."

"Hmm." He sighs quietly and raises his hand to toy with my hair, smirking. "Your hair's a mess."

"So's yours," I return, glancing down at his blond bed-head, full of matted clumps and cowlicks. It's really very funny, especially after seeing him with perfect hair all the time.

"Mm." His tone sounds like that of easy agreement, or understanding, at any rate. "Think we should get up?"

"Probably. Don't want to." I open my eyes and survey his expression.

"Make that two of us."

We both sigh, then, and I catch his grin out of the corner of my eye as I, too, smile. "Well, we can't stay in bed all night." That sounds weird.

"It isn't night yet."

"Any suggestions for what to do in the meantime? I don't know about you, but I'm no longer tired after twelve hours of sleep."

I nod. "Yeah… same here. We could always play twenty questions, or something."

"Mm. Or perhaps the alphabet game."

"Which version?" I know plenty of versions of the alphabet game.

" 'I went to the store and bought…'"

"Mm."

"Unless you've got another version in mind."

I pause to think. I don't just love the alphabet game (and let's face it, who does?), so a substitute for that would be preferable.

"Maybe we should just get up."

"Yeah, probably."

With that consensus, I rise from the bed to dress, when I realize… I don't have any clean clothes. Great. Well, time to find that butler guy, or Hanabusa or his parents—someone who can provide us with clothing. I suppose I could find my cell phone in my backpack (which is in my room down the hall) and call Toga-san—

_Toga-san!_

He doesn't know where I am! He probably got all worked up last night during the ball because I disappeared… Oh, great. Just great! Way to remember your own father, Hikari!

With that, I run out the door and down to my own room, where I see my backpack slung up against the wall beside the doorframe. I dig inside the front pouch for my cell phone, with which I find Toga-san's number in my Contacts list (I can't remember phone numbers to save my life).

A touch on my hip from behind makes me jump and squeak; I turn to see Takuma standing there, a curious expression on his face. "Oh! Sorry—just, my father didn't know where I was, and… well… yeah, I wanted to let him know I was okay. I forgot to call him last night." I hear the faint sound of a ring on the other end, telling me that a conversation will soon be underway. I take a deep breath to calm myself down—I hate phones. They always make me nervous, for whatever reason.

"Oh! Okay." Takuma smiles in a relieved fashion. "You just ran out of there and I wondered what was wrong."

_Ring…_

"No, no, it's not you at all!" I assure him, now feeling a little guilty about my scatter-brained ways. I could've said something like "be right back" before going, but I just acted on impulse.

_Ring…_

"I'm sorry, I could've said—hey, Toga-san!" At my abrupt change in conversation partner, Takuma nods and motions that he's going to leave to give me some privacy. I nod to acknowledge his departure.

_"Hikari, where are you?!"_

Yeah. He's mad. Not like I expected anything different. "I'm very sorry about last night! I forgot to tell you I wasn't going home with you…"

_"What the—" _Wow, I didn't think dads were supposed to say that in front of their daughters, _"—did you think I would do? Just leave without a care? It's a room full of powerful bloodsucking leeches! You could've been kidnapped as a hostage or killed for all I knew!"_

I want to point out that I'm technically one of those bloodsucking leeches, but I bite my tongue. "Toga-san, I'm okay, though. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you, but I _am_ nineteen years old, now. I can fend for myself." It's amazing how attached a bachelor can get to his supposedly unknown daughter in less than a year's time. "I'm at the nearest Aido family mansion right now. I'm safe."

There follows a slight pause. _"What possessed you to go home with him?"_

"Long story short, Shiki, Toya, and I traveled to Shirabuki's mansion to rescue Takuma, and—"

_"Takuma who?"_

I have to roll my eyes at that. "Takuma Ichijo!"

_"Why?"_

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

Silence.

I continue. "Look, you might hate that, but I'm a vampire, Toga-san, like it or not. And Takuma wouldn't harm a fly—not unless there was a _really_ good justification for it. Anyway, Hanabusa offered to let us come here after we got Takuma, and we could spend the night in comfort." I am so glad Takuma isn't hearing this convo. I'd feel strange defending him from my father, especially when he could only hear one half of everything being said.

_"Hanabusa Aido? That idiot?"_

"Yes, Toga-san."

_"Why did you agree?"_

"Because it was way better than going back to my dinky little apartment, which was twice as far away as the Aido place." I'm not getting into the politics of the situation. Staying with the Aidos makes sense because they aren't strictly allied with the Kurans, as the Shikis and Ichijos are, which makes the Aido mansion a much better choice for hiding an Ichijo from a pureblood who wants information on a Kuran.

Finally, I hear a sigh on the other end of the line. _"Fine. Just… don't blame me if you get killed."_

"I won't."

_"When are you coming back to town?"_

"I'm not sure. I'll call you when I find out."

_"When are you coming back to work?"_

I pause. Fudge. I hadn't planned that far ahead. "Um… I'm taking a few personal days? I don't know; I'll call you about that.

He sighs heavily, obviously not excited about having to do his own paperwork, for once. _"Right."_

"Bye, Toga-san." All I receive in response is a grunt. I close my phone.

"Well, that was interesting," says Takuma's voice behind me. He's leaning against the doorframe, already dressed. I look at him, confused. He's wearing a simple button-up shirt with a green sweater vest overtop that matches his eyes. A pair of sensible grey-brown slacks completes the ensemble.

"What was? Where'd you get the clothes?"

"They were left in my bathroom. And that conversation with your father…" He tilts his head to one side. "Yagari-san is very… interesting. There aren't many other ways to describe it." Takuma pauses, and gives a little half-smile. "I'm glad you're getting to know him better."

Staring back at him, I blush (!!) and smile. "He's a good man, just… eccentric."

"How's your foster family doing? I haven't seen them in a while." That stands to reason. He couldn't have gone outside much in the past year.

"I've not seen them much, either," I finally admit. "I really miss them."

But thinking about my foster family… it makes me kind of sad. I really wish I could stay in touch with them on a much more personal basis than what I am. It's basically all sterile emails and the sporadic phone call. I guess I'm afraid to admit that I'm a vampire. Not only am I supposed to keep vampires a secret from the human world, but… how will they react to me if I suddenly come out of the monster closet, as it were?

"Is it because you're a vampire, now?"

I nod. Great, I must look like a depressed idiot. Stay cheerful, if only for Takuma's sake. He shouldn't be worrying over your problems in addition to his own. "I suppose it could be worse. They're doing fine, from what I hear, and we're still on good terms. I just wish I could see them more often without their noticing I'm not aging and I have a great fat set of fangs."

"Uh… fangs don't even have fat…" I have to chuckle at that, and he continues. "But you know, it's not like vampires are forbidden from letting _everyone _know we exist. Even some people who aren't involved with the Hunters' Association know. Yuki knew, though she technically wasn't ever _really_ a human, but Cross told her anyway. I'm sure there are others. Just make sure they know not to tell anyone else."

I nod and lean back against the wall, staring down at my feet. "But what if I want to drink their blood? I can't do that to them…"

"Hikari."

I turn to Takuma, who reaches over to take my hand.

"You can't have lived without seeing or without being in close proximity with any humans at all, right?" I pause to think about this. He's got a point. "And you've had a full year to get used to your symptoms, right?" Again, true. "If you're still worried about accidents, I can go with you. I've got enough control to not attack them, as you know, and I can stop you if you try anything. It'll be fine."

"You'd do that?" My eyes widen at the offer. He's really willing to do that?

He smirks, amused. "Sure! What else are boyfriends for?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I have to snicker. "They buy manga for their girlfriends, among other things…"

I'd been expecting him to chuckle and give some sort of response like "Touché," or "Yeah, yeah…" But instead, his expression brightens dramatically and he says "So I _can_ buy you a library?!"

He's kidding.

I think.

"How about we discuss that over tea while we're on the topic of the Jag, ne?"

He grins widely. "Ha, you're so fun to tease, Hikari. Though I really do owe you _something_ for rescuing me…"

"No, you don't. You just… don't."

"Why not?" He steps closer and takes hold of my hand casually.

"Because… you don't…" He doesn't have to give me anything because of it! Seriously, he would've done the same thing for me. But I don't really have a reason, so I can't fight back.

"But what if I want to?"

"How about your compensation is visiting my family with me?" Ha. There.

"I'd call that fair enough for the present. But I'll come up with something eventually…"

So he lets me go to my own bathroom to get dressed. Turns out that I'm sharing one with Rima, after seeing her leave just as I was about to enter. I had no idea… Things could've gotten very awkward last night if I hadn't hurried during my shower.

I find there, to my horror, a freaking pastel pink _dress_. The thing should go maybe a little past mid-thigh; it's one of those weird button-up kinds of affairs that's supposed to look trendy and professional at the same time… Ugh, it looks like a nightmare on me! And I… really don't like dresses or skirts. I can put up with them, but I don't like to.

(Imagine my relief when I decided to quit Cross Academy.)

I quickly brush my teeth and brush out my hair until it looks somewhat presentable, and splash some water on my face. Time to face the music, I suppose.

The door creaks as I open it and emerge in the hallway. Takuma stands against the opposite wall, obviously waiting for me. He looks me up and down as I stand there awkwardly, and he smiles in a very strange manner. "You look very nice!"

I'm not going to waste words protesting. It'll only look like I've got low self-esteem or I'm vying for attention by appearing falsely modest or something. Instead, I just smile (I have to when he uses that tone) and shrug. "Thanks." I still don't think it looks that great. Besides, I hate pink. And my hair is kind of messy. "Do you know who picked out these clothes?"

"Hanabusa probably helped."

"Great." I smile to myself. "I can kill him later."

"Don't do that! You are very pretty, Hikari." His eyes are bright with some expression I've yet to identify. "Though if you'd rather wear pants and a shirt, I'm sure that can be arranged."

I don't even know what to say to that! Seriously, I've never thought of myself as pretty or anything like that… so… to hear someone like _Takuma_ saying that makes me feel a little… ridiculous, oddly enough. Well, whatever he says. I'm not going to refute him.

"Um… why don't we go down to get some breakfast?" I finally suggest, after what feels like a full five minutes of standing there in awkward silence. It's strange; last night, everything seemed back to normal (as normal as things ever are, anyway), and now… I guess it's only to be expected that a full year of separation and no communication will cause a rift in anyone's relationship, especially socially. People change…

"I suppose that's a good idea," Takuma relents easily, and we both walk down the hall to the staircase, down, then into the main foyer… I'm not sure where to next go. Hanabusa didn't give us a tour of the place or anything. But my nose catches the faint scent of something bloody and stale, so I follow the smell through a few rooms into an ornately furnished dining room. Senri, Rima, Akatsuki, and Ruka are all sitting there already. Senri has a glass full of red liquid, which I assume is a blood tablet-and-water concoction—the source of the stale smell. "Cheers," he mumbles at us before taking a quick swig of the stuff.

"Afternoon," Rima yawns. Akatsuki grunts noncommittally and Ruka spares us a glance, but no words.

"Hey," says Takuma in a low voice before slumping down at the table beside Senri. I sit directly across from him, beside Akatsuki. "I never really thanked you guys for busting me out of there…"

"Don't mention it," Senri mutters in a dark voice. "Seriously, don't." He chokes down another mouthful of fake blood.

A heavy silence hangs over the air. "Anyone want some tablets?" Akatsuki asks dully.

"I'll take some," I mumble, running a weary hand through my hair; Akatsuki slides me a box of tablets, but I realize that there's no water in which to dissolve them.

My head is aching with a vengeance. It wasn't so bad when I was lying still on top of those wonderful pillows, but now that I'm up and around…

"Rough night?" Rima asks with a sly smile.

"Yeah, before Akatsuki-san picked us up," I answer, perhaps a little more tersely than I should have. "Besides, I'm not the one who missed the meeting with Kaname-sama." I sigh heavily and avert the subject. "This place is amazing, isn't it?"

Rima shrugs. "Meh, you should see Ichijo's place."

Takuma shrugs and pointedly avoids my gaze. It stands to reason; his grandfather's filthy stinking rich.

"Unlikely you'll ever see it," Takuma says; his voice is black with doubt. "I'm practically a fugitive, remember? And my grandfather's such a selfish jerk that he'd probably sell me to Shirabuki if it meant turning a profit…"

At this comment, Senri looks away, Rima becomes intensely interested in the swirling pattern created by her still-dissolving blood tablet in her water. Akatsuki appears uncomfortable. "Um, actually…" We all turn to him. "Your grandfather was killed by Kaname-sama a year ago, along with the rest of the Senate."

My eyes snap wide open, and Takuma gapes in shock. "Huh?!" I note with dim amusement that we both respond at the same time, with the same… sound effect? Well, it's hardly a word… Whatever.

Takuma blinks a few times, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "But… what's happened to the company? Who's running things?" Interesting how he feels nothing over his grandfather's death but curiosity over his grandfather's assets.

Akatsuki smirks; Ruka makes a reproachful sound. "I think Kaname-sama froze all your funds and had the Ichijo Group continue functioning with the VP running everything until you were able to take over. Headship was left to you, along with the entire fortune."

"I figured that well enough; I'm his only remaining relative…" Takuma muses, one hand partially covering his mouth as he ponders the situation. "Hm. Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Kaname-sama about that when he gets back."

* * *

"Breakfast" passes easily enough; the butler brought us more wine glasses and a decanter of water for our blood tablets, and we just talk over what to possibly do with our free time. For a few hours, we split up; Takuma and I end up playing multiple games of backgammon, chess, and rummy until around six in the evening, when Hanabusa invades the drawing room to announce that he's bored.

I snicker at him. "Wow. I wonder what you're going to do about that."

"Shut up, Hikari!! I just can't take this waiting!"

"Oh, so now that you're cut off from the world of available females…"

His face turns a spectacular shade of crimson. Beside me, Takuma is laughing hysterically at the scenario. It's not really _that_ funny, but I have to grin and laugh with him. It's been so long since he's had such enjoyment…

"That's not it!" Hanabusa finally sputters. "I just… I don't know! I'm very bored right now."

"Why don't you go for a walk outside?" Takuma wonders idly, chuckles having died down. "At the least, it'll occupy you for a few minutes. Besides, fresh air is good for you."

Hanabusa's blue eyes roll toward the ceiling and he sighs in exasperation. "Seriously? I don't know… I just don't feel like it…"

"Beggars can't be choosers," I point out sagely.

"You could always go make an ice sculpture to entertain yourself."

"I'll make an ice rifle and shoot your mouth off."

"No!" I protest dramatically. " 'You'll shoot your eye out!'"

Silence from Hanabusa, who looks miffed, now. Takuma grins. "I can see neither of _you_ are going to help me…"

"Of course not!" we both respond in unison.

Hanabusa's face is priceless. "You two are just _creepy_."

"No, don't call Hikari _creepy_. That's not nice."

"Neither is teasing."

"But you kind of merit that, Aido-kun," I confess in a low tone.

"I hate you both." Hanabusa glares at us and stomps off, theatrically fuming.

"Bet you five grand he'll be back in five minutes," I mutter to Takuma.

"I say three minutes."

Sure enough, three minutes later, Hanabusa's back, pouting and ill-tempered. "THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!!" He plods across the room and plops down in an armchair before the bookcase, legs crossed. "Ugh… Why does Kaname-sama have to wait so long?"

"He's not even been gone for twenty-four hours, Aido," Takuma points out with a good-tempered smile.

"Aaagh! It feels too long!" He sighs heavily and slumps over, partially blocking my view of a painting of a snow landscape on the wall.

I seriously _love _it when ideas like this come to me.

"Hey, Aido-kun…" I stand up, looking deadly serious.

"W-what?" He gazes at me strangely, confused as to my actions and tone.

So I stare into his eyes and pause…

"Catch me if you can!"

With that, I take off like a shot through the house, running here and there everywhere. I just hope I don't run into any dead-ends, but that would be difficult, seeing as how the style of architecture here is basically a hall with rooms off in every which direction. Most of the only adjoining rooms have connected purposes—the kitchen to the dining room, for instance.

My only goal is to find the back door.

I hear echoing footsteps behind me, and Takuma's ringing laugh as he, too, follows. "Hey! Wait up, Hikari!" shouts Hanabusa angrily. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"ARGH!"

I just laugh as I weave through open doorways and upstairs. I've got an even better idea than the back door. Now, I just have to make sure I don't outrun them by so much that they lose me.

I run down the hall and duck into an open bedroom (vacated) and quickly open the French doors onto a small balcony-ledge thing. I just need to duck out of sight for long enough to surprise them… The easiest way to do that is to jump onto the next balcony over. I land in the snow, grasping the stone railing to steady myself. I can't believe I didn't fall, there…

It's so cold out! The wind will freeze me. But just a minute longer… I lean down to gather a handful of wet snow in my bare hands and squeeze it into a little snowball. I can hear Hanabusa's voice whining and ranting about where I went to, while Takuma laughs at his futile efforts. Finally, Hanabusa pops his head out onto the balcony, and I take aim—

POW! The missile explodes in a shower of white, and Hanabusa shrieks like a little girl! I double over, laughing, and he turns to me, face red with rage. "YOU!"

"Oh, come on, Aido! Don't be such a stuffed shirt!"

Takuma steps out onto the small expanse beside Hanabusa and grins at me. "She got you!"

"Shut up!"

I giggle at my triumph, but my mirth is cut short by a loud BANG and the doors on my balcony shoving me back into the stone railing. We all stop, and I freeze, heart thumping wickedly. There before me stands an older woman with graying strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. She looks to be wearing a nightgown covered by a robe. Her severe expression glares at me, as though trying to bore a hole in my head.

Silence is my reaction. I wait for her to speak.

Unfortunately, Hanabusa is the first to open his fat mouth. "Mother!!"

Oh, fudge-cake.

"Who in heaven's name is _this?!_"

"My name is Hikari Yagari, ma'am!" I stutter, and bow quickly. "My humble apologies!"

There follows a horrible pause, during which I begin to feel the anxious bite of adrenaline speeding through my veins. I'm pretty sure my heart is thumping audibly again…

"A Yagari, hm? What is your business here, Yagari?"

"She is my responsibility, Aido-sama," Takuma says quickly. "She was born of the hunter line, but has received no training. She was changed only recently."

"A former _hunter_…" Aido's voice comes out in a hiss. "I see… How did she end up under my roof?!"

"Mother—!" Hanabusa opens his mouth for a moment, stunned, and recovers himself. "She is one of my classmates from Cross Academy, and she's Ichijo-kun's girlfriend…"

Aido's eyes narrow dangerously. "I would have thought that your taste was better than this, Ichijo," she says sharply, and I stare at the floor. I know what she says is true, and at the same time, I know Takuma doesn't care. However, I still can't help feeling a little cut down by this. And it's best not to protest against her word. If I just act subdued and apologetic, eventually she'll be satisfied enough to leave me alone.

"With all due respect, who I choose to involve myself with is none of your business, Aido-sama." My eyes snap wide open in surprise at Takuma's tone. I look up to see that he's standing tall, as if at attention, but also in defiance. His expression is cool, calm, and polite, but the slight slant of his eyebrows tells me that he is none too pleased by the comment.

"Hm." Aido continues to stare at Takuma for another moment, then turns to me. "I will hold you responsible for her. See that she conducts herself properly. That means not gallivanting off like idiots at six in the evening! Hanabusa, you know how poorly your father sleeps!"

"Yes! Sorry, Mother…"

"Get her out of my sight and find some useful employment!" With that, she disappears within her room, followed by a great crash as the doors are pulled shut.

Silence holds us all captive in its grasp. I don't even know how to react to what just happened… But I climb onto the railing and jump back to the other balcony, feeling a little downcast. My footing slips as I land, and Takuma quickly gathers me into his arms to steady me; we all move back into the vacated room after that. "I'm sorry," Hanabusa says quietly, head hanging. "Um… yeah, I wouldn't go running through the house or anything potentially non-proper. Stick to quiet entertainment unless you're out on the grounds."

"I'm really sorry about that," I mumble, cowed. "I didn't mean to upset your parents."

"It's okay. They'll get over it."

"That doesn't excuse it…"

"Don't worry about it," he says firmly, albeit moodily. "They're always uptight and grumpy, anyway." With that, Hanabusa moves toward the door. "I think I'm going for a walk after all…"

Takuma and I are left alone in the empty bedroom. "Shall we go back to our game?" I suggest at length.

"Are you all right?" I give him a confused look. "About what Aido-san said and everything… I hope you won't take that to heart. She just doesn't like—"

"Takuma, I understand that I'm not going to be well-received in the vampire world. It's okay. I'm an anomaly and I know it. It's nothing out of the ordinary. Don't worry about me." I smile weakly at him. "I'm fine."

His soft lips press down on mine and he holds me close in his embrace. "You are not an anomaly, Hikari. A little strange, yes, but you aren't the first like this. Zero is a hunter-vampire, too. And there are several throughout history. Just… people don't always accept it very well."

"It's fine, I told you!" I smile at Takuma. It's sweet how he's trying to make me feel better. "The world doesn't have to accept me. But as long as my friends accept me, I'm fine."

Wordlessly, he searches my face for some contradictory argument, but finding no lie, he sighs softly and nods once. "It just… okay."

"Back to our rummy tournament?"

Takuma turns back toward the door, arm around my waist, now. "How about we round up Shiki and Toya and play Kemps or something? I'm getting tired of rummy…"

_

* * *

_

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WORK OUT THIS CHAPTER!!! Ugh, it almost killed me writing this. Nothing would go right. I can't write good fluff when I don't know what's ahead… IDK what's wrong with me and fluff-writing, but whatever. Anyway, school's crazy and I have so much going on keeping me occupied, so I'll try to get the next one out more quickly (I should be able to, given that I now know where I'm going with the plot), but no promises.


	20. Of Mercedes and Manga

**_I don't own VK._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20 – OF MERCEDES AND MANGA

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this right now?" I asked Takuma for the umpteenth time. "Kaname-sama—"

"Gets what he deserves," he finished firmly, and somehow cheerfully. I swear… sometimes, I can't, for the life of me, understand Takuma Ichijo.

Right now, I'm driving us down the highway toward my hometown. A few hours ago, we sneaked out of the Aido mansion, ran into the nearest town (which only took us about twenty minutes—we were running on the road itself), and rented a car for tonight (a freaking Benz—Takuma made us rent a Mercedes Benz. I nearly threw a fit; I feel like Haruhi Fujioka (1)). We're going to see my family. Takuma's idea; he insisted that the sooner I did this, the better. Admittedly, I'm actually rather nervous. I mean, I'm excited, yes; I _want_ to see them again! But… I'm a vampire, now. What if they don't accept me, or trust me? And even if they do, it's going to be so hard to watch them all grow old and die while I age slowly…

"It'll be okay, Hikari. I'll be right beside you the whole time." His voice is soft, serious, for once.

I keep my eyes on the road and nod once. "Thanks."

Most of the drive takes place in silence. I really don't feel like talking right now, and Takuma, I think, picked up on that vibe. My hands are tight against the steering wheel, white knuckles stained black in the inky darkness of night. Funny thing is, it's only about ten at night—it's like mid-morning for us.

I pull up into the familiar driveway, only to see _two_ cars already there. One is the family's car, which is familiar to me. I used to drive it into town sometimes. The other, contrarily…

"TOGA-SAN?!" I blurt out, stopping in the middle of the street. (It's an out-of-the-way road that only a few people use, so I guess it's okay for now.) "What is _he_ doing here!?"

Takuma blinks, a little surprised, himself. "Um… just… park the car… and… we'll find out…"

I park the car in front of the house by the curb and we get out, heading across the dark, lawn. The snow makes dull crunching noises as I step through it. Takuma takes my hand in his when we're a few feet from the door. I say nothing, but am extremely grateful for his support. Geez—I'm so nervous! There are so many "what if"s involved, here. I love my family; I don't want to be rejected by them.

Then again, I also don't want to be yelled at by Toga-san in front of anyone. Or at all, for that matter; and given how upset he was when I called him this afternoon, I don't think he'll be happy with me for showing up, now.

Light floods the lawn as the house, at least, registers our presence with the burglar light—or whatever the heck it is. That's what I always call it, anyway. I see the shadows behind the curtain in the living room shift, attention averted to whatever's outside. Nervously, I raise one hand to knock on the door. With the other, I squeeze Takuma's hand tightly. "Everything will be fine," he says in a soft, reassuring voice. "It's okay, Hikari."

I nod once and wait. A few questioning sounds come from within the house—I can tell they're wondering who would be calling at this time of night. I suppose I could've thought to give them a call telling them that I'd be here, but I think it's somehow easier this way. Finally, the door opens to reveal Kaito standing there. His hair's longer than I remembered, and he's a little thinner, too, but he's the same old brother. I smile at him, hoping things will remain the same as always. "Hey, Kaito…"

He stares in surprise, but allows me in almost immediately. We don't hug or anything; Kaito's never been the hugging type. "Hikari?! What in the heck—and… Ichijo-san, right? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Um…"

"I mean," he continues, "you've practically vanished for a year with sporadic phone calls here and there, and now you show up? What is wrong with you?"

"I love you, too, Kaito," I say dryly. "Listen, I just need to tell you guys a few things…"

"HIKARI!?" A shrill voice squeals loudly and Natsu zooms into the room and sends me off-balance with a very well-executed glomp. I'm sent careening into Takuma and we all go crashing to the floor in a disorganized heap. "OHMIGOSH, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Hikari?!" I see Mom and Dad step into the entryway, eyes wide. Mom's already tearing up, and Dad looks like he's just seen a ghost. Close enough, I suppose.

I look up at everyone, pinned to Takuma and the floor by Natsuko. "Hi…" I say sheepishly.

"Idiot," growls Toga, standing like a dark shadow by the staircase.

"Nice to see you, too, Toga-san," I mutter. "How was paperwork?"

He just glares at me, and I snort with laughter, despite the heavy and rather awkward situation. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I ask.

Finally, Natsu allows me to get up, which I do hastily to free up poor Takuma. "Someone's got to tell them how you're doing," Toga says in a deep, enigmatic voice, "since you certainly won't say anything."

It makes me wonder how much they know. "And yes, they know exactly what you are."

Well, that answers that question.

I hang my head to stare at the tiles on the floor. "Right. Well, I was scared of how you'd take the news… of me, I mean. Vampires are considered monsters, so I wasn't sure you'd still accept me."

"You're our family, you twit," Kaito drawls from his position leaning against the wall in his typical, nonchalant fashion. "That's not going to change."

"Of course we still love you, Hikari!" Mom affirms in a half-teary voice, and her warm arms wrap around me. I return the embrace tightly, a little too relieved to speak. I can feel the cold tears gluing my eyelashes together in clumps. "We always will."

Tears run down my cheeks in sheer relief—well, maybe there's a lot of "I'm so glad to be back home" in there, too… I haven't seen them in a year! Natsu's grown a few inches; Dad's face is a little more lined; Mom seems strangely happier (though my presence wouldn't have anything to do with that, I'm _sure_)… Finally, we pull back and I give my dad a quick, tight hug. I smile broadly, so glad to be back here.

Natsu's delighted giggle distracts me. "You still have the cutie!" She's staring up at Takuma, who's trying not to laugh.

"Um… Natsu…" I mumble, but drop it. "Never mind…"

"Why did you come tonight?" Toga asks, then, averting everyone's attention (and moods, as well).

I tilt my head. "Should I have not?"

"I got the impression that you were _indisposed_."

"It's true that we weren't supposed to leave," Takuma says, stepping forward. "Kaname-sama gave us orders to stay put. We don't know when he's going to return, so I thought it would be a good idea for her to see her family again."

"Why _are_ you here, anyway?" Toga snaps, suddenly menacing, now that he's dealing with a leech (one that's not related to him, anyway).

"Moral support," is the simple answer. "Besides, we didn't know they knew."

"Are you a vampire, too, Ichijo-san?" Natsu asks in her chirpy voice. I see she hasn't grown up at all.

"Uh, yeah." He smiles disarmingly at her, albeit a little nervously.

"How old are you?"

"Um… twenty-nine…"

I see my dad frown and Kaito's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Toga-san mutters something and turns his back while tilting his hat to shadow his eyes.

If this were a manga, I could just see Dad, over a blue-and-black swirling background, with yellow, glinting star-shaped eyes and a menacing grin, calling Takuma a "cradle robber" as he looms overhead like a giant. As it is, he's much more composed than that. He composes himself and clears his throat, trying not to kill someone—namely Takuma. "You're… ten years older…?" he asks in a tone of forced politeness.

"In the vampire world, it's only a difference of about two years," I interject, then. "At least, it is once a vampire hits maturity…"

"I… see…"

He doesn't. Not at all.

"How interesting. A bloodsucker telling the truth." Toga turns back to us with a half-approving, half-mocking look.

Miffed, I glare half-heartedly at him while Takuma speaks. "I do that quite often, actually. We aren't without morals, you know."

"Come on, you should know that by now, Toga-san!" I protest in agreement with Takuma's statement. "I've worked for you for close to a year, now…"

"There's a difference between former humans and aristocrats."

"A-aristocrats?" Dad repeats, a little confused. Well, I think the whole conversation is making everyone's head spin, but the mention of _aristocracy_ took him over the brink of silent acceptance. Let the flood of questioning commence. "Please explain to me… _aristocrats_…"

Takuma's brows draw together in the ghost of a frown. "Oh, dear… I'd hoped we wouldn't have to get into any politics…"

"I'll cover it, then," I tell him gently. "There are a few different classes of vampires that divide us according to our abilities and our heritage. The aristocrats just have…" I pause, "better blood. They're more vampire than human, and they control the lesser-minded commoners who don't have as much restraint or control of themselves and their abilities." Disaster averted. I hope. At least, I hope I made that point somewhat clear (or acceptable, at any rate) to Dad while keeping Takuma's wish of not getting into political garbage.

"So you're an aristocrat, Ichijo-san," Kaito observes quietly. "So… do you _control_ Hikari?"

He raises an eyebrow, looking slightly flustered and maybe a little offended. "She doesn't need controlling, Kaito-san. I wouldn't think of it."

"So you _are_ an aristocrat." I'd completely forgotten that Kaito knows Ichijo comes from money… He _would_ make that inference.

"Yes…"

"Well, that would account for the Benz you drove here…" Toga now mumbles in a semi-disdainful voice. Why did he bring that up?!

"It's only a rental," Takuma explains calmly.

"Good lord, he _rented_ a _Benz_…" my dad echoes softly, eyes wide. I sigh heavily. This is going to be a long and awkward conversation… But you know, I'm still glad. Just being back here with everyone is making me feel more alive, more at home than I've felt over the past year. Everything feels _right_.

* * *

Back in the car, after we've said our goodbyes only a couple hours later (Natsu had to go to bed—it _was_ midnight, after all), I can't help but feel somehow uplifted. Takuma chuckles at me. "You won't stop smiling!"

I turn to him, a little surprised by his comment. "Oh! Well… I guess… I don't know…"

"Oh, it's not a bad thing, by any means," he assures me with a charming grin of his own. "You look so happy, is all. I'm glad this made you feel better."

I have to giggle softly at my current circumstances. It's like I've been reuniting with everyone! I just rescued Takuma after a year of separation yesterday night, and today, I've just seen my family for the first time in a year. It's a wonder I'm not glowing! I feel so giddy, so… at peace, and yet extremely energetic and optimistic…

I am on my sublime Cloud Nine, which isn't just lined with silver—it's gilded in it.

"I'm back in contact with almost everyone I care about," I say, looking out the windshield, over the dashboard and up into the star-studded night sky. It's so beautiful, especially out here in the country, where the city lights don't outshine the cosmos. Here, you can pick out constellations, and you can even catch glimpses of nebulae and dim clusters in your peripheral. "You, my family, Toga-san, Hanabusa-san, Akatsuki-san, Rima-chan and Senri-san, Yuki-chan… I mean, what else in life do I need, besides food and shelter?"

There's a pause. I look over at him, wondering a little at his serious silence. Outfitting my best Joker voice, I ask, "Why so serious?"

"Ha!" Even in the dark, I see his white teeth flash in a wide grin of amusement. "Oh, geez! Nice, nice. Um, I was just pondering the fact that you placed me _first_ in the list. I suppose that could directly be related to my physical proximity and actual presence…"

"Well, you _are_ my boyfriend," I point out sagely.

"It's just… we haven't seemed much like a dating couple, lately… have we?"

A soft sigh escapes my lips. "It's awfully hard to just pick up where you left off after a year without any form of communication. People change."

"Would you rather we be friends?"

"To be honest… no, I wouldn't. But at the same time…" I pause to gather my thoughts. "I know that we're going to have to get to know each other all over again." I shrug, then, and briefly turn to him before snapping my gaze back onto the road. "Would you rather we…?"

"Not at all."

We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments before he continues. "What about Akiyama-san?" he asks quietly. "You didn't mention her in your list."

"We… don't talk much," I say in what I'm hoping sounds like an accepting, if resigned, tone. "We're still friends, but we're both so busy, and her being so far away… it's hard to actually meet up and talk, or even log onto chat at the same time, or call one another." I pause. "It's… been a lonely year."

"It has, indeed."

We sit in silence—not even the radio's playing—and ponder over what we've gone through. Nothing horrendous, but maybe, just maybe, it's enough to increase our bond. We've both been craving friendship, love on some level, and maybe just being with each other can fulfill that need…

On the other hand, this angst is bordering on the depressing. "Let's talk about something _happier_," I finally suggest. "Wanna?"

"Yeah…!" he agrees, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Have you been keeping up with _FMA _and _Bleach_?"

Trust him to think of manga, first. "I haven't been able to afford _Jump_ for a while, and I've tried reading the online English translations of the latest chapters, but that's kind of hard to understand. And _Fullmetal Alchemist_ only comes once a month, but it's still expensive. What's its circulation, again?" (2)

"I don't remember. I mostly just bought the tankoban," he admits. (3) "I don't usually follow the magazines. If you're going to buy the tankoban later, why bother with the magazine?"

I pause to think about this. When it comes to manga, it seems like Takuma would buy as much merchandise and as many books as he possibly could. "You read the online English scans, don't you?"

"It's easier and cheaper, and doesn't require as much storage space."

"I knew it!"

Takuma chortles lightly again, and I snicker at the idea. "You could so easily get the magazine and throw them away later; it wouldn't even put a dent in your bank account."

"True. I don't know; I'd just rather sit down and read them in four or five-chapter increments, you know? Well, four or five chapters of the same story."

"That makes sense. I don't know if I'd like getting the magazines, either. Tankoban look so much nicer on a shelf, anyway…"

"Haha, true." He pauses. "Have you gotten into anything new lately?"

"I picked up _Wallflower_ and _Ouran_ recently. It seems I like shojo manga more than I'd thought."

This makes him grin widely. "I should've seen that coming."

"It has to be _good_, though," I add quickly. "I won't just read any shojo stories. Half of them are crap, anyway."

"Hikari! You like shojo smut, don't you?"

I gasp in shock. "What?! No! That's horrible! It's not like I'm reading _Nana_ or anything…"

"Oh-ho, look who's getting defensive! I must've touched a nerve." He laughs again, and I wrinkle my nose.

"I don't like smut. It's just stupid. Then again, so is violence, and look how many shonen action stories I read…"

"At least there's something _resembling _a plot line behind stuff like _Bleach _and _Naruto_."

"Well, I still read them both, regardless. There comes a point where you love the characters so much that you have to find out what happens to them, even if you don't really like the story."

"True. Very true."

"Like—well, who's your favorite _Bleach_ character?" I ask.

"Ikkaku Madarame. Though I had a hard time narrowing it down."

"Totally love how you responded immediately, despite that."

He laughs and leans back in his seat a little. "I had a whole year to narrow it down from my top few favorites. I was really bored… I actually made lists of pros and cons of my favorite characters."

"That's sad."

"Tell me about it." He rolls his eyes and huffs loudly. "But who's your favorite?"

"I kind of like Ukitake."

"I can see that."

"But I also like Byakuya a lot…"

At this, Takuma snickers in a very amused and non-dignified fashion. "Why is it that you have to love the characters who, if they were real people, you'd probably hate to be around?"

I pause. I'd never thought about that before!

"I'd thought not."

I smile to myself. It's funny how we can still talk about manga like there's no tomorrow… it's definitely a big part of our lives, seeing as how we're both crazy otakus…

"It is kind of funny, isn't it?"

Huh?! I stop. "I'm talking out loud, aren't I?"

"Yeah…" His cool fingers wrap around my fingers lying on the armrest. "I'm glad to see you've not changed much, Hikari."

I can't help but smile at this. "You, too, Tak-kun. I mean, I thought when we got to you, you'd have moved on or something… I don't know. A lot happens in a year."

His fingers squeeze my hand gently, briefly. "I'd spent most of the year thinking you'd died, and thinking that if you hadn't, you'd soon be a Level E… or on the off-chance that you did stabilize, you'd have moved on, thinking I was dead. I didn't know anything that was going on. I didn't even know if Shiki and Toya had escaped, or Kain and Aido… or if Kaname-sama had killed Rido or not." He stops, looking pensive, now. "I did keep hoping…"

I'd suppose that's code for "I thought about what I would do if I got out of here." Part of me wonders if he entertained thoughts of his actions were he given a second chance at life. I mean, in a place like that, your priorities change. People become much more important to you, and you want to enjoy life so much more.

"That is true," he muses softly. "I did think about what I'd do differently."

I'm half-afraid of his answer but I really shouldn't be. It's Takuma. Manners and propriety are programmed into his brain like a robot. But I can't help but think back to when he pulled me onto his lap yesterday and when he asked me to sleep beside him… This new, bolder Takuma is different.

"I told myself I'd do so many things, like how I'd never have blood tablets again—but that's impractical. I told myself I'd do so many things with you, with Shiki and Toya, with Kain… I thought of how badly I'd tease Aido once I got out." We share a laugh at that one, and he sobers once we quiet. "I'd hang out with you guys more. I'd take you on dates, or we'd just chill out at home. I thought about starting a family, too… Well, a few years down the road, I mean."

I'll take that statement as a declaration of want, and in this moment, he wants me in that picture, but we both know our desires might change before then. I'll take that as he knows I know all this, too. But I can't say I'm not interested. I've wanted for a long time to have a family… I've never been particularly skilled at anything that would ever earn me tons of money, and I've never known my real family. I suppose you could say now, I do—that's Toga-san. But we hardly function as a family. He wasn't the one to teach me to ride a bike; he never read me stories before bedtime; he never played "house" or catch or hide-and-seek with me. But then again, Mom and Dad never really adopted me; I'm just a foster child. I'm not sure why I was never adopted; I was a year old when custody was given to my family. I couldn't have had objections in the matter. But it's just something I've always wanted: a family of my own. A real family, related to me by blood ties, together under one roof.

But I'm bad at romance. That's the roadblock, I guess you could say. Having always been, well, I don't want to say _shunned_ by boys, but it gets the point across… Having been shunned by the male race, I was beginning to wonder if I could ever get a guy who would want to be with me just as much as I want to be with him. It sometimes takes a lot of restraint to keep from flinging myself into this relationship without thinking. I have to take it slowly, or I'll end up getting hurt.

"A family would be _brilliant_," I agree at length.

"A wife, three kids, a library of manga, a roof over my head, and food on the table. It's all I've wanted for a long, long time," he murmurs.

"Change the 'wife' part to 'husband,' and it sounds perfect," I agree. After a few seconds, I realize how stupid we sound, and I begin to chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?"

I laugh out loud, now. "Wow, you know what this means? We're both two lonely, geeky saps!"

Takuma laughs, too, now. "True! But I'm okay with that. It's so much easier to enjoy life if you just accept your quirks and move on."

I nod somberly, in agreement. "Yeah. It is." A comfortable silence falls over us.

Upon spotting the turnoff toward the Aidos' driveway, I slow the vehicle. I'm honestly amazed by how much better a car this Benz is than what I'm used to. I'd heard stuff about how fancy, expensive cars are usually really good in some way or other, but I hadn't anticipated how much better it is to handle them! This baby is incredibly sweet. Though I can't say I'm much for the style. They aren't exactly fun to look at. But behind the wheel… man…

It's getting close to one in the morning by the time we reach the mansion. I stop the car at the front door, and before I realize anything's happened, Takuma's opening my door for me… only _then_ do I hear his door shut on the other side. The man can _move_… I smile, and he helps me out. The keys we leave in the engine. No one will steal it, and someone will likely be there soon to drive it around back. Home valet parking is pretty sweet, I'm not going to lie. Frivolous, yes; but sweet.

My arm linked in his, we walk up the front steps of the mansion and are let in by a uniformed servant. I barely have time to thank him for opening the door before I hear Hanabusa's loud screech coming from who-knows-where. That can't be good. It can't even be amusing, by his tone of scream. If it were, he'd probably be shouting loudly and crying out laments of some melodramatic sort. As it is… he sounds like he's on the brink of stress-induced suicide.

Sure enough, a furious, red-faced Hanabusa now comes stomping toward us with a look that promises a painful death later on. "GET. IN. THERE. NOW."

I frown at him; Takuma wonders innocently, "Where is 'there?'"

If I didn't know any better, I could swear Hanabusa's about to take Takuma's head off. "FOLLOW. ME."

"You know, one word sentences aren't grammatically correct," Takuma mentions airily as we follow a smoking-at-the-ears Hanabusa through a set of double doors into the parlor we'd occupied just last night… and there stands Kaname-sama and everyone else, waiting.

_To be continued…_

* * *

(1—Haruhi Fujioka from _Ouran High School Host Club_; Hikari is referring to feeling ridiculously like a commoner amongst rich folk.)

(2—In Japan, many comics are serialized in magazine form, like _Shonen Jump_ is in America—only there are tons of different circulating magazines over there. _Jump_ refers to the Japanese version (which is called technically something-_Jump_, but I don't recall what it is). _Vampire Knight_, if memory serves, is serialized in _LaLa DX_.)

(3—A tankoban is, simply put, a manga volume.)

_

* * *

_

Oh, dear! How will Kaname-sama take this insolence?

_Haha, much better update speed this time, right? ^^ Though not necessarily better content... it's supposed to be fluffy, but I think it came off more as annoying filler. :P Sorry!_

_Reviews are appreciated in the extreme!!_


	21. Imperial Entanglements

**_I don't own VK._**

_

* * *

_

_I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THE DELAY, EVERYONE!! THIS YEAR AT UNIVERSITY IS CRAZY-BUSY. I'm stuck with reading high-level French texts, writing essays, helping my little sis with her homework, mid-terms, Astronomy tests, creating my own comics (yes, it's actually for a class... and THIS ONE WILL BE PUBLISHED! PLEASE BUY IT WHEN IT COMES OUT!!! :3)... and now, I'm trying to have a social life. It's hard work. Plus I got writer's block... and this chapter was really hard. I had to iron out a lot of details and some major OOC-ness (it's no longer major, thanks in part to **Satou Kimura** and **Scarlett Moonlight**). _

_**I apologize to you all for the confusion of posting, deleting, and reposting. **A good bit of this chapter is the same (Toya's POV, for instance). But Hikari's and Takuma's roles in this chapter have changed dramatically. Much more in-character-ness. Geez, it's so embarassing that I actually made Takuma that OOC... *sweatdrop* THANK YOU, **Satou Kimura**__for bringing it to my attention! It's what I get for trying to post without thinking about what I wrote. XP_

_Well. Onto the chapter. I'm sorry it's not very long, but after this, things will get better, so after this, it should be less crappy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 – IMPERIAL ENTANGLEMENTS**

* * *

My eyes widen dangerously at the sight of Kaname standing calmly in the salon, surrounded by the seated forms of Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, and Senri. I _knew_ this was a really bad idea! I told Takuma we shouldn't go… I knew it! The minute we set toe off the Aido grounds, Kaname-sama would arrive—it's just my luck! Why did we have to go?!

"Calm down, Hika-chan." Takuma soft voice and comforting presence makes me stop.

"I've just been talking out loud, haven't I?"

"Yeah."

I don't even say anything; I just slump over, feeling a little dejected. Perfect.

"Apologies for our absence, Kaname-sama," Takuma says with a low bow. Is it just me, or does he sound almost… uncaring? It's kind of strange, seeing him act all stiff and formal. I'm not used to seeing him like that, I suppose. Probably comes from me not having been around him while he's around the rest of the ex-Night Class.

"Yes!" I exclaim, bowing, also. "Please forgive us! It was foolish and rebellious to leave after you told us specifically not to."

"It was, indeed," Kaname says in a soft voice. There's a dangerous air about him that reminds me vaguely of Lelouch Lamperouge… formidable, potent, commanding… powerful… (1) "I told you to remain here in wait for me."

"With all due respect, Kaname," Takuma articulates slowly (it escapes no one's notice that he addresses him without a title), "I waited for you for a year. One day of freedom is not much to ask."

"If you intend to succeed your grandfather as head of the Senate, you would do well to remember where your loyalties lie."

My eyes widen and I take a step back. Now, if that didn't sound like a mafia-esque sort of I'm-not-holding-a-gun-to-your-head-but-I-may-as-well-be threat, I don't know what does. I turn to Kaname, whose expression is almost comically placid: his eyes are half-lidded, as usual, and hair falling rakishly into his face. But somehow, his eyes burn a bright, flaming crimson and that hair shadowing his face casts a dark aura about him. _This_ is the pureblood I'd been warned not to cross. _This_ is the monster within all vampires, potent, violent, selfish, savage…

I'm starting to agree with Takuma's words from so long ago, when he said he didn't want to get into the powers a pureblood possesses.

I look back to Takuma.

He looks completely unfazed.

I'm surprised my jaw doesn't hit the ground…! How can he stand there like it's no big deal?! Everyone else looks scared witless, and he' looks like he's ready to yawn!! For heaven's sake, I just got reunited with Takuma; I'm not about to see him snatched away over something so trivial as an old feud (whatever it may be over) between Takuma and his ex-best friend!

"Kaname, I'm probably not the best choice for a soldier, all things considered," Takuma finally says with a sad sort of smile as he scratches the back of his head. "You wish for your followers to be devoted to you. I don't fit that model very well. It suits me more to be a neutral party."

Another long pause follows, wherein everyone stares at Takuma and Kaname, wondering who will give in first. Maybe twenty seconds passes, and Takuma, ever polite, bows slowly. "Excuse me, please. I do wish you luck in your endeavor, Kaname." With that, he turns and leaves the room, the very picture of goodwill and etiquette.

…

…?

What just happened?

I'm—I'm seriously stunned… This isn't like Takuma at all… To stand up to Kaname, I mean. What in the world? Unsure of how it happened, I find myself in the kitchen with Takuma, who's leaning back against one of the counters, surveying the contents of a glass of dissolving blood tablet solution. "That was rather liberating, I have to admit," he remarks casually without removing his gaze from the reddening liquid. "I don't like confrontation, but I suppose it had to happen sometime."

I say nothing at first. No, I stare at Takuma, wondering what possessed him to… I mean, I know he's felt estranged from Kaname for a long time, now. It's just weird that he finally said something, and in front of everyone, no less!

Then again, it's exactly like something he'd do. Classic Takuma. Inform everyone where he stands with that same optimistic smile and modest, polite air. Never one to offend, Takuma. Neutral as Switzerland. I suppose it's only surprising that he actually managed to voice his preference for neutrality; usually, he follows and does as he's told, and only if someone asks him about something on which his opinion might show anything less than loyalty will he reveal his standing upon No Man's Land.

"C-confrontation?" I manage to stammer. "That was… well, I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't _confrontation_. It was more like signing a peace treaty…"

Takuma chuckles lightly at this and turns to survey my expression, all the while smiling in that self-conscious manner of his. "I suppose you're right. However, to everyone in that room, it was as good as confronting Kaname. You don't refuse a pureblood without consequences."

"I'm pretty sure when it's you and Kaname involved, the consequences won't be that catastrophic," I mutter dryly. "Then again…" I shudder. I can just see Kaname doing something ridiculously drastic over nothing whatsoever. Kaname can be fairly volatile. "I'll just pretend I didn't have that thought."

He gives a dry snort of partial amusement and reaches between us to brush a few strands of my hair from my eyes. I do need to get my hair cut… it's getting long and shaggy. "It's hard to predict anything when it comes to Kaname."

"So… what now?"

"I don't know." Takuma smiles, then, as if at some hidden joke. "We could just run away somewhere. I've got tons of money; we can go anywhere you like, Hikari. We don't have to play lackey to anyone."

Tempting thought, admittedly, but it's probably not the wisest idea he's ever had. "Didn't Kaname freeze all your assets?" I remind him.

"Oh, yeah…"

Kaname would have to unfreeze them himself before we did anything, and even if he didn't, he'd be able to trace us, likely. Or he'd be able to freeze those funds all over again. He could still stop us—

"Not necessarily," Takuma says matter-of-factly, in that familiar old tone of his. "Actually, if we withdraw a ton of cash, which is untraceable, then even if he did refreeze everything, we'd still have the means to—"

"Okay, okay," I concede with a small smile. _This_ is more like him. It's funny, but I can tell he really knows a lot about business affairs and transactions, and he _enjoys_ it. He'd make a great president of the Ichijo Group someday.

Now that I think of it, that day is probably fast approaching…

"It sounds awfully nice, running away," I say slowly, "but I'm sticking around to see what happens. Not only am I involved, now, but I really want to see Shirabuki get what's coming to her, and I'm definitely sticking around for the show. If it means Kaname kicking her skinny little butt, then I'll back him in whatever way seems reasonable."

"Ha!" He leans back against the counter once again, head against the upper cupboards so that he looks up at the ceiling, an amused smile crossing his face. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well, no…" But how to put it? I'm not usually one for violence, but if it means seeing the very undeserving Takuma avenged… and what's more, I'm not about to abandon my new (well, a year isn't really very long, when you think about it) friends to a war in which I'm technically involved.

"We don't have to go back there and listen to his strategies and plans, do we?"

"Heck, no. I don't want to go back there, either," I say with a shudder. "Kaname's scary… not to mention a little annoying in his single-mindedness."

"He's not that bad… but I _did _tell you."

"Hey, it's not my fault I got involved. I blame Rido."

He smirks. "I'm kind of glad you are involved, in one sense. Between you and Aido, I'll have all the amusement I'll ever need by teasing you both. Speaking of, shall we launch another snowy assault on the young master Aido…?"

I giggle at the idea. "Hey, last time, I did all the assaulting. You just watched."

"Exactly. I need to get in on the action. Snow-covered, disgruntled Aido is hilarious."

"No arguing with that…" I grin at him.

**

* * *

**

TOYA'S POV

I totally love how Hikari just left without saying a word. She gets caught up in her own head sometimes, so much so that she doesn't pay attention to excusing herself or even what she's saying. It's kind of funny.

After Hikari leaves, I turn back to Kaname, who's staring calmly at the door, but in a way that makes me wonder if he even understood that he's just lost a valuable ally. It's a good thing, I suppose … Non-calm Kaname-sama is pretty freaking scary.

"Very well," he says, "I have gathered you to inform you that Sayori Wakaba has been kidnapped by Sara Shirabuki, and that Ori Shimizu is missing." (3)

"Not again," Senri mumbles; I elbow him. Akatsuki's brows rise, and Hanabusa's expression is one of unadulterated shock. He takes a small half-step back toward the door, obviously not taking the news well. I'd known he'd had something of a soft spot for Yori, but I didn't know he was _that_ attached to her… For heaven's sake, she's just a human! Is every last male in the Night Class attracted to human girls? First Kaname (even though Yuki really was a vampire, she kind of wasn't for a while), then Ichijo, and now Hanabusa. Are we vampire females not enough or something? I half-wonder (not seriously) when Senri's going to start following this trend.

"Shimizu-sama?" Ruka repeats in disbelief. I'm kind of surprised she actually cares.

I frown, then. She kind of has a point. Ori Shimizu is the only Japanese pureblood who'd not been involved with the Night Class yet. It figures that it'd only be a matter of time before he'd find his way into things. He's Shizuka Hio's cousin, I think and he's engaged to Sara Shirabuki. The weird thing is how we all smelled blood at the ball, and none of us could figure out whose it was. But I remember Shirabuki being drenched in the scent of blood, and finding a dead hunter and the remains of some unlucky vamp in one of the side rooms… It's no secret that it was Shirabuki's work, but she's a pureblood. Only Kaname could've done something about it. I suppose the hunters could've gotten involved, but honestly, they wouldn't have stood a chance against a recently fed pureblood.

But what about Yori…?

"Wakaba," Akatsuki begins in a gruff tone. "She was brought by Kaito Takamiya and Zero Kiryu. (4) Shirabuki probably saw somehow how close she was to Yuki-sama and decided to use her as a hostage to get to Kaname-sama again."

"Kidnapping does seem to be her shtick as of late," I mutter with a faint hint of disdain. "I suppose it _is_ a simple and effective method."

"The point is," Senri drawls in his lazy tone as he shifts to slump back against the couch, "she hasn't just kidnapped an aristocrat. She's taken a human—and she's a pureblood—and there's another pureblood missing. It's suspicious as heck."

"Cross knows everything," Kaname says with solemnity. "Takamiya was the one who was to be held responsible if anything happened; he's one of the teachers there, now."

I pause to think about this. One of Cross Academy's teachers actually smuggled a human into the hunter-vampire ball and she got kidnapped by a pureblood who could actually turn her into a vampire, possibly even get her killed (for any number of reasons) because of her newly vampiric blood. Great. Such an brilliant plan. Teachers are truly geniuses.

Personally, I think Yori's in much greater danger than Ori. A pureblood versus a pureblood is a fairly evenly matched battle, despite the fact that Ori's probably the wimpiest and most pathetic pureblood ever to crawl the earth. A pureblood versus a human… well, Hikari's a living example of how _that_ turned out.

Kaname speaks again. "Shirabuki is very clearly losing her grasp on her position as a pureblood and her place in the hierarchy." Duh. "It's possible that she's done something to him; Shimizu is likely the only pureblood who wouldn't stand a chance against her."

Again, nothing we don't know. It's just lucky that he wasn't the vampire killed the night of the ball.

Then again, maybe not. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm feeling a lot less loyal to the purebloods after all the crap we've gone through in the past year and a half. First Shizuka, then Rido, and Shirabuki… and maybe even Kaname and Yuki, though at least we know they're on our side.

"Then we have to go on another search-and-rescue mission, I take it?" I point out with a sigh. This is getting old. "How do you propose we rescue a pureblood from another pureblood…? If Shirabuki has anything to do with it, she could just easily order us to walk away or kill ourselves or something equally stupid. And besides, she can't really order another pureblood around, so rescuing Ori's kind of a moot point." Besides, maybe he's a masochist… I sort of hope he is; he'd be much happier with Shirabuki if he was.

Aimlessly, I begin to look about the room, and my gaze settles on Hanabusa. His eyes are shut tightly, as though he wants to avoid seeing something (reality, perhaps?), and his hair is messy—he's been running his hands through his hair. He's seated, now, but is hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. He looks like a mess! Is Yori's capture really bringing him that much strife?

I think back to when he and Yori were ever really together for any period of time. I know Yori was often there when we were going to class—she'd talk with Yuki if she had a spare moment, or just to support her through all the crap of screaming Day Class fangirls. But it's awfully hard to distinguish one particular face from a crowd of rabid fangirls, much less form a relationship with someone solely through those short incidents. And when Hanabusa actually rescued her from those Level E's on the night Rido took over campus, well… it was been such a short-lived moment… How can he be this affected by her current situation?

Then again, it _is_ Hanabusa—he's a rank sentimentalist and a hopeless romantic. If on the off-chance he might've saved her from a Level E or even Rido himself that night back at Cross, he probably would have developed feelings for her by seeing her though his warped lens of "look, it's a damsel in distress! I shall now save her and show off my inherent manliness and she'll fall in love with me!" He's the kind of idiot who would do something like that.

"I suppose we can't really do anything about Ori until we know where he is," Akatsuki points out, then, and he sighs. "But what about Yori-chan…?"

"We will do nothing—"

"Please, let me rescue her, Kaname-sama!"

We all turn to Hanabusa, who looks completely resolved to throw himself to the wolves. I roll my eyes. Great. That means some of us are going to have to go with him, the idiot. Most likely, Akatsuki will go, and Hikari probably won't turn her back, seeing as how she knows Yori… Takuma might go, too, just to make sure Hikari will be okay, but I can't see him being very eager to return to Shirabuki's house or to follow Kaname when he just told him that he wouldn't be backing him at all… then again, he might want to spare Yori the pain he had to go through… Well, it's hard to tell with Takuma. He might or might not go. If Hikari goes, though, and Takuma doesn't, I'll go. Hikari's hopeless and she'll get them all lost.

"Hanabusa." Yup, it's Akatsuki. "I'll go with you."

"Hikari will probably go, too," I say, then, "and I guess I'll go, too. You might as well know where you're going."

Senri looks at me with as much surprise as he can muster, which isn't much. "Seriously?"

"Someone's got to look after Hikari, and it might not be Takuma, in this case."

"Let's find out, then, shall we?" he returns, and he heaves himself up off the couch, grunting like it's actually work, and trudges toward the back of the house, in the direction of the drawing room and the kitchen. "Be right back…"

"Good lord, Aido, are you actually that attached to the girl?" Ruka wonders idly. "She's never gone all goo-goo eyed over you, even."

She's got a point.

"That doesn't matter! Her life is at stake, Ruka!"

"I don't remember you being that upset when Vice President Ichijo was captured."

He blushes scarlet and glares at her in a way that would freeze a charging bull in its tracks. Then again, Hanabusa doesn't need his eyes to freeze a charging bull. "Wakaba-chan is a human, and won't last a minute with a pureblood!"

"If she won't last a minute, surely she's dead or turned by now."

"SHUT UP!"

"Here you go," Senri announces loudly, trailing Hikari and a mildly surprised-looking Takuma. "Ask 'em."

"Are you willing to accompany Hanabusa and Akatsuki on another rescue mission?" Kaname asks demurely.

"Wh-what's going on…?" Hikari asks, looking confused.

"Shirabuki has kidnapped Sayori Wakaba," Kaname explains.

"WHAT?! Of course—oh, man… we need to get her out of there…!" I notice that Hikari agrees instantly, while Takuma inhales sharply and looks rather uneasy, but not exactly determined to go… until Hikari volunteers to go, that is. He frowns and places a hand on her shoulder, but before he opens his mouth, Kaname cuts him off.

"You, Ichijo, will stay here. I have things to discuss with you."

Oh, that can't be good. Hikari looks like she's ready to faint, and turns to see if Takuma's okay with this… which, of course, he isn't, but he keeps a straight face and nods obediently. Huh. I thought he was his own man, now. Typical.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," he says, giving a quick bow, and Hikari looks simultaneously relieved and nervous for him.

"So… when's this little jaunt going to take place?" I ask with a sigh.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Kaname informs us. Great, now I have to get the sunscreen. I'll risk increasing muscle mass, but I will _not_ be burned if I can help it. Ugh… I hate that stuff. Sticky, smelly, and barely effective unless you layer it on… I can hardly stand it. And that bright sun…! Well, at least we'll be under the trees most of the time, and covered in sweatshirts. It _is_ winter.

I suppose it's better that way; Shirabuki won't be awake during the daylight and neither will most of her guards. We'll be able to get in and out better that way.

Still… this's gonna suck.

Before anything else happens, however, we all hear the front door opening, some kind of quick argument between whoever opened the door and an angry female… her voice is awfully familiar… and then, suddenly, Seiren is standing in the doorway, looking ragged, tired, and incredibly shocked. "Kaname-sama." She bows to the floor, one hand on the floor and the other tucked over her knee like some kind of courier. "Ori Shimizu-sama has appeared… he's at your home now. He's been injured somehow; it looks like he's been in some kind of fight."

I idly wonder what's become of Yuki, but I know Kaname's also got a few other guards around his own mansion-hideout-place, so Yuki won't be entirely helpless. Besides, Ori's the weakest, most spineless vampire I know.

Kaname's eyes flash once. "I'll be back sometime before tomorrow. Please wait for me before taking any action, and again, do not leave." I don't think it escapes anyone's notice that he stares directly at Takuma while saying those last three words.

We all chorus the typical response, "Yes, Kaname-sama," and he's gone in a whirl of black smoke.

* * *

(1—Lelouch Lamperouge, main character from _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_. Good anime… but it's like _Death Note_ and _Gundam_ had a lovechild.)

(2—In chapter 54 of _Vampire Knight_, they mention "Ouri" (Ori), a pureblood who's supposed to be attending the ball. Since I don't want to wait to find out what happened to him—and since it aids my purpose in the story—I'm making up Ori's character. It's fanfic; I can take creative license.)

(3—See page 009 of chapter 53 of _Vampire Knight_ on onemanga . com for more details.)

_

* * *

_

Reviews make my heart pound, and without a pounding heart, I have no pulse, and without a pulse, I'm dead. Reviews make me live!! So review so you can have the finish of a story!!

Another random thing... I will be attending a lovely anime con from the 20-22 of this November, 2009. :) Anime Crossroads in Indianapolis! I'm going as Roy Mustang. X3 If you'll be there, make sure to say "hi!"


	22. Reprise

**_I don't own VK._**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 22 – REPRISE

* * *

At first, I wasn't quite sure what to say about the idea of Yori being kidnapped by Satan Shirabuki. Honestly, part of me suppressed an exasperated groan and a wearied "here we go again…" Another part of me was extremely scared and upset on Yori's behalf; I don't know her very well, but all the same, I wouldn't wish that kind of torture on very many people—probably only on Shirabuki herself, to get right down to it. And then, I wondered… why in the world did Hanabusa look so frightened and enraged all at once…?

After Kaname left, the rest of us stayed in that little salon for a few minutes, silently pondering the dilemma he'd just presented. Eventually, after an extremely awkward pause, wherein we decided that we'd all start staring at each other questioningly, Akatsuki broke the ice on behalf of Hanabusa (an interesting pun, now that I think of it), and we all began to disperse…

All except Hanabusa, who dazedly sat down on the couch and ran one hand through his hair with an undeniable air of distraction. Takuma was about to leave the room himself, his hand in mine, but I don't know… It didn't seem right to leave Hanabusa like that…

On the other hand, he might need to be alone for a while. After all, he's not going anywhere, if I know Hanabusa; he reveres Kaname like none of us do. The last thing he'll do is disobey him.

Even so… I feel a little guilty…

"Come on," Takuma whispers to me softly, a somber look on his features. I look once at him, then back at Hanabusa, and I obediently follow him out, nodding.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair (Hanabusa was predictably absent, and no one was in the mood to really joke or chat). Needless to say, it wasn't the way I'd pictured my first day back with Takuma.

I don't think anyone pictured it that way.

* * *

Sleep deprivation is a horrible, but incredibly _enigmatic_ phenomenon. You can wake up and feel alive, alert, awake, enthusiastic for hours, and crash just before lunch. I wonder why that is?

Then again, the fact that I'm bothering to ponder that is just proof that I didn't get enough sleep, though I may not be able to feel the negative effects on my body just yet. I woke up only an hour ago, and I'm already in town, on my way to the Hunters' Association. If we're going to storm Shirabuki's mansion while she's present, we are definitely going to need some firepower, unlike last time (then, we just got lucky).

Ikkaku's lucky dance…

GAH! I so need to make sure I get more sleep when going on crazy suicidal rescue missions like this…

As if I'm going to make suicide missions a habit?

Ugh.

Finally, I'm at the Association's main building. Something I can do without showing off my failing mental process, hopefully.

Maybe I _am _schizophrenic…

Shut up, me.

Okay. Good.

"You okay?"

I look up at Takuma's blond gorgeous head, then down at the hand extended toward me… how did he manage to open the car door for me without my noticing…? He was right next to me just a… just a second… ago… Geez, I need help!

"Uh… I'm just out of it, that's all…" I announce, partially to convince myself of this fact, as I take his hand and he helps me out of the back of the car (we were driven by a chauffeur!). I've never been driven anywhere by a chauffeur. It's an interesting thing; I'm pretty sure I'm getting increasingly more spoiled the more time I spend with the ex-Nighties.

Bright—

EVIL!!

I blink crazily as the sun emerges from behind a cloud, shining brightly just for us. I used to love the sun. I used to love being outside during the day. Totally hate it, now. I swear, that big ol' ball of hydrogen and helium exists to make my life miserable.

Takuma chuckles lightly. "You sure you're okay?"

I lean my head against his arm, awkwardly shifting my weight so I can walk like a reasonably sane person. "You promised you wouldn't let the sun kill me…"

His arm winds around my shoulders, squeezing once before settling there comfortably. "It won't kill you, Hika-chan. Besides, we're almost there…"

"GYAAH!"

"Watch out for the stairs."

"Yeah, that first one's a doozy…" I grumble. "Remind me next time we attempt something like this to buy a case of Red Bull or something."

"We can stop somewhere after this and buy some Monsters or Amps, if it helps."

I nod, feeling rather pitiful. Yeah, I can totally feel that sleep deprivation crash about to occur…

Silently, he guides me up the concrete steps to the enormous double wooden doors that lead to the Hunters' Association Headquarters; he releases me to open them. I wince at the harsh creaking of the ancient hinges, but heave a grateful sigh once we're in the significantly dimmer interior of the building.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!"

I have to suppress a loud groan and instead force a rather weak smile. "Hello, Takano-san. Nice to see you out and about during the day." Ryuunosuke Takano is the "pet" (as trained vampire helpers are commonly known throughout the Association) of Silas Priest and a former human, like me. I believe he was changed by some pureblood in China while during a college internship. I hate his guts: he only wants to get in my pants, and he loves to rile me with stupid comments and teasing remarks. He doesn't really care for me at all.

"Right back atcha." He grins like a Cheshire cat at me, then shifts his pale hazel eyes over to Takuma in a decidedly scrutinizing, less-than-friendly manner. He doesn't say anything about him, though, and smiles roguishly at me (or in what he imagines is a roguish manner, I suppose). "When are you going to get off your high horse and go on a date with me?"

"When you start thinking with your other head and acknowledge the fact that I'm taken," I return wearily, with a whole lot less snap than I'd initially planned. It's probably better that way; it's not my goal to start something, but to discourage him. Unfortunately, I've about had my fill of Ryuunosuke Takano.

He chuckles and tilts his head at me. "Well, _someone_ sure woke up on the wrong side of the coffin!"

More like someone, namely _Takano_, should crawl into a coffin and never get back out… Well, maybe that's extreme, but he should at least leave me alone, the jerk.

I settle for sticking my tongue out at him and clinging a little more tightly with my one hand to Takuma's jacket sleeve. Takano's eyes follow this move, and he looks closely at Takuma's face. "Who's the stiff?"

"Excuse me; my name is Takuma Ichijo," he says in a cheerful tone. "My late grandfather, Ichio, was head of the Senate. And you are…?"

"Ryuu Takano," he says shortly, narrowing his gaze just slightly. "Hunter in training." I want to snicker at that… Is he _trying_ to compete with the Ichijo name? Is he an idiot? (Never mind; that's pretty obvious.) Yeah, I'm pretty sure only purebloods can beat that.

But—oh, crap. "Sorry…" I offer, just a little too late—I guess it's too late to introduce them properly, seeing as how they've just done that themselves. "I'm not all there today."

"Yagari's not gonna be happy," Takano warns, but I'm unsure as to whether he's referring to Takuma's presence or the fact that I'm "not all there." I just grunt noncommittally and nod slowly.

"Speaking of, should we get going, hon?" Takuma asks me (I'm too tired to blush, thank heaven), trying to get us to our destination more quickly. And as I'm in no mood to deal with the likes of Takano, I'm only all too glad to follow his lead. Surely he only called me "hon" in attempt to let Takano know that _he_ is the one who's "taken" me.

"Yeah, let's go, sugar," I say, leaning against his arm and, just for effect, rub my head there a little, like a cat. His arm wraps itself around my shoulders again, and slowly, we make our way toward the other end of the lobby, where the elevators to the upper floors lie in wait. I can only barely resist turning around to see the look on Takano's face. But once we're in an elevator, doors closed, heading up to Toga-san's office on the third floor, Takuma snickers at me.

" 'Sugar?' Honestly?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Gimme a break; I'm half-asleep. 'Sides, 'hon' isn't much better."

"Fair enough." He grins, still chuckling. A slight pause, then, "We're almost done here, Hikari. After that, you can sleep in the car on the way back."

"Mmm… sounds nice." I nestle against his chest, eyes closed, burrowing my nose against the warmth of his sweater. "You _smell_ nice."

"You hungry?"

"Not really, but you smell nice."

I feel his soft laughter at that, and before we can say anything else, a sharp PING sounds, and the elevator shudders to a stop, opening onto the oh-so familiar hallway that leads to Toga-san's office.

In an attempt to compose myself, I stand up straight, backing away from Takuma just a little; he takes hold of my hand and we walk down the carpeted hall toward 313.

At the door, I stop—I can hear an argument going on, between Toga-san and… is that Zero-kun? It sounds like him, and it wouldn't surprise me in the least… I knock softly to announce our presence, but without waiting for a response, I turn the knob and poke my head in. "Toga-san?"

It's kind of amusing, seeing him at my desk, sitting back in his (my) chair, feet propped up on one corner of the desk. Zero turns around, glaring at us with something like desperate rage… but that's not directed toward us. Another figure stands in the room, leaning against the left wall—that's Kaito Takamiya, I think. I'm not sure; I don't see much of him. But if my memory's correct, he was once one of Toga-san's students, along with Zero and his brother, Ichiru. "Hikari," Toga-san drawls in his deep voice, staring at me neutrally with his one eye.

"Hey… Am I interrupting anything?" I ask tentatively, knowing full well that I have, in fact, interrupted what sounded like a pretty epic argument. I don't really give them the option of confirming that, though, as I step right on in, followed by Takuma.

Immediately, Takamiya reaches into his coat to pull out a kunai knife, but he doesn't ready himself for throwing it. Zero's gaze narrows at Takuma, but he doesn't reach for a weapon, knowing that we're not a threat. Toga-san sighs. "And the Vice President of the Moon Dormitory, Takuma Ichijo. It sure has been a while."

Takuma smirks; they just saw each other last night at my family's house! "It's good to see you, as well, Yagari-san."

"What are you doing here, vampires?" Takamiya asks in a half-suspicious, half-belligerent tone. You can tell he's just looking for an excuse to start something.

I want to retort with some snappy comeback, but I can't come up with anything, not when he's done nothing to really deserve me calling him something stupid. You get somewhat used to hunters reacting negatively when you're around them all the time… but still, as a former human and a hunter at that, it stings a little, being called "vampire" in such a cold tone. It's not even my fault that I'm a vampire.

"Stand down, apprentice," Toga-san orders in an authoritative voice. "This is my daughter, Hikari. I won't be very happy with you if you kill her."

I'm still wondering if that's an understatement or not as Takamiya lowers his arm from his jacket, kunai still in hand, just in case. I ignore him. "We… need some weapons," I say with a sigh. Silence greets my words. Big surprise. "Um, I'm sure you're aware that Yori-chan—I mean, Sayori Wakaba, a human student from Cross Academy—has been kidnapped by Sara Shirabuki, the pureblood, and we'll need some anti-vampire weapons if we're going to rescue her."

Toga-san's eye narrows and he runs a hand through his dark messy hair, muttering a dark curse under his breath. "That idiot, Cross…"

"Actually, that would be _his_ fault," Zero growls, pointing rigidly at Takamiya without sparing him a glance. "Cross has nothing to do with it. For once."

We all look at Takamiya, who shrugs. "I told her not to get separated from me."

"And you weren't even supposed to bring her in the first place," Zero snaps back. "You knew she'd end up screwed over somehow."

"And that's my problem because…? Look, she was awfully willing to go."

"Because you suggested it, knowing she could be killed."

"And who is this _we_ who's going to rescue her?" Toga-san wonders with another sigh.

"Me, Toya, Kain, and Aido," I say wearily, rubbing my temples and trying to bite back a yawn. Man… I'm crashing _hard_. At this rate, I'm going to be asleep the instant we hit the car.

"You're not going?" Zero stares in confusion at Takuma.

He shakes his head and shrugs, giving a soft half-smile. "I have no desire to return to that house. Moreover, Kaname-sama wishes that I do not go." That's a little more reading between the lines than anything… Kaname only wanted to speak with him. It was never stated that they were going to be speaking while we were on this crazy mission.

Zero, still wearing an expression of distinct incomprehension, says nothing to this and turns back to Toga-san. "I should go. And so should that imbecile." He gestures vaguely at Takamiya, who scowls royally and turns away.

"You, Zero-kun, teaming up with bloodsuckers?" I say in mock surprise. "Good gracious, the world's coming to an end!"

"Shut up, leech!"

"Listen to the pot calling the kettle black. We're the same, aren't we? Hunters turned vampire."

The look he gives me is so heated with anger, it could evaporate solid ice. At length, he sighs and looks at the far wall. "I'm partially responsible for her absence. It's only right that I do what I can to right the situation."

"That's definitely fair," Yagari agrees; he shifts, removing his feet from the desk as he sits forward a little. "So. What kinds of weapons do you need?"

_Now_ we're talking. "Didn't we get some of those new tranquilizer guns in?" I ask. "Killing isn't the goal, so I figure if we can just temporarily incapacitate anyone…" Toga-san's already up and heading for his office—to get his key ring, I presume. We'll need that to get into the arsenal in the basement.

In a moment, he's returned, keys in hand. "Move your car around to the back entrance." For easier loading, I assume. Takuma pulls out a cell phone (it's Akatsuki's on loan) and proceeds to call the chauffeur to tell him the instructions. In just a few seconds, he's done.

"Make sure you bring everything back without a scratch, or there'll be hell to pay," Toga-san warns us in a lazy, apathetic voice as he opens the office door to lead us down the hall. "They aren't even authorized for hunter use, yet."

"Oh, so they aren't in the register, even…" I realize. That's perfect; the fewer weapons are checked out, the better. But seeing as how we need quite a few weapons, well, it's better if half don't even show up missing, according to the computer system.

"They had me test out one of them yesterday morning," he remarks dully as we (all of us, Takamiya included) enter the elevator at the other end of the hall, the one that leads to the basement. "The kickback on the rifle isn't bad. The sniper's pretty good, though. Just make sure the scope's accurate."

"Do we have any handguns?" I ask. Hey, what can I say? Over the past year, I've learned a little about hunting, including practice. I prefer handguns, for some strange reason—strange cuz I'm better with a sniper rifle. I think the handguns are easier to work with and require less time to aim, load, et cetera.

"A few, but only limited ammo for those."

"Mm." I should've known; handguns aren't as accurate as other guns and are therefore not exactly the most preferred weapon for most hunters. I'm just an oddball like that, I guess.

An uncomfortable silence fills the elevator car, owing in part to the odd combination of hunters and vampires. Tension's freaking palpable. But I don't really care, cuz I'm so tired. I lean back up against Takuma, and he replaces his arm around my waist.

"When is this… rescue attempt?" Takamiya asks hesitantly, a harsh edge of skepticism to his words. "Are leeches really going in to save a human?"

"Are you insinuating that I don't retain some semblance of sanity and compassion?" I mumble slowly, eyes closed. I really don't want to deal with Takamiya's cantankerous mood right now. "I was a human for nearly eighteen years. Just because some pureblood bit me doesn't mean I'm heartless."

"I'm questioning your basic instincts and impulses," is the cool response. "How much time is left before you lose your sanity entirely? Level E will inevitably come."

"Nope. I bit Rido back. I'm staying at Level D."

"Hm." I'm not sure whether he's dubious about my claim to stability or showing disgust, admiration, what. He doesn't say anything else on the topic.

" 'Sides," I exhale, "just because there are a few bad eggs out there doesn't mean that we're all monsters. Should I call all humans 'insensitive, selfish, tyrannical beasts' because of Hitler, Ivan the Terrible, and Vlad the Impaler?"

"By and large—"

"Shut up, idiot apprentice." I smile softly. I love Toga-san; I really do. He's a little rough around the edges and he can be pretty gruff, but overall, he's a pretty awesome guy. "There's a difference between being on guard and trying to start shi—" _PING!_ We're there. In the basement, I mean.

In silence, we trek down the plain, tiled hall (complete with off-white paint and pipes running along the ceiling) toward the arsenal. I've only been down here a few times before, usually if Toga-san has tons of stuff to do and needs me to grab more bullets for him while we wait for a new shipment to come in or something; seeing as how he owns his own gun and orders his own ammo, there's not much need to come here. Our footsteps echo eerily in the semi-darkness, adding to the harmony of creaking, croaking pipes above our heads. The harsh grate of keys in the lock, then the soft _whump_ as Toga leans against the door to open it for us. He flicks the switch to the left, and fluorescent lights flicker on, revealing a plain room stocked with shelves of various weapons and boxes along the floor. Only once the door closes does Toga-san speak again. "Hikari. I don't care about you taking the new guns, but don't take the tranquilizers. You're up against a pureblood; you can't afford compassion."

I frown at that. I really don't want to kill anything. My goal is to avoid any violence possible. Confrontation isn't my thing. If I knew that _I_ am definitely going to face off Shirabuki, solo, I'd say "yes" to that in an instant—regular anti-vamp bullets, I mean. But for her guards and lackeys? I don't want to kill anyone… Besides, it's not like I'll be on my own. Moreover, I don't need as good of aim with tranquilizers. One hit _anywhere_ and your opponent's down, whereas if I try not to kill someone and shoot them with the anti-vamp bullets, there's a strong possibility that I'll have to shoot at them more to stop them, and even risk killing them. Tranquilizers are easier, faster, and I'll be infinitely bolder, knowing I'm not ending anyone's life with them.

"A compromise, then," he concedes. "Take half tranquilizers, half regular."

"Thinking out loud, again," I moan.

"When is this little escapade, exactly?" Toga-san asks idly as he begins to sort through a few firearms on one shelf.

"We're leaving at two this afternoon, if all goes well," Takuma supplies then. "Shirabuki won't be expecting us so soon, and the vast majority of her household will be asleep then."

"So will half of our team," I assert. "_Please_ say we're getting some form of caffeinated energy source before we leave…"

Takuma chuckles lightly. "I told you we would." After a pause, he adds, "Why don't you head out to the car and get a quick nap in while you can? You're hardly in any condition for this kind of adventure."

"That requires movement on my part," I protest.

"Do you have any form of protection?" Toga-san asks. "Armor, shields…? Anything?"

Takuma pauses. "No, actually…"

With a grunt, Zero rolls his eyes and crosses the room to jimmy open a small closet; he emerges with what looks like a regular, if a little thick, trench coat. "Think this'll work?"

Toga-san turns to glance at Zero's choice, and shakes his head. "Get one of the North Face jackets." I frown, confused. "We had a few garments made infused with anti-vampire Kevlar threads." Kevlar threads? What the heck?! "Think of it like a bullet-proof vest."

"If I'm a vampire, how am I going to wear that?" I ask.

"As long as it doesn't touch your skin, you'll be fine."

I don't respond to this.

After fifteen or so minutes, Toga-san, Zero-kun, and Takamiya have selected the proper amount of weapons and armor, and we're heading up the back stairs to the car. I get the North Face sweater, two handguns and a sniper rifle, and for everyone else (excepting Zero and Takamiya), there are four daggers, six more handguns, another sniper, and one shotgun—all complete with sheaths and holsters. I don't stop to ask why none of the others get those fancy Kevlar armor-things; I'm pretty sure Toga-san only cares about me making it through okay. Besides, I'm probably the weakest out of all of us.

Probably? How about "I am?" Positive statement—ringing affirmatively: I'm the weakest. The others all have some defensive/offensive power going for them: Rima has her lightening; Akatsuki has his fire; Hanabusa has his ice and his rage.

Funny thing—I remember Takuma telling me that none of them had any real powers. After hanging out with them for a year, I found out otherwise. I think he was just trying not to freak me out. I can see his point; their powers _are_ pretty scary, especially for a human to understand. But it makes me wonder if he has powers that he's keeping from me. If so, what are they? How strong is he?

Guess now isn't the time to ask. Rather, I don't feel like asking right now. I slide into the back seat as Toga-san and the others load up the trunk of the car; Takuma slips in beside me and I lean against him. He's so warm and comfortable… His arm finds its way around me, holding me close. "You're so worthless when you're tired," he chuckles. I give a whiny sort of moan, but don't refute him. He's got a point. "Don't worry. Just sleep, Hikari. I'll make sure we get enough energy drinks before we head back."

I nod against his chest, already slipping out of awareness. I feel his lips connect with the top of my head, the warmth of his breath as it ruffles my hair. The faint sound of his heart pumping blood through his veins is my lullaby as I drift off…

* * *

"Hey, Hikari. It's time to wake up." A pair of soft lips press against my forehead, and his hand gently rubs up and down my arm as he squeezes me gently. "We're nearly back at the Aidos'…"

"Mmf. Five more minutes."

"Sorry, _hon_, but we don't have that kind of time."

I thrust my tongue out between my lips at the nickname. He doesn't intend to continue giving me ridiculous pet names like that, does he? I suppose two can play that game, though. "Five. More. Minutes. _Dear_."

He snickers at this. "Come on; wake up. I've got some Monsters, like you asked…"

"Two minutes?"

"You could, but it seems to me that you're already fairly awake, by this point."

Crap. He's right. Darn him…

I sit up straight and stretch my arms and legs out, failing to suppress a yawn, and shake my head vigorously. Dang… I feel horrible. Like I'm in a fog or something… I suppose the Monsters will help until we start running, and then the adrenaline will set in once we get there… that'll really wake me up.

"Once we get inside," he whispers into my ear, "I want you to feed. You'll need more strength than just what those blood tablets will give you."

I nod. "Okay." He's probably right. I'm guessing the others will need to be feeding off someone, as well—Akatsuki will try to feed off Ruka, if she'll let him (I'm not even going to try to predict whether or not she'll let him); Rima will feed from Senri; Hanabusa might go with one of his sisters, but he's probably so upset, he might not feed from anyone at all… I'm not sure.

In another minute or so, we pull off the main road and onto the gravel drive to the Aidos' mansion. It's not long before we're back inside, leaving the weapons out in the trunk for the servants to bring inside. Sure enough, once we get inside, I'm hit with the scents of many different blood types—I know one is Senri's, but I don't recognize the other two; my sense of smell is pretty dull. "Come on." Takuma takes my hand and leads me aside into the parlor opposite the staircase and salon, and closes the door behind us. After removing his jacket and removing his sweater and shirt (I assume he doesn't want to ruin them, seeing as how they aren't even his), he smiles softly at me in encouragement. "Please, drink. You need your strength."

I can't argue. The smell of so much blood all over the place is making me super-hungry—the fact that removing his sweater only stirred up his own mouth-watering scent doesn't help at all. Besides, it isn't wrong or monstrous when he's offering, and I trust him not to let me drink too much. I lean up on tiptoe and lick at his skin… So soft… so fragrant. The dull tattoo of his heartbeat implores me to continue, and I obey. I whimper a little in pleasure at the delicious taste as I bite down, sinking my fangs into his milky skin. His arms encircle me, keeping me close.

Then, there's the deluge of emotions, what he's feeling…

_Worry. Apprehension. Fear._

_Love. Sympathy. Pleasure._

He fears for my safety, but he knows I'll be well-prepared and well-protected by the others.

His beautiful, metallic, warm blood flows into my mouth; I try not to spill any down his neck. It's too good to waste. A hand runs gently, tenderly through my hair. "Mm… please be careful, Hikari. Nng…" It's funny to hear him try to be coherent while experiencing something that's supposed to be kind of intimate. Vampires actually get a lot of pleasure out of drinking and being fed from—it's a little sexual, in a weird way, but vampires _are_ a sensual and sense-based race. So when touch and emotion mix together, blurring the lines between the two of us, it sends us both on something like a blood trip, if you will.

I continue to swallow his blood, his warm, intoxicating emotions, and I feel myself growing stronger. Mm… it tastes so wonderful. I swear—how in the world did I survive for so long on nothing but blood tablets? Those things are the most disgusting… and there's really no comparison… Sweet-savory-metallic blood, infused with the intensity of his feelings… it really _is_ like a drug.

A few minutes pass, and finally, Takuma's grip on me tightens a little. "That should be enough, Hikari…"

"Mm!" Instantly, I pull out my fangs and lick at the excess blood that managed to drip down his neck. It's a good thing he took off his shirt; his blood is dripping down his torso, even a little to his abs…! That far? Am I really that messy…?

Part of me really wishes it wouldn't be such a sensual act to lick it all off him, because I don't want to turn him on or start anything… it's just… he really _is_ delicious…

"Th-thank you," I breathe. There's not much else to say.

There's a knock at the door, and a maid steps in with a few folded towels and a black turtleneck shirt. "We thought you might need these—and Yagari-sama requested this for you, Miss." She hands Takuma the towels and me the sweater. With a friendly smile, she bows to us (I thank her) and she leaves us alone again. I turn to Takuma, who's already wiping all the blood off himself. My gaze follows the towel… seriously, that's like some kind of crime, isn't it, wasting such amazingly indescribable blood? It's gotta be! I practically whimper at the sight. Once it's absorbed into the towel, it's completely beyond my means of drinking it…

I hear Takuma chuckling in amusement. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

Oh, crap, I was staring… I blush and turn away. "Um… yeah…"

I jump as I feel the soft cotton of the towel blotting the blood from my chin and neck. I hadn't even noticed it dripping down me…! I guess it isn't such a surprise, though. I have yet to find a graceful, clean way to drink from someone, having only fed off a live person just a few times. "Addicting, isn't it?" he asks as he gently wipes me clean.

"How do you keep from jumping one another all the time?" I have to wonder how _I'm _resisting jumping him right now… Note to self, persuade Takuma to take off his shirt more often. The man is _fine_…

He grins at that. "One thing to remember is that blood always tastes better when you're drinking it from someone you like—no matter how you like them; it could be family or just a good friend, not just a significant other—and it tastes even better if the affection is mutual. The more you like someone, the more they like you, the better it'll taste. So if I drank from, say, Ruka, she wouldn't taste half as good, because we're not incredibly close."

"Ah. That does explain it."

He pulls back with a smile and reaches for his discarded shirt and sweater, pulling them over his head. Remembering my turtleneck, I shrug off my jacket and pull up at the hem of my long-sleeved blouse (pink, now stained crimson). Beneath is a white (and red) tank top, so I'm not showing off anything. I'm about to pull on my turtleneck when—

Takuma's lips press softly against mine. Turtleneck is forgotten. Did I mention how much I totally love this guy? He's amazing. Bloody amazing.

Pun totally intended.

"Stay safe, okay?" His green eyes stare seriously into mine, and I nod.

"I'll try."

"Maybe I should ask Kaname to order you to survive, no matter what it takes. You can't disobey an order from a pureblood…"

"This isn't _Code Geass_," I murmur with a slight giggle. "Does that kind of thing work with purebloods' powers?"

"Probably not. After all, I was able to leave Shirabuki's mansion without technically breaking the rules. But I can dream." His lips brush against mine again. "Then please, do whatever you have to do to come back alive."

"I'll try…"

A quick embrace, and he steps back to allow me to finish pulling on that turtleneck (he laughs when the neck ends up sticking around my head until I manage to tug it down to my neck). We exit the parlor and join everyone else in the foyer; Toga-san holds up the North Face sweater, and I reach for it before Toga-san pulls it back with a sigh. "Pull up your collar, first…" Oh, that's right… I can't touch it. I unroll the neck of my own sweater until it covers all but the top of my head, and I raise my hands. Toga-san yanks it a little roughly over my head, and I feel a sharp sting and then a little light-headed as it brushes the top of my head.

"Whoa…"

"You okay?"

"Fine…" I shake my head quickly and blink. "That was _weird_. This thing really works…" With that, I return the collar of the turtleneck to its normal position. Holsters are given out (only Rima and I actually agree to using any weapons), guns are loaded and placed accordingly. It's funny how heavy I feel, with a half-Kevlar sweater and three guns. I feel like a _Matrix_ reject—all I need is a leather trench.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa are already outside, ready to leave. Rima joins them after receiving a pat on the head from Senri (she scowled at him; he stuck his tongue out at her). Takuma steps forward to give me another good-bye hug, but remembers the sweater and instead leans in gingerly to kiss me quickly. He says nothing more about safety, though. I think part of it is Toga-san's presence; he doesn't want to appear too intimate or amorous in front of my vampire hunter father. I don't blame him.

I smile bracingly at him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I know."

Neither of us know. It's all a pretense. All the same…

"Hikari-chan." We turn to see Kaname striding into the room. I hadn't known he was here already…

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" I bow a little hastily, and clumsily—it's hard to bow with a sniper rifle strapped to my back and two holsters on either side of my waist.

"Do stay safe, if only for Takuma's sake." He gives the barest hint of a smile. "I would hate to see him hurt again. He's been through enough trauma lately."

Takuma blinks several times and licks his lips. "It's not that bad, really—the so-called trauma, I mean…"

I smile at him. "Hurting him is the last thing I intend to do. I'll do my best, Kaname-sama." This gains a small, sad/resigned smile from Takuma, and he raises one hand to lightly brush my cheek. "I'll see you later tonight, ne?"

"I certainly hope so."

A rather pointed cough sounds across the foyer, and we all turn to see Toga-san leaning against the wall, back toward us. "We're burning daylight."

"Right…" I inhale deeply and step towards the doors. "See you…"

"Don't forget to take one of those Monster drinks with you!" Takuma calls, and I turn to nod at him.

"Right-o!"

_

* * *

_

Yosh, I got a chapter out fairly quickly!! (I really hope everyone's in character...) Please review! Reviews make me very happy! :D


	23. Fire and Ice

**_I don't own VK._**

Beta'd by **Tristyn des Fleur**! THANKS SOOOO MUCH :D

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23 – FIRE AND ICE

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I watch as Hikari and the others run off into the forest as Zero and Takamiya are driven off to meet them near Shirabuki's mansion. They should be there in no time at all, as close as the Aido mansion is to it.

Trying not to think of what might happen if Hikari were to be discovered by Shirabuki, and smelling like my blood, no less, I turn to Kaname with a forced half-smile. Signature Takuma. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Come…" He slowly leads me into the salon, where we both sit on opposite couches. "There are several matters to discuss—first and foremost, concerning your inheritance and position as the only surviving member of the Ichijo family."

I nod once, watching him for any indication of where this is going. Kaname was acting so strangely before; he _can't_ want to talk strictly business. I mean, the manner in which he asked me to speak with him yesterday caught me off-guard. I assume it has to do with my… _defiance_, if you want to call it that. "Akatsuki told me that you'd taken care of everything until I could return. Thank you for that, Kaname-sama."

An odd look crosses his face, and he slowly runs one hand through his dark hair, exhaling slowly as he does so. "Whenever you are ready to reclaim your properties, we can complete the needed paperwork…" He trails off and looks almost despondently at the wall. "I had hoped that you would continue to support me as you always had, Takuma. The way you always used to do."

Now, _that_ was a little unexpected! I blink. "I had… no idea that you felt that way, Kaname-sama."

"Are we not still friends, Takuma?" His head swivels to peer directly at me. "Is our friendship lost?"

Um…

What?

The worst part about it is, I don't know if he's serious or if he just wants me back as his right-hand man, secretary-slash-soldier. I've always been loyal to my authorities in terms of my actions, with the exceptions of my grandfather (though I could probably count on one hand the times I've consciously disobeyed him) and Kaname. But I only went against him when it came to Hikari, barring my declaration yesterday.

I pause to inhale deeply. "Honestly… I don't even know what to say, Kaname-sama."

A breath escapes his lips, and he turns to look toward the wall, moving his body to lounge a little more on the sofa. He does like to be comfortable… "I acknowledge that I haven't seemed particularly caring toward anyone but Yuki, as of late. I apologize for that. But there is much to do before I can truly…" He trails off, and I frown.

"Kaname-sama?"

"You wish for a safer world for Hikari-chan, do you not?"

Again, I blink. "Of course, I do."

"Do you not also wish for a world in which you and Hikari-chan can be together with no significant opposition?"

Oooh… It's not like I've never known I wouldn't ever have to eventually face the music when it came to my relationship with Hikari. I am now, technically, the most powerful non-pureblood vampire in existence by both blood and status—not that I'm going to reveal that to her, yet. I don't want to scare her off. But because of my status, I know there is (and was) a lot of pressure for me to marry a similarly powerful young lady. It's not that I don't like any of the other aristocratic ladies, but I fell for Hikari. She's a Level D vampire, a former human. I should be disgusted by her status, but, well, I find it hard to really hate anyone. I don't even hate Sara Shirabuki, nor Kaname, nor my grandfather. Much as I might hate their decisions and actions, I can't hate _them_. I believe that everyone has some good in them—it just takes some searching.

In Shirabuki, the searching might take years.

(Then again, if she were truly, purely evil, she would've killed me after finding out I had no information on Kaname.)

Speaking—or thinking—of Kaname, what is he planning? If he needs me that badly for his scheme to work, because he wouldn't be even bringing up the our so-called "friendship" otherwise… What's he got going?

_You wish for a safer world for Hikari-chan, do you not? Do you not also wish for a world in which you and Hikari-chan can be together with no significant opposition?_

"You intend to take over the new Senate and reestablish the Kuran monarchy." It has to be it. It's classic Kaname, especially using such outlandish bribery… "It wouldn't hurt your argument, either, that I'd get to have a pureblood backing my relationship with a former human."

I watch Kaname closely in silence for several moments, and he finally gives a mirthless smirk and turns to the wall. "If I succeed, you will become head of the Senate, as well."

He drives a hard bargain. Not that I've ever had a burning desire to run the Senate, but the thought of no one powerful openly contesting the union of an aristocrat and former human—a hunter, no less… that's pretty tempting. What's more, the closer I stay to a pureblood (an actual friend, I mean), the less likely I am to have obstacles in my road.

I can't help but remember when Kaname opposed my being around Hikari, however. I suppose that could've been because she was a human and we were still at Cross; it was probably just not the right time. However, I feel like now, he's using it as a bargaining chip.

Probably because he is.

"You understand that once you are in charge of the Senate—"

"Royal Parliament, more like," I mutter thoughtfully, and Kaname gives a quirk of amusement about his lips.

"Call it what you will. Once you are in charge, you will no longer be obliged to back my every decision with support."

Another tempting thought—I won't be his lackey any longer.

Blast it all, how can I refuse his offer? And I finally just got the courage to stand up to him, too. Hikari's gonna love this… not. I stand to begin nervously pacing—very slowly. I just can't stay still anymore. What with Hikari off fighting Shirabuki… I've been nervous about that since she first announced she was going. I guess I just don't want to be one of those domineering guys who want to protect their girlfriends from every little whipstitch. I can't stand that mentality. But where to draw the line? Hikari could easily be killed today…

"First things first, Kaname," I begin slowly, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile for the first time in ages. "Explain to me what this has to do with Shirabuki, what this has to do with Ori-sama."

"Shirabuki-san will either submit to my rule or die. After having kidnapped over three valuable persons in the past year, I am no longer inclined to act with forgiveness toward her. As for Shimizu…" He sighs. "I haven't the faintest idea whose side he's on. As Shirabuki's fiancé, he could be working with her. However, as he's reported that it was Shirabuki herself who beat him nearly to the point of death, I wonder if he considers himself her ally. He has professed to be loyal to Yuki and myself, after we took him in and 'saved' him. However…"

I nod once and continue to slowly walk around the room. "I don't know much about Shimizu-sama, so I'm afraid I can't help you on that matter."

"I'm sure I can handle anything in that regard." His tone is a little sardonic—it's a bit obvious that he's got everything covered when it came to Ori.

A pause settles between the two of us. For a moment, I forget that any enmity ever existed between us. I forget that I ever went behind his back at Cross, that he ever treated me as a valet. We're friends again—not as close as we used to be, granted, and things aren't equal. Then again, they've never been so. Kaname is a pureblood, and while I am an aristocrat, I can never measure up to him.

"About the business papers…"

"What about them?" he asks.

"I do mean to take over the Ichijo Group, though I am not overly excited about being in charge of the Senate."

"I'm afraid that is mandatory."

I nod. "Yes, Kaname-sama." If I must, I must, I suppose. Though I had hoped that I wouldn't be so busy… so much for a family and manga library. I guess I never specified in my wish list that I wanted to have TIME to spend with them…

I'll have to make time, someway or other.

What am I thinking? I don't even _have_ a family, yet…

Eventually?

Yeah. Give it up. I'm still only eighteen in vampire years, and as much as I want a family, I'd better wait a while. Especially since Hikari and I are hardly beginning a relationship…

"Shall we start on the paperwork, then?" I say, then.

"Later." What happened to "whenever you're ready?" Kaname looks at me very seriously. "If I know Shirabuki, our little rescue team is going to need reinforcements. I am sending you and Shiki."

I frown. Well, what was the point of all that, then? Why didn't we just go in the first place? I suppose it's good to have reinforcements, if only to have the element of _added_ surprise. All the same, I'm not complaining.

I _will_ ensure that Hikari is not harmed by Shirabuki.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

Silence fills the entrance hall of Shirabuki's mansion once again, just like the last time when Rima, Senri, and I were here to rescue Takuma. I wish we knew better where to find Shirabuki, and where Yori is being kept. She could be anywhere… Though after Takuma's disappearance, surely she wouldn't keep a prisoner in the same place. Before I can even begin to speculate…

"She's probably upstairs," Hanabusa says firmly.

"Hanabusa." We all look at Akatsuki. "I can smell her; she's probably in the basement."

"She's upstairs, I tell you! Look, I can smell her, too!" (Some days, I seriously want to doubt his genius.)

Realistically, it's not that he isn't smart; it's just that he has a tendency to not think all the way through his decisions and actions before following through.

"Would you shut up?!" Zero snaps in a surprisingly quiet tone. I look back at him to see that his expression is rather wary. He looks a little less grumpy than normal.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa stare at one another for a few seconds, and Akatsuki gives a single nod. "I'm going to find the cellar and start there." Soon, he's gone, leaving nothing but silence.

But then… "Aido!" hisses Rima as Hanabusa goes running off toward the staircase in the foyer.

I close my eyes and hold in a sigh of exasperation. There's nothing for it.

"Which way should we go, d'you think?" I ask Rima softly.

"I vote we stay put."

"Shh—" Zero holds out his arm in front of us, as though to keep us from going anywhere, and he sniffs a few times. I hear nothing, smell nothing, see nothing… then again, Zero was a trained hunter for years before he became a vampire. I have no training whatsoever. At his continued silence, I frown. His body tenses up, then, and he whips his arm into his jacket—for his Bloody Rose, I'm assuming. I watch his lips part just a glimpse to reveal his sharp, white fangs, and his silver brows draw together to form a deep furrow in his brow, eyes narrowing in fury. "Vampires."

I want to say "no, duh," but this is neither the time nor place for teasing. Especially when—

Yup, there're guards.

I can smell them coming. Or rather, I smell their alarm and alertness. Probably Hanabusa's fault, especially if the guards' bedrooms are upstairs, like bedrooms in this kind of mansion typically are! Immediately, I move to the middle room with the marble staircase—yeah…

Crap.

Gritting my teeth against the sudden adrenaline rush, I pull out two of my handguns and run upstairs as quietly as I can. Hanabusa's going to need some help. Not that I'll be super-helpful or anything, but at least I might serve some purpose…

**

* * *

**

KAIN'S POV

Hanabusa… I swear. For all your brains, you can be so rash. Then again, when it comes to his passions, Hanabusa's never been particularly inclined to think before acting.

I'm positive Wakaba is downstairs somewhere; it's just a matter of where, and how to get there. If Shirabuki wanted such an authentic replica of an old-fashioned house, I'd bet she'd even have the entrance to the cellar outside. Even so, it's best to make a run-through of the place before trying. There might be a staircase in the kitchen or something.

This house is a freaking maze. I thought I'd just follow my nose to the kitchen, but that's easier said than done. It takes me a few minutes to find my way there.

Once there, it's not hard to follow the musty, damp scent to an old, but well-treated wooden door in a small alcove beyond the stoves, by the corner. It's padlocked, but that's easy to get through.

ZZT—

What the—?

I curse. It's made of anti-vampire metal. Why in the heck would it be…? Shirabuki's a pureblood, and I'd guess her servants are all vampires, too. It doesn't make sense.

"Kain."

I don't have to turn to tell it's Kiryu. He joins me at the door and stares at it for a few seconds before kicking down the wood door; the hinges give way and the thing clatters down the stairs beyond into darkness. And _that_ won't bring any guards running toward us, I'm sure… A strong wave of mold, musk, and earth floods my nose, mingled with the distinct tang of steel and the sweeter tones of Wakaba. Yeah, she's down here. Hanabusa, you idiot.

Immediately, Kiryu and I take off down the steps, not waiting for any guards to discover the source of the noise. And it's cold… dang it. I hate the cold.

Oh, great. Another dungeon. I'm getting déjà vu of the Shizuka Hio incident back at Cross. This is ridiculous. What is it with purebloods and dungeons?

The cold sting of metal is starting to kill my nose—no, that's not just metal. More anti-vampire metal instruments. But I hear a quiet clinking noise and the barely audible huffs of breathing. I look around the darkened place, which is enormous—but all I see is shelves upon shelves of cans, bags, and crates of food. It's pretty bad how the smell of mold outweighs the food…

But even though I smell Wakaba very strongly, I can't see her. I can't even see where she'd be hidden. It's just a large, earthen room lined with gray slabs of rock; a few pillars here and there, a couple of gas-burning lanterns along the walls. That's a bit creepy. It's like they're here for effect.

"Where do you think she is?" I ask Kiryu, wondering if he might see something I don't. I scan the room to see if there's anything, but I can't seem to see any place where there's a crack in the wall, a place where there is less food on a shelf—anything. A trapdoor on the floor or ceiling? No…

Dang it all. The damp smell is throwing me off, too. Same with the cold temperature. I hate the cold.

A few muttered curses sound from upstairs. Great. I think we just walked ourselves into a dead end…

**

* * *

**

AIDO'S POV

Blast! I think I've just alerted all the guards that we're here… Great. How do I always get myself into these situations?!

Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they're going to get! After all, they're probably all Level Es or Ds, maybe a few Cs. That means an easy fight, even if they come in droves.

Or I could just escape while I can.

"Hanabusa!"

I turn around to see Hikari at the start of the hall, motioning me to join her. What for? That would just lead the guards to everyone else, despite the more open space to fight in. I can freeze up an entire hallway with no trouble—

That's it.

Quickly, I freeze a layer of ice along all the doors of the corridor, leaving an open path in the center. It's only a temporary measure, though. Hikari runs through it quickly toward me, and I use a rapidly-formed icicle to smash open the window at the end of the hallway. Silence is no longer an issue if we're already discovered.

I'll bet I can find a way into the back of the house toward Yori-chan if I go around the back. The roof should provide a good vantage point to see if that's possible. It's an easy matter to step onto the windowsill and vault upwards. I hear Hikari behind me.

Now, this was a great plan. I forgot it was daylight out, so we're all at a disadvantage, here. Though perhaps Shirabuki more so than me…

"What the heck are you doing, Hanabusa?" she demands, and I don't even care that she doesn't use a formal suffix with my name. It doesn't matter. Only Yori-chan matters. I smell her, still—she's safe. Even so…

"Hey, Aido! I'm talking to you!"

"So you finally show up," comes another voice, female. Smooth. Light and lilting. Cold as ice. My eyes narrow involuntarily. "I was wondering how long it would take the knight in shining armor to make an appearance."

"Shirabuki-sama." I turn around to see her standing on the ridgepole of the roof; a lilac silk gown molds itself to her body while the excess material flutters behind her in the frigid wind. Our eyes meet and I stare at her.

"Tell me, is Kaname-kun behind this?"

How could he be? "No! _I'm_ here for Yori-chan!"

A smirk grows on her rosy lips. "I see. The only son of the illustrious Aido family is in love with a _human_. How adorable. I'm sure your family will _love_ that."

I know she's right, but I can't keep my blood from boiling at her words. That arrogant witch! How dare she insult Yori-chan?! Why, Yori is five times the woman Shirabuki-sama will _ever_ be!

At the same time, I have to keep myself from running at her full-tilt and attacking her. She's a pureblood—I have to choose my attacks wisely. I suppose I could—

Yes. With a simple wave of my hand, I coat the entire roof in a thin sheet of slick ice. I, of course, can easily move around; Shirabuki, on the other hand…

_CRRRACK!_

Oh, crap. She just shattered all the ice without so much as a blink.

Shirabuki smiles sweetly (that witch) at me. Well, I suppose I'll have to be even smarter. If she can break through my powers like that, perhaps a roof isn't the best place to fight. Then again, my ice gives me a good edge, even up here, so it doesn't matter too much.

"Come now, Hanabusa-kun. You don't really think you can beat me, do you?" Looking like an innocent schoolgirl, she clasps her hands behind her back and daintily walks out on one of the southern gables. "How shall I do this…? I was going to be nice to my guest, Wakaba-chan, but I think it would be more fun to see her struggle. I could chain her to a rack and slowly cut her open with red-hot razor blades, or I could use a rusty knife—oh, that should make her scream nicely." My hands clench into fists. "I could saw off her limbs and watch her bleed to death, catching all the blood in a tub to save for later. She would make a delicious meal. I might just do that, but make you watch…"

That's it.

I don't care if she's just trying to rile me—that she even _thinks_ she can do that deserves punishment! In a second, I have a sharp icicle formed that I send flying through the air toward her, and at the same time, I freeze a section of the roof all around her, hoping she'll slip and fall. Unfortunately, she leaps away easily, but her smirk is gone. "I seem to have struck a nerve. Oh, dear…"

I hate that there isn't enough water in the air to freeze her in place. If only I could somehow get her to follow me down to the lake…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

Crap, Hanabusa doesn't have enough water to be able to do anything, really. I wonder… there's a lake about an acre away… I wonder if I can do anything about that. After all, I have the real projectile weapons, here. Without waiting for Hanabusa to move, without telling him to duck (that would spoil everything), I leap forward and jump up, using his shoulders as an extra boost, and I begin firing like crazy in Shirabuki's direction with both handguns.

A wide-eyed look on her face, she zips away a moment too late—one of my shots clips her thigh; the rest go too far off-course. Then again, while I may _look_ like a _Matrix_ reject, I'm not _that_ good with handguns. I've only practiced on stationary targets while I just stood still.

And… I didn't plan on where or how I'd land. Great plan, Hikari. Brilliant. All too soon, the roof comes rushing up to meet me, and I slip on that ice Hanabusa made earlier. My feet go flying out from beneath me, and before I know it, I'm on a crash course down the roof.

I barely have time to let go of one gun before grabbing onto the eaves trough with one hand. I hear the gun clatter to the ground below and give a silent apology to Toga-san for the damages. I may never get to do that in person…

I hear Shirabuki hissing furiously, whether in pain or anger (or both), I can't tell. I gulp nervously. Well. Isn't this a nice pickle?

"A _hunter_?"

I don't respond. I hear Hanabusa's shoes clack on the roof, then see a blur as he rockets above my head to land on something several meters behind me. This is strange, because it doesn't sound like he's that much lower than me in elevation.

I can't stay here. I try to assure myself that I'll be fine if I jump off the roof, but it's easier said than done. Even so… I let go quickly and steel myself for the hard landing. All too soon, I feel the harsh collision of concrete jarring my feet and legs, and I stumble forward. A sharp pain shoots up my right leg, but it could be so much worse… but man, is my heart pounding!

No time to think of things like that. I quickly lunge for the gun I dropped earlier—

CRAP!!

Don't tell me I twisted my ankle?! EFF!! Effity, effing, EFF!! I go crashing down to the concrete patio once again, scraping myself through my clothes. My sunglasses go clattering off somewhere, letting the blinding sun into my eyes. The smell of my own blood comes rushing up to my nose, and I pray it isn't exciting anyone. After all, we've already established the fact that my blood is a very magnet for disaster.

Just a little further until I can reach that gun… just a little bit further…

"A bold move, _hunter_. You must be the girl that _Taku-chan_ mentioned…"

TAKU-CHAN?! Oh, she did NOT! No one calls him that, not even me! I drag myself forward forcefully and grab the gun, praying it still works as I flip over onto my back and sit up. It's painful, but I manage to roll into a kneeling position to steady myself. My eyes search wildly around for any trace of Shirabuki, but all I see is brightness… Wait—eyes adjusting to the sunlight a bit. Crap—being inside during daylight hours for a year will do nothing good for your eyes, let me tell you. I'm starting to see… a… a colonnade in the middle of a courtyard? What a strange idea for a courtyard… I see Hanabusa standing atop one of the columns, which explains why I didn't hear him hit the ground, earlier. But unfortunately, it makes a wealth of hiding places for Shirabuki.

Where is she?!

I sniff deeply, but I can hardly tell anything past the scent of my own blood. Great. It _has _to be that bad. I can smell Shirabuki and Hanabusa both, but I can't tell where they are… and the cold doesn't help matters any; it dims any scent I might catch. A ringing laugh catches my ears, sardonic and biting. It echoes throughout the stone courtyard, bouncing off the pillars, confusing me. I look up, around, back… where is it coming from?! "Something the matter, hunter?"

I hear a _whooshing_ sound, and watch as Hanabusa streaks through the bright afternoon air, a blur of green fleece and blond hair. A loud _CRACK_ as he crashes into one of the pillars, and another whirring as I see two figures leap up into the air. Shirabuki grunts as she directs her palm toward Hanabusa…

_BOOM!_

"GYEAAH!!" Another loud clatter as Hanabusa careens into the base of a large, empty stone fountain. Was that… an energy blast?!

Hanabusa doesn't move at first, but I hear his stifled whimpers to the backdrop of the pit-pat of Shirabuki's bare feet landing on cold stone. She stands atop one column…

I glare up at her and take careful aim…

She hears the gunshot, this time, and springs into the air. Got her…

If only I had more practice with a moving target, that is. Anticipating her trajectory and path, I can shoot at her—

Oh! Dang it! I hate purebloods! Hate! Them! That was a perfect shot, but she used another energy blast to kill it—oh, crap!!

I roll away to avoid being flattened into a pile of goo, but I am pelted with little chips of stone from the resulting blast on the concrete. Not that a few more nicks make much more of a difference… though I am beginning to feel light-headed. I look down at myself—I've not lost that much blood; it must be just the quick roll that did it. No—!

I scraped my forearm, and the anti-vampire North Face is brushing my skin! CRAP!! I can't touch it, or I'll get even worse! If only I had a freaking knife, I could hack it off…

So much for that idea. Thank you, Toga-san.

"You smell like him."

I frown as I roll onto my back. I see Shirabuki staring stonily at me from the top of one of the pillars.

"You smell like Taku-chan. You've had his blood…!"

So? I want to ask. I know why she's upset—or I can guess, anyway. She's probably possessive of him. Well, tough luck; so am I. I fire another couple of shots at her, and she leaps away, faster than I can blink. Before I know it, I see her running to her from my right side—how'd she get there so quickly?!

"Hyaah!" Hanabusa comes out of nowhere and rams into her from the side; they both go tumbling into the base of another pillar, which creaks ominously as it wobbles. Shirabuki shoves herself from Hanabusa, who only barely has enough time to jump out of the path of the falling structure; I myself am only a hairsbreadth from being crushed. The ground beneath me shakes as the thing crashes at my feet. Talk about something to get your heart going…! Once more, I position myself on one knee, eyes and ears constantly on the alert for Shirabuki's whereabouts—

_HUGLGH!_

Pain—lots of pain! The wind is driven out of my lungs in a whoosh as I go crashing into the fallen column. Ow—my back! Did she just hit me with an energy blast from behind…? Oh… whatever it is, it freaking _kills_! Man… I can hardly breathe, and I can't move because of my ankle, and now… oh, geez… I can feel some of that fabric brushing my wrists and forearm, again…

At this rate, I'm done for. Some help I am…

"HIKARI!" That's Hanabusa…

"How dare you drink from my pet! You, a Level D former hunter! You would have the audacity to even speak to Takuma Ichijo!"

Furious, but dizzied and disoriented, I manage to flip myself around to watch as she leaps from the patio to the fountain to a column to the roof, then around the colonnade with rather unnecessary speed.

"I will… if I wanna…" I manage to sputter. I reach for another one of my handguns (both of the other ones fell from my grip when I was slammed into the pillar) and aim quickly as I can. Needless to say, I'm not nearly as quick as Shirabuki, so it doesn't do much good.

I hear a loud, hard hissing sound that sounds like ice, and an enraged shriek comes from Shirabuki. "Now, Hikari!"

"I CAN'T SEE YOU, HANABUSA!!" How does he expect me to shoot at her when I can't tell where she is?!

"NYAAH!" The sharp tang of Hanabusa's blood fills the air and I see him careening toward the ground.

"WATCH IT—"

Just in time, he twists to create a steep slope of ice to slide himself to the ground nearly harmlessly. Quickly, the ice shatters and forms a nice pile of white on the concrete next to Hanabusa's body.

Well. We're doing a splendid job of this…

**

* * *

**

KAIN'S POV

A faint rustling sound comes behind the wall to my left. I look closely at the dirt, but it's a little hard with the partial light creating shadows everywhere. Kiryu's gaze remains pointed toward the staircase, ever on the alert. Part of me wonders if I could melt or burn through the wall… I'd likely charbroil us both if I did that, though. But I suppose I could create some flames just to see by. One of the burlap bags on a shelf wrapped around a board from a crate, pour some sake over it—instant torch.

Yeah, that definitely helps as I continue to look for any indication of a door. I wonder if there's a hidden spring for a door somewhere… Maybe it's something crazy like pulling on one of the lanterns? Maybe it's operated by lifting one of the shelves. I don't care—if I just knew where the door itself was, I could try to force it open.

A loud _bang_ followed by the shaking of the entire room makes me freeze up. I don't know what caused it, but it was above us, somehow…

Kiryu, too, pauses. I watch as dust and dirt falls around us in little clouds. But in particular, dirt is shaken from a spot on the left, from a rectangular frame. Bingo.

The torch proves to reveal a thin crack in the wall. I lean against it. Nothing. That figures, but it was worth a try, anyway. "Here…" At the sound of his voice, I step back and allow Kiryu to take over. I may not be too fond of him, but at least I know he's got Wakaba's best interests in mind, here. He glares at the door, then sends a vicious kick at it.

_CLANG!_

Figures it would have reinforced titanium beneath that dirt façade.

Kiryu growls angrily, cursing blackly under his breath.

"The hinges will probably be our best bet," I say aloud, then.

"Shut up," he snaps as he leans against the wall to take the weight off his leg.

What else could we use to get in there…?

I suppose I could try to find something outside. I take a step toward the stairs—

A hollow thud sounds as my foot hits the ground, and I step back. Once again, I land my shoe on the floor…

_Thunk_.

Unless that door's a red herring.

"That's it."

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I know this was a long time coming, and I really apologize for that! This past month has been HELL with uni: first, I attended an anime convention (Anime Crossroads 09, Indianapolis, IN), which was AMAZING fun--I'm now part of a cosplay group. :D I cosplayed as Roy Mustang for three days and my roomie, BlueHarpy, went as Ed Elric. :) There are a few pics up on my deviantART account (link to that is on my profile page). Secondly, I'm getting ready for another con in January--OhayoCon!! I'll be going as Mustang again with a ton of other FMA characters, and Ling Yao (manga/Brotherhood, still FMA), and BlueHarpy and I MIGHT do Yuki and Kyo, but we'll see about that. Also, Christmas is coming, and with it... end of semester FINALS. D: Finals are killing me... *three more days!* Moreover, I created another enormous comic that numbers 110 pages--BlueHarpy helped out loads and we pulled three consecutive overnighters to finish it. I'm going to see about getting it published--a 10 page preview can also be found on my deviantART page, so check it out and tell me what you think!!

Yeah. Cosplay, finals, comics, other homework, Thanksgiving break (which wasn't a break at all, I was working so much...). That's what kept me away. :( But I have a draft of the next chapter already made, so that should be up in less time!! (But I'm going to Florida for Christmas--woot!--so again, time might be an issue. I'll try to get it done and up before then, but no promises.)

PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews are love, and I respond to them (unless they're like one-word reviews or something, cuz that's hard to respond to...)! I'm always open to criticism, compliments, or comments in general!


	24. Drama, Drama Everywhere

_Right, so I getting this done before my Florida vacation was pretty much a lost cause, but I'm back now and I've got a chappie for you all to (hopefully) enjoy! My beta says this is the best chapter yet, and I'm going to trust that judgement. Despite the tiny niggling misgivings I have, which ARE EXPLAINED IN FULL at the bottom. They have more to do with the story as a whole than this chapter. Except the... well, you'll see._

_**OH! And before I forget...** I've had some comments that Shirabuki was OOC. I've made many efforts to rectify that in this chapter (though not the last one, lol), so SHE SHOULD BE MOSTLY IN CHARACTER FROM HERE ON OUT! :D I know, she is a LITTLE OOC in this chapter, but that was mostly unintentional, and slightly for dramatic effect, but it's minor, I assure you. Like she yells out "DIE!" once. Never in the canon story, but only once here. I allow Shirabuki to lose her cool, just once or twice and very briefly._

**_

* * *

_**

I don't own VK.

Beta'd by **Tristyn des Fleurs**! MUCHO APPRECIADO! (I don't even think that's correct Spanish, but it's late, I'm zonked, and I don't care anymore! Especially because I never took any Spanish!)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24 – DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE**

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I can't believe it! Dang it all—Hikari, you said you would be all right… I should've known better than to trust that statement, but I thought everyone else would've protected her…

I'm half a kilometer from Shirabuki's mansion, Shiki running beside me—I can already smell Hikari's blood. It's her, all right. She'd better not be harmed when I get there. Then again, I'm not sure if I could do anything, even if she _is_ injured. I just need to get her out of there. I'll make sure she's safe.

"Calm down, man… Your eyes are red and everything."

Are they really? I guess thinking about Hikari and whether or not she's going to be okay… well, doesn't it make sense that you'd get a little worked up if your girlfriend were in danger?

I just keep running. All right… yeah. Calming down a little. She'll be all right. Her scent isn't terribly strong, so she's not lost that much blood yet. Maybe she just scraped herself on the concrete or something; that would be like her.

It's a good thing, I think—the calming down, I mean—I'll need to keep my head in order to avoid being killed myself. Thank heaven Kaname was good enough to order me as a pureblood to be unaffected by any and all of Shirabuki's words. I can't be controlled by her anymore.

A new scent reaches my nose—Aido? And a few more scents—three undefined persons (guards, perhaps) and…

_Shirabuki_?!

Oh, heck, yes! While I'm supposed to be appalled at the fact that a pureblood's blood has been spilt, I hope this means that Hikari or whoever's fighting her has scored some hits. None of us, save perhaps Kaname or Yuki, could really take on Shirabuki with much hope of winning.

We're getting closer.

"I guess they made some progress without us, after all."

I smirk at that. "Fine by me."

**

* * *

**

KAIN'S POV

It's only a few seconds until I get the trapdoor off the floor, and a wave of new odors comes. Wakaba's own scent, for one. I take only a moment to make sure there aren't any traps or guards down there, and drop down the hole, followed closely by Kiryu.

"Yori?" he demands, looking around. It takes me a second or two for my eyes to adjust to the pitch black darkness, and then I faintly see Wakaba's outline against one wall; she's chained there like something out of a medieval movie, wrists above her head, legs awkwardly trying to support her weight so close to the ground.

"Z-Zero?!"

"Yeah." I watch as he crosses the room with broad, confident strides, and reaches for the chains. Thankfully, no sparks, no traps—nothing. Just plain iron shackles. We can deal with those. Kiryu grunts and slams the butt of his Bloody Rose into the hinges of the cuffs, which releases the latch, and Yori slumps over onto the ground.

"Ungh… ow… thanks." I'm surprised not to hear a quiver of fear in her voice—she sounds completely calm, if a little ragged, but not freaked out, not frightened. Calm.

"C'mon."

"Is there someone else here?"

"Did she harm you?"

A pause. Wakaba snorts in frustration as Kiryu picks her up and slings her across one shoulder. "No. Who else is here?"

"Er… I'm here," I offer rather unhelpfully.

"Kain-sempai? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Wow; haven't been called "sempai" in a while.

Kiryu takes over (by now, he's close to the trapdoor). "It doesn't matter who all's here."

Rolling my eyes, I leap out into the cellar after Kiryu and Wakaba. "Hanabusa's here; it was his idea to come rescue you." He'll appreciate that she knows that much. I envy Hanabusa… He's free to express his feelings to Wakaba, if he wishes. Me? I can't say one blasted thing. Ruka still loves Kaname-sama… "Toya's here, too, along with Takamiya and Yagari-chan."

"Takamiya-sensei's here? And Hikari-san?" She does sound a little surprised, but only mildly so. It kills me how seemingly stoic Wakaba acts. She takes things well.

"Yeah, and Kaito's probably doing jack-crap," Kiryu mumbles acidly.

A faint thudding sound, then, followed by a metallic _shing_ and the tingling shock of electricity beneath my feet. Well, I guess Toya and Takamiya are involved, now. Good thing we can tell them to leave, now that we have Wakaba.

"Kiryu. Take Wakaba-san; I'll round up the others. Can you make it out and defend yourself?"

"Don't underestimate me, vampire."

"Back atcha, Disciplinary Committee." I vault up the stairs into the comparatively brighter kitchen; even though the curtains are drawn against the sunlight, it's still lighter than down in that cellar. Kiryu's footsteps thud behind me—he has no subtlety of movement. No subtlety at all, now that it comes down to it.

"Sounds like a nice brawl in there," Kiryu mutters as we stand in the kitchen, nodding his head in the direction of the foyer.

I open my mouth, but all that comes out is a strangled "whoa" as the ground shakes crazily beneath us. I feel like a drunk… What's going on outside? A freaking earthquake? I sniff—Shirabuki, Hanabusa, and Hikari. Great. We're done for. Our best bet is going out the front doors, then, and if I'm right, that's where Toya and Takamiya are fighting. "Listen, Kiryu, I'll guard you until you can get outside."

"Fine."

With that, he takes off…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

If only my North Face hadn't sapped half my energy, my ankle would've healed by now and I would be able to move around. As it is…

Crap, crapcrapcrap_crap_… All I have is eight shots against Shirabuki, who could easily claw off my head in half a second. She stands right there in front of me, now that Hanabusa's beaten across the courtyard. Since his fall, he's been motionless.

"How _dare_ you. You're that hopelessly uncouth child who knocked me down at Kaname-kun's ball."

I gulp. Why is it that whenever I'm in scary situations, I have no words at all? It's like my brain's thought-to-word function gets switched off to make room for my instincts to take over.

"You have no respect for our laws, no concept of vampire hierarchy. You, a mere _Level D hunter_, a half-breed, a hybrid, you dare bare your fangs to me. You _dare_ to drink Taku-chan's blood! That boy is the absolute closest you can be to a pureblood without actually being one. You dare to sully him with your filthy fangs!"

"Tch!" I fire the gun at her kneecap—the shot connects (I'm five feet from her) and her left leg gives way so that she collapses before me. The smell of her blood permeates the night air. I should lust after that blood by all rights, but the scent _nauseates_ me. It's sickening, running through my nose and into my soul like a disease. It clarifies my thoughts, clears my head—_this_ is the stigma that held Takuma captive. _This_ is the witch who warrants my hatred…

My brows furrow and my eyes narrow. I grit my teeth. I'm not afraid of this _monster_.

"What?" Her expression turns to one of faint surprise. "What did you say, _human_?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" I don't care if it's stupid or suicidal; I wasn't afraid of Kaname Kuran and I'm not afraid of Sara Shirabuki! I may not be able to fight her, but I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing that I could turn to putty in her hands, all because of my irrational fear. No. "_I'm not afraid of you!_"

"FILTHY CROSS-BREED!"Oh, crap! I fire again, but Shirabuki leaps up just in time. I look up at her form, seemingly suspended in midair… everything slows down.

I watch her hair and gown fly up behind her as she begins her descent; I watch as her fingers grow long, sharp talons, her face distorts into an enraged twist. This is no beauty; this is a demon with glowing crimson eyes and canines an inch long. Sara Shirabuki is a killer.

I wonder if this is it for me? I didn't really believe I would die here… it seems so incomplete. I didn't even get to see Shirabuki killed or injured to make up for Takuma's suffering…

"DI-I-I-E-E-E!!"

Pfft…

"How clichéd." I smile a little, perhaps profanely. I'm still not scared of her. Nor am I scared of death. At least I died trying to save someone. Besides, it's probably a good thing. Takuma should be with someone of worthier blood. I'm happy he thought I was fun to spend time with, that he even showed an interest in me, but… I'm really not up to his caliber. Is he really that close to having pure blood? He said his blood was weak…

That's so typical of him. Telling little white lies to protect me, to keep me from freaking out at him. I wonder what his reaction to my death will be?

To be honest, I don't want to die. I think I'm trying to delude myself into believing I am. I don't want to go. I've hardly gotten to know Takuma; I never finished watching _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_. I didn't get to go to an anime convention. I never even traveled—I've done nothing. My life seems so pathetic…

Then again, it would still seem pathetic after I've done all those things, too…

Wow. _I'm_ pathetic for considering conventions and more anime making my life worth living. Just… wow. If I somehow get through this, I've really got to get a life.

_WHOOSH—_

SHLUCK!!

Something cobalt-blue comes streaking out of nowhere, taking Shirabuki out of midair, and everything seems to speed back up again. Wait—was that actually that slowing-down of everything you hear about in books and movies at that last critical moment? How odd… never would've imagined _that_ was real, too!

CRACK!

I watch as another pillar falls. Who is that who just came to my rescue? I smell even more of Shirabuki's blood than before; whatever it was must've injured her pretty nicely.

"Well, look who's back…"

A feral snarl, and the sound of something being forced through air very quickly. Stone crackles and rumbles deeply. "You know me; I just couldn't keep away from here."

TAKUMA?!?!

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS HIM—"

"SHE CAN ADDRESS ME ANY WAY SHE LIKES!" I hear him grunting, and then Shirabuki leaps into the sky, followed by Takuma with his katana, his blue coat flapping open behind him like a cape.

Dear lord, he is hot…!

This is asinine, thinking about him like that at a time like this! But part of me can't help it, and all of me can't deny… he's protecting me! He's rescuing me! Takuma, you care that much? Wow… Seeing him defend the both of us—all of us, actually—there's something completely and totally sexy about it.

"_Takuma, stop fighting this instant!_"

Whoa—! Was that… pureblood power? Shirabuki's voice, so powerful, so commanding! I could actually feel her voice deep within me… It's so strange…

I watch them land on the roof, where they're then out of my sight for a few moments, followed by another slashing sound, the smell of more blood, and a furious shriek.

"I'm sorry, but Kaname-sama ordered me to ignore your words." Is it just me, or does he sound vaguely… pleased?

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Shirabuki's hand barely manages to hold my katana at bay; her claws scratch futilely at the blade. Her normally calm golden eyes stare up at me, holding a mixture of hurt, anger, and joy. I do not get her, nor do I want to. It's hard enough to keep from going completely Rambo on her (more like a mental rant; cuz let's face it, I'd pretty much never "go Rambo" on anyone), but she has to go and confuse me with a look like that. "I am not your toy, Shirabuki-sama. I belong to no one but Hikari."

Meanwhile, I catch the faintest whiff of pheromones… I want to laugh out loud. Wow, Hikari. I knew you were strange, but this takes the cake.

Cake! Speaking of, I never got her anything for her birthday! Maybe that'll be my excuse for getting her a library…

Back to the issue at hand.

Oh, watch it—

I leap back and land on one of the pillars, only barely having avoided Shirabuki's hand. She was about to gut me… I forget myself. I need to be on-guard. Hikari's scent is so distracting, though… she's driving me wild!

Keep it together, Ichijo.

"How, Taku-chan?!"

"Could you not call me that?"

She howls again. It's not a very becoming sound. How in the world does she expect to display herself as a beautiful, refined, eligible young pureblood with this attitude, I wonder?

"WHY? HOW IS IT YOU CAN LOVE THAT _PATHETIC HUNTER_?" Her enraged crimson eyes, so piercing and bright with her fury, just barely begin to dull and I see a hint of their typical dull golden hue. She shakes her head slowly at me, perfect golden waves swaying with her motions. For a moment, her eyebrows tilt downwards, and she looks so sorrowful, like she's about to cry—

No, wait. Rage is back, and she looks furious once again. "That crude little half-human child should be nothing more than dirt beneath your shoes. That you deign to even give her the time of day… is this how far the Ichijo house has fallen? That you, the last of their line, should care for a Level D former hunter…"

I raise my eyebrows. There are a myriad of things I could say to that, but the first out of my mouth is simply, "Oh, my… you're _actually_ in love with me?"

There's no answer, and that's answer enough for me.

Wow. I suppose the concept isn't as surprising as the fact that she admitted it. "You've got an awfully funny way of showing it, Shirabuki-sama."

"_Takuma Ichijo, I command you to love me!_"

"Um… no. Shirabuki-sama." Her eyes grow wider and wider with the shock of my refusal to obey her, and I find myself wanting to laugh at the hilarity of her expression. "The object of my affection lies below us, weakened by your powers. That isn't exactly the best way to win me over."

To say nothing of hacking at my chest cavity for a year.

Is she really frozen there?

She's… pathetic…

I can't finish her off. Shirabuki… she looks so lost, so helpless… With a sigh, I leap down to stand on the concrete beside Hikari. She smiles at me brightly, albeit wearily. She's lost some blood, but that's not it… I frown. It's that stupid North Face. A quick move with my katana and it's split open (a little painstakingly, yes—the thing's got Kevlar threads running through it, for whatever stupid reason); if I wrap my hands in my own sweater, I should be able to remove the offending garment from Hikari without losing too much energy. "Are you okay?" I ask gently. Carefully, I study her face, her minutest expression—if she feels the slightest bit of discomfort, I want to know about it.

Then again, she's probably in a _lot_ of discomfort right now. But my genuine desire is to help her and to ease any pain she might be in.

"Takuma…"

I smile at that as I work off her sleeves. She's so adorable. "Yes?"

"Takuma, you're here… what about Kaname-sama?"

"We've spoken, and everything's okay. We'll talk more when we get back." Ow—that sweater is _powerful_. A few more seconds and it's off—no, wait, that sniper rifle strapped to her back is keeping it in place. Again, I pull out my katana and go to work. It's no wonder she's so weak—this thing is _mean_. "Are you really all right? Where are you hurt?"

She hisses quietly and winces, but gives a slight twist of her lips that I think is supposed to be a smile. "I'll be fine at least until we get back to Hanabusa's place."

Speaking of… "Where's Aido?"

"He's over there somewhere." She gestures behind me in a vague, half-apathetic way. It's absurd, but I swear, her eyes have never looked so lovely. A small smile pulls at her lips. "Thank you, Takuma."

Carefully, I help her to sit up. "Just returning the favor." I give her a stupid grin, and she giggles. Anything to keep her distracted from our situation. Then again, it might be my relief at seeing that she'll pull through. Seeing her lying there like that nearly threw me for a loop… Now propped up against the end of a fallen column, I'm able to get her to her feet. "Can you get onto my back?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Can you stay there okay?"

"I think so."

My hands behind my back provide an easy foothold for her, and I feel her slight weight descend onto my shoulders, mainly. Her warm arms encircle my neck, her hands linked at my collarbone. The smell of her blood from her forearm is a little distracting—tantalizing—but I can ignore it for a while. I did have some blood tablets before I left, so I'm not famished.

What's that noise…?

I barely have time to turn around and raise my katana before Shirabuki lands, snarling, where Hikari and I were just a moment ago. "Hikari, stay on!"

"But—"

"Stay right there!"

"Okay…" Her grip tightens.

I stare flatly at Shirabuki. This time, I won't lose. I will carry Hikari to safety myself, and I'll be safe, too. I will not lose to her or her henchmen. I will not end up in that hellhole again.

_CREESH…_

I watch in amazement as ice forms around Shirabuki's feet, anchoring her to the concrete. She looks down, staring in fury and horror. Hikari's hair brushes my neck as she turns around: "Hanabusa!"

My smile grows grimly. "Perfect timing, Aido."

"It looked like you needed some help with your girl."

"I have a name, you prat!" _Prat_? Haha! Oh, Hikari, I _love_ you.

Shirabuki says nothing, but stares blankly, as if her brain short-circuited. Serves her right. But I'm not going to stick around for her to break out of her funk (and Aido's ice). "I could say the same about you, Aido," I call back, and I leap up onto one of the window ledges before springing up onto the roof. "Shall we see how things are going in there?"

"You don't even have to ask." Before I can speak, Aido has bounded past me and onto the front lawn, where he turns—"YORI!"

I watch as Kiryu runs onto the frosted grass, Wakaba-san thrown almost carelessly (but obviously securely) over his shoulder. He's followed closely by Kain (who's holding a loudly protesting Takamiya), Shiki, and Toya. But they don't even slow down for Aido. Not that I'm surprised; we need to get out of here. I jump down to join them, Hikari still hooked around my neck. As my feet hit the ground, her knees squeeze my hips tightly. "I've got you, Hikari," I tell her softly. "You'll be fine." Never mind that this statement is half to reassure myself that she will be. The more I smell her blood, the more I realize that she needs help and fast. She's not dying, but one, I don't want to think of how many other people here she's getting riled up with her scent, and two, bleeding is pretty much never a good sign. It needs to be taken care of.

"Oh, it's just my ankle; that's all…"

"What's wrong with your ankle?"

"I think I twisted it, but it's not healing, and it hurts pretty badly."

My brows draw together in a frownat that, but I can't stop running. "We'll take care of it the minute we get back to the Aidos'."

"Mmkay."

I leap aside as Kain turns around and raises a hand. The piercing screeches of Shirabuki's guards ring loudly, hauntingly in my ears, along with the deep crackle of a raging bonfire, but I dare not turn around.

Nor do I turn until we're all safely behind the closed doors of the Aido mansion.

**

* * *

**

AIDO'S POV

The loud slam of the front door echoes in the foyer. We all stand there, a little stunned at the fact that we're actually back and _safe_. We've got Yori-chan; she's safe…

She's safe.

I heave a final sigh of relief and turn to look at Yori's bright hazel eyes (she's been set down by Zero; Takamiya instantly turns for the door, but I don't think Zero's giving Yori up without a fight). She gives me a look that seems to say "um… what in the world are you staring at, you freak…?"

Immediately, I turn away and draw myself up. "Do excuse me, everyone. I'm off to take a bath; I feel _disgusting_." I really do. But I don't know how long I can stand down there before Yori-chan without making a complete idiot of myself.

"Thanks…" I stop halfway up the stairs. Yori? "Thank you. For saving me." I'm not sure who she's talking to, but I can't risk an imbecilic response. Not in front of Yori-chan. I know I've got a tendency to be a little… rash, and I've got to suppress that if I'm going to convince her that she should go out with me. Yori-chan probably doesn't like playboy "Idol-sempai." But honestly, that's not who I really am. I just like attention; is that such a bad thing? And I've kind of been groomed to accept praise… perhaps a bit too well…

I continue up the stairs. "Takahashi should be there momentarily to show you a room, Wakaba-san."

Perhaps I should've added something like "I hope you'll be comfortable," but… this is my house, not a hotel. I'm convinced that Yori-chan would only have laughed at that. Assuming she's not freaked out by the notion of staying the night in a house of vampires. I wouldn't blame her, after what she's been through.

Then again, she seems like a calm one…

"She's not staying under your roof, _vampire_." I freeze up at that one and turn to stare back at Zero. He can't say a single word…!

"Where, then, will she stay? With you, another _vampire_? Or back at Cross Academy, with Takamiya-san? After all, she was so safe there, last time." I won't give into him. He can't deny that Yori would be truly safe anywhere else; the fact of the matter is, with so many other vampires around, aristocrats from Cross Academy, mind, this might just be the safest place for Yori-chan.

Zero scowls royally and turns away. "If she's staying here, so am I."

Really, now, it's bad enough being alive when no one wants him, but imposing himself on everyone else? It's just plain indecent of him. "Takahashi will be here shortly," I grudgingly agree. If it keeps Yori-chan here… she probably considers him more of an ally than any of us, dang it. I suppose he'll have to stay. "He'll show you a room."

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

Takuma gently sets me down in a leather chair in the salon and away from the brewing storm between hunters and vampires in the foyer (Takamiya is now loudly protesting), and he kneels down to look at my now-swollen ankle. "How does it feel?"

"It keeps throbbing."

I wince as his fingertips just barely graze it. I don't have enough blood in my system to heal it properly; that North Face took care of almost all my energy. His hands are so warm…

"Do you require assistance, Master Takuma?" I see a maid clad in frills and an apron over Takuma's shoulder, and he nods once without turning away.

"Please bring us two glasses of chilled water and six blood tablets. An electric blanket, also, please." He speaks with only a hint of his usual smile.

"Of course, sir." She curtseys and immediately bustles off to who-knows-where.

I swallow. It's so quiet in here… and Takuma doesn't even meet my gaze. I can't tell what he's feeling at all—his tone doesn't give anything away. But then again, his silence does tell me something.

"Are… you okay?" I ask tentatively. It's ridiculous, I know. I shouldn't be the one asking that, especially in my condition, but something about him screams "off."

I hear him breathe a quick chuckle, but there is no humor in it. "I'm fine."

…?

That's it? I roll my eyes at his sudden lack of verbosity. "Then what's wrong? You're acting weird! You show up and rescue me from Shirabuki, and then you bring me back here, but your behavior's so different! It's like… like you… I don't know!"

Still, he does not lift his head from my ankle. "I suppose I'm a little… distracted. Does this hurt at all?" He very carefully reaches for my toe beneath my sock and bends it forward. He lifts his face to watch my reaction, eyes wide and searching.

"Guh—OW!" I inhale sharply and grip the arms of the chair. "It's not broken, is it?"

His green eyes narrow a little as he dons an expression of sympathy and disappointment. "I'm afraid so."

"Seriously?" I groan and flop back in the chair before realizing… "Hey! I asked you a question!" I'm not demanding anything, but that he got me off-track frustrates me a little.

"Here you are, Ichijo-sama." The maid returns and places a tray bearing two glasses, a pitcher of ice water, and a small pillbox of tablets on a nearby end table, and the blanket is placed beside it on the arm of the sofa. She bows and retreats, closing the salon's doors behind us.

"Takuma…?"

"Hikari?"

I don't want to turn into one of those crybaby shojo manga girls who bawl in situations like this, but I can't deny that I'm getting a little upset at his strange new attitude. "What's going on with you?"

Slowly, so slowly that it takes ten years, he opens his mouth and words come out. "You could have died… you almost did, didn't you, right before I got there…?"

What to say to that?

"Okay, rhetorical question, I suppose." Takuma gives a funny little half-chuckle and pauses, but eventually turns back up to look at me with a true, maybe slightly saddened, smile. "I'm so glad you're okay. I can't believe I let you go so easily without… without having let you know… anything…"

I can do nothing but stare at him wide-eyed. I never knew he was so worried for my sake—well, not in full, anyway. How much has he suffered on my account, not knowing if I've been all right, or if I've been bleeding in a ditch somewhere? How much has he kept his mouth shut and not said a word about how much he worries, how much he cares?

"I'm sorry…" I bite my lip; my hands grip the armrests of the chair for just a moment and I sigh, letting my body relax. "I've been reckless and you've been trying… not to…" I pause. Wait a minute, what has he been trying or not trying to do? Has he been trying to accomplish anything? I frown. "Come to think of it, why did you let me go? You could've said something earlier. And why are you so worried about me? I made it through okay, thanks to you."

Now, he blinks a few times. "I guess… ha, if I really love you, then I should make sure that you don't get hurt. I just didn't want to be too controlling and… I didn't know where to draw the line." His expression is so solemn…

Wait—there it is again, he loves me!

"Tak-kun, do you really?"

"Really what?"

"Love me…"

A smile grows on his face wider, brighter—cuter. "Of course I do, Hikari."

His words aren't accompanied by a tender caress, a passionate kiss, a tight embrace—nothing. Just that huge, adorable smile of his. And somehow, I find this all the more comforting, because it means that he loves me, my personality, and my body has nothing to do with it. He wants my heart, not physical pleasure.

But… how in the world do I follow up a declaration like that?! I blush heavily, struck with the heaviness of his feelings. "I… erm…" But I can't keep a smile from my face. Honestly, I'm flattered beyond belief. I knew he liked me. I've known that for quite some time. But that he loves me… I know he's hinted at it before in the last day or two, but I've never been able to tell if…

"Thank you for saving me, Takuma."

"Anytime."

His hand is gentle on my leg, but my foot continues to throb. "Nngh…"

"Mm?" He pulls back and examines my face anxiously with his emerald-gray eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Could we do something about my foot?"

"Oh! I'm sorry; I promised I'd take care of it right when we got back…" He stands up instantly and smoothly pours me a glass of water, and drops three tablets into it. "I apologize; I'd let you drink from me, but I'm a little drained from everything."

"It's fine," I insist; I honestly don't blame him. Getting his blood drained, talking to Kaname, running all the way to Shirabuki's and back, _and_ fighting her, AND carrying me all over everywhere? He's got some stamina.

Speaking of…

"Tak-kun?"

"Yes?" He hands me the half-red glass of blood tablets and sets to pouring himself a glass.

"Shirabuki mentioned something… that you're as close as anyone can get to a pureblood… without…" I gesture vaguely with my hand and finally settle for taking a sip of blood juice in lieu of finding a word.

His eyes freeze, staring at me blankly, and then he blinks a few times before sighing. "Hm. Well… I suppose that technically is true…"

"You told me you had very weak blood, almost common-status." I speak quietly, but matter-of-factly, so as not to accuse him. I think I understand why he said that, and I don't want to offend him. But I do want to know his reasoning behind everything.

There passes a long silence, during which I wonder if he's going to answer, or if he might be making up a strange answer to cover for himself, and I frown. At that, he speaks immediately. "I'm sorry about that, Hikari. I wondered…" He sets down his glass and plugs the blanket into the wall before draping it carefully across me, "if you might become scared if I told you initially how much power I have." His hands reach down to my sides to tuck the edges of the blanket beneath me so I'm in a veritable cocoon. I wonder if he truly does have crazy, fantastical powers, then, but I don't know if he's ready to tell me that just yet… "I thought the same thing when I told you that we don't have very impressive powers—that only Aido has anything fancy."

"Yeah, because Akatsuki-san doesn't have a sixth sense at all…"

He laughs quietly. "He _does_ space out from time to time…" But his grin fades to a serious half-smile. "Please believe me when I say that I would only ever lie to protect you."

That, I do believe. I've seen enough of Takuma not to think otherwise, but all the same… "Am I so weak… that I require being sheltered from the world?" I blink. After realizing my words, I smirk. "I know, I sound so dramatic… but really, Takuma, I understand your mindset; I really do. However, in the future, please either say that you'd rather not tell me whatever it is, or just break it to me. I'm not running away now… not with this ankle, anyway."

A smile grows on his pale face, and he takes a sip from his now-reddened glass before circling around the end table to half-sit on the side closest to me. He reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. "Sorry for not trusting you… well, it's not that I didn't trust you… it's just… er…"

"You didn't want me to run away."

"Yeah."

"Besides, I thought you didn't want to wear a mask in front of me. If you lie to me, even to protect me, isn't that just wearing a different mask?"

Silence…

Takuma's eyes grow huge, and he stares at me wordlessly, unmoving, for nearly a full minute. "You shouldn't have to wear a mask, Takuma. So don't lie, please."

"Marry me, Hikari…"

I laugh at that. "I thought so."

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

I'm being completely serious, though a part of me is glad she doesn't see that. I honestly would marry Hikari right now, if she agreed. No one else… no one else has ever seen through me so effortlessly, and with my interests in mind.

I swear, I'm in love—irrevocably and irreversibly so.

All I have to do is convince Hikari that I'm the right guy for her.

Never mind that I turned into the very kind of person I'd tried to avoid—tyrannical and overly protective, that is. She doesn't see me as controlling and domineering! Hikari sees me… who I am beneath all my masks and guises and excuses and lies. Hikari, marry me someday? Please…

Then again, I might just be overreacting with relief. Though I remain in earnest in that I love Hikari.

And I'm pretty certain that she didn't notice when I didn't actually agree to tell her everything… I suppose I have yet to fully lose that worried, controlling streak. I just… I can't bring myself to promise that without being prepared to do so. I'll try to do better, but I don't know if I _can_ tell her everything about my world—my dark, dark world—just yet.

After several more moments of silence, I turn away and take a rather ungainly gulp of my blood-tablet drink, and immediately stand and head for the doors—I have a sudden urge to hide the fact that I'm blushing. Normally—at least, in front of Hikari—I wouldn't care, but… well, perhaps it's because I don't want her to know what I was thinking. Not yet, anyway. She'll know soon enough, if she hasn't already figured it out. Am I really that transparent to her?

In a way, the notion is refreshing. I hope that means she can tell when I'm lying and she at least knows there's more, but not necessarily what I'm hiding… sometimes, there's no need to know _what_ else is unsaid, just… that there _is_ more to be said.

I open the door to the salon to search out a maid, and mumble a quick "be right back" to Hikari. It's only a minute before I manage to chase one down. "Would you please run an errand for me?"

"What is it, Master Takuma?"

"I need you to… oh, first a pen and paper would be wonderful…" I follow her to an office, and she fetches a notepad and a fine fountain pen—I do love those. It takes but a minute to scribble down a list, and I hand it over to her. "Please purchase every disc and volume on this list that you can find. If you talk to Hanabusa-kun, I'm sure he'll give you the necessary funds to do so; as soon as I can work out the papers, you'll receive an extra hundred thousand yen from me—and please tell Hanabusa-kun he'll get an extra ten percent interest for the loan." (1) I may be spending a lot on a simple birthday present (of purely anime, no less), but I can claim that it's half for me, seeing as how I missed my last birthday and Christmas. Oh, I did miss Christmas this year with Hikari, too… and I don't have to tell her how much extra I'm spending just on Aido and the maid.

The maid looks down at the list for a moment, and her smile grows widely. "Might I suggest a few additions to this list, Master Takuma?"

"Add whatever you think is necessary, Miss…?"

"I am Sayoko, Takuma-sama."

"Sayoko-san. Thank you so much; you're a gem."

"I am at your service."

That done, I pause. "One last thing… could you arrange for a small dinner for two to be sent to the salon, and maybe a small cake?"

"Begging your pardon, Takuma-sama, but might I again suggest moving to the recreation room? If you plan to watch so much anime, you should take advantage of the surround sound system and widescreen television."

I grin at that. "Sayoko-san, you are brilliant. You couldn't be persuaded to come and work for me, instead, could you…?"

She shakes her head, smiling slightly. "I serve the Aido household, Takuma-sama."

"And you serve them well, indeed."

"One question, sir."

"Yes?"

"Is the dinner to be romantic in nature, or merely casual?"

This girl is _good_. "Perhaps a compromise between the two—casually romantic, if that's possible."

"Very good, sir." With that, she turns directly for the kitchens.

Grinning, I make my way back to the salon. "Hikari, Hikari, Hikari! Are the blood tablets helping your ankle?"

I watch as she turns her gaze to her ankle and begins to experimentally turn it slowly. "It still hurts a little, but it's not nearly as bad."

"Tell me what you think about joining me on a horribly unromantic but fun-filled date."

She grins broadly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Belated birthday presents, more anime episodes than you can count and a lovely little dinner in the rec room. Of course, if you have any other ideas, I'm sure we can work them into the schedule."

"That," she says with a glowing smile, "sounds _divine_."

**

* * *

**

SHIRABUKI'S POV

A knock at my chamber door. "Shirabuki-sama."

This is what I, a queen among vampires, have been reduced to: a bloody lump of a noblewoman, licking her wounds in a corner of a silk-bedecked room. The work of an _aristocrat_ and his pet _hunter_.

Takuma Ichijo…

But a pureblood princess should always behave in a befitting manner. "You may enter."

The door opens almost without noise, and I hear the voice of Choshi, head of my personal guards. "Shimizu-sama has returned with the captive, milady."

"Where is he? Send him in. That is all."

At least I have the satisfaction of knowing that this little charade was not in vain; the real purpose of kidnapping Sayori Wakaba was nothing but a ruse, a red herring, to cover my true objective: distraction. Kaname Kuran and his bleeding heart for his precious sister are my allies in this situation. For all I loathe the fact that I had to pretend to be bested by a mere aristocrat, it got me what I wanted. It doesn't take much for Kaname Kuran to bow to anyone, not if one knows his weakness…

His younger sister.

Another knock at the door. "You may enter."

"Shirabuki-sama, Shimizu-sama."

"You may go, Hirata." I listen as the door closes behind him, and I hear the light thump as Ori leans against the wall.

"They bought it, all too easily. And I brought the girl. She was easy to capture—naïve little thing. She's still unconscious."

A tiny smile comes to my lips. "Indeed. Yuki Kuran is such a charming little weakling…"

* * *

(1—100,000 yen is approximately 1,000 US dollars.)

_

* * *

_

Dun-dun-duuunnn… D: Oh noes, a cliffie!!

_And I hope that scene between Takuma and Hikari wasn't too Mary Sue/Gary Stu-ish. My idea was that, if they were incredibly spirited people, they would've gotten into a trivial argument that would've escalated; as it was, they're incredibly sappy people, both with a drive to please one another, so they would've been that much more understanding toward one another in the aftermath of a near-disaster. Later will come the awkwardness and minor arguments and such. :P I hope it came off as semi-okay… And about Yuki being a "weakling..." Well, just keep reading. All will be explained._

_And I promise, even though this is getting predictable in that Shirabuki just keeps kidnapping everyone… well, TWISTS ARE STILL TO COME!! *evil grin* Mwahaha!_


	25. My Dear Girl

**_I don't own VK._**

_

* * *

_

WOW, sorry for the uber-delay, everyone! I had no inspiration for the longest time, but by the time I just tried to force myself to write it, I realized most of it had to be from Kaname's POV, so I avoided it like the plague until I devised a clever way to circumvent Kaname and his twisted brain for a good deal of the chapter. Plus issues with my awesometastical beta's busy schedule... (THANK YOU, TRISTAN, FOR MAKING TIME TO EDIT THIS!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! IN A COMPLETELY PLATONIC WAY!)

_Ahem. Anyway, we finally have a new chapter, so read, review, and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 25 – MY DEAR GIRL

**

* * *

**

KANAME'S POV

"Wakaba-san. It has been a while."

She blinks back at me from across the salon, looking a little confused, in a vaguely disdainful way. I can just see her thinking something along the lines of "You say that like we ever used to hang out, or even speak at all." One has to admire her spirit: she's just been kidnapped by vampires, and she doesn't seem to be very fazed. Sayori's level-headedness definitely is a good balance for Yuki's hyper, almost schizophrenic tendencies.

Finally, Sayori clutches her blanket tighter about her shoulders and bows to me; I return the gesture. "Yes, it has, Kuran-sama."

"Please, sit." Without looking behind her, she immediately sits down on the couch, brown eyes locked fiercely on me.

"Where's Yuki?"

I blink, but smirk at her. "I should have expected such a question. I suppose I'll have to fetch her, then."

Sayori tilts her head a little at me as I rise from my own seat on the opposite sofa, and I pause. "Ne, Kuran-sama… how is she? I barely got to speak with her at the ball…"

She truly is a good and loyal friend, deeply concerned for Yuki's wellbeing. "She is doing quite well, indeed, Wakaba-san, though it is evident that she misses you each day."

"Hm…" She looks away for the first time since I stepped into the room. While it seems that she wants to say something else on the matter, she does not open her mouth.

"Please rest up, Wakaba-san," I finally say as I place my hand on the door handle. "If Yuki sees you in such a keyed-up state, she will never let you hear the end of it—nor me."

This comment makes her smile, albeit rather forcibly; she spares me a quick glance before returning her gaze to the floor. "I see… you're right. Thank you, Kuran-sama."

I would have closed the door to the salon, but just outside the door is Aido. I stare at him as he raises his eyebrows—his reactions to my presence are a little trying. Will he never learn to use his sense of smell properly? I knew he was right outside the door for over half the conversation with Wakaba.

"I do hope your intentions are pure, Aido," I tell him in a deadly soft voice. As much as I dislike pointless manipulation, Aido's reactions are a little too humorous to miss. But I can't deny that I do feel bound to mention something to him; I am well aware that his feelings for Wakaba are true, but he might unconsciously slip back into his "Idol-sempai" mode. If he affects Wakaba in any less-than-positive manner, he'll have me to deal with for hurting someone important to Yuki.

Aido stutters for a moment before bowing hastily and blushing. "Of course, Kaname-sama!!" He gives me a rather determined look, at which I nod in approval. He steps aside after another moment and clears his throat before stepping in, closing the doors behind him. Well, I suppose that is my cue to bring Yuki back here to see her friend…

**

* * *

**

AIDO'S POV

I gulp after closing the doors. Why am I so nervous? I can have a girl melt like putty in my hand in less than two minutes (less than thirty seconds on a good day). What is it about Sayori that gets me so worked-up?

"Are you feeling all right, Wakaba-san?" I finally ask. She's seated on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, blanket wrapped around her as tightly as it can go. "Are you hungry? Cold?"

She doesn't move.

Not good. I very much hope she isn't going into shock. I _knew_ she took everything too calmly for any conceivable ethic! That's it. I march over to her side and kneel down, tilting my head to better assess her expression. "Wakaba-san?" She's being far too quiet.

But looking into her eyes… oh, lord… Her clear, beautiful hazel eyes actually make my breath catch in my throat. But absurdly, the only thing I can think of to compare her eye color to is maple syrup. How unromantic… ugh.

Itjust now registers with me that she's blinking at me… "Aido-sempai…?" Maybe she was simply lost in thought…?

"Yes, Wakaba-san?"

"Kain-sempai said that it was your idea to rescue me."

My heart leaps at the idea of Sayori's opinion of me being raised by my heroism. Thank you, Akatsuki, my dear cousin! Henceforth, I shall do nothing to annoy you! "Erm, yes!" I smile brilliantly at her. "Yes, it was my idea, when everyone else decided against it."

"Why?"

I deflate. "Huh? That's a ridiculous question! Did I need a reason?" It really is ridiculous. I rescued her. Is there anything else that matters? Unless…

Oh, great. I'm getting the sinking feeling that she's asking this to ascertain whether or not I'm taken with her. Even though I am… well, she looks like she won't be very happy with me if I positively answer that unspoken question.

"It makes sense that you would have a reason. People don't generally rush about rescuing other people without a motive."

Hmph. Fine. Just _fine_. Her intelligence is supremely endearing, but… at the same time, she's _cornering_ me!

"Do you like me, Aido-sempai?"

_Anything but that question—! I'm not ready to 'fess up on that!_

"…Of course I like you, Wakaba-san. Why wouldn't I?"

Though I tried my hardest to remain casual about it, something tells me she sees past that.

"Are you infatuated with me?"

_Goodbye, cruel world…!_ I swallow past the lump in my throat as I feel the heat rising in my cheeks—_blast_ it!

"I see," she says with a faint smirk, without even waiting for me to respond! I'm filled with the dreadful urge to run over to the nearest wall and begin banging my head against it.

She's got all the aplomb of a queen, the little hussy! (I take that back—she's in no way a hussy, not in the least… I just… I have a slight tendency to insult things that frustrate me…)

Great. Now I'm apologizing to myself for something I called her in my own head. What's this girl _done_ to me?! I'm bewitched…!

Maybe I should talk to Akatsuki about this. He's got lots of experience with unrequited love, what with Ruka and all…

"I never thought the great _Idol-sempai_ would fall for a modest little bookworm like me."

I freeze in my tracks—I'm halfway to the door without having realized it. Rather mechanically, I turn back to look at Yori, who's now _smiling_. Dang it. When a girl smiles for an unknown reason, it's never good…

Wait a moment. I'm losing it. She just explained why she smiled—she's amused that I have a crush on her. Like it's amusing in the least…! I'm serious, dash it all! "What's so surprising about _Idol-sempai_ being in love with anyone?" I mumble under my breath. After all, I did build up my reputation as a determined flirt by myself. It was fun at the time, but… it feels quite foolish, now. And what's more, I really wish Yori had no idea that _Idol-sempai_ ever existed. For one, it would allow me to use those same tactics and tricks on her, albeit with truth behind them, this time. She'd never believe me if I used those old pick-up lines and charms on her, now.

At length, I sigh and look down, shoving my hands into my pockets. "If you need anything, just call for someone." I need to get out of here, get outside in the cold air. I feel more comfortable when it's cold outside than when it's warm. It helps me think.

"Aido-sempai?"

"I'm not really your sempai anymore."

"Aido-san…"

I wait, hand ready on the door handle.

"Do you… want to watch a movie with me?"

Do I want to watch a _movie_ with her.

Wait, what?!

She's asking me… she's giving me a reason to stick around! That's a _very_ good sign! Trying my hardest not to smile _too_ much, I look back at her and nod. "I'd like that a lot, Wakaba-san."

"My friends call me 'Yori.'"

I turn and bow to her. "Yori-chan, I'd be honored if you would watch a movie with me." That she wants me to be near makes me feel bold enough that I _can_ use a few charming moves on her, if only in jest. She smiles and stifles a giggle in her blanket, and my heart skips. She's actually giving me a chance…

Yori will be mine yet.

**

* * *

**

KANAME'S POV

Something about home feels _off_ as I reappear in the main foyer.

There's a horrible silence in the place, the kind of quiet that hangs over the house of a murder victim in a horror film. I'd thought those movies were all played up and overdramatic—Yuki loves them—but I suppose there might be some truth to some parts of them.

I sniff, and there seems to be nothing amiss. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

No. Something is wrong. Why haven't Seiren, Michael, or Nobuo appeared yet? It's unlike any of them to let my entrance go unnoticed.

I sniff again. There aren't any _new_ scents, which puzzles me. I'll have to go to Yuki's room to check on her, I suppose. Normally, she greets me, too, but sometimes, she's too lost in thought or some activity to notice. Or the strong odor of acetone and nail polish blocks out her awareness of my arrival.

Trying to suppress my feeling of unease—she's all right; she's _got_ to be all right—I quickly head up the steps and down the hall to her room.

Before I even reach her room, I can tell she's not there. Her scent is too faint, and I can't even hear her breathing. "Yuki?" Perhaps if she's nearby, she'll hear me…

But there's no response.

_She has to be here._

If she's not, there'll be hell to pay.

"Seiren."

Nothing.

That should tell me something happened. Seiren's exceptionally keen of hearing and is _always_ by my side in an instant. But tonight, she's missing. Where is she? Where's Yuki?!

_BANG!_

I barely even notice as a large crater appears in the wall—my own doing.

Calm yourself. It will not do to be rash.

I take in a deep breath and continue down the hall in search of Ori. Perhaps she's just run off on a lark; it wouldn't be unlike her. If she got fed up enough with being locked up in this old mansion, she could conceivably use her pureblood powers to force herself out of the care of the guards.

The thought does raise my ire, admittedly; as much as I want to deny it, Yuki is capable of defending herself… assuming she doesn't blindly trust anyone she sees. _That's_ what worries me.

It occurs to me, then, that I can't sense the presence of Yuki _or_ Ori anywhere.

Ori.

Shirabuki's fiancé.

He had _better_ not have taken her.

**

* * *

**

YUKI'S POV

…where am I?

It's so cold in here…

_Clink_.

What? Chains?

I open my eyes and see a dark dungeon-like room with nothing to light it. I can only barely make out that it's a dungeon, and that's only thanks to my heightened senses.

Why do my arms feel so weird? Huh?

_Why the heck am I chained to the wall?!_

Where's Kaname-nii-sama? Where am I? Where's Seiren, Nobuo, Maikeru, Aido?

Okay, stop it, Yuki. Calm down. Get a hold on yourself.

I suppose I could shout to see if anyone hears me, but that's probably a bad idea if I'm chained up. I mean, whoever's chained me can't mean anything good. Then again, being silent will just make me wait longer for whatever it is that they (whoever they are) are going to do to me.

I wish onii-sama was here, or Zero… or anybody, really. I'll bet each of them would think of some way to get out of this mess. Onii-sama would, definitely, and Zero… well, he'd just try to kill whoever came down here; Yori would be calm and cool about it. Aido would think of something; Kain could melt the chains and pull himself away; Ruka would be dignified and demand an explanation; Hikari would wait to form a plan until finding out why she was captured.

Can't I do anything?

Wait—that's it! I'm a pureblood vampire, right? So I should be able to break loose! It's only metal shackles! I pull and tug, but it's hard to get any leverage from the position I'm in, not quite sitting, not quite kneeling. But I move so that I'm sort of squatting down on my feet and try to push myself away from the wall—

It's no use. I suppose I could gnaw off my hands and escape that way. They'd probably grow back, but that means I'd have to drink a lot of fresh blood, and I'd rather not do that. Plus it would hurt like heck.

I should just wait.

I hate waiting.

**

* * *

**

SHIRABUKI'S POV

"So we finally have the Kuran princess in our hands." I allow myself a smirk at Ori. "Shall we proceed with the transformation?"

But he frowns at me. "Honestly, need we do so? I haven't the faintest idea why you'd want to go through with that."

"It's so much easier to kill a human than a pureblood vampire."

His scowl deepens. "Naturally. But it is two purebloods against one, Sara. Do we really need to change her to kill her?"

"Didn't you see how those anti-vampire shackles had no effect on her whatsoever?" I growl at him. I stop then to compose myself. Even in front of one's fiancé, it is never becoming to lose one's temper—especially when one happens to be a pureblood lady. "No. She is a _Kuran_, and therefore is higher in rank and power than either of us. Even with the two of us, it is better to change her into a human once again."

Ori runs a hand through his long, thick brown hair and grunts. Honestly, he can be so uncivilized at times. "Then we'd better make it quick. That Kaname's going to be here soon, and if we don't finish the job by the time he's here, he'll make sure we're finished. You sensed how his power's grown?"

"How could I have not?" True enough, it was practically stifling, his aura at the ball.

"I have a suspicion that he knows much more about Shizuka Hio's death than he lets on."

Of course he does. It's painfully obvious. And knowing Kaname and his nearly misogynistic protective streak, he went and _ate_ her in order to protect his sister-cum-fiancée.

I don't even respond to Ori, except to raise an eyebrow in disdain.

"I suppose it _is_ rather obvious what he did," he finally concedes, turning away. He rolls his eyes. "Why don't we just kill her while she's still unconscious? That would work, you know."

_If_ she's still unconscious. Slowly, gracefully, I rise from my chair to cross my room to the vanity, where I brush my hair back to tie it in a sleek knot. If I'm going to murder someone, it's best that I not allow my hair to become sullied by blood.

"Sara…"

I resist the temptation to slap him for addressing me so informally, but I remember that he, too, is a pureblood, and legally free to treat me as an equal. It's such a far cry from Takuma and his rigid manners… I do miss that about him. He was unfailingly polite; even when I could tell that he hated me, he never let it show in his actions. (His blood gave it away.)

"Yes?"

"Isn't part of the point of killing Yuki for us to get her pure blood and grow stronger? What, then, would turning her into a human do for us?"

"It would weaken Kaname." And so it would. He's so dead-bent on protecting her that he would lose his cool. Even if he were enraged and determined to kill us in retaliation, his anger would likely cloud his judgment. I'm banking on that even now, as Yuki is not safe with him. Once he finds her gone and discovers that we are to blame, he will be so furious that he won't be able to see straight. That gives us an extra edge, even if we can't eat Yuki's heart and blood to make us stronger.

Kaname Kuran is not invincible, after all.

Ori and I descend to the cellar, followed by no fewer than seven servants, and into that little dungeon-style prison I had installed. There she is, that little witch who's entranced her brother, eyes wide open and staring right at us. I smile at her. "Welcome to my home, Yuki Kuran-san."

"Sara Shirabuki-san! Ori-san?!"

Ori smiles at her. "You didn't really think I was going to swear fealty to one of my own kind, do you?" He chuckles darkly in his smooth voice. "Allegiance, possibly, but I am not an underling. Remember that, Kuran."

She stares back at us warily, but she does not appear to be very frightened or even intimidated. "Why am I here?"

I cross the room slowly, taking care that my every move is pure agility and grace. I refuse to appear otherwise, after that ridiculous incident with that hunter-thing Takuma's infatuated with. (That little escapade, though it was all acting, nearly killed my pride.) Calmly, I slap the back of my hand across her cheek with enough force to break a human's neck; as it is, Yuki's head merely turns, and she stares back at me in something akin to angered shock.

"You are here because you are foolish and unfit to be with the likes of Kaname Kuran."

**

* * *

**

YUKI'S POV

_WHAT?! _

While I know that it's true, and that I'm a horrible monster who doesn't deserve to be with an angel like Kaname-nii-sama, I will not accept that kind of talk from the likes of Sara Shirabuki, that tramp! After what she did to Ichijo-sempai, then Yori-chan, and now, this? I will not give in to her!

"Where's Yori?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh, dear. She's so uninformed. Your dear Wakaba-san was rescued hours ago by the young Aido boy and his little band."

The young Aido boy and his band. Oh, I'm sure that's one he'd love to hear…

I hear Ori clearing his throat, and I look back to Sara, whose face is now colder than ever. "Not like it matters to you. You'll never see her again."

What does that mean… what are her intentions? Surely she's not going to _kill_ me?!

"Of _course_, we're going to kill you," Ori says loudly. "Are you honestly that thick?"

"But—why?"

"For your blood—what else?"

I tilt my head. "Why not… anyone else?"

Sara makes an annoyed sound and places one delicate hand on her hip and grabs hold of my face with the other, forcing me to look at her. "This is why you are unfit for Kaname-kun. You know nothing of our culture, of our heritage, our lifestyle. You are just trash born into the life of the rich and beautiful creatures of night. You, a child of the day, adopted by that cretin, Cross… how could you think you know anything of the noble house of Kuran, or of purebloods at all?"

"But that's no reason to kill me…"

Ori grumbles something rude before continuing in a louder voice, "I've had enough of this nonsense. We're killing you because you're a pureblood. Anyone who eats the heart of a pureblood, including other purebloods, will gain immense power—power we need to kill your precious _Ka-na-me-nii-sa-ma_."

At this, my heart nearly stops. "Kill me if you want, but don't you _dare_ touch Onii-sama!!"

"And you're going to stop us, are you?" Sara asks blandly, in a bored tone. Her nails pierce my cheeks as she squeezes tighter. "Just try to escape."

Instead, I use one foot to propel myself up and I kick her in the stomach; Sara goes stumbling backward, now wearing a furious look of frustration. "You impudent witch—!"

Ori chuckles in the background. "It's what you get for goading her."

"Do shut up…"

_CRASH!_

A few muffled shouts come from upstairs, and my eyes widen as I hear someone yell out "Kaname-sama!"

"Onii-sama?!"

Sara looks back at Ori. "Do you have it?"

But he already has a paper of some kind in his hand, and a silver dagger in the other. He uses this to cut into his neck, and blood begins spraying everywhere. What's he doing?!

Sara takes the knife from him and does the same, and in soft voices, they begin to chant something in unison. I can't tell what they're saying, but I'm getting increasingly more scared. What are they doing?!

Something warm and wet laps at my knee, and I see their mingled blood start to _climb_ its way up my legs, up my body, soaking into my dress…

_What is going on!?_ Kaname-nii-sama, where are you?!

Get me out of here!!

But in a few moments, they stop, looking half-dead, and red-eyed Sara curls one finger toward one of the servants. He comes forward and bends down to her, neck exposed; she sinks her fangs deeply into his neck, keeping one hand on her own as though it might help stem the blood flow from her sliced skin. Ori's doing the same… and in a few moments, both of the servants shudder and collapse in a pile of sand. Two more servants step forward…

Dear lord—please don't make me watch this…! Kaname-nii-sama!!

More crashes sound, and Sara and Ori finish off their second bodies. But by this time, their necks have healed, and they both shakily stand. Both are absolutely saturated in blood. Sara smiles at me, and I feel something strange and warm creeping up my neck…

Tight—!

What…?

Shirabuki beckons her third servant to herself and continues to flash her crimson eyes at me as everything begins to fade…

**

* * *

**

KANAME'S POV

Blood?

Shirabuki and Shimizu?! And that much blood? What did they do, kill each other?

I suppose that's too much to hope for. I can only barely catch the scent of Yuki amidst all their own blood—

No.

Anger rips at my chest, so potent I feel like I'm going to explode. I see another guard approaching, and he bursts in a shower of sand before he's within ten feet of me. Where is she? I can't get to her quickly enough!

I hear the creaking of a door, and run to the source of the noise as quickly as I can (I'm there in less than a second), but no fewer than twelve guards are waiting for me before an ancient wooden door to a basement. I'm caught off-guard as they all attack at once.

All it takes is two seconds.

One.

I barely have enough time to avoid one slash of a Level C's claws as I hear something whish past me, smelling strongly of blood.

Two.

The twelve guards dissolve into dust, and the scents of Shirabuki's and Shimizu's blood is almost vanished.

I'm standing before a cellar door in the kitchen, surrounded by mounds of sand. One quick whiff of the air down the dark steps to the cellar, and I know…

I've come too late.

Yuki…

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Hikari and I are halfway through our cake, and having the grandest time. The maid, Sayoko, hasn't returned with the anime, yet, and I daresay won't for another hour, but Aido's older sister has a few volumes of _.hack//_ and _Pokémon_, which we're watching in the meantime. It's certainly nostalgic, I'll give it that!

_"Togepi!"_ trills the little eggshell thing on the screen, and Hikari grins. "I always loved Togepi. He's so adorable." _You're_ adorable, Hikari.

When did I become such a sap?

Like I really care. I'm enjoying myself.

"Which one was your favorite?" I ask, then, as she sets down her plate on the coffee table.

"Well, in the trading cards, I used to have a platinum Alakazam that was pretty kick-butt. He won me quite a few more cards, I can tell you… but from the show, or just in general, probably Rapidash. But Togepi wins in the 'cute' category."

I haven't the faintest idea what is with me today, but I feel that somehow, I need to be in constant contact with Hikari. I wonder when she'll tire of it… But at this point, as she doesn't seem to mind, I set down my own half-eaten cake and pull her into my arms so that her back is flush against my chest; she sits between my legs. I really don't mean anything sensual by it… I just need her to be close to me. Her scent overwhelms me and I bury my nose in her hair to better smell her.

I force myself to keep speaking coherently. "My favorite was always Farfetch'd. I hadn't the faintest idea why."

Hikari giggles at me. "That duck-thing with a leek? He was cute."

That makes me grin. "Most of them were."

"Are still. Except a lot of the new ones are getting weirder."

"They're just trying to keep the fandom alive."

"Hm." She shifts a little. "Well, everyone knows that the original 150 were the best, and will always be."

"Very true."

I'm so glad… so glad that I can be with Hikari like this. After the past year, it feels so good to just watch television with her, not having to worry about when I'll get to see her again, or what Grandfather or anyone will say… not even Kaname.

Part of me is on-edge, wondering when I'll end up back at Shirabuki's, ready and waiting like a cat's scratching post, and all of me just wants to sit here and cuddle with Hikari. I honestly don't care if we don't go further than that. I'm with my girlfriend, who seems to know me oh-so well, despite the fact that we've hardly gone out for two weeks… nothing could make me happier.

Well, Sayoko's return with all that anime might make me happier… I'll get to watch it with Hikari and we'll laugh and poke fun at the antics of animated characters and the sheer stupidity of the plots… on an enormous seventy inch flatscreen television with surround sound, while lounging on an Italian leather couch. We've got every luxury we could ever want or need, and if there's something we haven't yet thought of, there's always money to buy it. And if we get bored, we can go tease Aido or play cards with Senri and Rima.

This must be heaven.

"Takuma, you're being so clingy today."

"Hm? Sorry." (I don't move.) "You're just so nice to hold, Hikari. The perfect size for snuggling."

"I'm not saying I mind. I'm just commenting."

"Oh. Good, because I was planning on not letting you go, anyway." Her amused chuckle reaches my ears and I press my lips onto the crown of her head.

I should've known that all good things must come to an end. In a few moments, I hear voices upstairs, surprised, but not shouting…

Oh, wait, no—there's the shouting. But I can't tell what is being said.

I frown. "Do you hear that?"

Hikari stiffens and cranes her neck toward the ceiling, as though it might help her hearing. "Yeah… I can't make out anything…"

In a few seconds, we stop listening to the voices above us and hear instead the loud pattering of someone running down the hall toward the door. There's a knock, and I say, "Enter." I loose my hold on Hikari and we both turn around on the couch (I keep one hand on the small of her back). A bespectacled maid opens the door and, looking a little flustered, curtseys to us.

"Please, Kuran-sama wishes to see you, Ichijo-sama."

I frown, but don't ask questions. The shouting is definitely a clue of urgency. As much as I hate to leave Hikari and our little haven, I know I'll regret it later if I don't go. But before I can tell her that I'll be right back, I see Hikari stand up beside me. With a weak smile, I take her hand and we both run in the direction of the staircase for the front foyer.

In just a few seconds, we're there, and I see Kaname holding Yuki's limp body.

My eyes go wide at the sight, and my jaw actually drops. "Yuki-sama…!"

It can't be…! She's… she's _human_ again!!

What in the world…?!

Her clothes are blood-stained, and I can just barely tell by the scent that it's a combination of Shirabuki's and Shimizu's blood.

Well, I suppose it's a good thing she's not dead, but she's definitely unconscious, possibly even comatose, and I can tell she's lost blood. I can smell… _Kaname's_ blood, too. Was she really hurt so badly that he had to give her his own blood to heal her immediately?

"Dear god…"

Hikari utters a small noise of surprise and sympathy as she stares at the girl's body, held so carefully by her furious brother and lover.

Oh, he's not just furious. If I know Kaname, that fury is little more than a mask for the grief he's feeling. The last time Yuki became a human, she lost all of her memories, even of how to speak.

"Takuma. Gather everyone and meet me at Cross Academy."

"As soon as we possibly can." With that, I let go of Hikari's hand and bolt upstairs for Senri and Rima.

"I'll get Yori!" Hikari calls up to me and she dashes down the hall to the salon. I only hear the sound of a faint wind as Kaname disappears behind me.

_

* * *

_

REVIEW OR YOU'LL NEVER YUKI AGAIN!! MWAHAHAHA!

_...oh, wait, that's not much of a threat... (lol, I'm not a hater, but I don't just LOVE Yuki.)_


	26. Cross Academy

**_I don't own VK._**

_Sorry about the wait on this; university's been super busy lately (reading four novels in four days isn't really all that great an experience when not done voluntarily), and my poor beta (_Tristyn des Fleurs_) has been just as occupied. :( Apologies, but... we actually have lives with boringly adult obligations. Being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be, really._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 26 – CROSS ACADEMY

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

It's so strange to think that Yuki is human again! Well, I suppose that notion isn't as scary as thinking of what Kaname might do now that she's been changed _yet again_. What'll this do to her brain, her body? What will Kaname do? After all, it might hurt her if she's not sentient and capable as a normal human before she's turned back into her pureblood self.

And to add to this trippy experience, we're all back in the common room of the old teachers' dorms at Cross, which none of us have seen for about five years… this day just gets weirder and weirder.

Isn't there going to be a normal day, one where Hikari and I (and maybe everyone else; I don't care either way at this point) are able to just hang out with no real worries beyond when I'm going to sign those documents that'll transfer headship of the Ichijo Group to me…?

"I don't understand it," Rima says in a soft voice as she stares up at the ceiling (she's laying down on the other couch, head in Senri's lap). "What would they gain by turning Yuki-sama back into a human?"

"Beats me," Senri replies tonelessly.

"I don't really get it, either," Akatsuki muses from his position leaning against the far wall, one arm around Ruka, who looks rather shaken as she clings to his side. (I really don't know what to make of them. I think it's all a matter of time before they really get together… or rather, when Ruka will open her eyes and actually acknowledge that Akatsuki's love extends beyond that of a brother-figure… though that depends on how you want to take "brotherhood," considering Kaname and Yuki-sama's relationship.)

Hanabusa runs a hand through his hair. "It doesn't make sense. If Shirabuki or Shimizu wanted to kill Yuki-sama, it would make more sense if they would go about it in a way to drink her blood or something; that would increase their strength. But turning her into a human and not sticking around to see if they'd killed her or not…?" It makes sense to see Hanabusa upset like this. After all, he still harbors a deep-seated affection and respect for Kaname. Then again, Yori was so upset upon hearing of Yuki's condition that she (stone-faced-ly) retreated to her own dorm room across campus to be alone.

They all begin to discuss the possible reasons for Yuki's transformation**.**It's sad to say that I might know the answer. Having lived with Shirabuki for a year, I do know some of what goes on under those blonde curls.

For starters, Shirabuki would be one step closer to taking control of the vampire community as queen. To kill Kaname in a more expedient manner would mean to exploit what is very likely his only weakness: Yuki.

But why turn her into a human? The only way I can see that is if they simply wanted to get at Kaname by harming Yuki, but why not killing her? That's what doesn't make sense to me.

What's more… _how_ did they turn her into a human? I mean, it takes every ounce of blood from a single pureblood adult to change another pureblood into a human. I suppose between Shimizu and Shirabuki, they'd both have enough to change Yuki, but… why go to all that trouble if they couldn't kill her? Did Kaname interrupt their plans? Why wasn't Kaname covered in blood, then? Was he unable to kill them before he rescued Yuki?

I seriously wonder how he's doing. We've been here for over three hours and nothing has really happened since Kaname and the chairman went upstairs with Yuki's body. We've not heard a sound.

"So what happens when Yuki wakes up?" Hikari asks me quietly, a little fearfully.

How to respond to that…? She probably knows nothing of pureblood curses or spells (not that many of us know anything about them, either), or what it was that turned Yuki into a human the last time. "Well, presumably, she'll have lost all her memories of anything and everything, from events to speech and even coherent thought…"

Everyone turns to stare at me. I hadn't meant to say that so loudly, but it's what I get for not whispering. "It happened last time she was turned into a human, about eleven years ago. After Rido-sama attacked the Kuran main house and killed Haruka-sama, Juri-sama sacrificed herself to transform Yuki into a human, to protect her from Rido-sama. Kaname was supposed to protect her, keep her a secret, but he instead went on the offensive and very nearly destroyed Rido-sama. Yuki awakened as a human and wandered off, away from the mansion, where Kaname found her a few hours later, just as she was about to be attacked from one of Rido-sama's Level E servants. He saved her and took her to Chairman Cross, who adopted her."

"How do you know all this, Ichijo?" asks Rima, turning on the couch to lay on her side, the better to look at me, I suppose.

"Kaname and I grew up together, remember?" I smile a little sadly at the memory. At least back then, it wasn't quite so lonely when Kaname and I were both being brought up by my tyrannical grandfather. "He came to see Yuki frequently, and I almost always came along with him—though I typically stayed in the car or ran other errands to give him privacy."

Silence hangs in the air for several long seconds—close to a minute, really—before there's the slightest creak of floorboards upstairs. We all turn to see Cross slowly descending the marble staircase, an unusually solemn look on his face. I rise to my feet, slipping back into my role as Vice President. "Chairman Cross, how is she? And… how is Kaname?"

He sighs heavily and removes his glasses to clean them on the edge of his shawl. "It's difficult to say… All we can really tell is that Yuki is, yes, fully human… though I'm not sure _how_…" Again, he stops to collect his thoughts. "And Kaname… is… incredibly upset…" I frown at the headmaster's words. Of course, he's upset, but how is he handling it? "If I know Kaname, he won't leave her bedside until she's awakened again. Ichijo, I'll count on you to look after him, make sure he doesn't starve himself or do something equally rash."

"Of course," I reply without hesitation. Admittedly, the thought of Kaname doing something "rash" is incredibly scary; however, when Yuki is at stake, who knows what he'd do? Though I think he'd sooner gorge himself on those blood tablets before he starves himself—that was his reaction last time, after all.

A few moments later and the headmaster's gone. I sigh and look up the stairs into the dark, vacated hallway, so familiar, and yet, so surreal. "I'll give him a few more hours and then check on him," I decide aloud. After all, he's just been with the chairman; Kaname will be fine for at least an hour or two, if not more.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

It's weird, seeing Takuma this serious for this long. I know he can be incredibly solemn, but he usually covers up his seriousness by acting like a complete idiot, a jokester. Or at least by smiling. I don't think I've ever seen him act like this before, though.

But it seems like we shouldn't talk. No one else is… the silence is a little unnerving, and yet, nothing short of appropriate. What else are we to do while keeping our vigil, awaiting Yuki's awakening? I suppose it's just another way of showing allegiance to Kaname.

The more I think about him, the more I realize that he's really not such a bad guy. Kaname, I mean. He's just a little irritating in that he sacrifices his friends' happiness to further his own way as a pureblood would-be leader. It makes sense, in a way, and he'll probably be a very good leader in that he can distance himself emotionally from decisions. But that he shoves Takuma to the side just for the sake of his own goals, only to manipulate him (and everyone else) later… it's not a very endearing trait.

But seeing him this vulnerable, this dedicated to his lover…

I think I'm beginning to understand Kaname just a little more.

Just a _little_ more. Meeting halfway, as Tohru would say in _Fruits Basket_.

It's a wonder that Takuma really stays this loyal to Kaname after how horribly he treated him. In a way, I have to admire Takuma for that, even if it does make him a bit of a doormat. At the least, I can understand his motives as best friend and ally of his pureblood leader.

As I look over at him, I see him lost in thought, slouched forward, elbows on his knees, pressing his chin against his interlocked fingers. His expression is rather pensive, and at the same time, plaintive.

I'm a little afraid to disturb his reverie, but I want so badly to see him smile again, even if it's a sad smile. At least I'll have succeeded in cheering him up a bit. My hand slowly reaches out toward him and lands on his shoulder; he twitches and looks over to me, a question in his eyes.

"You okay?" I ask—or begin to ask, anyway. I've been silent for long enough that my voice is hoarse and squeaky, distorting my words to the point of incoherency.

Before I can restate my question, he responds. Apparently, he understood my gibberish. "_I'm_ fine, yes. But I'm worried for Kaname…"

After a few seconds of mulling over my options, I rise and present Takuma with my hand. He stares at it for a moment, then looks up into my eyes. I can tell he wants to know my purpose without him saying anything. "Let's go take a walk outside…"

He hesitates. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"I've got her number, Takuma," Rima announces from the other couch. "We'll call if we need you."

With that (and the knowledge that, running at top vampire speed, we can easily be back at the dorms in less than five seconds from anywhere on campus), Takuma relents and takes my hand in his.

We amble wordlessly about the grounds, which are rather bare and devoid of life. Everything looks so bleak and dead, cold and gray in the middle of January like this. All but the evergreens, which all point toward the sky in their stately elegance. At least something's alive…

But then again, the other trees and plants aren't really dead, are they? Just asleep. Just putting on a mask until spring time. Or is the flowery spring a mask for the death beneath?

I look up at Takuma, and his green eyes swivel toward me, wide and searching, curious. At that, I quickly turn away.

Which is his mask: the happiness or the seriousness…?

I don't know. All I know is that I don't want him to have to act in front of me. I want to be someone he feels free to be himself around, whatever that might mean.

That's when I wonder when I became such a prosaic twit for thinking of stuff like this _consciously_…

Somehow, we find ourselves walking toward the tree beneath which we shared our first kiss—had our first meeting, really. I smile a little at that, and look up at Takuma, who notices our location and gives a light chuckle. "Wow… it seems forever ago, doesn't it?"

Gracefully, he turns and sits back against the rough bark; I copy his move to sit beside him. "It certainly brings back memories…"

He smiles, looking _almost_ peaceful for a few silent moments. "I miss this place. Everything was so much simpler here… most of the crazy politics were separate from school, so we didn't have to worry about that side of life until we left campus."

"And Kaname-sama was less enigmatic, here, right?" I add softly.

Those beautiful emerald eyes close for a moment, and he nods. "I don't know what to do about him."

"It's like you said earlier," I tell him, "you said that you wanted to give him privacy for a few hours, and then you'd go check on him. Now's the time when he needs you again, for sanity's sake. Just like old times."

"I just… part of me wants to not have to wait on him."

I blink a few times. "But that's what friends do—they support one another in times of need, and they forgive one another."

Silence—only the sound of the wind through the trees. Takuma's arm wraps around my waist, pulling me close to him. "It's just easier said than done, sometimes."

I nod. "I know." He's more than hinted at it, Kaname's friendship is incredibly… doubtable. I don't blame Takuma for mistrusting it and therefore being hesitant at reforming that bond with him.

The wind from the lake blows more strongly through campus, making me shiver. I know it's not unbearably cold, but I can't suppress my reaction to it; Takuma squeezes me once, gently, before removing his jacket and placing it around my shoulders, then resuming his position. "You'll catch cold," I mumble into the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm a vampire," he says with a light chuckle. "I won't get sick from being outside in the chilly weather."

"You'll… be uncomfortable," I retort belatedly.

"I'd be more uncomfortable if I didn't give you my coat."

I leave it at that. I suppose his manners dictate that he, as a gentleman, give his jacket to the lady, so he _would_ feel funny otherwise. He's so considerate like that.

"_OH MY GOD, IT'S ICHIJO-SEMPAI!!_"

Oh, crap.

"What time is it?" I ask Takuma quietly; he looks at his watch.

"Not quite seven at night…"

"Well, that's just great…"

The Day Class' curfew has not even been reached, and now, they've seen us. I should've known better than to meander back to the boundaries of the Sun Dorms in the company of an ex-member of the Night Class.

Before we can make it out of there, a small group of five girls is running across campus toward us, and it would be incredibly rude to just run away (not to mention the fact that it would just spread rumors either way, and if we left now, the old teachers' dorms would have no peace from the hoards of rabid fangirls).

"Ichijo-sempai! You're back!"

"What are you doing on campus?!"

"_Yagari-san?!_"

"What are you doing with Ichijo-sempai?"

"Can we take your picture?"

Before I can even say anything, I'm practically shoved out of the way (there are now seven girls surrounding Takuma) and he looks incredibly confused as to what to do next.

"Okay, okay—please, be quiet, ladies!" he says loudly, and they all shut up for a brief moment. Takuma gives a nervous smile and edges his way through them back toward me to grab my hand like it's a security blanket (they all stare with eyes wide as plates). "Now, one at a time, please."

Shoot me now, please.

Is this what it felt like to be in the Night Class…?

"Why are you back, sempai?"

"Well…" He falters for a moment. "I've got some business with the headmaster I need to take care of, but he's busy right now."

"How long will you be here?"

Another hard-to-answer question. "I'm not entirely sure—a few days, at the least."

This declaration is met with squeals of approval and excitement.

"Okay, I've got one." I look over with ample horror to see none other than Sachiko Iemura standing there, one hip thrust out to one side and arms crossed over her Prada jacket. "What in the world are you doing with _Hikari Yagari_?"

At this, Takuma's eyebrows raise a bit and he tilts his head toward me. "Oh, don't you know? We've been going out for over a year, now. One year, one month, and five days, if I remember correctly…"

My first reaction is to blush, and then, I feel a very strong upsurge of gratefulness for Takuma's loyal, protective side. But I shrink back a little as all eyes in the group fall on me. I don't like this much attention, especially if it's half (or more) negative. Of course they're all jealous of me, and probably want to lynch me for desecrating Takuma's reputation. I wonder if this is how Yuki felt all the time, being able to talk with the Night Class guys all the time…?

"No way!"

"Yagari-san, seriously?!"

"Aw, lucky!!"

I blink. Maybe they _aren't_ going to tar-and-feather me…

"What's it like?" asks a petite redheaded girl.

What? I give her a confused look.

"Going out with Ichijo-sempai—what's it like?"

"Erm…" I pause. "How do you mean?" Well, this is awkward, I must say! I'm assuming she means how it is to go out with someone so handsome and so famous (famous at Cross, anyway), in comparison to a "normal" guy. Which I can't tell her, because I've never gone out with anyone else before.

"Is he any different from any other guy?"

I frown at that. "Is he _supposed_ to be different from any other guy…?" (Aside from the fact that he's probably about a million times sweeter and cuter than any other guy I know of, he's not a schmuck, and that he's a total fanboy.)

…Okay, so how's he supposed to be different from any other guy, aside from the fact that he's Takuma?

The redhead stops to think this over, and I decide it's about time to take over the situation by cutting off any more discussion on What it's Like to Date a Night Class Member 101. But before I can open my mouth, another girl pipes up: "What's he like in bed?"

_WHAT?!_

Takuma goes completely stiff, affronted. "Have you no _shame?!_" is the first thing out of my mouth. "Okay, okay—this is super-awkward; can you not ask questions like that?"

"You haven't even slept with him, have you?" Sachiko rolls her eyes. "If you were really comfortable with him, you'd be able to talk about him to his face."

I seriously wish there was a tumbleweed rolling by right now. It would very nicely illustrate the silence and unease of the overall situation, and provide some comic relief.

"It's not that I'm not comfortable with him. It's just…" I stop. What is keeping me from speaking about him, other than the fact that he's standing right beside me (and other than the fact that it would be extremely embarrassing and rude if our hypothetical love life did exist)…? I look up at Takuma, who looks completely lost, not to mention a little ill at ease. "I… er…"

"So you really _aren't_ comfortable with him," she says snidely. "Well, then, you wouldn't mind giving him up for someone who wouldn't mind answering questions like that, then, would you? Perhaps you should pass on the baton to someone whose social status is closer to his."

"I would very much appreciate it if you would stop antagonizing my girlfriend," Takuma says coolly. "It's quite rude to keep on asking such inane questions. This isn't an interview. And I'm just a normal guy; I'm not anything special." Not as far as they're concerned, anyway. (Besides, I'm not about to spout off some sappy something or other about how "of course he's special," not unless I thought he was actually depressed about a lack of specialness.)

Well, that certainly shut them up!

"What's more, Iemura-san," Takuma continues in a lighter tone, "you're not considering _my_ feelings on the matter. For one, I am not a baton to be passed. Secondly, and most importantly, I happen to love Hikari very much, and am not about to break up with her anytime soon."

Is it hot out here, or is it just me…?

The girls now stare in wide-eyed fascination. "You're so cool, Ichijo-sempai!"

"Ohmigosh, he's sooo cute!"

"You're so lucky, Yagari-san!"

Sachiko makes a "tch" kind of sound. "He must not love her very much, if he's not done her. What the heck's your motive in dating _Yagari_, sempai, if not to bed her?"

Takuma's hand tightly squeezes my own, and I can tell he's getting mad. Actually upset! But he doesn't let on in his expression or tone of voice as he continues to speak. "Do you really think you can raise my impression of you, Iemura-san, if you continue to insult Hikari?"

She stops, a little flustered, but then she snaps back with, "You dodged the question."

"So did you."

"Well… if she's not okay with sleeping with you, that must mean she doesn't really love you, right?"

"In regards to my motives with Hikari, that is none of your business, first off. Secondly, love and lust are separate concepts. And while I find Hikari incredibly attractive, that does not mean that I will abase her reputation solely for the sake of my own desires."

_PLEASE MAKE THEM GO AWAY. THIS IS SOOO EMBARASSING!_

Wait, he finds me attractive…?

And from his words, he also means that in a… in a sexual manner…?

GAH!

What do I do, now?!

(I'm sure I'm lit up like Rudolph's nose at the moment; my face feels so incredibly warm.) But seriously… what the heck? I mean… _what_?!

"Psh… what reputation?"

Oh, thanks, Iemura. Not that I expected anything less from her.

"Hikari Yagari has a much higher reputation than you can ever hope for, Sachiko Iemura."

If I faint theatrically right now, would that allow Takuma to end this ridiculous conversation immediately…?

A chorus of gasps issues from the girls (now about twenty) and Takuma winds one arm around my waist. "Now, if you'll excuse us, ladies, we'll be going."

Silence…

* * *

I think all but my basic motor functions have shut down. Or maybe I'm in shock…? My mind can scarcely wrap itself around that entire conversation back there.

It amazes me that Takuma kept on acting polite throughout the entire conversation, and even smiled for a good half of it. There he goes, wearing that mask again. I look up at him now, and his expression is rather placid, surprisingly enough. But he says not a word. I suppose, upset as he is, he wants to keep silent. It's a better alternative to fuming, in his mind.

"Well…" I finally say, once we've reached the headmaster's office building (I think we're here because it's a refuge away from the teachers' dorms, which will lead the fangirls straight to our hideout, and who knows what a lot of noble vampires will do to die-hard groupies in such a keyed-up state). "That was sufficiently awkward."

He relaxes a little with a long, loud sigh. "Yeah…"

"You wanna just forget that conversation ever occurred?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Okay, then." I stop and, on that subject, happen upon an idea. Takuma halts beside me, studying me behind his neutral eyes. "Go ahead. Do it."

He tilts his head. "Do what?"

"Erase my memory. It should be quite easy, considering all the practice you've had doing it." I grin playfully up at him, hoping it'll take a bit of the edge off his moodiness.

After a few seconds, he smiles back (albeit in a strained manner) and exhales. "Thanks for that."

"I do try."

"Hikari…" That smile fades into a strange expression, one that I can't really define.

"Yeah?"

His eyes flick off to the side and—is that a blush? He clears his throat and scratches the back of his head, as though stalling for words. "I… do you…"

"You… do I… what?"

"…never mind." I blink. "Okay." What else can I say? I can't force him to say anything to me; if it's really important, he'll tell me when he's ready. Besides… I know he's got his reasons to keep things from me, even if I can't say I approve of them. Especially when I don't know what they are right now. Or even what he was going to say in the first place.

* * *

Upon reaching the headmaster's office, Takuma requests to use Cross's telephone to arrange for everyone's baggage to be sent here by some of the Aido household maids, and he even tells them to visit his own manor to retrieve some clothing and toiletries of his own (everyone else has at least part of their belongings at the Aido estate, so his is the only side trip they'd have to make). While he does that, I approach Cross myself to ask if I can borrow or somehow otherwise obtain a vehicle to drive to my own apartment for my things.

"I… er… of course, Yagari-san."

It dawns on me how strange it must feel to the headmaster to call me "Yagari-san," like my father. I know they're close and all, but he's still "Yagari-_san_" to Cross. "Please call me "Hikari-chan."

He gives a bit of a grim smile and nods appreciatively. "Thank you, Hikari-chan. You may call me Uncle Kaien."

Uh, what? "Er…"

"I insist! After all, your father and I are such good friends—we should be, too, Hikari-chan."

What's the harm in it, really? "Okay."

At first, I thought it a bit odd that Headmaster—okay, _Uncle Kaien_ (that's going to take a lot of getting used to) would allow me to borrow his own car, but I think he knows that if anything happens, Takuma or Toga-san will be able to compensate for it. Not that I'm going to be reckless; I'm usually a very responsible, if defensive, driver.

"Why don't you take someone with you?" he then adds. Probably a good idea, considering how _accident-prone_ I am. And knowing my luck, I'd wreck someone else's car and not my own where I'd be the only one affected monetarily. "Why not Zero-kun?"

My eyes snap wide open. That stone-faced enigma? I'd call him a jerk but he really isn't… oh, who am I kidding? He _is_ a jerk. Even though he's really just the classic tsundere type.

I guess he's only a tsundere where Yuki is concerned, come to think of it…

Fact of the matter is, Zero and I would probably sooner claw each other's eyes out than ride in the same car together, alone, even if there's nothing going on other than him helping me pack up a few things.

So I tactfully avoid answering that question by suggesting something else. "How about someone who's not on disciplinary patrol? One of the ex-Night Class, perhaps?"

Cross is saved the trouble of an immediate response as Takuma reenters the room, finished using the telephone. "I'd better go back to check on Kaname."

I nod. "I'm going back to my apartment for my things." Come to think of it, why don't I just go back and stay there? I need to get back to work…

Takuma pauses, unsure of what to say. I can tell he objects, but he knows he's needed more by Kaname's side than mine right now, and that he doesn't have much cause to protest—I need my stuff, after all. "Could you at least take someone with you?"

Does no one here trust me? I _am_ nineteen… Though I suppose they have a point. My track record for inexplicable incidents isn't exactly reassuring. "Yeah, we were just discussing that possibility." I look to him, wondering half-heartedly if perhaps he'll decide to come with me, but I doubt he'll leave Kaname's side for that long when our dearest pureblood king is in such a state.

"It's not a good idea to wait for me. I don't know what Kaname might need me for, or for how long. Perhaps Akatsuki…?"

I nod. I wouldn't mind that. I'd suggest Rima or Shiki instead, but they'd not help me at all, for one, and secondly, they'd both be downers about the whole thing. Ruka wouldn't help, either, and she and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye, anyway; Aido's probably depressed as anything (same with Yori, even if she might hide it)… that leaves Akatsuki.

* * *

_Reviews are love!! I know, the plot is a little filler-y and boring right now. :( But! Reviews make me super-happy and that means I'll get to the next chapter more quickly and THAT means that we'll get past this abhorrant Human!Yuki arc more quickly, and to happier, fluffier, cutsy-er things! And believe me, things are gonna get deliciously WAFF-y and hilarious! Including... *drumroll* KainxRuka!! :D Yay!_


	27. Zero Fun, Sir

**_I don't own VK._**

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry this took a month! It took me forever to actually find the ideas to write about--and I know it might seem like it's really brilliant, but when you consider how many other demands life has on my time and how little time I got to spend on this... a good 50% of the time spend writing this chapter was deliberation over what to do. Zero's a hard character to write. So is Takuma, if it comes right down to it... And my lovely beta had a lot of things going on, which delayed this even more... but it's better for it! So I apologize profusely!! Please enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**_Beta'd by _Tristyn des Fleurs_!_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 27 – ZERO FUN, SIR**

* * *

That is, I _would've_ gone with Akatsuki if it hadn't been for that viole(n)t-eyed enigma. After Takuma and I returned to the old teachers' dorms, he went upstairs to see how Kaname was coping while I requested Akatsuki's help—which he agreed to easily. But the second we walked out the front door of the dorms, we were stopped by Zero holding a gun to Akatsuki's forehead.

By this point, however, neither of us were much fazed by the action. Zero's not lethal when you've done nothing… just moody and angry as all get-out.

Basically, though, Zero tried to negotiate for the position of taking Akatsuki's place as my "assistant" on my little foray, and finally managed to convince him that he wouldn't kill anyone. In fact, the most intriguing thing about the whole ordeal was that Zero asserted that he had some questions that only I could answer. What he meant by that, I wasn't sure.

Still am not.

We're currently driving down the freeway in the middle of nowhere, en route to my apartment, in complete silence. Not even the radio is playing. It's not even really awkward—not _anymore_, that is. It started out feeling like I was Gigi next to Jeff when he first got to the boy's house, but after an hour or so of mutual quiet, I started to get used to it. (1)

But really, what did he want to ask me? Back at Cross, it seemed like whatever questions he had were wreaking havoc on his conscience, like he couldn't wait another minute before he got answers. And now, he's cool as a cucumber. A little stiff and unnerved, but he's not nearly as wound up as he was while negotiating at gunpoint his position as pillion rider.

I guess he's the driver, now. _I'm_ the one riding shotgun.

May as well ask, now. I'm just prolonging the inevitable if I don't.

I'm probably going to regret bringing this up, aren't I…?

"So you said you had some questions for me."

Zero inhales sharply and shifts in his seat, never removing his eyes from the road. I have little doubt that this is more because he's socially inept and ill at ease with eye contact than because of some obscene dedication to every last driving rule in the book. "It's about Yuki…"

Big shocker.

I sit silently, waiting for him to continue.

"How is she doing?"

Oooh, boy. How to answer that without setting him off? Zero's like a walking stick of dynamite, just awaiting ignition. And he _hates_ Kaname. I swallow to stall (yeah, for about half a second), and reluctantly open my mouth. "She's happy." Sort of.

Apparently, I didn't [half-]lie convincingly enough, because Zero's gaze narrows at the road ahead, like it's somehow at fault, and grumbles something unintelligible before continuing. "Really? Is that jerk of a pureblood keeping her on a short leash?"

Okay, so I suck at lying. "Pretty much. She hates being denied freedom…"

"What's he doing to her? How can he _think_ of something so stupid?" Though his voice is quiet, it doesn't take a psychic to tell that he's seething with rage. It's rather frightening… but I dare not say or do anything. I may have hunter blood, but I've never been trained, nor have I ever taken pure blood (Rido notwithstanding). Plus I'm a skinny, unathletic female, and Zero's a tall, strong guy. There's no contest. Not that I'm afraid he'd try to bully me, but Zero is volatile. Who knows what he'd do when provoked? I mean, he goes around willy-nilly pointing that gun at people…

Okay, I know he's not going to do anything to me, but it's not wise to play with fire.

"He just keeps her locked inside all the time," I murmur. I hate it, too. Yuki's my friend and I love her dearly! The only reason I've never spoken out against Kaname about his treatment of her is because she seems to be somewhat okay with it—well, that, and Kaname's not abusive, but incredibly affectionate with her, for all his imposed restrictions. She's got her precious onii-sama, so she'll get through it all. I suppose Aido helps cure her boredom, too… he's usually good for entertainment, unintentional though it may be. "Aido's her tutor, because Kaname doesn't want her to fall behind academically. She's still only sixteen." I suppose it makes sense that he'd want her to be smart if she's going to be the Queen of the Damned… assuming he's going to take over, like we all think he will.

A slight squeaking sound emanates from the steering wheel; Zero's knuckles turn stark white as his grip tightens around the leather-covered device. He mutters a curse—I'm assuming this is directed toward either Kaname or the situation in general. After all, I'm also assuming he knows what danger Yuki is currently in. Rather, her brain is in. She'll live, all right. It's just a matter of whether or not she'll have any of her mental capacities. Losing small bits of one's memories might be safe—even a few times, it's all right! I'm proof enough of that.

Wait… I suppose that's debatable, but I don't have any _serious_ mental damage. Yuki, on the other hand… getting all of her memory erased—all but her basic motor functions and the barest hints of comprehension—_twice_ could be detrimental to her mind as a whole. She could wind up in the loony bin!

It's kind of hard to keep calm about it. The more I think about it, the more I want to break down. My friend is in danger of going _insane_, and the only things I do are walk about campus with my boyfriend, ward off some fangirls, and calmly make the trip back to my apartment to grab some toiletries and fresh clothes. Some friend I am.

Then again, the more hardened, sensible side of me wonders what I can do to help Yuki, and what good it will do to sit around doing nothing but dwelling on her problems until I wind up insane with worry, myself.

I'm so freaking helpless…

A sigh tears itself from my lips and I turn to gaze at the green and brown scenery whishes by before the backdrop of slower-moving mountains and hills. We probably should've taken the Underground, that global network of bullet trains, but that's kind of pricey. I suppose it's just habit for me to avoid that kind of unnecessary spending, even though I could've asked Takuma for the money. Too late now, I guess.

"Suppose there's no use getting worked up over it," I venture morosely, "but I can't help it."

And to this, Zero offers nothing but a despondent-sounding hum.

It's silent again for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

It's only a two-hour drive from Cross to my apartment, but the presence of someone with whom you typically do not get along makes two hours seem like bloody forever. When we finally reached my apartment, I offered to make some dinner for us (the most I could possibly come up with would be nabe or tempura of only an okay-ish caliber, and Zero opted for the former). I suppose he didn't see much point in starvation just because we were both upset over our mutual friend's condition, which surprised me. Then again, in order to maintain his vigil as the disciplinary committee, protecting Yuki and the rest of us from the rabid, fanatical Day Class girls, he'd have to keep up his energy. I'm guessing that was the only reason he agreed.

But even more surprising was his (rather stern-faced) offer to cook while I packed; we'd save time, that way. Well, his cooking can't get much worse than mine, I figured, so I relented and began to round up a few outfits and toiletries into a wicker laundry basket (hey, I'm too poor to afford suitcases and it wouldn't all fit in my backpack).

A week's worth of clothing should do it, I think; if I needed to wash these to prolong my stay, so be it.

And toiletries. I've got shampoo, conditioner, body wash, three washcloths, one bath towel, one hand towel, and a pair of flip-flops for in-shower usage. I don't know the accommodations there, so better safe than sorry, even if the only others using the same facilities will be prissy and immaculately clean Night Class girls.

Anything else…? Food should be provided, but even so, I'll bring along some blood tablets, and… heck, my stash of Little Debbies is coming along. I don't care what everyone else says about it. I'm depressed and need some comfort food.

My wallet won't be a bad thing to take along, either. And my winter coat!

Anything else? Anything at all…

Cell phone charger! Yes, that'd be a good idea. And for the sake of entertainment, I ought to bring something to do, really. I mean, we're all going to need _something_ to take our minds off of Yuki's comatose state, or else we'll all go crazy over it. Or the boredom, whichever takes hold, first. But a pack of cards and a few games might not go amiss. So a deck of cards, Monopoly, and Clue are added to the mix.

But Takuma might appreciate it if I bring some manga, so I set the games down by the wicker basket in the hall and head back to my bedroom to pluck a good ten volumes off the shelf. Anymore and I'll be pushing the boundaries of reverence for Yuki, but any less and Takuma will get bored _way_ too quickly. I remember he's been out of the loop for a year, so my selections include the latest volumes from _FMA_, _Bleach_, and _Detective Conan_.

I don't know if he's into the last one, but knowing how much of a fanboy Takuma is, I wouldn't be surprised if he is. Besides, he's got all the money in the world to buy the beginning of the series if he's not into it yet.

But the games and books make me wonder how I'm going to carry them with the basket of actual necessities. I mean, they won't really fit without being in danger of falling or scraping against a wall, and I'm way too OCD about my books and games to even think about risking such damages! But I don't have anything else to put them in…

Geez, why am I worrying? One of us can carry the laundry basket and the other can carry the books and games. I'm hoping I can persuade Zero to carry the former, because if he's careless with my books, not all the physical strength and hunter training in the world could save him from the impending wrath that will ensue…

Well… at least I'm finished packing, now, and I can focus on helping Zero with the meal. But upon reaching the kitchen, I see that he not only needs anyone's help, but it looks like he's nearly done with the preparation. A delicious smell fills the room and I want to weep—I hadn't realized how hungry I was! I've not eaten since… okay, I've not eaten anything since Takuma and I went on our anime spree, but that's been quite a few hours. I mean, it's now nine-thirty at night.

What's even weirder is that Zero is standing in my apartment's kitchen wearing my blue-and-white gingham apron, cooking nabe. And it smells _divine_. It's so surreal—Zero in a domestic setting?! And performing a housewife's duties, no less! It just doesn't seem to fit his personality!

Not that I'm complaining or anything…

But in a few minutes, we're eating dinner at my ragged ol' secondhand kotatsu. Rather tentatively, I pick up a flower-shaped carrot slice (he even cut them into shapes, for heaven's sake!) with my chopsticks and place it in my mouth…

Have I _died_ and gone to heaven??!

Wow, it's spectacular! Zero can _cook_! I mean, seriously! This is the best nabe stew I've ever had! I quietly compliment the meal, to which he responds with a shrug. After cleaning the dishes, we climb back into Cross's car and head back.

_I_ carry the books.

* * *

"Hikari?"

Where am I?

A face comes into view as I open my eyes, but I'm still disoriented as to _where_ in the world I am… "Takuma? Um…"

He smiles at me, and it's so dark out that I can barely see his green eyes. "You're back at Cross, sleepy-head."

"Am I…?" Oh, yeah… Zero drove me to and from my apartment and helped me remain accident-free. And he… cooked me dinner? Maybe I dreamed that one… "Right, of course." But that reminds me— "How are Yuki and Kaname?"

He exhales softly, expression now a little graver than his smiling greeting. "Yuki's just the same—no worse, but no better, either—and Kaname… he's… distraught."

I wince at that. Well, I'd known he would be, but I feel for the guy. The girl he loves is in danger of not only losing every memory of who _he_ is, but her entire mental capacity, to boot.

There's nothing I can say to that, so I just remain quiet. I wonder briefly where Zero got to, but I say nothing on the subject. Instead, I just sit up, stretch, yawn, and unbuckle my seatbelt—I'm still in the car. "How long have I been here…?"

"Only a few minutes; Zero just told me you were here before skulking off somewhere."

"Mmm." Well, I don't blame the guy for wanting to be alone while Yuki's like this. I feel bad for him, too. Takuma extends his hand to help me out of the vehicle, which I take, and then he opens the door to the backseat, granting us access to my belongings. I carry the books (this time because Takuma, as the gentleman he is, won't allow me to carry the heavier load) and we head back across campus to the old dorms. It's not that long of a walk from the headmaster's office, so we're there very shortly.

Takuma leads me to a room on the second floor, the third door on the left, and opens it for me to first enter (while still holding that basket, but I suppose it's not heavy for a vampire, just unwieldy). I wasn't sure what to expect, but it sure wasn't this! An opulent room, much larger than the Day Class dorms, painted in a calming sage tone and decorated with a coordinating scheme of neutral browns, grays, greens, and accenting gold and ivory. Brown velvet drapes hang to the floor, now held open with gold-hued cords to allow the moonlight to spill into the otherwise unlit room; a large four-poster bed sits between the two windows, covered with a squashy looking sage-green comforter and a set of ivory and green pillows—including one of those cylindrical ones that has no apparent purpose. Two wooden night stands flank the bed, and I see that all the furnishings here are wooden, though I'm not sure what kind—it looks like it might be walnut. It's all dark, anyway. A pair of bilateral wooden doors hides a closet, and to the right is a closed door which leads, presumably, to the bathroom.

"Posh," I remark quietly as I set the games and books down on the bed.

"It's definitely lavish," he agrees, "for a dormitory."

"Or most places, for that matter," I can't resist adding. I mean, this is pretty opulent for about 99% of the population. Takuma and the Night Class reside in the remaining one percent—alongside Byakuya Kuchiki, L, and the Ouran Academy members.

With a slight chuckle, Takuma steps behind me into the room and sets down the basket.

Only now that I've just "moved in" do I get a good look at my belongings. My ratty old clothes in that dumpy wicker hamper sitting in this opulent room fit for a queen… (at least a baroness, anyway)! I scoop up an armful of folded socks to place them in the drawer…

Already, an abundance of fine-knit socks sit in orderly rows on one half of the drawer, leaving the other half for my use. They're Takuma's… or, Aido's on loan, at any rate. But even his socks are high-quality.

(Only dimly do I recognize how out-of-character this is for Takuma—sharing his bedroom with me without asking my consent, first—which, of course, I give.)

I swallow. I don't belong here. I never have. Probably never will, no matter how long I live.

More to the point, I don't fit in with this group, no matter how hard I try. I never fit in anywhere. Ever. I've always been alone… never got close to anyone… Etsuko was the best friend I had for a few years; we've been wonderful roommates and great companions, balancing each other's tastes and tempers. But even she and I didn't always get along, and we were never BFFs. Just because she was the best friend I had didn't mean she was a stereotypical best friend. We were never that close.

It makes me wonder if I'll ever get close to anyone. No matter how hard I try to fit in—in my strange, accept-me-for-who-I-am, careless way of going about friendships—I always end up pushing people away. Loads of friends from elementary and middle school; I only keep in touch with two or three of them, and sporadically, at best. Etsuko. Takuma, even… and now, Yuki.

The worst part is, it isn't always something I do. It's like fate is trying to tell me that I'm unfit for friendships or something. Takuma didn't want to leave me! Yuki didn't flee anything monstrous about me—didn't even flee from me at all! Come to think of it, there was no fleeing involved, either. And I didn't ask to become a vampire, to be ripped away from campus and normal life…

I dump the socks into the bureau drawer, not caring that they're in a jumbled heap. It's a bloody sock drawer; it doesn't have to be organized.

"Hikari?"

"Hunh?" Skipping my underwear (I assume we'll have separate underwear drawers, considering Takuma's crazy gentlemanliness), I close that drawer, perhaps a little harder than necessary, and move onto the next drawer, which are for shirts, I see. I wonder if there's a non-filled drawer I can start; all my things, even my underwear and socks, would fit in one of these drawers without a hitch. And I wouldn't have to see Takuma's one hundred percent-silk shirts staring me in the face like a pile of gold. It's one thing when he's wearing it; it's another to see such wealth sitting in a drawer like it's as normal as the cotton and denim of my wardrobe.

"Are… you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

A pair of warm, lean arms wraps around me from behind, and again, I'm taken aback by his lack of manners. It's not that I mind; it's that this isn't really like him and it leaves me wondering how to deal with this new streak of boldness.

The weight of his head leans upon my shoulder. "You seem upset. Is it something I've done? I can reorganize the drawers, if you want—if you'd rather, you can have your own room down the hall…"

No.

No, that's not it.

GAH!! Can't he just—

No, I don't want to be separate from him! It hurts too much to be left alone! I'm always left behind by everyone, and I don't like it! Being alone is far worse than anything I can think of…

I turn around clumsily in his grasp and bury my face into his soft shirt. At this point, I don't really care that it's _dry-clean only _silk and my eyes are streaming with idiotic tears. Just… let me have a little cry, a quick hug, and I'll be okay.

His arms adjust to better hold me in this new position, one arm rubbing tenderly up and down, up and down, soothing. Hot, soft breath mists just above my ear, through my long hair. "Stay with me, Takuma."

And in typical Takuma-style fashion, he nods solemnly and responds as if it's the most serious question he's ever answered. "Of course, Hikari."

"No…" That's not it. Not just tonight. "You'll never, ever leave me, Takuma? Promise?" At this point, it doesn't even matter if this somehow doesn't work out between us. As long as he's forever my friend…

For a moment, I feel him tense, just slightly, and my breath hitches in my throat. No…! Oh, no, I'm being too clingy and I'm scaring him away! Now he'll think I'm weak and go away, not want anything to do with me…

After all, I am a foster child. Toga-san gave me up to Mom and Dad, who never adopted me formally. It's like they didn't want to…! And Etsuko hardly talks to me, and now Yuki and Takuma…

It's only a matter of time before the rest of the ex-Night Class joins them on that. I'll be left alone again.

I don't know why I'm bothering to get sad over this, now. It's nothing I've not dealt with. What's more, I'm getting too upset over something so trivial. If these people don't accept me enough to keep in touch with me, or if they're unable to, it's either not worth it or not meant to be. That's all there is to it. It's life, unfair three-ring circus of chaotic emotions, dramas, and thrills that it is. Slowly, I inhale through my mouth, a rattling, sickly sound, further betraying my recent tears. It's okay… I'll be okay. I'll meet some new people, soon, and I'll be accepted for a short while again. I'll move on.

_Ouff! _

Takuma's arms tighten around me, and I'm crushed into his chest. My eyes would open wide, except that my face is still buried in his shirt and I'd rather avoid silk in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hikari… sorry I left you alone for a whole year. I'd never… never have chosen that. Can you forgive me for missing so much?"

Why is he apologizing? "You've done nothing wrong," I protest flatly. I can only attribute his understanding of that garbled, muffled phrase to his keen vampire ears. "You shouldn't ask for forgiveness for what isn't your fault…"

At this, I feel his grip on me loosen enough to where we can look at one another clearly. After a few silent moments, he leans forward to kiss my forehead, provoking the blood to rush to my face. "I'm sorry you've been suffering so much. I had assumed that you were upset, but I never knew the extent of it. What I said today…" He pauses to swallow. "Before Iemura-san and the others. I meant it. I'm not going to let you go anytime soon. I love you, Hikari. Unless it's by your wish, I won't leave you."

Part of me balks at that, protesting that he might get kidnapped again, and he won't be able to do anything about it. But another part of me…

My throat feels tight, choked. He's binding himself to others, again… he's being too loyal, to the point of sheer idiotic self-sacrifice. No! And I'm the one who brought it on, this time!!

Okay, moment of selfishness is over. It's not practical to attempt to bind yourself to others irrevocably. In the end, you just end up pushing them away sooner. If it's inevitable for everyone to leave, then there's no point in being selfish like this. It won't make any positive difference. I ought to do my best to care for them in the meantime, especially Takuma. He doesn't deserve to have to wait on yet another person. He's had to wait on Kaname for years, he was VP of the Night Class (and therefore doubly Kaname's servant); he's been subjugated by his grandfather for an even longer period of time than Kaname; Shirabuki even used him as a… oh, geez, I'm not even going there.

The last thing I want him to do is to have to wait on me out of obligation. Or wait on me at all, really. I'm a common girl; I can work and do things myself. I'll survive, because that's what I do. And he doesn't have to pamper me.

"You moron, Takuma!!"

He pauses and blinks. "Moron…?" It's only confusion in his voice, not anger.

"If you ever get to the point where you don't love me anymore, I want you to be able to leave. So there."

A look of amusement and something rather resigned crosses his face and he relaxes. "First you beg me to stay, and then you order me to leave. Which is it?"

And to be honest, I'm not sure… I remember feeling stupidly self-possessed for a while, crying over the idiocy of my loneliness… "I can't restrain you, Takuma. I don't want to be just another burden for you. I know, I always seem to be left alone, and I want you to stay, but if you thought you had to be near me out of some crazy obligation, I'd hate that even more than loneliness. You said unless I wanted you to go, you'd stay, so promise me that if you ever really, truly stop loving me, you'll leave. That's what I want, for you to feel happy."

Though I suppose, if our happiness comes from one mutual spring, it will be very nice to share that selfsame joy with one another. I'll enjoy this feeling as long as he shares it with me.

"Hikari, you're a silly girl." Gently, he embraces me again, speaking with an audible smile. "Thank you. But you're still upset. It always seems easier to let out your tears, be a little selfish for a few minutes, before becoming unselfish and responsible, again. Tell me what's wrong, and then we'll deal with what's wise in the long run."

How did I ever find this guy? Really? He's so perfect, it's almost surreal.

Together, we sit down on the bed and I tell him what's on my mind. He holds me and kisses me and assures me that everything's going to be all right, and even though he can't promise he won't be captured or anything, he won't run away on his own power. "Besides," he adds, "who else would I fanboy with?"

That gets a laugh out of me, and I admit, I'm already feeling loads better. "I'm sorry I had to vent to you like that," I mumble sheepishly. "I'm not normally this weepy or upset."

"I'm almost surprised it didn't come sooner!" he replies. "You've had a very stressful few days. It's completely understandable that all the pressure would get to you like that. It's fine; I promise. How about I buy you some books in town tomorrow to cheer you up?"

"Buying presents doesn't solve everything…"

"Oh!" His green eyes light up at that. "That reminds me! I got you a belated birthday present—well, two birthdays, a White Day, and a Christmas present all in one, really. I was hoping it would arrive while we were watching Pokémon, but alas and alack." He quickly stands and takes both of my hands to help me to my feet before leading me across the room to the closet. "If my guess is correct and you won't accept all of this, I want you to promise you'll choose at least half of it, okay?"

I can just feel my brows furrowing at that. "What…?"

"Promise?" He smiles disarmingly—dazzling white teeth showing through his crooked grin, shining green eyes large and bright, blonde hair hanging carelessly in his face…

Geez. I can't fight him when he does that. The cad. (I take that back; he's not a cad, but he's frustrating as heck sometimes.) "Okay, okay…"

"Wonderful!" My compliance is met with a quick kiss and a stunning smile, and he throws open the doors to reveal an inordinate amount of anime DVDs stacked on the various shelves. It's not enough to fill the closet entirely, but it sure takes up a lot of space! He must have tens of thousands of yen into this!! And they're all releases from the past year… some from before that, but not much! _Bleach_, _Naruto_, _Code Geass_, _Black Butler_, _Darker than Black_, _Baccano_, _Special A_, _Nana_ (what that's doing here, I'll never know), _Ouran High School Host Club_, _Wallflower_, _Soul Eater_, _Durarara_, _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_, _Ponyo_ (which technically speaking isn't an anime, but whatever), _Hetalia Axis Powers_, and a host of others. Probably about thirty seasons are present, plus about seven individual discs, and four movies. This is just insane!!

I can practically feel my jaw hitting the floor. "Are you serious?!"

"I missed out on a lot, you know, and feel guilty. Even if it wasn't my fault."

I blink, and am hit with the chill from the last tears still clinging to my lashes. "Takuma…! This is crazy!"

"Do you like it?"

On the one hand, it's such a huge amount of money to be spent on only me. If he wants me to take at least half, we're looking at a value of about seventy to eighty thousand yen on my half, alone! And that's just if he got them at a reasonable price!! Divide that into four separate gift-giving occasions, that's about twenty thousand per holiday! (2) Geez! And imagine if he was adamant on giving it all to me… forty thousand yen per holiday?!

"I… don't even know what to say!"

Didn't I talk to him once before about not getting me such expensive gifts?

Yeah, cuz he responded with what he wanted in return for all those presents… and how can I refrain from repaying him?

So I turn around and flash my biggest grin for him, and wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes, I like it. Thank you, Tak-kun. You're spoiling me awfully, but thank you."

After a few moments, I step back, still smiling at him. Takuma smiles back at me and leans forward to kiss me on the temple. "You're welcome—anything for such an adorable girlfriend."

BLU-U-U-USH.

"I… I'm going to go put my stuff in the bathroom…" With basket in tow, I shuffle rather quickly to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

A rather undignified snicker comes to my lips at her rather hasty retreat! It's so cute how she can barely take compliments… she can hardly take them and act like a sentient being afterwards. She displayed that wellenough earlier today when Sachiko Iemura was hurling insults at us both—okay, she displayed that at my retaliation, anyway. It's true; I do find Hikari enormously attractive. She's not a model, nor does she have a classic, refined sort of beauty, but there's something about her that's just impossible to resist! She's very pretty. And she's adorable in pigtails…

Ugh, I can't stand how creepy I sound, even in my own head. But I can scarcely help myself; I love Hikari. That's all there is to it.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

OHMIGOSH.

Geez, how in the world does he have this effect on me?! I mean, it's not like it'll be the first time spending the night with Takuma; we've both slept in his bed each night since he got back from Shirabuki's clutches. But that's… the fifth—maybe—compliment he's given me this evening!! How am I going to stand all this? My head will inflate!

Gah—what's more, how am I supposed to respond to him? I'm not about to just giggle girlishly and reply "thank you, Taku-chan" in a sappy, simpering voice… How are girlfriends supposed to take compliments?!

I don't know… Who should I talk to about this? Who would know? Surely not Rima; she'd just shrug and say that she either didn't know or didn't care. Ruka… well, let's not go there. I'd talk to Etsuko, but it's been so long since I've spoken to her that it'll be weird… I'd normally go talk to Yuki, but…

Yeah. Dead end, there.

I sit down on the edge of the tub and lean my chin in one hand. It's been so surreal these last four days. I mean, Takuma's presence has made me incredibly happy, but that happiness is hard to portray for any appreciable length of time when there's so much chaos going on simultaneously.

I can only hope this mess gets solved, and soon. For all our sakes.

And so that I can ask Yuki when she wakes up what to do if Takuma compliments me like that in public, again.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, I was settled in with Tak-kun (who thanked me profusely for the idea of manga). That night,everyone sort of split up to brood separately, save for Takuma and me, and, I'm assuming, Rima and Senri.

Well, the next evening, we found out that Hanabusa was the only one who had spent the night by himself; Ruka was seen exiting Akatsuki's room, donning a most un-Ruka-like worn, gray T-shirt that engulfed her and effectively hid the boy-shorts she'd worn beneath. My best guess is that she went "crying" to Akatsuki, who tried to comfort her, and ended up suggesting (because his will can be abominably weak when it comes to Ruka) that she stay there with him for the night, and offered her his T-shirt to sleep in. Probably they just cuddled, at most. And I say _that_ because things didn't seem to change between them in the following few days.

Three days. We spent three long days in the old teachers' dorms, awaiting word of Yuki's recovery or decline. Cross came and went, and Zero was almost constantly within sight of us. You really have to wonder when (or if) that guy sleeps.

When Takuma wasn't reading manga or checking up on Kaname, he and I would play the games I'd brought with some of the others, just to pass the time—none of us were very much into the games, needless to say, but at least it kept us occupied—or we'd go on walks during the night, long after the Day Class' curfew. Each night, he'd take me to "dinner" (breakfast, by our time schedule) at that same old café in town where we'd had our first date. It was a nice chance for us to still get to be alone (and talk, I mean; bedtime notwithstanding) for a portion of every day.

And boy, did we need that. It was starting to feel like we were actually deepening our relationship instead of just… existing, like the past few days.

Each day I spent nestled in Takuma's arms, only half-asleep. For all we were getting to be dog-tired as the week went on, Takuma's devotion to Kaname and mine for Yuki rather kept us rather worried, and therefore awake. Not that I didn't try to convince myself that staying awake wasn't helping anybody. It just didn't work. My mind wouldn't shut off…

By unspoken rule, no one drank anyone's blood during those three days. It was blood tablets all around, or actual food; Cross himself came by to cook breakfast for us each evening (thank heaven Takuma and I managed to wrangle our way out of _that_), and Akatsuki designated himself head chef for the remainder of the meals. I have to admit, his cooking almost rivals Zero's in skill… but Akatsuki's meals possessed a rather gourmet flavor to them: instead of simple nabe, he'd cook scallops in a white wine sauce, shrimp and pasta, salad (served with some kind of unidentifiable but truly addicting dressing) with homemade croutons, and bananas foster. That actually was one meal he made, and had it not been for the somber air about the place, I'm sure Takuma, Hanabusa, and I would have been singing his praises.

And as for Kaname… the only one who was allowed access to his room was Takuma. After the first day, even Cross was banned (much to his tearful dismay). But we could barely pry any news from Takuma, other than some kind of neutral declaration that nothing much had changed.

It's now the fourth day of our stay here; Takuma and I are making our way around the lake to town and to breakfast. Funny how quickly you get used to ravioli, filet mignon, hamburgers, and potato soup for breakfast. But it'd become a habit for us to spend the first few hours of the evening together before looking to anything else, with the glaring exception of checking briefly on Kaname. Four days, and it's already a habit. We've an established routine.

But that makes me wonder… should Yuki's condition persist more than, say, a week, what should we do? I mean, we can't stay here forever. We've got lives. And we're not doing anything other thanwaiting for the snow to snow, or waiting around for a 'Yes' or a 'No'… (3)

Everyone is just waiting.

Which begs the question, will any of us ever have a life again, if Yuki doesn't get better?

"Tak-kun…"

"Hm?"

"How long are we going to stay here?"

He exhales slowly, thinking, eyes fixed on the leaf-strewn ground before him. "I'm not sure."

I know he so deeply wants to take over his grandfather's company; he'd make such a brilliant leader, I think—well, perhaps not when purebloods are around, but I don't expect any of _them_ to show up in a working position anywhere. But that can't happen until Kaname produces those papers, and my guess is that he won't be leaving Yuki's side for a very long time. But besides Takuma, I told Toga-san that I'd be back to work sometime. I've already been absent for over a week.

Oh, shoot…

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to be able to pay my rent this month…!"

Takuma pauses in confusion, but then his lips form a small "oh" and he nods. "You've not been working as much… right." But we keep on walking, and he looks incredibly unaffected by my plight. A queer sort of pang shoots through my chest at the thought that he might not care…! What? It makes no sense; he's always cared about me! What's different about now?! "Don't worry about that, Hikari. I'll cover it."

_Oh._

That makes much more sense. I relax, and he smirks. "Please don't feel like you owe me for this. I mentioned earlier how I wasn't sure how to pay you back for saving me, and… consider this part of that. You took time off to rescue me; this is the least I could do in return."

When he puts it that way… "Okay. Thank you, Takuma."

"You're welcome, as always." He squeezes my hand just briefly.

* * *

Breakfast is, as always, a wonderful affair. The waitress grins at us and shakes her head in resignation, wondering how long we're going to continue coming here each evening; we order something new, just to keep things from staying the same… We eat, we talk, we even laugh a little, but not much, because we're still somewhat preoccupied. Takuma pays. Holding hands resumes on the return journey, until we reach our temporary residence.

Just like it's been for the past three days.

Only there's one thing different…

The second Takuma pulls the door open for me, Hanabusa makes a half-startled cry within; we both stop as he bounds to the door, eyes wide and nearly feverish. "Sh-she's awake! Yuki's awake!"

_WHAT?!_

Takuma and I need no further explanation, but go flying up the steps in tandem to knock on Kaname's door. "Ichijo, come in," calls Kaname's muffled voice, sounding strangely… neutral. That's odd, indeed! I'd have thought he would be either ecstatic with relief or so upset that he could barely speak…

But wow! Suddenly, standing just outside the room, my heart begins to pound furiously. It's nerve-wracking—what if she's _not_ okay at all?! What if she became _a vegetable_?!?!

Stop it, Hikari; you're going to work yourself into a fit. Hanabusa didn't seem to be sullen and sorrowful, but excited and jittery—that's probably a good sign.

Takuma squeezes my hand once before he reaches for the doorknob, and cracks the door open. Nervously, he pokes his head through the small aperture, and after a moment, he motions me to follow him in.

"Hello, Takuma-san—_Hikari-chan_, you're here!"

My eyes widen at Yuki, sitting up propped against several pillows, leaning to peer out from beneath the burgundy-colored drapes of the enormous four-poster. There's a slightly nervous, slightly… _self-conscious_ look about her, which is incredibly weird.

Even crazier is the fact that she's speaking coherently! She recognizes us, she's sitting up; she looks very aware of her surroundings—even happy to see us. Though it probably helps that Kaname remains to kneel at the head of the bed, clasping her hand in his.

"Yuki-chan…!" I sputter finally. "Wow—ohmigosh, I'm so glad you're not a vegetable!" Unable to contain myself or the stupid grin now slapped across my face, I leap across the floor and hug her tightly.

This gains a rather spontaneous-sounding giggle from Yuki, who returns my embrace with the arm not occupied by her brother. "I'm… glad I'm not a vegetable, too…"

Upon hearing Kaname's and Takuma's chuckles at the exchange, I hastily stand back up and bow, rather belatedly. Geez, way to show respect to your pureblood queen, Hikari. "Er… I mean… it's good to see you well…"

Yuki pulls a half-hurt expression, shoulders drooping. "I thought I'd asked you not to treat me like _Yuki-sama_…"

So I guess it wasn't as much of an open-mouth-insert-foot moment as I'd thought. "Oh, well, okay, then." I smile once again, but this is more of a relieved smile. "How… how are you still speaking?"

"Kaname-nii-sama gave me his blood," she explains chirpily, lifting her chin to show off the horizontal scar across her pale throat.

I gasp, and I hear Takuma's hiss of (presumably) sympathy. "What—what is _that_?!"

Kaname remains stonily quiet about that, so Yuki doesn't explain. Besides, it's rather obvious… Shirabuki and Shimizu attempted to kill her.

"I meant, er," I try again, "concerning your human state." Though it's understandable that she'd think her slashed throat the reason for my confusion.

At the change in subject, Kaname relaxes a little—and I stress "little"—and sighs. "It is my hypothesis that either not enough blood was used to complete the transformation, or that giving her my own blood to drink had some role in keeping her from being _a vegetable_."

Hearing Kaname refer to Yuki as what could have been a vegetable is enough to make you want to crack up. I might have, had I not been so edgy and excited.

Silence holds sway for several moments. "But," Takuma adds in a soft voice, "that still leaves us with the problem of how to deal with this."

"Yes…" Kaname agrees in a somewhat dangerous tone, which makes me wonder why he sounds so adamant about this. What else _is_ there to do but change Yuki back into a pureblood?

Unless—

I see the pain and longing in Yuki's eyes, now. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of it before? What is the one thing—or person, rather—that could possibly persuade Yuki from returning to her natural pureblood state…?

I watch as Yuki hangs her head, confusion and indecision written all over her face. It's perfectly clear what her problem is.

Zero Kiryu.

* * *

(1—From _Kiki's Delivery Service_, one of Hayao Miyazaki's amazing films, and one of my personal favorites. Gigi is the little black cat and Jeff is an extremely large St. Bernard-like dog, but it turns out he's okay and isn't going to make Gigi into a chew toy.)

(2—Twenty thousand yen per holiday would be about $200 per holiday; all told, about $800 for one half, by Hikari's estimation.)

(3—These lines copyright Dr. Seuss; from _Oh, the Places You'll Go!_)

_

* * *

_

Just in case you were curious, Aido leaves to tell Yori RIGHT after Takuma and Hikari are informed of Yuki's state. That was his only reason for waiting. Kain was busy worrying about Ruka, and Shiki and Rima… probably just couldn't be bothered (that's just the excuse I have as a writer—they wouldn't have been as dramatic about telling them the news of her awakening).

_Also, next up is LOTS OF FLUFF!! There will be several chapters of fun and fluff before anything dramatic happens again—at least, concerning Shirabuki and Ori, and even Kaname. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. Okay, I'll take a leaf out of __**HaleyJo**__'s book. I don't work for free. Reviews are the money of the ffnet world. So if you like this story and wanna see what happens, PAY ME._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Beta's Note: Hi, Tristan here. If you weren't planning to review, at least drop a line and let TK-sama know that you're reading it. The lack of feedback is making her depressed. _**(TK - *tries to deny it* …okay, yeah, so it is disheartening)**_ To help you out for "something to say", I'll pose some questions: What would YOU do if your significant other complimented you like Takkun does? What would you do if you received so many [expensive] gifts? What do you think of Yuuki not being a veggie-girl? Yuuki/Zero or Yuuki/Kaname? Is Takkun freakin' adorable, or is Takkun freakin' adorable?_**


	28. Self Control

**_I don't own VK._**

_Like OMG, another chapter?! :O Haha. I'm proud of my update speed, but be aware that some of this is a bit filler-y. BUT ALSO FLUFFY. It should be pretty enjoyable--that's what my beta and another friend of mine keep assuring me, anyway! _

**Beta'd by _Tristyn des Fleurs_! And special thanks to _LadyRhys323_ for extra advice!!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 28 – SELF-CONTROL**

* * *

We stayed at Cross Academyforanother night, during which Takuma _finally_ got those papers in order with Kaname; after a week of preliminary work and meetings, Takuma will be the official president of the Ichijo Group. The next evening we all—including Yori, Kaname and the still-human Yuki—made the hour-long trek into town to have a celebratory breakfast in that café—besides the fact that Yuki's recovered, it's the first time we've all been together without Shirabuki or some such insane threat looming overhead. I think the waitress was about to have a nosebleed at the sight of so many beautiful people.

And I have to admit, it was incredibly nice to be able to have everyone together again in a peaceful setting. Nothing truly pressing to worry about, no one kidnapped or somewhere across the country… the only _real_ concern is whether or not Yuki is going to become a pureblood again. I wonder if it's blasphemy to wish that Yuki stays human… ever since she woke up, she's seemed to have returned to her old self: the lively, happy-go-lucky girl she used to be, instead of the quiet, solemn pureblood queen she's been for the past year. I miss that side of Yuki.

However, from the looks of things, only Hanabusa, Yori and Kaname agree with me on that. Everyone else is either vaguely disapproving of her newfound lack of dignity (Ruka) or neutral on the subject (Rima, Senri, Akatsuki, and Takuma).

Breakfast was lovely, as was the conversation. And just to drive home the point of today being special, Yuki asks Kaname if she can order dessert, because they have amazing parfaits here, and Takuma suggests that everyone do the same. To celebrate both this happy reunion and his return to the normal world away from homicidal vampire princesses, he's going to cover the tab for everyone's meals and dessert. And that's no small amount! Hanabusa eats like a horse, and four of us had multiple entrees _plus_ parfaits and sundaes and cake and sweet buns and such. I suppose when you're as rich as Takuma, you really _can _go through money like it's water.

Yuki is the first to take a bite of her dessert, a strawberry parfait, upon which she promptly beams and hums with delight. Kaname smiles softly; it's evident that he's just elated over Yuki's recovery. "It's been too long since I was here! Can we come back sometime, Onii-sama?"

"Of course." I notice that he doesn't agree to come back whenever the urge for a parfait strikes. He probably won't allow it for a while, but I don't doubt that he is being honest that they will come back someday.

"I hope sometime soon," Yori adds, turning to Yuki with her little half-smile. And for Yori, that's showing quite a bit of emotion. "It's lonely without you."

Yuki leans over immediately, spoon still hanging out of her mouth, and hugs Yori around the shoulders. "I'ama km bhkk!"

Yori pauses to pluck the spoon from Yuki's teeth and she sets it on the tablecloth. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Yuki."

"Sorry. I _want_ to come back! It's not my fault!"

"I know," Yori agrees, pushing Yuki back a bit so that she can look at her (and simultaneously finish her parfait—blueberry). "But it's still lonely." Ignoring Hanabusa's rather plaintive looks of warning, she leans around Yuki to stare into Kaname's deep burgundy eyes. "Would it be too much to allow Yuki to at least write to me? Possibly get a facebook account, just to keep in touch? There is surely no purpose in keeping her closed off from most of the world."

Everyone is silently staring at the two of them. Hanabusa is now looking positively terrified that Yori just stood up to a pureblood, but he's the only one who's really worried. The rest of us are more fascinated by the exchange than anything; Kaname won't harm Yori. She's Yuki's best friend. He'd sooner rip the heart from his chest than do something that hurt Yuki, unless it was for her own good. Finally, his mouth opens, and he gives the rest of the table a fleeting look of mild disdain at our curiosity before turning to Yori. "I suppose it would be permissible. Understand that I cannot allow anyone to know our location, so precautions must be taken."

"Hanabusa-san might be able to help with the technological side of things, if it's security you're concerned about," Yori volunteered him flatly (Hanabusa goes rigid and red-faced, mouth bobbing open in protest, but he can't seem to make any words come out).

"Yori-chan, I know I'm a genius, but that doesn't make me an expert on computers," he hissed at her, still blushing like crazy.

"No, but a few days in the library should change that," she finished demurely, looking down at her parfait as she took another bite, looking positively regal. I have to laugh inwardly. Honestly, she knows that Hanabusa's going to do whatever she asks of him, and I can see her side of things. Not only is this a test of how much Hanabusa values her happiness, but if he complies to this, it will further his value in the eyes of both Yuki and Kaname. There is no downside to this unless he somehow fails at creating a secure virtual network between Yuki and Yori.

What's more, she's complimenting him and he's not even noticing, which is just rich! To keep from dissolving into giggles, I take a bite of my cheesecake and stare at the far wall across the room. Whatever happened to Idol-sempai, I wonder? He's completely smitten with Yori… it's just too funny! Old Hanabusa would've puffed out his chest and smugly (but politely) declared that of _course_ he could create a secure computer network, and would never have mentioned the possibility of failure or incompetency in the area.

_But he doesn't say a word_.

Yori smiles just a bit. "Afraid you'll mess up somehow?"

_Oh,_ she's brilliant!! At this point, I bite down on my bottom lip to hold in my laughter, which isn't working very well. I must be turning beet-red from keeping it in, but seeing Ruka's similar reaction makes me feel a bit better. Rima and Senri both stare at Hanabusa with mild interest, and Akatsuki's sky-high eyebrows show how surprised he is. I don't _dare_ look up at Takuma, or else we'll both explode into giggles. Don't look; don't… look…

"Of _course_ not!" Hanabusa declares stoutly, crossing his arms and sitting up straighter. His cheeks are still flaming red. "_Watch_ me do it."

"Then it's settled," Kaname finishes smoothly, a wry, knowing gleam in his eye. Hanabusa blanches, and stares down at his dessert like the possibility of eating it is going to make him sick.

"Heh heh… ah… so, what's everyone planning on doing after leaving?" Takuma then asks to clear up some of the tension (and the pressure on poor Hanabusa). He looks around the table to see who's volunteering to start talking.

"I'm just going back to life as usual," Akatsuki drawls lazily.

"As am I," Ruka echoes. "Mother and Father have been begging for me to find myself a tolerable suitor, so it's back to house calls from every eligible gentleman in the country." Everyone—and I mean _everyone_ glances over at Akatsuki upon hearing this, who seems to go very still. His expression hasn't changed a bit.

Needless to say, no one wants to open _that_ can of worms. I feel so sorry for him. Ruka must be the most clueless girl in history…

"Same for me," I add then. Rima gives a very undignified snort of laughter before composing herself, and I frown at her, realizing my mistake. "I meant 'business as usual,' working at the Association with Toga-san and all, _not_ seeing suitors!"

"I should hope not!" Takuma laughs genially, winding his arm around my shoulders, and, smiling, I inch a little closer in our booth to lean against him. I'm not leaving_ anytime _soon, as far as he and I are concerned. "Well, _I'm_ going to move back into my grandfather's estate and hopefully take over the company."

"Oh, geez, will you stop going on about the stupid company?" Hanabusa whines. "You won't shut up about it!" (True enough;Takuma's mentioned it a few times over the course of yesterday morning, but Hanabusa's tone makes it sound as thoughhe's brought it up at every turn!)

Takuma's smile disappears, but he doesn't really look put out, just more serious. "I'm sorry; I'm just excited about it."

"He's only mentioned it three times, Hanabusa," Akatsuki says in a slow voice.

"I don't care. Just because he's going to be some big-shot president doesn't mean that—"

"Ooh, _someone's_ jealous!" I chime loudly in a sing-song voice. (It's only supposed to break up the tension. I don't want us to get into pointless squabbles right now. Everything's finally peaceful…) Perhaps he's only jealous that Takuma has a set direction that he can begin immediately, unlike himself. Hanabusa's future is probably taking over the Aido household once his father passes away, but until then… nothing. Being pampered, doing whatever strikes his fancy… being _bored_.

It would make sense that he wants a job of his own, but something big and important, where he wouldn't have to do much except _oversee_ and go on business trips. I can't picture Hanabusa doing manual labor or even working at a desk for hours on end. He needs something as a diversion—a pretty office with a great view and nothing to do but gloat all day. Or at least go back to school…

_That's right_. He's Yuki's tutor! That means he'll not be free to see Yori whenever he wants to. So _that's _what he's on about…!

"No, I'm not," he replies in a completely sober tone. He doesn't expound upon this, probably for fear of appearing dissatisfied with his close position to Kaname and Yuki, his adored pureblood would-be rulers.

Yori quietly pats his forearm, which seems to placate him, and he sighs quietly and says nothing else.

"I'm going to get an apartment," Rima announces in a bored tone. "I'm sick of being coddled."

"Can I move in?" Senri asks, looking ahead with the same unaffected gaze.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to, anyway."

"Hm. Okay."

Well, then.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me," Yori says with a shrug. "Though if I work hard, I can graduate by Christmas next year."

"And where to from there?" Takuma asks with polite social curiosity.

Yori blinks her hazel eyes and pauses. "I'll probably take a year off to earn some money so I can continue in university." Never mind that if she just says the word, Hanabusa would jump to pay her college tuition, no problem. And Yori's not poor; she could probably afford college. Then again, I don't know if she has any siblings.

Predictably, Kaname is enigmatic in his answer of what he's going to do. He simply murmurs that he "has plans" and leaves it at that. Yuki looks a bit somber, and shrugs. "Same old, same old, I guess," she says in a would-be cheerful voice, but it doesn't fool anyone. Kaname, if he's upset at the possibility of her leaving him for Zero, shows no indication. I highly doubt that she's going to leave him, anyway. As much as she likes Zero, she's engaged to Kaname, and she's so in love with him. Either way, I'm sure Kaname isn't _entirely_ pleased that she might stay as a human… it means no blood drinking, for him. And that's just sad. Even if it's not very often, being able to drink from the one you love is so satisfying… it's like you wonder where you've been all this time, how you've survived without it. The experience is so quiet, so emotionally intimate… it's beautiful. And addicting…

* * *

Soon after, Takuma picks up the tab and we all head back to the dorms to pack, discussing various departure times and whatnot. Takuma and I are leaving with Rima and Senri around nine; the chairm—_Uncle Kaien_ is going to drive us to the train station in town so we can all go our separate ways. I'm not sure where Senri and Rima plan on going (or where they live at all, for that matter), but Takuma and I are heading to my apartment. He wants to see it, and probably spend the night (and day) before leaving for his own place.

Goodbyes are said—rather awkwardly apathetically, I might add. But then again, that's the ex-Night Class. In a way, it's reassuring. We aren't worried about seeing one another again, because we know we're going to be around one another for the rest of our unnaturally long lives. I mean, it's not like their tight-knit aristocratic socioeconomic circle will allow them to split up or anything…

That, and there's always the Internet.

* * *

"It's not much," I warn Takuma as I insert my key into the lock, "so I apologize in advance."

He smiles reassuringly, adjusting his grip on my wicker hamper of clothes, which he has balanced against his hip. In his other hand is a newly purchased duffel bag, which he somehow managed to stuff with the mountain of anime DVDs he bought. "I'm sure it's _fine_."

If he's at the least bit put out at having to spend the night in a room that's little more than a heated shelter with running water in the way of luxury, he says nothing. Then again, he's spent a night on my front lawn, and this has to be a step up from that. May as well show him; we're not getting any younger… so I lean heavily against the door to push it open, revealing my decidedly non-fancy living room-kitchen space (the two are separated only by a long peninsula of a counter). Wow. I'd forgotten how bare the place was… the only thing I really have to decorate the living room walls is that Colonel Mustang wall scroll Toga-san got me as a birthday present last year. Other than that, there's a threadbare assortment of cushions around my old kotatsu, and a small television sitting on a pair of stacked crates, home to my DVD player and small collection of anime and movies.

The kitchen, at least, looks like someone _not_ destitute lives here…

Takuma says not a word (not that I expected him to, but I can't help but think of Tamaki Suoh entering Haruhi's apartment for the first time, trying not to use words like "cramped" or "dumpy" (1)), but merely studies the place with interest, and then turns to me with a smile. "Where should I set this?" As he's already set the duffel on the living room floor, I know he's discussing my clothing.

"Oh!" I can't deny that I feel a little stiff and awkward. Not because it's Takuma, but because he's new to my apartment. You know that weird feeling you have the moment someone walks in your door, and you feel like you have to play host for a few minutes until the ice is broken…? Yeah. It's nothing I won't get over in a few minutes. "Er, back here." I head down the woefully short hallway and into my bedroom. "You can just set it somewhere on the floor; I'll take care of it."

He does so, and I clear my throat, trying my best not to blush. And I thought I didn't blush much… apparently, that was before I met Takuma. Seeing him standing in my bedroom is very awkward! I know, it's ridiculous. I mean, we've shared a bed before, but it wasn't _mine_, and we weren't the only ones in residence. This is the first time we've been faced with a situation where we're really alone. We could do a lot of things together in the privacy of my apartment, with no one the wiser. _That's_ what makes it awkward. Even though I know nothing's going to happen, and I prefer it that way right now.

Unbidden, I get this image of Takuma lying over me, beneath my puffy gray comforter, his hands slowly running across my frame, our lips locked in a sensual embrace…

Okay, so _that_ triggers my blush, and I inhale sharply. Geez, where'd _that_ come from!? Way too soon, _way_ too soon! I mean, don't get me wrong, Takuma's ridiculously good-looking, and I am incredibly attracted to him, and he's said he finds me… desirable… he loves me… but it's too soon! I look down at the books and games in my arms, and proceed to replacing them in my shelves and cabinets. Takuma stands there, surveying the room silently.

"Maybe we ought to go over to your family's house to get your old posters and books…?" he suggests with a small smile. He's got a point; my room is very bare without them. Everything I owned outside of my old Cross dorm is still there, and I've not bought much more in the past year to improve upon the décor or my possessions. (I weep at how few manga I have in my room.)

Unfortunately, it's a quarter after ten, so it's probably a bad idea to leave _now_. "Perhaps tomorrow?" I stand and turn back to him.

A smile crosses his face. "Sure. Afterwards, you can drop me off at the station…"

I don't sully that comment with my depressing sentiments of "don't go" and "I'll miss you." It's illogical for me to be afraid of losing him again. (What's more, I'm actually somewhat in control of my emotions, so such a response is out of the question.) "Right," I finally say, and turn to head down the hall to the living room.

Takuma's hand closes around mine by the time we reach the kotatsu, and he stops me by hugging me from behind. "Hikari, I'm sorry; don't think I'm not going to miss being around you so often. I was just thinking out loud."

I relax a bit at that. Despite the fact that I wasn't worried about him dumping me or leaving me behind of his own volition, I can't deny that his words are comforting. "I know. I didn't mean to seem like I'm scared of being alone, because I'm not."

His lips press gently against my cheek. "You know… we've got lots of time between now and then, and a staggeringly large amount of anime that we've not even touched."

My mouth widens in a grin. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

An entire disc of _Baccano!_ later, we realize we're both hungry. It _is_ close to one-thirty…

"Er… It's been a while since I went grocery shopping," I admit sheepishly. "I've not exactly been around much lately…"

"Don't worry about it!" Takuma cheerily waves that off, and we both get up to go scrounging around the kitchen for anything that might be used for a meal, or at least a snack. Searching through the cabinets produces an inordinate amount of uncooked rice, a box of crackers, a can of anko, soy sauce, one overripe tomato (which we ignore), and a smattering of typical ingredients to have on-hand—flour, sugar, butter, and such.

After a few moments of deliberating, Takuma admits, "I'm afraid I don't know much about cooking and ingredients. Could we maybe make some kind of bread with this…?"

"I did think of that," I admit. "We'd need a recipe book." I'd wanted to do something with the anko… Ah, well. "I suppose we could always have saltines and soy sauce, but I doubt it'll be filling."

"I think I'll pass on that," he laughs. I reach up to the cabinet above the sink, where I keep my recipe file box. A few cards in, I see… _anpan_. (2)

"Let's do it!"

"Do what, now?" he asks curiously, and looks over my shoulder at the card which sparked my epiphany.

"Do you like anpan?"

His green eyes light up. "I've not had that in forever! It sounds great!"

And so, after washing some rice and setting my rice cooker, I begin to measure out and mix ingredients into a nice, fluffy dough. Takuma simply leans against the counter on one side of the kitchen and watches me work. "I feel sort of bad not doing anything," he admits after a minute or so.

I turn back to him for a moment before returning my attention to kneading the dough. "It's fine—I don't mind. You might not feel so bad when you taste these; I can't guarantee they'll be any good."

"They'll be fantastic," he says quickly, and with such confidence that I really wonder if he's not thinking along the lines of Kei Takishima, who will blissfully accept and like any food prepared especially with him in mind. (3) That makes me wonder… after growing up as a rich aristocrat with little intimate contact with anyone but Kaname, does Takuma feel lonely much? Or unloved…? He's probably never had a bento prepared specifically for him. Or at all, for that matter. (It also makes me worried that my rice is going to come out looking like an onigiri bowling ball, but that's just my mind going on a _Special A_ kick.)

I let it slide and instead attempt to put my best efforts into the anpan, which will probably take forever to make. We can wait, I suppose, but the dough has to rise, be stuffed with anko and formed into balls, rise _again_, and then bake. It'll be a good three hours before we can eat them. We should've started sooner… but, oh well.

We always have the rice for in the meantime.

After the dough is prepared, it needs to sit for an hour or more, so Takuma and I head back to the couch, and he pulls me into his arms for a bit of cuddling. I'm down for that…!

His lips press against my neck as he pulls me closer into his frame; I'm sitting in his lap again. I'm so not used to that. Not that I'm complaining, mind! This bolder Takuma can be a lot of fun…

His hands gently, but firmly, smooth down my sides and around my middle. (For all I like being physical with Tak-kun, I'm very glad he's not trying to toe any boundaries of physical decency, like straying north or south of that invisible seven inch wide band around my waist…) "Mm… may I?"

"Just in case my cooking's not as fantastic as you thought, huh?" I tease back.

He chuckles quietly. "Not at all. But you taste better than any food I can imagine."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

Again, the breath of his soft laughter brushes against my neck before his lips close around my skin, and I feel his teeth sink through…

It's been over a week since he's fed from me; only six days for me since I've tasted his blood. I can't help but wonder if absence does make the heart grow fonder—does my blood taste better to him since he's not had the chance to, er, _partake_ for a whole week, or is it the same? I don't bother asking. After a few seconds, as if he knows what I'm thinking (I remind myself that he can feel my thoughts, yes), his movements slow. His lips caress my skin with practiced ease, and his embrace tightens to become tighter, subtly fonder. I can't hold back my grin of satisfaction and pleasure at that. So… I _do_ taste better than he remembered…?

His lips part from my skin and he inhales deeply. "Hikari…" he whispers in a breathy tone, "you taste absolutely divine. While I can't imagine how you could taste any better than now, I'm certain that you will be sweeter and better each time."

Good grief…!

I can only sit there, wordlessly, as his lips resume their position at my throat with utmost affection and thoroughness. How can I be anything but stunned and flattered beyond belief at such beautiful words? With words like that, it seems like he wants us to be together… for _life_. I mean, when I asked if he'd stay with me forever, I was only looking for a temporary reassurance that he wouldn't leave me behind any time soon. But he really means it…?! I guess I never put two and two together…

Again, a flash of that image forms in my mind of Takuma and me in bed, only instead of a fog of lust overtaking my mind, all I feel is an overwhelming sense of security: he loves me; he needs me; he doesn't want to go.

Instantly, Takuma's lips break from my skin, but before I can say anything, he's turned me around so that I'm facing him, and he presses his lips against mine, _hard_.

And I thought I only _liked_ kissing him.

Good grief, he is _skilled _at this…! Oh, wow… _wow_.

I don't know how much time has passed, but he eventually pulls back, panting just a bit. "Hikari…"

"Yeah…?" (I'm just as breathless as he is, if not more so.)

"I apologize for that."

"What?!" In retrospect, I probably should've asked _why_ instead of blurting out that inane syllable. "I mean… why?"

He smirks at that, and begins to run his fingers through my hair. "I'm being far too forward; it's still too early for this. If your thoughts keep running haywire like that, I'm not going to be able to help myself."

If I wasn't blushing before… I swallow, feeling supremely bashful. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honestly!"

Softly, gently, _briefly_, his lips press against mine once more. "No need for apologies. I'm not helping things, I'm sure."

He leans back a bit, and, getting a clearer look at him, I realize that his lips are still smeared with my blood. I smile at that. "You might want to…" I point to my own lips and make a circular motion about them. Getting the hint, he quickly licks it away. "Um… in that case, should we…" I try to ignore the hunger pangs now making my stomach ache with need, "watch some more…?" Geez, I need to eat something. But Takuma… he's left my insides all tied up in knots, too. Why must there be such a thing as "too soon…?" My two least favorite words right now…

"Probably would be safer than if we continued this way," he admits feebly. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I've probably only made your hunger worse, but I'm afraid if I let you drink from me in the next hour or so, I'll be in danger of either losing control or needing a very cold shower."

!!!

(I think I'm too stunned to speak at this point. That he actually came out with the verbal expression of probable loss of _physical_ control as well as emotional…!) More than ever, I wish the others were in the room right next door, if only so we can continue and still keep our heads screwed on straight. I'm so hungry…!

But then again, if the others were next door, that would've likely meant we never would've gotten carried away just a few moments ago. Ouch… I'm honestly not sure which I'd have preferred at this point. I'm starving, but at the same time… that was… _just WOW_.

I stand, then, under the excuse that I am starving and that I need some of that rice. Idly, I wonder how our innocence is going to survive at this rate. It's probably a good thing he'll be leaving tomorrow, despite the fact that we'll miss each other. At least we won't get carried away _too soon_!

* * *

Finally, the anpan is finished. We've entertained ourselves in the meantime by chatting and laughing over the rest of _Baccano!_ and the first few episodes of _Soul Eater_. They're actually pretty good, if I do say so myself! (The anpan, I mean.) Takuma certainly agrees. After taking a bite out of the first one, he practically glowed and hugged me in thanks.

After polishing off the… three dozen pastries… (I'd forgotten to look at the yield beforehand, though I suppose it worked in our benefit, as hungry as we both were), Takuma consented to my feeding from him under the condition that we keep _Soul Eater_ playing in the background. That might be enough of a distraction to keep either one of us from getting to wrapped up in the other.

And it did work, I suppose. Granted, it wasn't exactly loads of fun with Takuma trying to focus on anime while I was drinking from him, but at least I'm no longer hungry.

We watched anime until about eight in the morning, whereupon we decided it would be a good idea to call my family; could we run over to pack up some of my things? Mom answered the phone and agreed, saying that they might make my room into something _useful_ instead of a practical shrine to my still-living memory. I wasn't sure how to respond to that one, but I know she didn't really mean anything by it. I drove the two of us over, and we began the long process of packing things in the few boxes we had lying around the basement. Everything else we had to make do by carefully stacking things. But by noon, we had retrieved most every non-furniture item in my room. I'd have to come back later for my desk and bookcase, I told myself.

Instead of dropping Takuma off at the train station in my hometown, he insisted that we move the things into my apartment before _that_. But we were so tired after carrying everything from my car to sit in haphazard piles around my apartment that afterwards we both collapsed onto my bed to pass out for several long, happy hours of slumber.

* * *

At midnight, I awake to the sound of my shower running and a distinct absence next to me. Groggily, I wonder what in heaven's name I'm going to do about food, since neither of us had the sense to buy any yesterday while we were out. I guess I have a couple of those Little Debbies left, but that's not going to do much for us… I shudder to think of where we'd be if Mom hadn't fed us "lunch" yesterday at noon.

Geez. I feel disgusting. I really need a shower. I hope Tak-kun gets out soon so I can use it… Heaven knows what he thought of my nasty, smelly self last night. Though he might've been too tired to care…

It doesn't take him long to finish up, and he exits the bathroom, dressed in a set of fresh clothes, damp hair hanging limply into his face. His eyes catch mine, and he grins. "Good morning!" (Well, it _is_ after midnight…)

"Hey," I manage softly, and before I can do more than sit up in bed, he crosses the room and kisses me quickly, but cheerily. "Sleep well?"

A yawn interrupts my reply, and I pause to cover my mouth before speaking. "Mmhmm. I should be asking you that…"

"I did, indeed. Best night's sleep I've gotten in… okay, only a week, but it was wonderful." We both smile at that. "Hey, if you get ready soon, we might be able to finish up another disc or two before I take off!"

He really is a fanboy through and through. I suppose that's a blessing for me, because otherwise I'd feel like a totally worthless geek if I ever started fangirling around him. "Okay." (Needless to say, I take as little time as possible getting up and around.) Though I can't help but reflect while I shower that today is not only the last day I'll see Takuma for a little while, but it's my last day of freedom and moving in before resuming work at the Association. Getting back to work certainly is going to be a change…!

Cuddling and _lots_ of talk ensues throughout _Special A_—we end up watching the entire series before nine, when we decide it's probably a good idea for him to be heading out to the train station.

Without either of us saying much, he quickly gathers his few things in that new duffel bag (since half of the anime is now in my possession) and we head out to my car. "When do you think we'll see each other again?" I ask him as we descend the front steps of my apartment building.

He pauses to breathe deeply the crisp morning air, then to exhale in a large white puff. "Probably not for another week—possibly longer."

"Oh." What else am I supposed to say? I don't want to make him feel guilty. "Well, there's always telephone and email, right?"

"How about I buy you a laptop and we can talk over webcam?" he suggests. "That way, we can still see one another…"

He's observant—I don't have a computer in my apartment. My online contact through facebook and email comes only when I'm at work and have a few minutes to spare. "I don't know…"

"All right," he concedes with a soft sigh, like he's a martyr for not being able to shower me with gifts at his every whim. "I get it. I'll try to cut back on the gifting…"

I insert my key into the door's lock, and then from the inside, lean across the center seat to flip the lock on Takuma's side so that he can enter. "I appreciate it, but I don't need all this stuff. Besides, the way you spend your money, you'll be bankrupt in two years."

"But we'll have everything we need by that point!" he argues with a huge, goofy smile.

I roll my eyes at that. "You're crazy."

"Crazy only for you, Hikari."

My cheeks are already too red from the cold winter air to show that I'm blushing. Instead of replying, I just slip my key into the ignition. I really do need to talk to Yuki about how to take compliments, now that she's awake…

* * *

(1—Tamaki Suoh, an aristocrat, and Haruhi Fujioka, a "commoner," from the anime/manga _Ouran High School Host Club_.)

(2—Anpan is a kind of sweet bun filled with anko, or sweet red bean jam. It's a dessert food.)

(3—Kei Takishima and Hikari Hanazono are from the anime/manga _Special A_, or _S.A. _It's a great manga/anime, but hardly anyone I know has read/watched it. If you like _Ouran_, you ought to check it out!)

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: Well, was that quicker? ;) Hope it was worth it, cuz I think I'm going to be sleeping a lot less trying to catch up on stuff over the next few days... so you better pay me in reviews or else you won't see the next round of even fluffier fluff for... a long, long time!_

**Beta's Note: Hey, Tristyn here! I could fanboy over Takkun for a few pages, but I'll spare you and just give you some review prompts! What do you think of the "leaving school" attitude this chapter exhudes? Not to mention, having a more "real world" rather than "mysterious vampire world" atmosphere? Do you think Yori-chan is totally epic, or pushy? How many times did you make _Twilight_ references during the self-control scenes? (I'll admit: I read all the books, so I did that a lot. Except Takkun is superior to Edward, and Hikkun isn't as sex-driven as Bella.) Is Takkun adorkably hot, or is Takkun adorkably hot?**


	29. In Honor of McTwisp

**_I don't own VK._**

_Major thanks to my beta, _**Tristan des Fleurs**_, for this!!! :D I know I'm annoying so THANK YOU!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 29 – IN HONOR OF McTWISP**

**

* * *

**

_April 29_

"…really?"

Geez—dang it. I lean away as I hear the sudden burst of noise and static from Takuma exhaling into the receiver. I hate it when he sighs into the phone. _"I can't even begin to say how sorry I am, Hikari! I can't believe it… Cross has such horrible timing. And this is the only time I'd be able to meet with him for another month."_

Can't Cross Academy wait a month?! It's not like it'll be leaving any time soon! And what about me? This is the first date Takuma and I will have been able to have in at least six weeks. Six weeks!! We get to talk about three or four times a week over the phone or online, but going for weeks on end without so much as seeing one another's face is a bit difficult.

I know Takuma's not blowing me off for stupid reasons. He's the junior vice president of the largest corporation in the world (apparently it's impossible to actually become president of a company with so little business experience, and this was a large enough jump as it is), and has a blue million obligations without me adding to them. And it's not like I live just a hop, skip, and a jump away from him. No, I'm about three hours south of him… Talk about super-convenient. Not.

_"Hikari?"_ His voice is hesitant, worried about my reaction.

"Yeah, I'm here."

_"I'm really sorry! I should only be an hour later, if that!"_

I want to reply that every hour he delays this is another hour he spends in the doghouse later, but that's sort of unfair. "All right. I'll see you later, then."

_"I love you, Hikari. I'm so sorry…!"_

I laugh at that, albeit a bit sardonically. "Takuma, you can stop apologizing; I get it!"

_"I _will_ see you soon!"_

"Bye, Takuma." I make sure to press the button on my phone to end the call _before_ I groan loudly and clunk my head down on my desk.

Geez. And I'd just decided I was going to finally tell him that I love him back this evening… Well, that idea might be shot down, now. It's like fate doesn't _want_ me to tell him I love him—and I don't even know if I do love him or not! Every time I plan for something, some circumstance or other has to screw it up. I don't know—I think I'm just scared to tell him. I _know_ he'll be ecstatic to hear that, but my screwed up emotions tell me that I shouldn't tell him just yet. Because I know people who've made mistakes in relationships and have regretted it—going too far too quickly or mistaking love for intense infatuation… And if I tell Takuma I love him, he's going to encourage that feeling, whatever it is, and what if it's not?! Saying that I love him is a _huge_ level of commitment and it'll be that much more painful if things don't work between us, and I don't know if I could stand it to be dumped after I admit aloud that I love him. It's like if I do, I just _know_, considering my luck, that suddenly he'll be less attracted to me and… and I don't want to _search_ for signs which point to his lessened attachment, but when he calls to say he's an hour late, it's my kneejerk reaction to assume that I'm suddenly not as important as other things. Which is not only selfish of me to assume, but absolutely untrue.

I know, I'm just being ridiculous. I'm almost certain I love him, if I'm this scared of him leaving me. And Takuma's so sweet and considerate and so polite… and so excitable… and so in love with me. I honestly don't think anything bad can come of my admitting it to him, but… I'm nervous, okay? Is that so wrong?

I love him. At least, I really think I do. But I _don't_ love it when he says he'll pick me up from work at five in the evening, only to call at four to say he'll be here at _six_. I'm taking temporary backseat to Uncle Kaien, who wants Takuma to donate some money to Cross Academy. Probably to go over some blueprints and ideas for new buildings or programs or something, too, so Takuma won't be blindly giving out cash. I'm sure Takuma trusts Uncle Kaien to use his money wisely, but that doesn't mean he isn't interested in seeing what he's helping make possible.

You'd think the tuition fees would be enough to pay for pert near anything Cross could imagine putting up on that campus.

I don't know… if it had only been a week or two since our last date, it really wouldn't be so bad, but it's been a month and a half! This is just _frustrating_, to say the least.

"Hikari-san?"

Oh, fudge.

I try to sniff as quietly as possible (why am I tearing up, anyway?! It's not the end of the world!) and quickly smear the heel of my palm across my eyelids before I look up from my desk.

Zero? What's _he_ doing here? I know we've become friendli_er_ over the past few months, but I wouldn't exactly peg us as _real friends_. More like forced acquaintances who have come to the mutual understanding that animosity will get us nowhere. He stands there in the doorway with that perpetual scowl on his face. I clear my throat. "Hey. If you, er, if you want Toga-san, he cut out early today on some Level E mission." Thank god my voice isn't shaking _too_ badly…

"Sounded to me like you're upset about something."

I blink at him dumbly. "Er… oh. You heard that…?" Great. Perfect. Last thing I need is someone like Zero hearing my whiny talk with my boyfriend over the phone while I'm supposed to be at work. Not like he's going to go spreading word that I'm slacking, but it's not like he's going to think much better of me…

I suppose that doesn't matter too much; I don't think he ever thought very highly of me in the first place.

"Yeah." His lilac eyes narrow at me, looking somehow less threatening than usual. "What's the deal?"

Wait… what? "So… you didn't hear?"

He rolls his eyes and huffs, but shifts his weight to his other foot and stares at me impatiently nonetheless. "I heard you yell and then slam your head on your desk. What's the deal?"

What does he care? Really? I'd like to know! But asking that might be taking things too far in another direction. "Uh… well, Takuma was supposed to pick me up from work today, but he called to say he'll be an hour later than planned."

"What else do you expect from one of those high-and-mighty aristocrats?" He crosses his arms and leans against the doorjamb and looks pointedly away. "Come on."

Again, I pause. "Come… where?"

"Come _on._ I'll walk you home. 'Least you can wait somewhere other than _here_."

Well, it _would_ be awfully nice to get out of here… Screw it if I haven't filed those last two papers yet. I can do those when I come in tomorrow. Though I would _still_ like to know why he even cares… and what's more, his motive in walking me home. "You don't have to do that, Kiryu-kun. I can walk home myself…"

He glares at me and rolls his eyes. "Come on. I'm walking you home. Just get your stuff." Translation: _Come on, woman. I'm doing something nice; now come on before I change my mind._

**

* * *

**

ZERO'S POV

Damn Ichijo. He's an _idiot_. And here his girlfriend is, trying to pretend that she doesn't care that he's blown her off. He has no idea what she puts up with, does he? Well, Hikari's an idiot, too, and keeps all her problems to herself, so of _course_ he'd have no idea. If he just paid a little bit of attention…

It's all the same with those stupid Night Class brats. They think they're so important with their tons of appointments and parties and just blowing money everywhere like it's nothing. Why does she put _up_ with them…? I don't expect her to hang out with humans anymore… it's probably good that she doesn't. With Hikari, I wouldn't be surprised if she thought she'd be putting them in danger by being around them too much. But there are other vampires out there to pal around with besides those freaking aristocrats. They _can't_ view her as being on the same social plane as they are…

Sheesh. I probably shouldn't even care. After all, Hikari and I aren't even friends. We just happen to exist in the same workplace. But am I going to watch yet another Night Class son of a gun walk all over Hikari just like Kaname did to Yuki…? Can't she see he's no good for her?

"Er… I'll meet you out front in five minutes. Sound okay?" Hikari looks back at me with those big brown eyes of hers. So very like Yuki's in that they show everything she's feeling. Geez. Get over yourself, Kiryu. So I nod back at her and turn on foot to go wait in the front lobby downstairs.

Why am I even _doing _this for her?!

I'm so pathetic. Just because Yuki chose Kaname and a life of loneliness and pain doesn't mean I have to split up every Day Class-Night Class couple… however few there may be. If Hikari knows she's going to spend most of her life _away_ from Ichijo, even if he promises to stick by her side or whatever disgusting marriage mumbo-jumbo he wants to tout, that's her choice. I guess I'm just too soft-hearted to stay on the sidelines and do nothing when I see her crying like because he's going to be _one hour late_.

Damn Ichijo. And damn me for getting involved.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

The elevator doors ping shrilly as they slide open, and I spy Zero leaning moodily against one of the marble pillars across the lobby. Geez, it's like he ought to have a swirling black aura of death around him… Just what concoction did Uncle Kaien cook him for breakfast to make him so angsty today? The loud clacks my shoes make as I cross the floor to where he stands don't go especially noticed amidst the other footsteps echoing in the lobby; it's four in the evening and several people are still entering and exiting for various business to complete.

"Yagari-chan!"

Oh, shoot me.

Ryuunosuke Takano. Unfortunately, he wasn't easily swayed by Takuma's and my performance months ago… On the contrary, he's become even _more_ persistent in bugging me. And mostly over antagonizing me about Takuma. Note to self: leave a Post-It on Toga-san's desk asking him to threaten him at gunpoint to never bug me again.

"Hey, Takano-san," I say with a strained smile. "I can't talk today; I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oooh," he throws his hands up dramatically, "got a date with big, bad boyfriend? That blondie? He looked more like a _pansy_ to me."

"Shut _up_. He's not a pansy! And I really have to go! I have a life, you know!" Would he just go _die_ somewhere! Do us all a favor!

(That's harsh. But _relocating_ would be doing us a favor, anyway.)

"Go find your master, _pet_. Get back on your leash." I start to find Zero standing behind me, glaring in extreme annoyance at Takano, who takes a step backwards.

"Oh, got _another_ boyfriend, Yagari-chan? I get it—you like guys with _power_. You're just running after the limelight." (Well, I guess Zero _is_ going to be the next Association president…)

"Get _lost_ before I make you." And the clinking of metal behind me tells me that Zero's bustin' out the Bloody Rose. And for once, I'm glad he did!

Scowling royally, Takano rolls his shoulders and stalks away.

I sigh and turn back to Zero. "Thanks."

"No problem. I can't stand him, either." Smoothly, he replaces his gun in his long brown coat and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. "Come on. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Hikari, I'm _sorry!_ I _hate_ this!

I want to see her—I don't think she knows how badly… _Six weeks,_ for pity's sake! I hate that I can't take her on dates as often as I please and see her every night… I hate that the only ways I can think of to soften the blow are to give her more presents and write her overly romantic and sappy notes telling her how much I love her… (somehow, I get the feeling that those kinds of things only seem to point to some sort of cover-up for cheating on her. I hate that, too.) But most of all, I hate that she's not perfectly happy, and that _I_ am the cause of it.

Thankfully, I was able to take off from Cross Academy about thirty minutes ahead of schedule, and it's only about five minutes from the highway. I might have casually let slip that Hikari was waiting for me, and that Toga-san wouldn't be pleased if she got upset… and _perhaps_ it was implied that Toga-san would be angry at Chairman Cross for holding me up… But that means I'm only about forty minutes later than I'd originally said instead of an entire hour.

I wish I'd actually gone on the Underground instead of driving to see her. It would've been so much quicker and Cross wouldn't have had a chance to get involved. But then she wouldn't have been able to see my new car that I got just to see the look on her face…!

Geez. I never learn. I suppose I could've turned off my cell phone, too, but then I couldn't have stayed in touch with Hikari. I guess I ought to buy a _third_ cell phone for myself, one where only Hikari would have the number, so I wouldn't get distracted en route to her. You'd think two cell phones would be enough—one for work, as in, only Ichijo Group contacts, and one for everything else. But Cross has to stay in touch with me somehow… why didn't I give him the number to my _other_ phone…?

_Ring!!_

"Hikari?!"

(Okay, so seeing Hikari's name on my cell's caller ID makes me pick up my phone that much quicker. For one, I want to hear her voice, and two… I had better be on my best behavior for a very long time; I'm in the doghouse and I know it.)

"Hi… kari…?"

I blink and look at my cell phone. _Oh._ It's a text, not a call. I flip open my phone to read her message: "Zero walked me home so don't come get me at work"

I sigh with relief. Excellent. At least she's not waiting longer than necessary at work; I know she doesn't just love it there. I wouldn't like it either having to do menial tasks and bumping into Takano-san day in and day out. But this means I owe Zero, too… and that's sort of a scary thought, because that can't be mended as easily as Hikari's sadness—and that can't be fixed very easily to begin with! Ah, well. I'm grateful to him, all the same. Hikari deserves someone who can walk her home like that… and even if I can't be that man, it's very comforting to know that she has someone else who can.

Though… why Kiryu? I thought she didn't like him… and he didn't like her…

Ah, well. Zero does have a history of being unpredictable.

Keeping one eye on the road, I text back: "Just left Cross; will be there at 5:40. See you soon!"

Great. Okay. Just one more hour until I can see Hikari again…

…

Maybe speeding five or so kilometers over the speed limit might not be so bad this once… especially if it shaves a few minutes off the amount of time left between now and holding Hikari in my arms once more…

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

I offered Zero to come in for a cup of tea, but he refused, saying he had to go back to work. I suppose that's true; he works night shift only at the Association because he's still at Cross Academy each day. I really don't know how he does it… he's got to be exhausted all the time!

But now… what to do until Takuma gets here? It's helpful that he'll only be until five-forty, but that doesn't make it all better. What would make it _all better_ would be if he showed up in the next five minutes. But that's impossible. Takkun may be a vampire, but he's not Superman.

Something to distract me… Takuma managed to shove off all that anime he bought months ago onto me, so I do have several DVDs to choose from…

I need something I've never seen before, which significantly lessens my options. Preferably something shojo-related… that usually works. You can easily empathize with the characters when you're upset about something. Hm…

_Special A_—seen it.

_Wallflower_—seen it.

_Ouran High School Host Club_—seen it.

_Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_—seen it.

Geez. I don't have a whole lot of choices where shojo anime is concerned.

What's this…? _Nana_?

I still can't believe Takuma actually bought this for me. I told him I didn't like shojo smut. I mean, the manga is rated M, and it sure isn't for violence. But for as many books as it's sold, it ought to be _somewhat_ good.

Then again, Harlequin romances sell, too—to women who want to compensate for a lack of sappy romance in their own lives. There's a reason smut and sap sell.

…

You know what, I don't care. I'm watching it.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJO'S POV

Five-_forty-five_. I'm late. But not by much! I bound up the steps to Hikari's fourth floor apartment, trying not to squeeze the flowers too tightly—I just _had_ to stop in town for a dozen red roses before coming directly for Hikari. She'll appreciate them… I hope. But good grief, if I hadn't sped all the way here, I'd never have gotten those roses and been _only_ five minutes late.

Technically forty-five minutes late.

God, I'm such a creep! Delaying dates and trying to make up with it by getting flowers? Why does she put up with me…?

My heart is pounding from my nerves. I just hope she's not too upset with me… I wouldn't blame her if she refused to see me or if she just yelled at me the second I got to her door…

_Shhf_—

Oh, no…!

I pause just a half-second on the third-to-last step. Just down the hall is Hikari's door, but in between stands Zero Kiryu in his long dark coat. I gulp at him and smile apologetically. "Thank you so much for taking Hikari home—"

_SLAM!_

Ouch!

I guess I deserve to be punched in the shoulder and pinned to the wall.

"You made her cry."

_…what?!_

I can hardly believe it. My stomach sinks down to my toes. Oh, god. I didn't… I don't even know what to say…

"Do that again and you'll be answering to me, vampire."

It's all I can do to nod dumbly and watch as Zero glares at me one last time before slowly ambling toward the staircase.

_I made her cry._

Geez—snap out of it! You can sulk about it in the hallway or you can be a man and apologize. The sooner you apologize, the sooner things will be back to normal and the sooner she'll feel better.

**

* * *

**

HIKARI'S POV

_Knock, knock!_

TAKUMA!!

Without bothering to pause _Nana _(ohmigosh, I love this series—Yasu is my hero), I leap up from the couch to answer the door, and before I can even get a good look at him, his arms wrap around me tightly and he buries his nose in my hair by my ear. "Hikari, I'm so sorry!!"

"Takuma!?" I can't say it's an altogether _bad_ way to be greeted when he's as late as he is.

"I am so sorry—I made you _cry_…"

"Wait, what?"

He freezes, and then backs up a bit to look down at me, confused (he keeps his arms around my waist). "I… er… Zero Kiryu stopped me in the hall just now—"

"_Zero_?! What's he doing here? I thought he had to go back to work…!"

Takuma shrugs, clueless on that point. "Well, he was waiting here for me, and wouldn't let me go until he let me know that… that I made you cry… I'm so sorry!! After tonight, I'll get a new cell phone that only you have the number to, and I can leave that on and never have to get distracted by Cross or anybody next time—"

I frown. "Takuma—Takkun—please." He stops abruptly and patiently waits for me to speak. "First of all, you didn't make me _cry_. I was upset, yeah, but I didn't cry." Darn it, Zero! You saw that after all…

Takuma's gaze turns sharp, though. "Oh, no. I _did_ make you cry, didn't I?"

I huff. I know—I can't lie to save my life. "My eyes kind of got a bit misty. That was it. No tears spilling down my cheeks. If the tears don't actually spill over your eyelids, it's not _crying_. I didn't _cry_."

My breath catches in my throat as his lips press tenderly against my forehead. "Hikari, I love you so much and I'm so ashamed that I caused you any pain at all. Please… please forgive me."

"Of course I do." I don't know what happened to him being in the doghouse, but when he acts so sweet about it… and since I _know_ he didn't mean to… well, what else can I say? I love him back, even if I'm too scared to say it yet. I smile at him slowly. "Is it too much to promise that we won't go six weeks without seeing each other _again_…?"

"I promise we'll never go that long again." He smiles back genuinely—I can tell he's relieved that I'm not more upset at him. "I know these don't really make up for being late, but I hope you like them anyway." He releases me from our embrace and presents me with a bouquet of red roses.

And of course I have to grin at him. "Thank you, Takuma. They may not make up for it, but they help." I take them in hand, breathing in their heady scent. There's something about the smell of roses… something so natural and beautiful and comforting… "I should put them in some water."

Funny how quickly my mood can go from mildly depressed to flowery and happy. I swear I'm bipolar—this can't be normal. But I guess I don't care that much… I kneel down to open a cabinet for my largest cooking pot because I don't have a vase. Geez, that's embarrassing. Note to self: buy a vase tomorrow after work. But I'm not about to let these roses die out in that span of time.

Oh, come on—! Why is it that pots and pans can never live harmoniously in a cabinet? The one you want just _has_ to be shoved to the back and stuffed full of other pans, and the handles all knock against each other so it's impossible to get it out without rearranging the entire cabinet. Good grief. So romantic I am…

"Are you watching… _Nana_…?" Takuma laughs lightly. "Hikari, you like shojo smut after all!"

I blush, even though he can't see it. "It's not smut! It's got a very complex plotline and it's so much more than just pointless sex—there's hardly any content at all!" It's true—the times where it's actually bad enough to be "mature" are _not_ in every episode; so far, I've only run into one of those scenes and I'm already a few episodes in.

His beautiful laughter—lord, I love it when he laughs—sounds once again. "I hate to break it to you, but _Nana_ is… smut. Even if it has an intelligent story to cover it up. I only bought it to tease you because you said you didn't want to watch it."

"Oh—shut up. It's a good show. And I had to watch something to keep me occupied."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I hear the smile in his voice; he really is glad I found another anime I like.

Finally, after pulling out half the pots and pans I own, I can reach back for that large one and replace all the others. After filling it at the sink, I unwrap the flowers and place them in it… well, I guess them lying sideways over the edge will have to do. At least they're getting _some_ water, anyway.

"You don't have a vase?"

"Hm?" Finished with that ridiculously gargantuan task, I return to Takuma. "Oh… no. It's okay; they're beautiful, anyway."

"Well, we can't have those roses sitting in a cooking pot like that, so before we go to dinner tonight, I will buy you a vase."

I turn back to him as I make my way toward the TV to shut it off, along with the DVD player. "You don't have to!"

He shakes his head and gives me the tiniest smile. "I feel bad enough for being so late tonight, and for having been away so long—I'm buying you a vase whether you want me to or not."

By this time, the television is off and I return to stand before him once again. His arms curve around my waist and pull me close to him. "Oh, so you're going to be the domineering boyfriend who doesn't give the poor girl a choice in anything, hm?" Oh, that's a laugh, Takuma being domineering!

"Yes," he teases, and kisses me briefly. "And I'm going to _force_ you to go eat out with me, and I'll _force_ you to stay quiet and not protest while I pay the bill, and then I'll _force_ you to drive with me outside of town and go stargazing. You have absolutely no choice in the matter."

I giggle at his silliness. It's so nice to be here joking with him. I've missed that more than I'd remembered. It's almost like going home again… But I pull a straight face and sigh heavily. "_Fine_, if I _must_."

His white smile grows wider and he leans down to kiss me once more, a little longer this time. "Yes, you must."

Mmm… I missed this, too… His lips are so soft and warm—I'd forgotten just what a rush I get from being near him like this!

I'll bet there'll be a bit of feeding after dinner. I'd like that…

At length he backs up. "Are you hungry? We should get going…"

"Give me just a moment." On impulse, I hurry down the hall to my bedroom, where I decide to change into a skirt. It's not that I was indecently dressed; I have on a nice shirt and slacks, which I'd planned to wear tonight. But seeing the look on his face when I wear a skirt… _Only_ for Takuma would I ever do this… I really don't like dresses or skirts. I'm too much of a tomboy to like them. And maybe some earrings and a necklace would be a good idea. There!

I stare at my reflection in my bedroom mirror and sigh. If he likes how I look, I'm not going to dispute him, but I look ridiculous. I'm flat-chested and I have no hips. I'm like a twelve-year-old boy, freckles and all. Just as shapely and just as feminine. And with the haircut to boot (I finally got it cut, but it doesn't really help me look like a girl). I really need to talk to Rima about which clothes will make me look nicer with my figure; being a model, she might know a few tips.

Perhaps I should look into plastic surgery.

Then again, what would plastic surgery do to a vampire? Hm, wow… maybe _not_.

But not wanting to keep Takkun waiting—we've already waited long enough—I come back down the hall. He stands up—he was sitting on the couch—and his green eyes light up like it's Christmas or something. "Hikari, you look _beautiful_."

My cheeks heat up at the compliment and I smile as I twist my hands behind my back. I know he keeps saying that, and I'm not going to fight over it (I don't want to look like I'm one of those flighty girls just begging for extra assurance that she's really pretty), but sometimes I really wonder what he sees in me physically. I don't think he's just trying to butter me up; it's _Takuma_. He doesn't do that sort of thing. "Thank you," I say instead. Even if I don't fully believe it, it's nice to hear.

"I mean it, Hikari. You're stunning." His lips softly press against my cheek and he entwines his fingers into mine.

I can't help but giggle at his actions—oh, geez, I _am_ turning into one of those flighty girls. "That's only because you're in love."

He grins, and I feel his warm breath against my skin as he moves to whisper in my ear. "Does that matter? Since it's _you_ I happen to be in love with, and since I therefore think _you_ are the prettiest girl in Japan." His lips close around the top of my ear and I forget how to breathe. Good lord…

"It matters… a lot… cuz… mmm…" Well, I was _going_ to say that if he wasn't in love with me, then I wouldn't be as pretty to him, but somehow, that comeback lost most of its importance the second his lips made contact with my skin.

He chuckles again and pulls back. "All right. We'd better go; we've got a lot to do, and you have to work tomorrow, so I can't keep you out all night."

"I can call in sick tomorrow…"

Takuma's smile could light up a room, I swear. "I'd prefer you didn't have to on my account, however."

I'm not thinking. How stupid—he's got to work tomorrow, too, and it's a three-hour drive back to his place. We'd better get going or else he'll be miserable all day tomorrow…

Though I'd love to stay here and have some fun at home, too, in addition to going out…

"Okay, okay, Mr. Domineering. I have no choice, after all."

After I grab my keys and purse, I lock the door and we head down the stairs and out the front door, and—

Oh, good grief, if that's not the downright sexiest machine I've ever seen…!

Is that a… a…

I don't know what kind of car that is, but that's just plain _hot_.

Takuma's arm winds itself around my waist and he laughs happily. "I guess that means you like it!"

"Understatement of the century…"

I feel his lips press against my cheek, which helps to shake me out of my funk of staring at that thing—what is it, anyway?—and I allow him to lead me to that beautiful black machine and open the door for me.

"It's a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. I remembered the look on your face when you saw Kain's Jaguar, and I thought you might like it if I got something similar."

Translation: _You liked Kain's car, and, since buying this won't even put a dent in my bank account, there is no reason why I should be outdone by another guy. _

"It's _gorgeous_. Wow… seriously, this is incredible, Takuma…!" He grins, and before I can blink, he's at the other side, opening it and sliding in…

_Ktch!_ (Only then does my door close.) And his lips are once again pressing against mine, his fingertips against my jaw delicately encouraging me to lean toward him. "I'm glad you like it. It would be a shame if you didn't, because I don't think there's another comparable dealership very nearby…"

"Oh, Takuma, you wouldn't buy another car tonight just because I didn't like your Ferrari!"

He blinks at me. "Why not?"

Face. Palm.

"Because it's ridiculous. It's crazy enough that you bought a Ferrari just because you thought it would make me happy—"

"Ah—I thought it would gain a _pleased response_ or at least a smile. I already know buying things won't make you happy."

"That's almost worse. You bought a Ferrari just to see me smile…?"

"Why not?" At this, he smiles charmingly and kisses the tip of my nose. "Your beautiful smile is worth every yen!"

"Flatterer." But if that's the case, then I really ought to smile at him more. If it means that much to him…

"There we go!" He beams at my acceptance and inserts the key into the ignition and—

THIS CAR IS GOD.

The engine purrs before _roaring_ to life, and it's like the beast has been unleashed. The engine hums so that I practically can hear the horsepower capacity before Takuma even shifts it out of park. Oh. My. _God_.

"Remind me never to dispute your choice in cars ever again," I say weakly as I settle back in the leather seat—soft and cushy as anything. This car is more comfortable than my sofa. Just because of this, I'm probably going to have wild fantasies taking place in this car later on…

Snap _out_ of it, Hikari! Pull it together; it's a _vehicle_.

A freaking _hot_ vehicle.

Stop it! A car is _not_ an aphrodisiac!

…usually.

I look over to see Takuma holding his head high, a huge, silly grin on his face—he's practically _sparkling_, he's so pleased. And at that, I can't help but smile. This evening is going to be _amazing_. I'm so glad Takuma's here, even if he is late.

* * *

(1—For those of you who are uninformed, the title of this chapter derives its name from Nivens McTwisp, the White Rabbit from _Alice in Wonderland_, who is "late for a very important date.")

_

* * *

__Author's Note: Heya! Um… review. PLEASE. Or else I assume you don't like this story or grew bored with it or something negative and I become a sad panda and everything. Remember also, if you don't __review, I can easily stop posting this. But, even if your review includes a critique, or something negative, IT'S HELPFUL BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT TO AVOID! Feedback, positive or negative, IS WANTED. Heck, even if you just put a smiley face in the review and say "yay," it'll make me smile! Please!!_

**Beta's Note: Hey, Tristan here. Oh, that Takkun, right? Anyway, review!!! Seriously, I'm getting more obsessed with reading the reviews than TK-san! So, to encourage you-- What? Of course I won't try bribing you... *Shifts eyes and casually tosses a bouquet of roses and box of chocolates in corner of the room* Ahem. Of course I'll just give you things to review about: 1) Did any Zero/Hiikun shippers just occur out there? I know I got those vibes! What do you think of H/Z? 2) Is Takkun's car sex on wheels, or is Takkun's car sex on wheels? 3) What do you think of Hiikun's reaction to Takkun not having as much time for her? 4) What of Zero's reaction? Anyway, I really-- Er, TK really looks forward to hearing from you lot!**


	30. Overthinking

**_I don't own VK._**

**_Thanks to Tristyn des Fleurs, my beta, and to LadyRhys323 for helping out, also!_**

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry it took forever to get this out! I went through a funk and then I was super-busy and then... I couldn't come up with ideas... and then life happened, and... yeah. But I've a chapter to present, so on with the show!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 30 – OVERTHINKING**

* * *

Man, I missed this.

I'd forgotten just how much I missed being with Takuma in person—being able to laugh with him, hold his hand… heck, just getting to stare into his amazing green eyes!

"Hikari?"

"Hm?" Dang it. Staring again.

I blush and he chuckles lightly at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Just to punctuate it, I smile at him. "Sorry. Just spacing out."

"You've been spacing out ever since we bought that vase." He pauses. "Are you just tired…?"

Whew! I wondered if he thought something was actually wrong—which it isn't. I guess I haven't seemed upset-spacey, but just… spacey. When really I'm slightly preoccupied with how he's actually here, with me, right now. That seems a bit contradictory—I've become so used to him _not_ being here physically…

My mind tells me that he loves me and that he's wanted to be with me all this time, but my heart wants to say that he can't have wanted to be here so deeply or he'd have actually _been_ with me. Absurd, but I can't help it.

I'm staring again.

"Nah. I… I dunno what's wrong with me…" (There shouldn't be anything wrong with staring at Takuma Ichijo—he's only _eye candy_, that's all! But seeing as I am hisgirlfriend, prolonged staring is a bit awkward. What no one ever tells you is that mutual romantic staring only works in the movies. In real life, it just looks strange.)

Unfortunately, it's already too late to pass off my staring as "I'd rather stare at you than at everything else in this restaurant, no matter how pretty it is" and "I'm here for you and not the surroundings, anyway." Which are all burgundy and plush-looking, with white tablecloths and seven different utensils for each setting, plus three glasses… I expect the place would be gleaming like a vault of diamonds if it weren't for the very soft, almost nonexistent lighting. Makes the place seem more sensual and intimate and all that.

His laughter sounds again, and he reaches his hand across the table to squeeze mine gently. "I'm glad you're okay, then."

I hope he wasn't worried that I wasn't going to agree to see him tonight.

I would've been, except that I love him. But… why can't I SAY that?

(Gee, it couldn't be because he was _late_, could it?)

Being funny might be the next best alternative. I draw myself up and look pointedly away from him. "I only _deigned_ to see you because you offered to pay for my dinner."

"Aw, and here I was thinking it was because of my good looks. Ha-a-a-a… I suppose I should just be grateful that Your Highness agreed to accompany me at all."

Our eyes meet again and we both laugh.

"I hope you like the food here," he says after a short pause.

"Judging from the menu, honestly, that's not going to be a problem!" I reply quickly. "C'mon, I can't even pronounce most of the stuff on this menu, let alone tell you what they are. That's one of the earmarks of fine dining."

His green eyes disappear behind closed lids for a moment as he laughs. "Would it make you feel better if I ordered for you, or would you rather choose randomly?" he asks.

"Oooh, good question. On the one hand, you could tell me what this stuff is, but on the other hand, choosing randomly could be pretty fun…" I turn one of the linen-paper pages and scan the unintelligible items. "How about… this _do-mu pe-ri-gu-non_ stuff?"

For a second, I'm almost afraid Takuma's choked on his water. "That's _Dom Perignon_, and it's a champagne. Which I can order for us if you like, but if you're looking for food, try pages two and three."

"Well, so much for _random_," I shrug, but I have to laugh. It is sort of funny. "Ummm… What's this…?" Instead of actually trying to pronounce it, I point to a certain item, and he reads it aloud.

"_Asperges à la vinaigrette_. That's asparagus in a vinaigrette sauce—if you like asparagus, it's excellent."

"I don't think I even know what asparagus _is_."

"You might like it if you like vegetables…"

Yeah, seeing as how I'm a vampire, I'll try something with more meat in it.

"Do they have any foie gras? They always have that as the fancy food in anime and I've never known what the heck it _is_."

"Haha, I suppose they do, but I'm not sure you'd enjoy it. It's liver."

"…Never mind."

At that, he snickers.

Another silent glance over the menu. "This might be a lost cause, Takkun," I finally say. "How are we supposed to order something, anyway?"

"It should come in courses. We'll order an entire meal—some hors d'oeuvres, then a fish course, then the main course, followed by salad, cheese, and dessert."

"…Am I supposed to be a _cow_ with five stomachs or something?"

"Haha, _four_ stomachs."

"Four, whatever. But that's a lot of food! You could feed a small country with that kind of meal!"

"You'd be surprised. Hanabusa can eat all of that by himself if he's gone without his tablets."

"_Hanabusa_ eats like a horse." I pause. "Though I haven't had any tablets or food since this morning, so maybe we won't have as much of a problem as I thought…"

"If you don't eat it all, don't worry," Takuma assures me with a smile. "So should I pick something?"

"Please do."

"Mmhmm… all right. I hope escargots is all right with you," he says casually as he closes his menu and sets it to one side. "It tastes a bit like chicken, but the texture is a bit rubbery. However, considering what we _are_, that won't be a problem." His white smile gleams in the soft lighting. "Sharp teeth _really_ help with things like that."

It's my turn to laugh at that. "Point taken." But the waiter shows up then with a bottle of champagne—my eyes widen, but I say nothing. Maybe I just won't have any… I flick my eyes across the table to Takkun, who doesn't say a word or even give me any hints with his own expression. Like he's telling me to wait and we'll discuss it later.

"Have the young gentleman and lady decided?"

Talk about slick. And maybe a bit snooty.

"Yes. We'll have the Escargots dans Printemps, please, with the beef medium-rare, for both of us."

"Excellent choice, sir. The mille-feuilles, if I may say so, is heavenly."

"We look forward to it," Takuma returns with his pleasant smile, and the waiter disappears with our menus.

I pause. "That sounds complicated."

"You won't think so when you taste everything. The dessert could be easily described as 'a party in your mouth.'"

"Geez!" I try to keep from giggling at the idea of mille-feuille being described in such a _common_ way. "And what's with the champagne?"

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Now _that_ makes me blink. What in the world has gotten into him? Being late and now being so… rebellious as to encourage me to break a law? (Granted, there are worse things I could do; I'm under his supervision and am unlikely to get drunk or cause any sort of damage. Even so, it's unlike Takuma!)

"Er… I see…"

"Hikari," he begins in a soft, comforting tone, "if you don't want it, don't drink it. I ordered some for myself, and apparently he took it as something for the both of us."

I shrug. "Well…" Alcohol can seriously loosen your tongue. Better idea to _not_, if I'm trying to keep from blurting inane things.

I can scarcely keep from speaking my thoughts aloud while completely sober. I don't wanna think about how bad it might get when I've got champagne in me.

"…I think I'll pass."

He nods resolutely then, as if affirming my decision… and gets his long bangs in his eyes again. With a short huff, he tosses his head back to shake them away. Which doesn't help. So he resorts to moving them with his hand.

"Why do you do that?" I wonder, then.

Takuma tilts his head to one side. "Do what?"

"Toss your head like that. It doesn't seem very aristocratic." Well, that wasn't insulting or anything. "I mean, not that I care! But you're always so proper that the head-tossing seems out of place."

"Oh." A faint smile twists at the corners of his lips. "I suppose…" he begins slowly, meditatively, "it began as a normal habit, but my grandfather _hated_ it. He always yelled at me to stop it. So when I was at school, with no one to scold me about such little quirks, I just… did them. Small, domestic acts of rebellion are rather freeing from time to time."

I have to grin at that. "You're such a _bad boy_, Takuma."

Silver laughter sounds softly in my ears, and I watch his white teeth shine in the soft lighting. But then his face rapidly freezes in an expression of wary alert (which quickly turns blank—he's annoyed). "Oh—what is it _now_?" My ears catch a faint buzzing sound, and Takuma pulls out a cell phone from his pocket. "Funakoshi—how in the world did he _get_ this number? I'm sorry, Hikari—I really ought to take this…" Emerald eyes stare at me pleadingly. I nod quickly, and he picks up the call. "If this isn't important, I'm hanging up."

And there he goes again.

One downside to Takuma's politeness is that he sort of becomes a doormat sometimes. He finds it hard to say "no." And that includes saying "no" to his colleagues while he's on a date.

Our first date in six weeks and he's still spending time on his work phone.

After silently mouthing and motioning that I'm going to the ladies' room, I snatch up my purse and leave. I need a minute to think about this one… and to be honest, I don't think I could stand to sit there and just let Takuma's conversation go on in front of me.

A quick glance tells me that I'm alone in the tiled bathroom (which smells pleasantly of oranges…). Thank goodness. For the nice smell AND the solitude. Geez, I might have to phone a friend on this one. What should I do? I mean, if Takuma were really that in love with me, he'd just not answer, right?

This is _Takuma_, here. He probably thinks that it's just rude to not answer.

But why'd he leave his _business phone_ on? I understand leaving a personal phone on… but a business phone during a date? Is this a sign that he's losing interest? That might explain the fancy French restaurant. Break up with me in style, or give me a great meal as a consolation prize or something…

Trying harder to cover his waning interest, too.

…I suppose it had to happen sooner or later. I'm surprised I even managed to hold his favor _this _long.

Suddenly, I'm really not hungry anymore.

But where does this put me? How do I act now that I suspect he's not that interested in me?

What I'd _like_ to do is go back home and drown my disappointment in anime. (More like forget I exist because I'm watching anime and then drown in ice cream.) If I'm going to get worked up and upset, I'd rather do it in the comfort and privacy of my own apartment, thank you very much.

And nothing says "I'm trying to pretend I'm not utterly pathetic after a breakup" like chocolate moose tracks and fuzzy socks.

But I _will_ be pathetic after this—that's the worst part. I tried so hard to keep from getting in too deep, but it's all for nothing. I love him… and he doesn't love me anymore. Go figure.

I shouldn't be surprised. I really shouldn't be.

But that's exactly like me, isn't it? My only thought is escape. Instead of trying to find a way to go on the offensive, I slip out when I'm least likely to be noticed. I've always tried to blend in unless someone ruffles my feathers or attacks my friends. Cases in point, Sachiko Iemura and Sara Shirabuki.

This sort of thing doesn't even ruffle my feathers, per se. I'm not angry. I'm just cold.

Go home, Hikari. Have a good cry. Cry, and _then_ think about what's wise in the long run.

Takuma's own words.

Slowly, I exhale. That's right. I can't give up like that. I might go home and cry now, but I can't just let myself slip away from him. No. And he won't slither away from me, either! If he doesn't want me, I…

…I don't think I can break up with him…

_You don't even know if that's what he wants. _Just calm down and think.

Think.

I feel nauseous and I want to go home. Maybe I should feign sickness so he'll take me home…?

But none of this makes _sense_. Him losing interest, the phone calls, the random rebelliousness, the lateness… Takuma's been nothing if not affectionate and attentive, and he's only gotten more ardent the longer we're together. It doesn't quite fit that he's losing interest. (Or getting slightly more rebellious, for that matter, but that's not as urgent a concern.)

But the phone call…

…might not be an indication of anything.

Crap.

Rima might know. I'll try her. Shiki'll just get annoyed if I ask him this. Well, Rima will, too, but she'll be better about it than Shiki would be. And I'd call Yuki, but honestly, she's too _happy_ for a time like this.

I pull out my cell phone and find her in my contacts, and call…

_Ring._

_Ring_—"I thought you were on a date."

"I _am_. But he's not interested in me, Rima. What should I do?"

A glaring silence follows. "What?"

"Takuma's not interested in me anymore! How do I… I mean, what should I…?" Dang it—don't you _dare_ cry, Hikari! No tears! Your eyes will get all red and you'll be a mess and you won't be able to stop—deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Okay.

"We're talking about the same Takuma Ichijo, right?"

"Yes! I don't know if he loves me or not."

There's a long pause. "You're kidding me."

"No."

"…What happened?"

Another deep breath. _Calm down_. "We're at this really fancy restaurant and he answered his phone…"

"And you're _calling_ someone else. What's your point?" Apathetic and toneless as usual. I knew I could count on her. Geez.

"I went to the bathroom to see what I should do. I mean, I'm confused. His behavior seems normal, but he was _forty-five minutes late_ to our date, and then in the middle of dinner, he answers his business phone! It's like—gah! I don't know what to do…"

"Ask him about it."

"Oh, like he'll tell me the truth about _that_," I snap back. Takuma can lie like a dog when he wants to. Not like he's a pathological liar or anything, but lying comes really easily to him most times. And I'm not about to ask if he's losing interest. That's way too blunt. "And…" Moment of truth. "…I think I love him."

"That's only news to you, Hikari."

"Oh, _thanks_."

"You're only as subtle about it as a charging rhino."

I don't even have a comeback for that one.

She sighs into the phone, and I hear the crackle of static. "Look, just _tell_ him. Don't ask _me_. I'm not _Takuma_."

"…Only two flaws in your plan. _How do I tell him_? And what if he _doesn't_ love me?"

"He loves you; trust me. And it only takes three words."

"Three's one less than four, which is the number it takes for a breakup, or a marriage proposal!"

"Four is also the number of words in 'your taxicab is waiting.' You have no point there."

So that was stupidly illogical and I know it. "I'm just nervous…"

"Again, that's not news."

"Rima…"

"_Tell_ him, idiot. Tell. _Him_. Not me."

"_HOW_?" My voice echoes in the small restroom, and I stop myself. I've done enough flipping out; I need to calm down. I'm making too big a deal out of this and I know it; but… but… I'm nervous! I mean, aren't these things supposed to be done in a certain way, at a certain time? If he doesn't feel the same way about me, that'll be nothing short of awkward. And I don't want him to stay if he doesn't love me; I'd hate that more than him not loving me. "_HOW _can I tell him if I don't think he feels the same way?"

"You're being stupid. Get over it."

"_Urgh!_ I'm sorry… I shouldn't be freaking out… but… but… gyaah!"

"You're over-thinking this," Rima says in a calmer voice. "It's Takuma we're talking about. He'll be ecstatic no matter when or how you tell him."

"How do you know?" Those phone calls were pretty good evidence, I thought. I suppose it might be a coincidence, but you'd think after the first annoying call, if he didn't want to be called anymore, he'd turn off his phone.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? Look, if you really love him, you should be okay with telling him."

That makes me pause. Again, she's right. But I'm still nervous. I'm still scared of rejection. Apparently, Takuma's so obviously in love with me and even an idiot could see that. I must be an idiot, then. But I can't help but think that it's not going to last, or it's my fault for somehow pushing him away because I won't sleep with him or I don't approve of his spending or something ridiculous—

_Fun._

Oh, god, I _do_ love him.

"Hikari?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Just tell him tonight. Takuma _worships_ you. He bought a freaking Ferrari because he thought you'd like it. The man who does _that_ won't be upset when you tell him how you feel."

I inhale sharply and slowly let out my breath. "Okay." I wish I sounded as determined as I felt. Rather, I wish I sounded ten times more determined than I felt. "S-sorry, Rima…"

"Whatever."

"Bye."

(Wait, how'd she know about the Ferrari? I never told her…)

I shut my phone and take deep, calming breaths. I need to stop flipping out. There is no earthly reason I should be this nervous. After seeing how he reacts to me, seeing how upset he was that he was so late tonight… why am I so scared?

If he leaves me… I just… I don't want to get attached to the point where I'm a complete wreck if things don't work out. Even though I'm probably long past that point.

On the other hand, he might be discouraged if he sees I'm holding back—assuming he still loves me, that is.

Why am I freaking out so much? Geez, I _must_ love him if I keep thinking of how he's going to take my words, or how he might best like me to act.

Without giving my permission, I push off from the tile wall and turn toward the door—

_WHAM!_

OUCH—SHEESH! What! Oh, stupid, freaking paper towel dispenser! Ow… headache…

Great, now my eyes are watering. I hope that won't bruise me. Okay. Get back out to your table before he wonders if you bolted on him or something.

A quick tug on the door, and I see his bright green eyes bent down toward a small day-planner, a pen in hand.

Great.

Does he love me or not?

I understand he's got a really high-profile job with a lot of responsibilities; I respect that. But not seeing me for six weeks, showing up late for our first date in six weeks, and then spending a ton of time on the phone during our date… and planning stuff for work.

I don't need to be the most important thing in his life. But I'd like the courtesy of his undivided attention while we're together; is that too much to ask?

It's been long enough, so I slowly make my way back to the table. The hors d'oeuvres are here already: some weird little bits of hard bread with a kind of minced tomato and spice topping, and some kind of leaves, and a small bowl full of a lumpy white cheese on the side, equipped with a tiny spoon. I sample one idly—I need to do something with my hands, even though I really don't feel like eating anymore. I pick one up carefully, but I can't bring myself to eat it, so I just set it down on my plate.

"…yeah. Okay, I need to go, Funakoshi. Yeah. I know. Yeah, see you tomorrow." _Click._ "Guh. I'm so sorry, Hikari!"

"S'okay." I stare down at the little bits of food and wonder how a sip of champagne will affect me—I've never drank before, since I'm still nineteen. I don't think this is a good time to find out.

"Are you okay?" he asks, this time exuding gentleness from his voice. "I apologize deeply—I'm being horribly rude to you. I turned off my phone, so there shouldn't be any further interruptions. I swear—I don't know how he got my personal phone number, because I never gave that to him! My business phone is still out in the car!"

I suppose that's better, but still… I… I can't tell him anything tonight, not after that.

"Do… do you think we should just try this another night?" I finally wonder. He seems repentant, but with as busy as he is… "I don't want to get in the way of your… schedule."

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that someone _died_ by the way his expression falls. He reaches across the table to hold my hand tightly in his own. "I… mm… if you want to go home… I guess…"

Truthfully, the only thing I really want to do is go home and cry. Or at least be bummed out on my own. Try to sort out my thoughts and everything. "After dinner, maybe. We already ordered and everything…"

"If you want to go now, don't worry about the food. It's all right."

"I… yeah…"

"All right."

* * *

About five minutes later, we're back in the Ferrari. I hold the blue glass vase on my lap, trying hard not to squeeze it too tightly—with vampire strength, who knows how easily it might break.

The silence is about as heavy as an anvil on our shoulders.

Twelve straight minutes of quiet.

Not that comfortable, companionable silence. It's that stiff, awkward wordlessness that feels like a wall between us. The kind that usually shows up after an argument between people.

Finally, he stops before my apartment building and puts the car in park, but keeps the engine running. A soft, resigned sigh escapes his lips. "I… I can't tell you how sorry I am, Hikari… but I suppose apologizing is useless, huh?" He only stares down at the steering wheel, not daring to look at me. "I also guess it won't help if I tell you that the first thing I'm doing tomorrow is getting a new cell phone that only you have the number to, so this won't happen again." At _that_, he glances up at me from the corners of his eyes.

Well, that would _help_, anyway.

I wish he didn't have so much money. Maybe then, he'd have been raised to ignore phone calls once in a while, to turn off a phone during dates and such, because they aren't needed when both parties are present. Or that he didn't have enough money to buy such expensive things. My knowledge of Takuma tells me that the monetary gifts mean _nothing_ but convenience, but my cynical side whispers that they're a cover-up for waning feelings or a hidden relationship with another girl or something. I mean, it literally means _nothing_ to him to buy a Ferrari or a third cell phone. He could just be buying me off with gifts to throw me off the scent, or to placate me.

He'd be easier to figure out if he was as poor as me.

"I was so excited to see you tonight…" he murmurs, still staring downward.

So was I.

"Then why the phone calls?"

At that, he actually looks up at me. He doesn't answer immediately.

That's it. I need to know. That question has been gnawing me from the inside out all evening. "Takuma, please tell me _why_ you answered your phone tonight—not once, but _twice_."

"I… er…" Fumbling, adorable though it might be under other circumstances, is not enough.

And I don't know if I'm angry or sad. I'm just… upset. It's like I just _need_ some answers, _now_. "Takuma Ichijo, please tell me _why_. When you were late, I overlooked it. It hurt me, but I ignored it! And if that was it, we could've gotten along fine! But then you answered your phone _again_. Twice this evening, your business has taken precedence over me—and it's been taking over your _life_ for the past six weeks! It's because of that _damn_ Ichijo Group that you've not taken me out! And it's okay—I understand I'm not the most important thing in your life! That's okay! I don't really mind it! It's unreasonable to ask to be your reason for living or whatever stupid backwards poetic junk the movies keep saying! Honestly!" I mean that, too. "But when you say you're going to devote your time to me and you _still_ let your business take up that time—_that's not fair to me!_ You always lie to me and I'm sick of it!"

…

I just wish that now that I've said all that, that I could feel just as strongly that it needed to be said… as how I felt _before_ I said it. Because I only feel guilty, now. Guilty and torn. But… but _dammit_, he can't keep walking over me! I won't be lied to!

He said at the beginning that he's sick of wearing a mask, sick of putting on an act for everyone. If he was serious about that, I should be the one person he doesn't lie to.

Instead he lies to me the most.

He lied about staying in that hotel last Christmas. He lied about the Night Class not having many special abilities. He said he'd stop kissing up to Kaname—another lie. He let me go gallivanting on a suicidal rescue mission without so much as a proper hug—was he lying about his feelings then? And would that be to me or to himself? He lied to the Day Class girls about how long we've been going out.

What about all the other stuff he's told me? What am I supposed to believe? That he finds me attractive? That he loves me? That he really wants to spend time with me at all, apart from watching anime and giggling like idiots? Best friends can do that, too. Shoot, _anime buddies_ do that.

I just bite my lip for a few seconds, forcing myself to breathe—in, out. In, out. Slowly… that's the ticket. "I… was so excited to see you tonight. And… and I know it's really illogical of me to be so upset with everything. It's only a few phone calls and honestly, fifty minutes isn't long. I just… I… dang it, I love you so much, and—_I don't know!_"

OH, CRAP.

Did not mean to say that just then!

Immediately I tense up and stare at the little crest with the rearing horse on the glove box. I can scarcely breathe, I'm so worked up. That was _SO_ the wrong time to bring _that_ up. I yell at him for being a creep and then I "let slip" that I love him? What is _wrong_ with me!

On the bright side, I don't have to stress out about how to tell him anymore.

"R-really?"

What?

My head snaps up and I slowly turn toward him—

WHAT?

He's smiling like—like—I don't know, but like he's happier than he's ever been before! Oh…

The breath in my lungs comes out in a loud _whoosh_, but Takuma's smile just gets wider and wider. "Really, Hikari? You—really?"

I can only nod, even though I probably should've thought to explain something. No words are coming to mind on the subject, though.

Soft lips on mine—his fingers weave through my hair, and I'm gone. There is no _way_ his skill at kissing could be any better than this.

But his timing is so _bizarre_.

He pulls back just barely, and his lips skim over mine as he speaks. "You love me…" Hot, sweet breath assaults my mouth as he chuckles before kissing me briefly once more. I could swear he's doing this to coerce me into silence once again. "I'm sorry—you're upset. I should be more sensitive. But you can't know how much hearing that at last means to me! I thought you were going to break up with me…"

"The thought crossed my mind, but I thought it would be coming from your mouth, not mine."

"Never, Hikari." Kiss. "_Never_."

And somehow, a smile works its way across my own mouth. He _can't_ not love me! After words like that—there's a possibility of him lying, but he wouldn't lie on something so important. Takuma doesn't toy with people's emotions. He may lie and he may wear a mask, but he isn't malicious or cruel, and he wouldn't say he loved me just for his own personal gain.

I don't know how long we sat there in that Ferrari wrapped up in one another, but after a while, I pull back. "I… I'm sorry I called off our dinner for that. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He shakes his head, still grinning like an idiot—I swear he's beaming. "I don't care about the dinner, Hikari, and I completely deserved what you said." (His smile fades a bit at those last words.) "But if you'd like, I'll take you right back to the restaurant. Or anywhere."

"I don't think I could stand to see you pay for that much again, so could we get some takeout or something? Maybe… maybe it'd be best if we just keep things simple. We could watch some anime while we eat." Anything but fine dining right now.

"What_ever_ you want, Hikari. I honestly don't think I could tell the difference between bruschetta and bologna at this point."

I don't think I could, either, but maybe that's cuz I have no clue what either one of those is. "Is that what you call head-over-heels in love?"

"Probably!" He leans over to softly, slowly caress my lips with his own, warm fingers cupping my cheek. I can only lean into him; all thoughts are completely out the window.

I must be bipolar to go from depressed to ecstatic like that. There's no other word for it.

Although if it gets him to kiss like that, maybe bipolarity isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Hikari…"

"Hmm?"

"Could I persuade you—" With his lips brushing against mine like that, I'll do pert near anything he asks. "—to take a day off of work in a week or so?"

"Y-yeah…" Is he kidding?

He laughs softly, tenderly, and his nose gently bumps against mine as he leans his forehead to mine. "I want to make up for how terrible tonight was. 'Was' being the key word, there." I giggle at that. Yeah, it's getting to be pretty non-terrible now—though once we get back to my apartment, I still plan to have a few words with him about the lying business. "I want to spend an entire day with you—maybe we'll go to a theme park. Do you like theme parks?"

"Uh-huh." Truthfully I've not been to one since I was about twelve, but that's not because I didn't want to go back. It was a lot of fun and I've always wanted to go back to one.

"Excellent."

"Erm… Takkun…?"

"Mm, yes?"

"Could we… go get some food? I'm… actually pretty hungry…"

He pulls back to look at me clearly, and after a second, he throws back his head and laughs long and loud. "Absolutely! What is your pleasure…?"

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah. Sorry about the two-months-between-uploads thing. I'll try to get the next chapter out more quickly, and I know what it's about already, which helps.


	31. Closer

_Yeah. So, it's been a while. Sorry. A lot's happened… a lot I don't want to get into. There's far too much to tell. It's been a crazy couple of years, all right, haha! I graduated, I moved to New Zealand, I'm working on a lot of projects and mostly focusing on my webcomic and my art… there's not a lot of time for anything._

_Anyway. I'll stop boring you. Without further ado, chapter 31. And I hope you're excited to see it!_

**CHAPTER 31 – CLOSER**

The months have passed with an alarming speed. It seems like yesterday that Takuma botched up that date with his tardiness and phone calls (and yes, he did take me to an amusement park the following week—we've got some great pictures from ride photos). Since, we've tried to see each other at _least _once a week. Takuma spends enormous amounts of money on gas and train fare to see me, and I suppose there's nothing I can do about that. Besides the fact that he's got all the money in the world, anyway, let's be honest: I couldn't keep him from coming if I tried.

What's more, I don't _want_ to keep him from coming. I just wish I could spend money on going to see _him_ and still pay my rent. I mean, he's already paying my cell phone bill. Well, there's a reason for that. He wants to talk to me more frequently, and my plan had next to nil minutes and texts a month. Besides, he was getting a new phone for himself—the one that only I'd have the number to, as promised—so he figured he might as well get a phone for me, too.

I still don't know how to operate half the stuff on this thing. It's a smartphone. About all I can do on it is play Angry Birds, text, and call. Apparently it's got Internet, but I don't like seeing it on such a small screen, so I've never tried to figure out how to access it.

It's evening, now—yeah, Toga-san has bumped my schedule to make me work during the daytime, now—and thank god, it's time to go home. I'm shutting down my computer when Toga-san opens the door from his office that leads to mine. His one eye glares at me with all the vehemence he shows everyone else, so I can tell it's just been a normal day. "Six o'clock has to be the happiest time of day," I comment idly as I stand to fetch my coat and rain boots. I have to stand on tiptoe to lift the collar of my coat from the hook. Toga-san didn't really plan for an average-sized secretary, I assume. Everyone else in the Association is super-tall, so I guess that stands to reason. Normal people (not that I'm one of those) don't typically work here.

A grunt is about all the response I receive from Toga-san as I remove my pumps and reach for my boots. Oh, well. It was more a rhetorical statement, anyway. He kindly waits for me to finish putting my arms through my coat, then opens the door for me wordlessly. It's almost routine, now, to not talk as we leave together, but he surprises me by speaking once we reach the elevator—and we're the only ones there because most everyone cuts out at five, but we come in at ten and not nine like everyone else. Toga-san's excuse is that he doesn't like traffic or dealing with people. "Is Ichijo coming by tonight?"

It took him until last month to elevate Takuma's status from "bloodsucker" or "leech" to his actual name. We've been going out for over eight months, now (that is, if you consider our "anniversary" to be the night we rescued him from Shirabuki).

I blink. "Um… I didn't think so, but knowing him, he might be, anyway." Thankfully, Takuma's been making a lot more time for me. Not only has he been consciously making an effort to do so (even if it means having to work late on other nights), but as he's gotten used to the amount of work involved with half-running a huge corporation, that's been easier and easier to do. At least, that's what he tells me.

"Hm."

I frown slightly in confusion as I lean against one side of the elevator. "Why?"

"No reason."

Now, why don't I believe that? But on the other hand, I can't really pinpoint why he'd want to ask anyway, besides wanting to confirm how serious we are about each other. I guess he'd want to prepare himself for having a vampire for a son-in-law. Not that _that's_ happening soon… I think we're all a bit unprepared to take that step. Toga-san because he doesn't want a vampire family, Takuma because he's just getting back on his feet after everything that happened over the last two years, and me because—just _because_. I'm too young. I don't feel ready for anything like that.

Not that I'd really know if Takuma's not ready. We've not even brought up the topic.

"Oh. Okay."

I leave it at that as the elevator comes to a stop with its customary _ping_ sound, and the doors slide open to reveal the stately marble entrance hall of the Association. I don't have to squint against the evening light today, as it's dark and rainy outside. The foyer is still somewhat alive with people, but not so many that we have to shove our way through. I pause before the doors to ready my umbrella and say a quick goodbye to Toga-san, who claims that he's a man and can take a little rain. It's not that I _can't_ take the rain so much as I just don't _want_ to.

_What the—?_

Squeezing—GAAAH!

"What the heck?! Put me down!"

I start kicking before I realize what's going on entirely. Whoever thinks it's funny to put their arms around my waist from behind and pick me up—

Familiar soft laughter sounds in my ear and I'm lowered to the ground slowly. "I'm sorry. Hi."

"Takuma?" I turn around and give him a look that shifts between pleasure, annoyance, and sheepishness at yelling at him. Finally, I just smile in resignation and greet him with a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" And in such clothes…? I know it's raining, but I don't think it's necessary to have a trench coat and old Stetson fedora, especially if his coat collar is popped and hat brim is lowered against the weather. He looks like Humphrey Bogart at the end of _Casablanca_ (only handsomer, cuz let's face it, Humphrey Bogart wasn't all that good-looking, for all his strangely alluring charisma).

"I came to give you a ride home." He smiles brightly at me. "It's raining. I don't want to make you walk home in the rain." (Yeah, I have to walk to work every day, now. My car went kaput last week. Since it's fall, the walk hasn't been so bad, but it's still a bit annoying.)

"You drove three hours and took off work early to give me a ride that spans all of seven blocks?"

"Why not?" He leans in to kiss my cheek as he takes my hand in his. "Come on." He reaches to open the door as I reach for my umbrella (which fell when he picked me up).

That's when it hits me. "You did this so we could share an umbrella, didn't you?"

"The thought did cross my mind." His cheerful tone is just so endearing. I open my umbrella and Takuma lets go of my hand to put his arm around my waist, making the umbrella-sharing a tad bit easier. "Besides, I have a few surprises for you."

"What've you got planned, now?" I ask in mock exasperation.

It doesn't take me long to figure it out. There's a lovely little cherry red convertible (top currently up) BMW two-seater. "Your new car. It's a—" He rattles off some numbers and letters that make no sense to me, and I'm assuming the car model isn't particularly relevant.

A sigh escapes me, but I really can't keep from grinning at him. "I should say I don't need it, that you're being frivolous, it's unnecessary, ostentatious…"

"I told you I was going to spoil you. And honestly, this is a lot less flashy than my first choice," he admitted. "Kain convinced me that it was better to get you something a bit more _everyday_ than a Bentley."

I purposefully keep from saying anything about the "everydayness" of not owning a Bentley. Instead, I stand on tiptoe and press my lips against his. "Thank you, you silly thing."

He hands me the keys and then crosses around to the driver's side to open the door for me. I've long since learned to not fight when he wants to buy me things or be chivalrous. Sitting down, listening to the rain patter against the hood and roof of the car, I begin to take it all in. It's got charcoal-hued all-leather interior, satellite radio and CD player (with iPod outlet, and I notice there's a brand-new iPod with an argyle-printed cover sitting in the cupholder-storage unit between the seats).

"Takuma, you think of everything," I say once he opens his door and sits down. I pause. "Is this a stick shift?" The thing… whatever it's called… that switches the gears is between the seats and not up by the wheel.

"No, it's automatic. They just put the gearshift down there. And…" He pauses to pick up the iPod. "It should have some things you like on it," he continues. "I downloaded everything I could think of."

Honestly. "What would happen if I told you I were only dating you to get more stuff?" I ask, raising one bemused eyebrow at him.

A beaming grin crosses his face; raindrops fall from his hat brim onto his lap. "I'd know. You can't act or lie to save your life."

He's got a point.

I lean across the seat to kiss him again. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you have any further surprises, or are we going back to my apartment?"

He sighs and pulls back. My brow furrows at that and I tilt my head. "Actually, I probably should get back home. Work…"

I nod. It's a bit disappointing, but I can deal with it. After all, I'm getting to see him in three days, anyway. "Okay. How about I drop you off?"

Takuma grins a little halfheartedly. "I'd like that."

"And it'd give me a good opportunity to test out my new car…" My eyes rove the dashboard. It's just so smooth and fancy… I can't believe I'm actually the _owner_ of this car…

Well, now that I think about it, it's probably in Takuma's name. But that it's _pretty much_ mine! Wow… And to think that this car probably costs more than my apartment does for a decade. Maybe even two.

That's a little sad.

I start the engine and the car purrs to life. Mild heat begins to waft through the vents, warming my rubber-covered feet. Ooooh, this is a nice vehicle. Me gusta.

"Okay, turn left at the stoplight," Takuma says then.

"I know how to get to the highway," I inform him confidently.

"We're not going to the highway."

"The train station?"

"Nope."

It hits me, then. Lemme guess… he bought himself an apartment _here_? The stoplight's red light creates glowing crimson fireworks as it permeates the raindrops on the windshield. "You didn't."

His smile can't be hidden anymore. "I did."

Dear god.

And now, my smile can't be hidden, either. "Did you seriously get yourself an apartment here?"

"To be more precise, I got _us_ a _townhouse_. That is, if you don't object to it…" He pauses, and I wait for him to continue. "Whether you want to move in with me or not, Hikari, I just want to be close enough to see you more often."

I turn to watch his green eyes study me tenderly. He means it, quite obviously. The stoplight's change to green reflects off his eyes and I return my gaze to the road, trying to keep from grinning like a maniac and full-on crying. Come on. It's not like he asked me to marry him or anything, so why am I so gosh-darned happy? I'm really fighting a losing battle. Maybe not so much on the crying front as the smiling one, so I just let go. A giggle escapes my lips. "Of course I will!"

His answering smile I can only see from the corner of my eye, but I feel his hand grip mine tighter. "I'll call a team of movers first thing tomorrow morning."

We reach this new _townhouse_, which turns out to be a very tall, very thin old structure on the end of a row of equally squashed homes. All the houses on this block seem to be the same size and of similar shape, but they're all happily, quaintly different. They seem to alternate between various kinds of brick and limestone. Ours is limestone and it looks straight out of Disney's _101 Dalmatians_ (the animated one)—three stories, window boxes, attic garret and all.

It's beautiful.

I park the car right next to the place and get out before Takuma has a chance to open the door for me. My eyes are focused on the sight of that oh-so pretty structure. "It's perfect…"

He grins again as I join him on the sidewalk. "I thought you'd like it."

"What's the inside like?"

"Even better. Come on!" He takes my hand and steps smoothly up to the doorstep. A quick, grating turn of the key in the lock, and…

And…

Takuma pushes the door. It squeaks lowly, but barely moves. Brows furrowed in frustration, he leans heavily against it, and finally, it swings and he stumbles in. A sheepish smile crosses his face as he picks himself up from the plush Oriental rug in the entryway. "I guess that needs to be fixed. It's the only thing left, really… there's already been a lot of renovation."

Just how long has he been planning this without my knowledge?

It makes me wonder, also, how long Toga-san has been in on this. He _must've_ known that Takuma was coming over tonight for this purpose. I'll bet he didn't know about the moving in bit, though, or else he would've protested.

"When did you buy this place?" I ask finally, gazing upward at the chandelier in the entryway/staircase room. Seriously. It's a room of staircase. Three floors and you can see the start of each of them from here. They're wooden, delightfully spirally, and carpeted in lush crimson. And the floor, I now notice, is paved with slate flagstone. I slip off my shoes and shiver at the cold stone before slipping into a pair of warm house slippers (embroidered with my name—I swear, Takuma can't do anything without going not only the extra mile, but another five hundred more).

Footsteps clack sharply as a thirty-something mustachioed man in a suit walks into the room to request our coats and my umbrella.

I'm going to be living with a butler.

I could quit my job…! I literally could quit my job and still have a completely posh life.

(Not that I'm going to. I mean, if Takuma and I were, for some strange reason, to break up, I'd be back on the streets, poor as a churchmouse. Besides, I don't think I could stand doing nothing all day.)

"About a month ago," he says easily, stepping forward to help me take off my coat for the butler. "This is Jeffrey, by the way. He's currently our only help."

"Nice to meet you!" I say then, turning to smile at the man. He's definitely not Japanese. Probably American, by the look of him. Then again, I'm no judge of these things.

"Likewise," he returns with a smile not on his lips, but in his eyes. He seems nice enough, for all I've heard one word from him.

After he's left (with instructions from Takuma to make some tea and cakes), I turn around and slip my hand into his. "What do you mean, 'only help?'"

"He's currently our only domestic, I mean. I'd thought we might try living with just one before we pick up a cook and a maid."

What is this. I don't even.

"Wh-why would we need more than one?" Why do we need one at all? People get along just fine without any servants. Then again, I suppose I've never even been to Takuma's house, let alone seen his lifestyle.

Takuma smiles and pulls me into a one-armed squeeze before planting his lips on my crown. "It's kind of nice to know you can do as much work as you need to, or have fun when you want to, without worrying about cleaning the bathrooms or cooking dinner."

"Point taken!" I hadn't thought of it that way. "I hope we never break up, because you are going to spoil any potential future boyfriends for me."

"Well, we can't have _that_, can we?" he returns with a too-wide smile. I'm not really sure what he's got up his sleeve with his Cheshire Cat grin, and I don't ask. I suffer not so much from a deplorable lack of curiosity as from a fear of disappointment and loss. If there's a chance that any future happiness might be taken away from me, then I won't be as disappointed if I haven't counted on being happy in the first place. What I don't know won't hurt me.

It occurs to me that I'm a terrible girlfriend in that regard.

"What?"

"Hm?" I turn back to Takuma (my gaze had wandered to the ceiling, which houses, to my infinite delight, a domed stained glass skylight).

"You have your Not-Enough-of-Me face on."

God, he's good. Apparently I always give myself away with this one particular look when I think in that vein. "Would you like it if I… reacted more to things?"

One side of his smile quirks a little higher as his emerald eyes stare askance into mine. "How so?"

"When you said 'we can't have that' to the idea of us breaking up, I didn't smile or ask what you meant or giggle and blush or anything. I guess most girlfriends would do that." Bashfully, I brush a strand of hair from my forehead and shift my weight from foot to foot.

"You're nothing if not genuine," he returns genially. "If I doubted you, then there might be a problem. But I don't. Would it be nice if you were more demonstrative? Maybe." And that wide smile is back again. "Maybe we should try to get a reaction out of you by seeing the rest of the place."

Do I want to know?

Who am I kidding? Of course I want to know.

"By the way, I asked Toga-san if you could have tomorrow off to move in," Takuma adds as he takes my hand to lead me through a white doorway (complete with the triangular façade of a Greek porch in place of a lintel) under the staircase. "If you don't mind, that is."

My first thought is that I mind greatly, but then I remember that if I'm to be living here—_god, LIVING HERE!_—I won't have to pay for rent or groceries. "Do I _mind_…?" I feel a smile spreading across my face and I can't even stop it. So I don't try to. "Do I _mind_. Silly."

"Excellent." Takuma practically glows in return.

By this point, we're through the small passageway and in a small lounge-like room, complete with overstocked bookcase, LCD TV, chaises, sofas, lamps with fringed shades, and tapestries. "I… Takuma…"

"You like it?"

"Put it this way. If the rest of the house is anything like this, you've just made me the happiest girl in town." I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Please tell me the rest of the house is like this. Please."

"It is! It is," he laughs. "I made sure the décor was entirely Victorian with a touch of neoclassical. I know you're partial to those styles."

"Partial" doesn't even begin to describe it.

His smile, I'm certain, is never going to fade, at this rate. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house!"

To make a long story short(er), the rest of the house was equally amazing. There's a conservatory. A _conservatory_. Like a Victorian greenhouse! I could swear that someone took a Clue gameboard and rearranged the rooms to fit a tiny, three-story townhouse. Plus one bed and bath. THE BATHTUB HAS CLAWED FEET. I don't even know what to do with myself.

Also, one bedroom. Count 'em, one. I'm not really sure what Takuma's expectation is with that… _interesting _little feature. I suppose we can talk about that after dinner. After all, he won't ask me to do anything I'm uncomfortable with.

After dinner (which is takeout Chinese, since the place is new and neither of us have ever spent the night here before, let alone gone shopping), we make our way our way to the lounge, where the moonlight sweeps onto the carpet from the conservatory. Takuma reaches for the remote control to likely turn on some anime, but I bite my lip and lay my hand on his sweater sleeve. He turns to me, blond hair falling into his eyes.

Admittedly, I'm surprised the topic hasn't come up yet. Then again, maybe not. It _is_ Takuma, after all. "I know you aren't going to push me into anything, but… I have to ask… about the sleeping arrangements."

"Oh." Takuma turns to face me entirely and sets the remote down on the burgundy ottoman. "What about it?"

Awkward conversation is awkward. I look down at my lap for a moment before I gather my courage and look back up at him. "What do you want from me physically?"

A sort of uncomfortable, apologetic look crosses his face, despite his smile. "Uh… I could answer that in a few different ways…" At my silence, he continues. "I want _all_ of you, Hikari." There is a sobriety in his tone, a subtly lower note in his voice that strikes some chord in me. I'm not really sure what it is… "I know better than to expect everything from you right now. That's unreasonable. Maybe someday you will, but all at once will probably be too big a step for you. Am I right?" I nod and smile faintly. "Okay. I won't go further than you want to go—"  
"But how far do you _want_ to go?" This is something that should be laid out on the table, just so we're on the same page, and maybe we can work toward pleasing each other over time.

"As far as you're willing to go." It's not shocking to see a red tinge sweep across his cheeks and ears, just as I feel the blood rising in my face. I swallow heavily and try to look away, but I can't rip my gaze from his. Instead, I grab the nearest pillow (it's velvet and has tassels on the corners) and hug it tightly to my chest. The temptation to bury my face in it is almost overwhelming, and I manage to continue without squealing or fainting by smooshing the lower half of my face onto the top edge of it. This elicits a grin from Takuma. "You're so adorable when you do that."

I smile behind the pillow and slowly sit up so that I can speak coherently and unmuffled by the pillow. My turn. "I… I'm nervous. I've never been in a relationship before you; you know that. I don't know how fast or how slow things are supposed to go."

"We'll move at _our_ pace," he assures me softly, leaning forward to press his lips to mine briefly.

That _is_ a comforting thought, and it fortifies me as I continue. "I'm still scared. Part of it is that I'm afraid I'll… disappoint you somehow… that my lack of experience will make me… well…" I just leave it lie.

And reliably, Takuma picks up the ball. "Trust me; you could never disappoint me _there_."

"And—this is silly—I'm scared of going too far and then breaking up. Which is stupid—well, not really, cuz practically speaking, the closer we get, the more painful the breakup. But it's stupid cuz… well, I'm thinking we're probably not splitting up any time soon." Warmth floods into his features at my words. "And I don't want to keep talking like it's probable that we will split up one day… I just want to make sure I don't go too far too fast. I want to be careful."

"You don't want to be hurt," he reiterates plainly. My head bobs up and down silently, and then he pulls me closer until I'm half on his lap, half leaning into his embrace. "I promise to do my best to not hurt you. And if that means waiting for you, I will."

I swear, I've got the best boyfriend in the world. I abandon my pillow to squeeze him tightly and turn to kiss him.

Mmm…

Part of me wonders why on _earth_ anyone wouldn't be satisfied by just kissing, the way Takuma does it.

Uuuuntil I turn to face him.

Kissing someone when you're sitting on their lap suddenly becomes much more exciting when you… um… straddle them.

Okay, now I'm kind of seeing why you might want to take things a _lot_ further.

I'm hot all over. Especially in the pit of my stomach and a little further south. Pressed flat against him, his arms tight around me, my hands in his hair, our tongues—

Oh, god.

OH, GOD.

NNGH.

How the hell—is the ear so sensitive?

He started nibbling and licking and sucking on my ear. Hnngh!

I wonder if I'm just way, _waaaay _slower than normal on the whole progression of relationships. Eight months we've been together. I mean, we've done this before, but apparently, I've forgotten how amazing it was. Either that, or he's suddenly grown in skill level.

Or maybe…

I'm falling deeper in love.

And when he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck, well… I'm a goner.

I'll have to talk to Rima about this later. She'll have some advice for me on physicality and what I should do, since I still am lost.

As expected, my pajamas are entirely silk. Lavender-colored, too. I slip into the bottoms and button-up top and pause to look in the mirror, and I have to admit, I like this shade on me. It sets off my skin tone perfectly, but I've never really noticed before. True, fashion isn't typically the first topic on my mind, and I've known for a while that purple is a good color on me, but this exact hue… it's nice.

Takuma has taste.

(Duh.)

I climb back into the bed and collapse into the pillows; sleep is just a hair away when I hear the door creak open just barely, and Takuma enters, smelling lightly of soap. A stupid, tired, lopsided grin refuses to budge from his face and he slides under the covers to pull me into his chest. "I love you."

"Love you, too." My response is half-muffled, since my face is all nuzzled up against him and his pale green PJs. "Takuma…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." My voice is soft, and words alone can't really convey just how amazing this evening has been, or how grateful I am for what he's done for me. Not just tonight, not just the gifts. Waiting for me. Laughing with me. Loving me. "Thank you, Takuma."

And I can't quite explain it, but something clicks into place. This… this is it. There is no one else I'd rather spend time with, nowhere else I'd rather be. And the world suddenly has a certain depth—it's like time has stopped, and there's the unspoken promise of forever hovering in the air.

How wonderful life is…

I sit up just a bit to look into Takuma's brilliant green eyes. "I love you. So much. _Thank you_, Takuma." Thank you for letting me know that I'll never be alone.

Understanding shines through his returning smile, and he reaches up with one hand to cup my cheek. And instead of saying something sappy like "I'll do anything for you," or even "you're welcome," he simply says, "I love _you_, Hikari." There's a gleam in his eyes telling me that as long as I stay with him, I'll never want for anything.

And just as our lips are about to meet…

_Knock, knock_.

It's a little soft, but with our enhanced vampire senses, we hear the knocking on the front door clearly. All the way from the third floor.

Reflexively, I glance at the clock on the nightstand, which reads 11:07 PM in glowing red. "Who in the world…" he murmurs, looking more puzzled than irked at having to get out of bed.

"Won't Jeffrey…?" I wonder as I move to allow him easier movement.

"He goes home at ten each night." Quickly, he rises and smoothly slides on a silk robe that's a shade darker than his pajamas. Wordlessly, he makes his way down the enormous spiral staircase, and I follow (after putting on a violet robe of my own).

The door is unlocked, tugged sharply open (Takuma's grunt of effort doesn't escape my notice), and there on the step is none other than Kaname Kuran.

Go figure. Who else would know we moved in today?

"Kaname-sama!" Takuma exclaims, and bows. "Please come in."

Regally, he steps over the threshold and sighs. "Thank you, Ichijo. You can dispense with the formalities." The tension only fizzles and lessens a little at this statement, but Takuma seems to relax a bit at those words. "Forgive the intrusion."

"We'd be more comfortable in the lounge," Takuma suggests, and we both follow him to the sofa (the room still smells faintly of our blood; I blush and avoid looking at Kaname directly). "What… brings you here?"

"I won't keep you," Kaname informs us in that dark velvet voice of his. "I came to request something of you, Ichijo. I want you to become the head of the new Senate."

My eyes snap open wide. (Somewhere in the back of my mind, I get the idea that I should've offered tea or blood tablets or some form of refreshment. I guess it's a little late, now.) "I see," Takuma says calmly—he must've seen that coming. It's not surprising that _Takuma_ would be Kaname's choice, but I had no idea he had any _real _plans to reform the Senate, since he'd massacred the last one. "I suppose I'll have to accept, then."

A small smile quirks at the edges of Kaname's mouth. "Thank you. I will be in touch within the week about details. For now, I will let you resume your activities."

"Sleep," I blurt out inanely.

I guess I didn't need to be so defensive. He knows we're in love, that we drink one another's blood… and now that we're living together, I guess. I don't need to defend anything.

That tiny smirk becomes a genuine smile on Kaname's face, and he nods. "Of course. My apologies. I'll take my leave. Good night, Ichijo, Hikari-chan." And with a loud _crack_, he's gone, as if he never existed.

_Eeek! Sorry about the epic delay! Also, if you want specifics, Takuma got Hikari a BMW Z4 sDrive35is_ _in cherry red. Also, I couldn't help but think of Elton John's "Hello, Hello" during that bedroom scene. :P I know, I'm sappy. But that's also just a damn good song. Y'can't knock Elton John._

_I don't know if I'll be updating this more frequently, but I wrote this chapter and the next at New Year's out of boredom and… well, I figured y'all might enjoy it. Better uploading it than letting it rot on my hard drive._


	32. Slander

**CHAPTER 32 – SLANDER**

The past few days have given me the opportunity to ruminate, if you will, over Kaname's announcement, as well as mentally prepare for tonight's venture, the celebratory ball concerning Takuma's new appointment as head of the Senate. (Well, technically, it's to celebrate the formation of the new Senate as a whole, and to formally acknowledge the mutual desire for a peaceful relationship between the Senate and the Association.) Takuma, I've been told by Rima and Senri, is the guest of honor, unofficially.

I'm not sure I want him to be a part of Kaname's schemes. He's a crafty thing, Kaname, and I don't know if I trust that he has Takuma's best interests at heart. And it's not that I doubt Takuma's ability to take care of himself, but he can be such a doormat! Especially where Kaname is concerned. I don't like it. He'll just go along with Kaname's plans and… and… it doesn't even matter that Kaname said he wants Takuma to keep him in line. I don't think that's Kaname's real intent.

After all, Kaname never said he was going to become king. All he said was that the Senate was going to be reformed. It would be so like Kaname to use the Senate as a vehicle for his plans while he stayed in the shadows. A shadow king… like Kyoya Ootori. Only real.

On the bright side, I'm moved in, now. Apparently, Takuma paid for the rest of my contract so I could move out immediately—if he was surprised at how little the total cost was for another four months' rent, he didn't let on.

Two weeks have gone by. Just two weeks with Takuma, and it's felt like a few months. I don't know how it went by so quickly…

"Hold still, Hikari."

I scowl but comply; it's not wise to argue with a vampire with a curling iron in hand. Rima sighs softly as she continues work on my hair, which has been cut specifically for the occasion. I also have new shoes, a new dress, handbag, and perfume. And makeup. Dreadful stuff, makeup. I look like a clown. Rima assures me that I look fabulous, and that Takuma's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees me. I have my doubts, but then again, Rima somehow managed to work her magic with nothing more than the contents of her purse at the ball last time—the night we rescued Takuma—so I suppose I should just sit tight and wait for her to finish.

"Quick question… why don't you have a stylist or something?"

There's a pause as Rima releases the curling iron and forages for a new strand of hair to sizzle. "I do. I just never get a chance to do this stuff myself."

That makes me pause, and I catch myself before I turn. "Then… why aren't you a stylist?"

She sets down the torturing device and reaches for a can of hair spray. "Because I can't stand most people."

I give a short laugh. "That does put a damper on things." I imagine that somewhere in there is the unspoken story of some fashion photographer clapping eyes on her and swearing that she would be the best model in all Christendom, and would she please, please, please—on bended knee, mind—consider getting a job at his agency?

"Do you have any idea how many humans would plague us endlessly if she were a stylist?" comes Ruka's voice from across the room as she delicately gives herself a French manicure. "There would be no end to the complaints—_why don't I look just like you?_ As if humans could possibly pull off the looks we can."

I don't really say anything to this. That might hold true for the general populace—I mean, haven't most girls at one point or another made the mistake of wanting to try out a haircut, a certain makeup scheme, or a specific style of clothing that just didn't work with them because of body type, coloring, or whatever? My next thought is, what about being a fashion consultant? But that still wouldn't solve the problem of not wanting to work with people.

A few strokes of a brush later, another quick spritz of hair spray, and Rima reaches for a lavender sequined headband complete with an embellishment of thin, curled feathers. She hands me my light violet-hued pearl earrings and spins my chair around. "There." (I should've known better than to think she might say something like "what do you think" or "ta-da!")

My shorter-than-ever hair is now in loose spirals down to my earlobes in a way that reminds me of a 1920s flapper. My makeup is supposed to be light, just enough to bring the outfit together and bring out my eyes. And paired with my dress, a spaghetti-strap, thigh-length gown of lavender silk with no waist whatsoever…

I stare blankly at the woman in the mirror. It's not really me. This is an adorably freckled girl with a sleek ensemble… and a definite air of wannabe-ness about her. Like she's trying too hard.

"Well?"

"I don't know…"

"Even I have to admit," Ruka speaks up from her spot on the divan across the room, "you're cute in that." She looks like she means it, too. I find that hard to believe, with her luxuriously long, honey-brown hair in gorgeous waves, and a black mermaid-cut dress, set off by diamond necklace and earrings. Oh, and a mink stole. She is one classy lady ready for a red-carpet event.

Rima, on the other hand, is dressed in a more retro-ish, avant-garde fashion—a blue-green, shimmering cloth, way off the shoulders, with hoop skirt and tattered layers of black tulle overtop. Her hair is half down, half spiked out in a ridiculous, but amazingly alluring, updo. Kind of reminds me of the ball scene in _A Knight's Tale_, when Jocelyn wears her hair in that spiky way.

I can't argue with their professional opinion, but neither can I agree with them. I'll let Takuma be the judge of it. But it would be rude to say that their help was in vain, so I smile at them both. "Thank you for helping me with this. I'd look like a complete idiot otherwise."

"You mean like you looked in that peach monstrosity in January," Rima mutters.

"I'm pretty sure your work on that deserves a Nobel Prize or canonization as the patron saint of fashion," I return seriously. "That dress was _bad_."

"Well, we couldn't have you seen with Takuma looking like that again, could we?" Ruka says airily as she turns to slip on her stilettos. A quick toss of her hair and a hand down her dress to smooth it out, and she's out the door.

I turn back to Rima. "No sense in debating whether or not I look as good as you say," I finally manage, and I bend down to fix some ridiculous purple strappy shoes to my feet. It's not that I think I'm ugly. I just have a hard time seeing something drop-dead gorgeous when looking at lil' ol' me. I mean… I'm just… _me._

"Don't even, Hikari." Something in her tone makes me look back up at her. "I _know_ my fashion. You look amazing. Don't you dare think about saying otherwise."

My hands fumble at the clasps, and I try to disentangle them from my numerous silver anklets (which were apparently essential to this outfit; why, I have no idea). "Okay." I blush at this. Do I really look beautiful? Hm. I suppose the look on Takuma's face will be the true indicator. Possibly Hanabusa's, too—Yori isn't here tonight, so he won't be distracted by her.

I wobble a bit on my heels, but manage to walk out the door, through the hall, and to the top of the imposing marble staircase; I keep my hand tightly on the banister to ensure a smooth entrance. Rima's dress can't keep from swishing as she walks behind me, much more gracefully and confidently than I am, I'm sure. But we're halfway down when we catch snippets of laughter from the other room. Clack, clack, clack, and Ruka parades into the room on the arm of some handsome vampire—I think his name was Yoshiro—followed by a terrifically stoic Kain. (You really have to feel sorry for him; Ruka is _so_ blind.) Hanabusa, Senri, and Takuma then file in behind them, and all eyes turn to the stairs—

I feel my face heat up just a little, but I force myself to observe Takuma's reaction.

His eyebrows shoot up as his eyes widen, and a great big smile spreads across his face. "You look _fabulous_, Hikari!" he praises as he manages to bound gracefully up the few remaining steps to offer me his arm. (Thank god; I'm not going to survive the evening without him there—not with _these_ shoes. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give me five inch heels…) "Beautiful." He leans in to kiss my cheek once we reach solid ground.

Positive, yes… I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything along the lines of an overwhelmed , momentarily speechless reaction—_oh, you're so beautiful…_ and eyes full of longing. Flapper-style garb doesn't usually lend itself to that. I still can't keep from smiling, though. And I won't have to be afraid of embarrassing him with my appearance, either. Nothing wrong with that!

"You look amazing," I return. He does—a light gray two-button suit jacket over matching slacks. His tie is even the same shade as my dress. (What is this, prom?) But then I realize that Ruka's dress matches Yoshiro's tie and Rima's matches Senri's. Is that just a thing in the formal world? Huh.

And he's wearing—

"Your shoes!" I blurt out with a huge grin. Those black-and-white leather oxfords he wore at the dance at Cross Academy. Was that really almost two years ago?

"I thought you'd like them," he responds cheerily. "I need more excuses to wear them."

"You should always wear them. Always."

"Wouldn't that be painful if I had a nightmare and started kicking in my sleep?" he ponders.

"Everywhere but in the house. How's that?"

"Better."

"Shall we?" Yoshiro asks, and the front door is opened by the Souens' butler (I forget his name…). Outside, four cars are waiting for us: a Benz for Yoshiro and Ruka, a Ferrari for Rima and Senri, a Lotus for Hanabusa and Akatsuki, and a Bentley for Takuma and me.

Hanabusa doesn't seem too happy about this.

"Oh, come on," Takuma protests. "The '47 Saloon is my favorite car of all time. And you get the Lotus!"

"But it's mine—oh, fine…"

"Any time you want to sell it, you know where I am!" Takuma returns happily. "Thank you, Hanabusa!"

We enter our respective cars and are off.

Takuma stares at me wordlessly for nearly thirty seconds before I frown. "Is there something on my face?"

He smirks. "There is nothing wrong with your face. Quite the opposite. That's the trouble." His fingers under my chin guide me to meet his lips in a kiss. "I won't be able to take my eyes off you tonight."

I can't help but smile at these words. "Takkun, do you want me to blush like a strawberry all night long?"

"That wasn't my goal, but I would enjoy that, yes." Once again, his lips mold to mine. Sweet ecstasy! I run my hands through his hair—lightly, so as not to mess it up entirely, since he does have to appear before an audience tonight. His arms pull me closer until I doubt you could slip a sheet of paper between us. Thank god there's a partition between the back and front seats! I'd hate for the chauffeur to bear witness to this. "You look lovely tonight."

My dress is kind of riding up at this point—I don't think it covers what it's supposed to anymore. And when Takuma's hand slides down to my thighs, I can't bring myself to care about the dress anymore. "Sh-should we be doing this?" I whisper.

"The night is young, we're in love, we're together, and we're undisturbed. Need I list more reasons?"

"Nope!" A grin practically splits my face in two. I don't wait for him, then, and I loosen his tie to allow myself better access to his neck…

It's funny how quickly an hour passes when you're having fun.

We reach the Culia, the underground headquarters of the Senate. It's every bit as opulent as the ballroom used at the Association for parties, only without windows, and there are several other rooms, equally splendid, for meetings, guests, and other miscellaneous purposes. Marble, crystal, and gold everywhere.

And columns. Especially columns… though in the case of the Culia, it makes sense, having been inspired by the original Roman senate.

We make our way into the back of the building, an abandoned factory on the surface, and descend into the foyer, where a line is forming for entrance into the ballroom itself. Directly in front of us are the Hanabusa and Akatsuki, and of course, Takuma's first thought is to tease them—mostly Hanabusa.

"Where's your date, Idol-sempai?"

He huffs imperiously. "Yori is on vacation with her family. Skiing in Hokkaido."

"Pity. If she'd wanted to go ice skating in August, she would've only had to find you."

This isn't dignified with a comment from him.

Things progress in a similar fashion, lighthearted and jovial, until the herald calls each of our names in turn—"Yoshiro Takahama and Ruka Souen. Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. Senator Akatsuki Kain. Senator Hanabusa Aido. Chairman Takuma Ichijo and Hikari Yagari."

"Ooh, chairman. Fancy," I tease him as I cling like a limpet to his arm whilst we make our descent into the ballroom. The announcement of the chairman apparent, the head of the Senate, is turning quite a few heads down below. Curse these heels! No pressure or anything; if I fall, I'd only embarrass Takuma like crazy. Not that he'd acknowledge that.

"Relax," he says softly. "I won't let you fall."

That _is_ comforting, but I'd rather he not have to catch me, anyway.

Through some blue-eyed miracle, we manage to reach the ground, where more than a few austere looking figures are waiting to speak to Takuma.

"Good evening, Ichijo-dono."

"Good to see you doing so well, Ichijo-sama."

"Your grandfather would be proud!"

"Who is this young lady?"

Takuma nods and greets them all—by name, when he can, and when he can't, he politely asks for their titles. Small talk commences, as well as some question answering. "Good to see you, too, Inoue-san! How is your wife?" "Hisakawa-sama, good evening. Thank you." "Shizuka-san, always a pleasure. This is Toga Yagari's daughter, Hikari."

The next twenty freaking minutes pass this way. At one point, Takuma leans over and tells me quietly that I don't have to stay with him, but I shake my head and try to be proper arm candy, smiling and greeting the dignitaries in pleasant manner, effectively melding myself with Takuma's image in everyone's mind. I'd bet money that a lot of them will remember us as married or engaged or something.

But shortly, Kaname enters the room, and all grows silent. "Good evening. Thank you for coming. Please enjoy yourselves; the formalities will begin at ten o'clock."

At this, there is a soft metallic sound, and I turn to see a row of cooks removing silver domes from various platters at a long white table. A small orchestra begins to play in the opposite corner of the room. A few more hellos, and we're free to enjoy ourselves—everyone else has left Takuma to do their own thing.

"Well, then… would you care to dance?" he asks with an adorable smile.

How can I refuse when he looks like that?

Around we twirl, and we're quickly joined by several other couples. Takuma smiles warmly at me, an excited gleam in his emerald eyes. "Can you believe we've been living together for two weeks?"

"And we still haven't killed each other!" I return happily. "Who'da thunk it?"

He laughs. "Yes, that _is_ a good thing, but I was thinking that we might have to make the arrangement permanent."

My heart leaps up into my throat, and it's a wonder it doesn't continue flying up, up, up out of my mouth until it hits the ceiling. (What an image.) If I answer him seriously right now, I'm going to end up either a sappy, blubbering mess or being unable to breathe—or both. So I side with levity. "I don't know… I mean, we're still in that 'best behavior' stage. I think I should wait to see if I can stand you leaving dirty underwear around before we make any concrete decisions."

"On that note, I've been meaning to ask… do you put DVDs into the wrong cases when you're done with them? Because that would be a deal-breaker, you know."

"I'll make sure to put them back correctly as long as you don't sing opera in the shower."

"Can I sing it while skipping around the house in a pink tutu?"

"Do you do that often?"

"On occasion."

"I don't know… pink isn't really your color, Takkun."

"What if it was green?"

"Hmm… that might be okay. I'd have to see you in it first."

There's a pause, and we both burst out laughing at one another.

Whoa—whoops!

"Are you all right?"

I give a nervous chuckle. "Fine; I just tripped, is all." A pox upon all high-heeled shoes. "Why must there be _balls_, really? If something's going to happen, wouldn't it be better if it was announced at a board meeting or something?"

Takuma grins in amusement. "Sure, it'd be more practical, but you forget that this entire affair is supposed to _celebrate_ the formation of the new Senate. And a board meeting is hardly cause for a celebration."

"Oh. Right…"

"If it makes you feel better, when we get back, we can stay up late watching anime and eating Pocky. That'll be our _real_ celebration."

I nod and smile broadly—I like this plan. "I think it's important that we do!"

But before he can say anything else, the song ends, and we both separate to applaud for the orchestra. "I think I'll go find some champagne," Takuma says to me then. "Would you like some punch or anything?"

Mmm… probably not a good idea. I'd likely spill the stuff. I shake my head. "No. Thanks, though."

"Right. Um, I'll come find you in a minute, then." He begins to walk off, still keeping his gaze on me, and I nod, pointing toward the side of the room, where he can find me when he's done. I know better than to think that I could just wait here until he returns; as the man of the hour, as it were, he'll be stopped by nearly everyone, and I can't just stand out in the middle of the dance floor like that.

Standing next to one of the pillars off to the side is Senri, and Rima sits beside him on a small sofa. Rima catches my eye and nods in acknowledgement, and I decide to join them. Slowly, I make my way through the dancing couples to join them on the sidelines. "Hey, guys."

"Mm," Senri grunts.

"Hey," Rima adds. "Where's Prince Charming?"

"Don't call him that, Rima," I quickly correct her, not quite managing to suppress a shudder. "He's not the perfect prince you read about in those dumb ole' fairy tales…"

There's a pause, wherein they both exchange glances, then return their gazes to the ballroom. "Whatever you say…"

Hmph. I guess Takuma seems a little too good to be true, but I just don't want to be that annoying Barbie princess by his side. (Not like I really could be, but whatever.)

"So. What brings you over here, anyway?" Senri asks.

"Takuma went to get something to drink, and I'd rather not risk spilling anything, so I thought I'd join you guys in doing nothing for a bit."

"Hm. S'that so."

I turn to sit beside Rima on the sofa. "Yes."

We chat through a few songs, but mostly just sit quietly. It's awkward—I can tell I'm a third wheel right now. Senri holds Rima's hand oh-so gently, caressing it with his thumb, acting like he can't bear to stay here much longer and could they please run off to find a vacant room. Gag me with a spoon. Ah, well. At least they finally got engaged. Took 'em long enough. They've been living together for four months… to say nothing of the fact that they've been going out for what, _ten years_ or something? They're insane. Nothing else to it.

_WHA—geez!_

A pair of lips connects with my cheek.

"Takuma, don't sneak up on me like that!"

He smiles brightly, like all's right with the world, and offers his hand to me. "But you're so much fun to tease! Can I make it up with a dance?"

"Yeah, you two lovebirds go dance," Rima drawls lazily.

"Who's calling whom _lovebirds_?" I wonder idly back. "Why don't you both go find a closet somewhere and have fun?"

I watch as they exchange glances, shrug once, and Senri offers her his arm before they head for the doors at the back of the room.

Takuma snickers. "Wow. They're horrible."

"At least they're engaged," I point out. "I mean, took him long enough to ask her… when d'you think they'll tie the knot?"

"Give it another ten years."

"Figures."

"Hikari." I turn at this new, deeper voice to see Toga-san and Zero approaching us. I offer them both a bright smile. "Ichijo. Congratulations," Toga-san offers with a nod of his head.

"Thank you, Yagari-san.

Zero grunts, but he must know that he should be on his best behavior, because he sighs and says "Congratulations, Ichijo," without a lot of malice. His gaze flicks over to me, then. "Hikari." Strangely, he then offers his hand to me and jerks his head in the direction of the dance floor.

"Sure." I take his hand and then look back to Takuma, who says that he'd be there waiting for me.

My guess is that Zero wanted to ask how I was doing _away_ from Takuma, because being near him might warp my responses. Also, he wants to know how Yuki is, probably. "Yuki's doing very well, by the way," I say without preamble. "Kaname's allowed her to get a facebook page, and she's a lot happier now that she can talk with everyone."

"They're going to recreate the Night Class at Cross Academy."

I blink several times in my surprise. "Um… what?"

"Yuki has asked the headmaster to recreate the Night Class, and he's agreed to do so. The new term starts in less than a month."

Well, that _does_ make for good gossip, but… "What's that got to do with me?"

Zero's expression hardens somewhat. "Sara Shirabuki is enrolled there."

OH.

I spend about two seconds debating about whether or not I should stay and continue dancing with Zero or run back and tell Takuma. I am literally turning around when Zero tugs me back to himself. "Wait." It takes us a second to return to our rhythm of dancing, but once we do, he continues. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Toga-san hasn't told you?"

Purple eyes narrow. "I didn't ask."

(I should have guessed that. Zero wouldn't want to appear "interested." Though my guess is that Toga-san would rather have a hunter-vampire for a son-in-law than an aristocrat.) "Takuma and I have a townhouse that's about a fifteen minute walk from the Association. We're doing really well." Despite the fact that I'm dancing with grumpmeister Zero, I smile at the statement. It's still new and exciting!

"I didn't ask how the _two_ of you were doing. I asked about _you_."

"I didn't know you cared, Zero." I meant this in a joking way, because it's obvious that Zero cares about _too_ much, though he thinks he tries not to let on. He didn't take it so well, though, because he just glowers at me. Geez. Fine. "Still can't take a joke. Huh. Well, I'm doing splendidly. Except for the news on that… that… that _bitch_, Shirabuki." And that is honestly the nicest word I can think of to describe her. "How about you, Zero-kun? How are you? I hear you're now a senior hunter."

He shrugs and grunts. "I get by."

I slowly nod in response. "Guess that's about all you can ask for, right?"

Silence…

"Look, I know it's out of the blue, but is it too much to ask that we call a truce?"

That's confusing. "I, uh, thought you had to be fighting to call a truce."

Zero's brows furrow. "Whatever. I'm guessing Ichijo is going to put you back in school, and something tells me he's going to join you. Cross has already put me back in school, anyway."

"Just how badly does it suck to be on the Disciplinary Committee, anyway?" I ask.

"It's not that bad." By which he probably means he likes being able to vent some of his stress on yelling at or fighting off the Day and Night classes each day.

"Well, at least you know I won't cause trouble if I do end up joining the new Night Class," I say sensibly.

"You'd better not. Cross wanted me to ask you to join the class anyway, and be one of the Disciplinary Committee."

What.

"And… what good would I be?" I blurt out.

"You have hunter blood, for one. That's worth a lot. You're also a fair shot, and you're not always afraid to stand up to opposition."

"'Not always' being the key phrase." I pause. "But… I'll be in the Night Class, right? What am I supposed to do, fend off fangirls while bringing up the rear of the class?" I get an image of myself dressed up like Link, shield, fairy, sword and all, while edging backwards towards campus. Fangirls dressed like armed marauders use anything from maces and spears to get at the retreating Night Class at my back.

I'd be like some kind of vampire knight.

…I need help.

"I'm just passing on the message. Talk to that idiot, Cross, if you have problems."

I make a mental note to talk to Takuma about this before I approach Cross on the subject. It's now that the song ends, and Zero and I break apart to applaud the orchestra—or, well, I applaud and Zero just grunts and crosses his arms. "Well… thanks for the info, Zero. And, if it makes you happy," I extend my arm, "truce."

After a moment of staring at my hand, he takes it in his and shakes. I smile at him. "See you around."

Despite the fact that I'm bursting with news, I can't bring myself to burst Takuma's bubble right now. It's his evening. I'll tell him on the way home. If I can keep my mouth shut, that is.

It's about fifteen minutes later that the herald stops everything to announce the appointment of the new Senate, comprised of twenty members. Chairman Takuma, then Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and someone named Shiki—maybe Senri's uncle or something? And a bunch of people I don't know. Uncle Kaien (I wonder if I still have to call him that?), flanked by Toga-san and Zero, joins them to exchange handshakes. Takuma then formally announces everyone's desire for peace between the Senate and the Association, which Uncle Kaien agrees with. There's some applause, and then everything returns to dancing, music, and eating.

I remain on the sidelines talking with Rima and Senri while awaiting Takuma's return. He's going to take forever, talking with more dignitaries and CEOs and other folk at the top of the social caste pyramid.

But once he does return, we resume dancing. I'm not sure which is bugging me more, my stupid heels, or the news that's threatening to burst out of my mouth without notice. Can't tonight just be over?

A more upbeat (but still classical) song begins to play, but by this point, my movements are slow and jerky. Takuma's ever-present smile takes on a suspicious flavor. "You seem preoccupied."

"Hm? Oh. I guess it'd be nice to go home. I'm kind of tired." True, but not why I'm off on my own planet. I mean, Shirabuki? At Cross Academy? Isn't that worse than placing a keg of gunpowder next to a candle on a windy day?

Not to mention, if I do end up on the Disciplinary Committee there, Shirabuki will likely find herself on the receiving end of some retribution.

Speaking of, she should be here tonight. Something as important as the Senate will have attracted her attention.

"Do you want to leave now?" Takuma asks me. "We technically don't have to stay."

"But _shouldn't_ you stay?"

"Probably, but there won't be any real consequences if we do leave."

"It's up to you, Takkun." I think I'm coming off a little more gripe-y and whiny than I'd intended. Green eyes narrow just slightly at me; he knows that fatigue has nothing to do with why I want to leave. Most times, I love that he knows me so well, but it's definitely not working in my favor right now.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…" I watch as a slender, delicate hand on Takuma's shoulder stops us. A soft crunching sounds, and Takuma's eyes widen. His jaw clenches tightly in pain.

What the—?

Shirabuki.

And she just came up out of nowhere and broke his collarbone for no good reason! What the hell?

I narrow my eyes at her as she steps into view, releasing Takuma (I immediately cling to his side both for his support and to get a little further from _her_). That devil… evil… demon bitch! The tangy scent of sweat fills my nostrils as Takuma fights to stay upright and silent instead of doubling over in pain and crying out like any sane being would've done. But that's Takuma, never one to cause a scene, if he can help it. I can hear his teeth grinding together.

"Good evening, Taku-chan."

"It might be better if I was elsewhere, but thank you, all the same, Shirabuki-sama." I notice he continues to smile, albeit in a strained manner. I, on the other hand, keep my wide eyes locked on Shirabuki, my expression easily less polite. I glare, not even bothering to check myself. I don't care if she's a pureblood! I don't care if I should be bowing to her! I don't even care that everyone else in the room is going to judge me, and by extension, Takuma, six ways to Sunday for it! She's evil and deserves much more than the stink eye.

She turns, then, focusing her golden eyes right on me. "I heard a rumor… though it may have been nothing more than hearsay… that you have adopted a mongrel, Taku-chan."

He stands there stiffly, unmoving. It just now occurs to me that everyone around us has stopped dancing and is staring at us, instead.

Apparently, I am the dog, here. The mongrel. I know what she's implying; hunters often take in Level D vampires and attempt to slow their descent to Level E while using their powers for easier hunting. Purebloods seem to enjoy changing one or two humans into "pets" who serve as lapdogs, constant snacks, or valets. Aristocrats, save for the changing, do the same with both humans and Level D and C vampires.

Well, I suppose it could be worse. At least no one will criticize him for that; it's a common practice.

"That is nothing more than a rumor, Shirabuki-sama." He speaks in a would-be easy tone, a little marred by his gritted teeth. I give him a bracing squeeze; he squeezes back a little tightly, but I don't care. (I take it his shoulder is mostly healed by now, probably because of our amusement during the car ride.)

We both wait for her next words—surely she didn't come up to us just to confirm a rumor; if anything, she's got something to say about it.

Which bodes ill for us on all accounts.

"Heh…" A slight chuckle at first, but Shirabuki's laughter grows louder until it is the _only_ sound in the room; everyone else has grown silent. My mind tells me that her laughter sounds light and pretty, but my heart hears only nails on a chalkboard. "I knew it! How the mighty have fallen! The Ichijo line, prized for its potent, powerful blood, has reached its end in you, Takuma. _Falling in love_ with an ex-human _hunter_? A cross-breed _brat_? I shudder to think how your children will turn out."

I feel my stomach drop and my hands fall limply to my sides. I know this… I know all this… but… she had to announce it to the entire vampire aristocracy… _stop staring at me…_

Low chatter begins to spread throughout the room. I don't need to listen to individual conversations to hear the derisive, scornful tones around us.

I should go… all eyes are on me… I don't like it. I've never liked being in large crowds, but being the center of attention is a thousand times worse. Need to go. Need to get away. Shouldn't shame Takuma like this… _STOP… STARING…_

And another voice in my head flares up at this abuse. _Stand up for yourself! _Tell her to go to hell and that she has no say in our love life!

_STOP. STARING._

I swear, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind. It's not enough that she has to kidnap Takuma and torture him for nearly a year. No, she has to humiliate him in public after he's just gained a lot of political support and popularity from most of the vampire community! If I could get my hands on her, I'd… I'd…

I'll have to settle for words, since my strength certainly isn't going to save me in this instance. "What gives you the right to—"

"Are you all right, Hikari?"

I pause, thrown off by Takuma's interruption. "Uh… I wanna go home, but I'll be okay." I'd be _more_ okay if I could wring her neck, but under the circumstances, I'll settle for just plain okay.

"We'll go as soon as we can; I promise."

I just nod dumbly, feeling heavy and sick. I'm pathetic. I really am. Not only has Shirabuki come back up just to ridicule me and call me a freak (I've had enough of her, for pity's sake!), but she has to avert _everyone's_ attention to me and Takuma in an extremely negative way. I hate crowds… and Takuma didn't do anything to deserve this derision—nothing but love me.

It's my fault.

…wait a second. Okay, it's _not_ my fault. That's stupid. All I did was be born and bite a pureblood in retaliation. And love Takuma. How does that make this situation my fault? Exactly.

Okay; breathe; calm down, Hikari. They're just vampires. Very, very powerful and influential vampires who don't approve of you. Didn't you say that you didn't care about approval from others?

Well, that was before I was involved with a super-influential vampire. Think of all the crap that could happen, now that his reputation is tarnished…

_Stop staring…_

"Hikari?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I don't care what they think—not about _us_, anyway. You know that."

Again, it's all I can do to bob my head up and down against his chest.

"Shirabuki-sama, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not draw such negative attention to Hikari. I'd also appreciate it if you wouldn't try to break my shoulder again."

"Indeed, such actions are rather unbecoming of a pureblood lady," comes another, darker, deeper voice. Kaname-sama? I manage to turn my head enough to catch a glimpse of the dark-haired vampire standing just a few feet away from us, staring pointedly at Shirabuki. "Hikari-chan has done nothing to deserve such harsh words, and neither has Ichijo. What do you seek to gain by heckling them?"

My eyes snap wide open and I turn further to watch Kaname, who does not even spare me a glance. Wow… really? What's he doing this for?

"Oh, dear. I fear I've upset you, Kaname-kun." Figure that out all on her own, did she?

"Sara-san, what is your purpose in judging Ichijo and his lover?" (If it's possible, my face gets even redder at the word "lover.")

"What is your purpose in defending them, Kaname?"

She avoided the question.

I watch Kaname's eyes narrow just a little. "First, Ichijo is my close friend. Second, I have just appointed him as the leader of the Senate. Third, I fail to see what his personal life has to do with you and your opinions."

Shirabuki stares back at Kaname, cool as a cucumber. "Kaname-kun condones this blatant veering from tradition. How disgusting. Is this the image the vampire community is to bear in the future: a lot of ragamuffin mutts running about without collar or pedigree? No respect for blood or principles? No discipline?"

"I should think that of all people, Sara, _you_ should value _loyalty_. That is what Ichijo is displaying for Hikari-chan, love and loyalty. Moreover, Hikari is the daughter of Toga Yagari. This should be something of a gesture of _peace_, if nothing else—proof that hunters and vampires are able to coexist without quarrel."

(_That_ one starts some interesting conversation.)

What follows could only be described as a stare-down between two very refined stoics. "My dear Kaname, for someone in charge, you know nothing about peace or control. I, for one, would very much like to ensure that aristocrats and purebloods get the respect we deserve. If every nobleman's son chased after a Level D-hunter cross-breed, where would our bloodlines be? No. I will not stand for this sacrilege."

Kaname's eyes narrow further, and I see his hands twitch once, just barely. "Ichijo."

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Is Hikari-chan going to be all right?"

"I'm fine, Kaname-sama," I offer quietly. "I just hate crowds."

He smiles faintly at us. "If you wish to return home, I won't blame you. Do what you will."

"Thank you, Kaname." Dimly, I register the fact that Takuma isn't addressing Kaname with honorifics. I wonder if they're back on good terms again or if it's for the benefit of our audience. "I do believe we've had enough… erm…"

"Slandering?"

"Yes, that… for one night."

"Do not trouble yourself about revering Sara as a pureblood; you have my leave to insult her as much as you please." That sparks more than a few exclamations in the crowd and the faintest of frowns on Shirabuki's features.

"I don't think that is necessary, but thank you, Kaname." Thank god one of us is retaining our composure. Those words will go a long way in this instance. Kaname definitely made the right choice in appointing Takuma as the Senate's chairman.

Silence reigns for a few more seconds, until Takuma clears his throat softly. "Are you ready to go, Hikari?"

Oh… really? Well, he did promise as soon as we could… "Yes."

"Right. Good night, Kaname; I assume I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, just as we planned. This changes nothing. Until then, Ichijo."

Before I know it, we're out in the car being driven to our townhouse, which is only about twenty minutes away, as opposed to the hour it took us to get to the Souens' mansion. Takuma still holds me tightly in his arms, and neither of us is wearing a seatbelt. Is it sad to say that I don't particularly care at this point?

"I'm okay, now, Takuma. You can let go…"

After a pause, his arms loosen and I sit down beside him. "Sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for? Nothing was your fault."

"I'm sorry for cutting you off like that. Unfortunately, I can't let something said in anger ruin my reputation as chairman."

I gulp as I remember him cutting me off. Yeah… I didn't think. I hang my head, then, feeling properly cowed. "I should be apologizing for being so careless," I mumble.

He sighs quietly, but says nothing more. What else can he say? Not "it's okay," because it's not; "don't do it again" isn't terribly great, either.

_Now_ I'm feeling truly pathetic. I slump over. God… when did I become such a hothead to think that I could shoot my mouth off at anything that displeased me? The last time I did so, I was—well, I'm not sure if Rido Kuran counts… I _did_ "shoot my mouth off" at him, but not verbally. I guess that one was my saving grace. But before that was at Toga-san when I first met him that same night, and before that was Kaname, back when I was still human.

Oh… wait! The last time I spoke out of anger without thinking was when I told Takuma that I loved him.

How can I be upset about my speaking out of turn when it's been actually beneficial to me, overall? Now, I can be upset about _this _instance, for sure… as well I should be. I need to make sure I remember Takuma every time I get angry at someone or something. As long as we're together, I need to think about how my actions or words will reflect on him.

"Maybe I'm not the type best-suited to be a politician's wife…" I finally muse.

Takuma's lips press against the top of my head firmly. "Nonsense." There's a pause. "Okay, maybe you're not, stereotypically speaking. But I wouldn't trade you for anything."

I have to smile at that, despite my rather turbulent emotions.

But then… well, geez. May as well get this torture over with and tell him Zero's news. "While we're talking about Shirabuki…"

"What about her?" His expression turns carefully neutral, but I can tell he's still angry and upset about the whole affair.

"Uh… Do you know about what's going on at Cross Academy?" I hedge.

"I've heard they're reforming the Night Class."

"Shirabuki is a part of it."

His eyes close and his arms tense around me for a few seconds of silence, and he relaxes slowly. "I see."

"And Zero said that Uncle Kaien wants me to be part of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Probably to keep watch on Shirabuki." I hadn't thought of that, but it makes sense. Cross knows I'd want to keep an eye on her after what she did to Takuma, and while I was at it, couldn't I make sure she didn't go gallivanting off causing trouble on campus? "Do you want to go back? You never finished your last semester there."

I don't really like being reminded of that fact. Not only am I a hothead (apparently), but I'm also a Level D vampire, I'm a hunter, I'm dating a high-ranking aristocrat who is also the head of the Vampire Senate AND the president of the Ichijo Group, the world's largest corporation, _AND _I'm a penniless high school dropout. Is there _anything_ else I could do or be that would make me even more hated by the world?

What even _is_ my life?

I think my brain has had a little too much emotional strain on it tonight. I've gone from nervous to ecstatic to bored to bitter to mortified to self-loathing to furious in the span of about three hours. I can't even feel anything anymore. "I don't even know," I mumble as I slump against his shoulder. "Part of me wants to say 'yes,' cuz I can't trust that devil-evil-demon-bitch to scratch her nose, let alone attend a school full of humans. But the other part wants to say 'no,' and to get as far away from her as possible. The rest of me says 'I don't care, and can I please not think anymore tonight?'"

A bitter smirk appears on Takuma's lips. "We'll talk about this more in the morning. Do you want to call in sick tomorrow?"

"I shouldn't, but I probably will. Though Toga-san might insist, if I don't."

"I scheduled tomorrow to be my day off. We'll just sleep in as late as we want and then talk about Cross Academy." Didn't he mention seeing Kaname tomorrow? Probably tomorrow night, if I know Kaname, so that leaves most of the day for us to talk about school.

"And the devil-evil-demon-bitch."

He smiles, now, a little more genuinely. "I want to see her wear that on a 'Hello, my name is' sticker."

"A little photoshop could fix that," I suggest with a yawn. Sleep sounds very good right now. Watch, though, I won't be able to shut off all the thoughts in my head, and I'll stay up all night…


End file.
